The New Evolution: In The Balance
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: This is a sequel to The New Evolution and in chappy 14 becomes a Gargoyle Xover.
1. A Balance Weakened

**CHAPTER 1**

"**A Balance Weakened"**

Yugi lay on the floor of his room at the Kame Game Shop bleeding badly.

"Yug?" Joey called out.  
**  
**Yugi laid there bleeding. Yugi was by the door and blood was starting come out from under the door.

"What the-? YUGI! CAN YA HEAR ME?" Joey shouted, having reached his friend's room and seeing the blood coming from under the door.

"J-J-Joey..." Came a whisper.

Joey tried to open the door, not knowing that Yugi was blocking it.  
**  
**+Yami+   
**  
**#L-Lan?#

Don't you sense it+

#Y-Yugi, he's slipping from this world.#

We haveta help him.+

#Can you sense where Megaman is? I may need his help!#

:Megaman, where are you:

Bro? I-I think Yugi's trying-! I'm just outside the hospital. Man, I should've tried harder!  
**  
**:Yami's gonna go help him but, he may need your help.:

Yugi moaned weakly.

Right! 

Megaman used his power to return to Lan's room in a flash.

"YUGI! CMON LEMME IN!" Joey screamed.

Yugi crawled over a bit so the door would open. Joey ran in. Seeing his friend, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1! He also tore his shirt in an effort to bandage the wound. Yugi was taking ragged breaths.

"J-J-Joey..." Yugi started.

"Yugi, what happened?" Joey asked as he waited for the phone.

"911 emergency what is the nature of your emergency?" She asked.

"It's my friend...I think he tried to commit suicide!" Joey said.  
**  
**"Paramedic's are on the way." She said.

"We're at The Kame Game Shop." Joey said, trying to figure what could've possess his best friend to do this!

"J-J-Joey...t-t-tell T-T-Tea, Y-Y-Yami a-a-and L-L-Lan, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Yugi said passing out.

"NO, YUGI! STAY AWAKE! C'MON!" Joey shouted, trying to keep his buddy alert.

:Hurry, you two.+

Yami and Megaman sped off using the same sort of tunnel that was used when Yami and Yugi went to Lan. A bright flash appeared on the bedroom wall and the two ran out. Yugi's breathing was getting weaker.

"Yami, good you're here..." Joey started looking at the pharaoh.

Megaman knelt at his brother's side. Sirens could be heard.

"Yugi? You shouldn't have done this! We could've talk it out!" Megaman whispered.

Yugi's face was covered with sweat.

"I would've listened." Megaman said, trying to hold back his feelings.

/M-M-My f-f-fault...i-i-it's a-a-all m-m-my f-f-f-fault./

"Oh No..." Megaman whispered.

"He's blaming himself just like when we were with Lan." he said.

/I-I-I f-f-failed l-l-l-little b-b-brother./

&NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU HEAR ME! YOU DIDN'T FAIL LAN!&

"Lan's in the hospital for exhaustion." Megaman told Joey.

The paramedics arrived and tended to Yugi. Megaman pulled the others out of the way. They rushed Yugi out and to Domino hospital. The three followed. Once there the doctors stopped the bleeding.

L-Lan? Can you hear me? _sob!_

:What is it:

Y-Yugi tried t-to kill himself

:That's what I was afraid of.:

**  
** W-We were talking and I-I don't know...He vanishes! I SHOULD'VE tried harder!

:Yugi can be more stuborn then me at times.:

Megaman was teeth gritting. Galant walked out.

"Yugi'll be OK, we stopped the bleed." Galant said.

Megaman sighed.

"Should've tried harder, I would've heard him out." Megaman whispered.

Galant started to walk away.

"Doc? can we see him?" Megaman asked softly.

"Yes, though we are waiting on a pshyc concul." Galant said.

"I see." Megaman said, fighting to stay in control.

Galant lead them to Yugi's room. Megaman fliched at the sight as yami went to his hikari's side.

/I-I-I'm s-s-sorry./

-Aibou, why?-

/I-I-I s-s-should've b-b-been there.../ 

-Where?-

/W-W-When b-b-brother n-n-needed m-m-me m-m-most./

-You mean Lan?-

Yugi nodded weakly.

-What he went through, you wouldn't have been able to control.-

/I'm so sorry about what I did.../

-I know I think that you scared Megaman pretty good!-

Megaman? 

&Why, bro? Why'd did you have to do this!&

I just felt so lost and alone that it seemed like the only way. 

&You're NOT alone&

I'm sorry...

&We know&

Lan? hear that? 

:Yeah.:

Want me to stay?

:He needs you more right now.:

You might need to make a couple of phone calls

:I can't…the tube remember.:

D'OH! meant when you get it out, too bad you don't have a laptop with you!

:I left it at the lab.:

Nuts!

:Where's dad:

Home by now, maybe.

:If he were here he could have grabbed it for me.: 

I know, too bad I can't call for the PET

:I know.:

Damn. I hate this!

:Me too.:

_Sob!_ I-I-I

Dr: Green was examing Lan.

:W-W-What I-Is I-It:

Megaman punched a wall in his anger, tears streaming down his cheeks

I should've known

:I sensed it.:

S-S-Still I was right there!

:I-I-I k-k-know...:

Megaman sank to his knees. Dr. Green frowned.

Think you've got company

:S-S-S-Some-t-t-things w-w-w-wrong...: He said slowly.

Hope not 

Lan was getting really quite.

Lan!

Something doesn't feel right about him.

&W-What do you mean?&

I think he maybe slipping into a coma.

&Oh no!&

I know.

&And I haven't the chance to tell anyone&

I wish I could help.

&I wish I knew what I could do&

/Yami, Lan, he.../

#What?#

/He's slipping into a coma./

-We'll head back!-

/I can't yet./

-Meant Megaman and myself-

/I'll see you soon./

-nods-

Yami opened a gate back to Lan.

/Bye./ 

-We'll see you soon-

"See ya." Yugi said.

Megaman nodded as the two ran through. Lan's eyes were narrow slits.

LAN, HANG ON! WE'RE COMING!

:Can't...stay...awake.:

Please, Lan 

:Can't...:

The two stepped through. Megaman was at Lan's side instantly. He gently took hold of his hand. Lan's eyes closed. Yami stood there watching helplessly.

"No..." Megaman said softly.

"You should call the family." Yami said sadly.

"Easier said than done" he said as he reached for the phone and began dialing.

The first call went to Maylu.

"M-Maylu?" Megaman asked nervously over the line.

"What is it, Megaman?" Maylu asked.

"Lan's in the hospital, it's a coma" he gasped out.

Megaman bit his lip in fear

"I'm on my way." Maylu said sadly.

"Alright, I gotta call the others" Megaman said.

Maylu hung up and told Roll what she was told. Roll agreed that they had to go, taking the six children with them. They ran out. Megaman then called the gang, telling them to come ASAP, which they did. Maylu arrived out of breath and ran to her husbands side.

"Maylu? I…" Megaman started as he was about to call their parents.

Maylu looked at Megaman.

"He hadn't slept well lately." Megaman almost whispered.

"I see." Maylu said.

"Guessing you noticed?" Megaman asked.

Maylu nodded.

"Started up AFTER he helped me when I was having a nightmare..." Megaman started.

Maylu nodded in understanding.

"Then he started having them." Megaman continued.

"I noticed." Maylu said.

"Yugi and Yami sensed something was wrong that why he's here." Megaman said pointing to his older brother..

Yami looked away sadly.

\I wasn't blaming you\

Megaman just wished and hoped Yami wouldn't blame himself for their brother's conditions.

I know.

\I was gonna wait before telling 'em...\

I hope he'll be ok.+

\Me too, _GULP_ I still gotta call Mom and Dad\

It's just he was always there for us when we needed him

\I know\

It wouldn't be the same if he...

\I-I know\

Yami sighed sadly. Megaman looked at the floor towards his feet.

He... 

\I know, the balance's off\

On both counts.

Megaman cringed as thoughts of the past came to mind.

It's weak with Yugi and I.

Megaman wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more.

I have a bad feeling about this.

He cocked his head to the side.

It's nothing.

\Liar!\

Yami frowned.

\And you think Lan hates it when I keep quiet.\

Just drop it.

Megaman looked at him, rather sheepishly with a slight giggle caught somewhere in his throat, he kept trying not to laugh but was failing. Yami rolled his eyes.

'Bet he has to deal with Yugi and their friends like this all the time.' Megaman thought to himself.

Megaman started rubbing his eyes. His thoughts then turned to his brother that was laying nearby and that of his nieces and nephew.

"Man, Kat's gonna freak" he whispered.

Yami sighed.

"Well their bond you know." Megaman said looking away.

"Y-Yug?" Joey asked nervously.  
**  
**Yugi smiled weakly at Joey.  
**  
**"I can't believe you tried this!" Joey said.

"I-I-I t-t-thought I-I-I f-f-failed L-L-Lan." Yugi said.

"I believe a CERTIAN someone said different." Joey said with a weak grin.

Yugi nodded weakly.

"Someone whose digital and your fellow light." Joey said.  
**  
**Yugi nodded weakly.

"Ya know who, right?" Joey asked.

"M-M-Mega-m-man." Yugi said.

Joey nodded. Yugi had a look of pain on his face.

"Bet he'd listened to ya, if given da chance" Joey said softly, seeing his friend's pain.

Yugi nodded.

"He tried, didn't he?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded weakly.

"Why do I get the feeling, you guys were with Lan when this started?" Joey asked.

"W-W-We w-w-were." Yugi said.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"I-I-I wasn't there when he n-n-needed m-me." Yugi said softly.

"Yug, you can't be everywhere." Joey said softly.

Yugi was crying.

"B-B-But..." Yugi sobbed.

"C'mon take it easy." Joey coaxed.

The tears were half tears of pain and half sadness and fear.

"Yug..." Joey said softly, wiping a few tears.

Joey wondered why Yugi was feeling this way towards Lan. He didn't know of the bonds from the past.

'Man, at least Serenity's not around to see him like this' Megaman thought.

"I-I-I c-c-couldn't p-p-protect m-m-my l-l-little b-b-brother..." He sobbed.

"Brother?" Joey asked.

"L-L-Lan..." He sobbed.

"B-But?" Joey stammered.

Joey was in shock at what he just heard. Yugi winced in pain.

"Yug?" Joey asked in concern.

"H-H-Hurts..." Yugi said.

"I'll get yer doc" Joey said.

Joey looked out the door for any the doctors on their rounds. Pratt was nearby.

"Uh, 'cuse me?" Joey said.

Pratt looked at him.

"My buddy's not feeling so hot, can ya take a look?" Joey asked.

Pratt walked in. Joey kept out of the way. Pratt gave Yugi something for the pain. Joey sighed as he watched. Pratt walked towards the door.

"Yug?" Joey whispered.

"He'll be fine with rest." Pratt said walking out.

"He told me that he'd felt bad over what was happened to a friend of ours" Joey admitted

"Blamed himself for NOT being there" he continued.

Yugi fell asleep. Joey looked over his shoulder, seeing his friend was asleep. Pratt contiued his rounds. Joey went ant sat near the bed, thinking of what he'd been told. Yugi slept peacefully.

'Man, Yugi and Lan...related?' he thought.

Yugi started mumbleing and tossing and turning.

"Yug?" Joey whispered.

"NO! ATEMU! DON'T DO IT! BROTHER PLEASE DON'T!" Yugi shouted in his sleep.

"YUGI! WAKE UP!" Joey shouted, trying to wake his friend.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed shotting up gasping.

"Take it easy, pal" Joey said, gently pushing Yugi back down on the bed.

Joey wondered what his friend's nightmare was about and who was the one he named. Yugi started crying.

"Atemu..." Yugi sobbed.

"Yug?" Joey asked softly.

"That's Yami's real name..." Yugi sobbed.

"But-?" he asked.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"How are Lan and you related?" Joey asked.

"His dad is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Akunumkanon." Yugi said.

Joey's jaw just fell open in shock. Yugi was crying again this time because of the dream.

"Yug, calm down" Joey said gently.

"Y-Y-Yami h-h-he..." Yugi sobbed.

"what?" he asked.

"H-He d-d-died..." Yugi sobbed.

"it was a dream, pal" Joey reassured.

Megaman in the sensed the inner-turmoil within his older brother and fellow light. He was unsure whether to stay or go. Maylu brushed a hand through her husband. Megaman was still in thought. Maylu was beyond worried for her husband.

Yami, he...

"it was just a dream, of course i wouldn't put anything past Habor" Megaman said.

/Megaman, Yami died./ accdient use the mindlink with both.

"but-" megaman started to say, heard someone coming.

"wonder who that could be?" he whispered.

Yugi was sobbing still.

"calm down, it's alright..." megaman soothed.

He kept glancing at the door. It was a series of footsteps he didn't recognize. Yugi smiled slightly.

"what?" Megaman asked.

"It's Tea." Yugi said.

Megaman gulped nervously. Yugi smiled. The navi kept having the urge to bite his lip.

Why are you nervious? I'm gonna be the one who gets yelled at.

&how many navis does she know that can be in the real world? Or seen for that matter?&

She saw Marriorman.

&but not me&

Yugi shook his head.

"get it now?" Megaman whispered.

Yugi nodded. Megaman moved towards the other side of the bed, last thing he wanted was to face the fury of anoter woman. Yugi snickered at his little brother's attics. Megaman glared.

'i'd rather face the GRAVE virus beast again, than deal with his Girlfriend' he thought to himself.

Tea walked in and over to the bed. Megaman gapped, remembering the photo.

"What the hell were you think Yugi!" Tea demanded.

Megaman cringed at her tone. Yugi winced.

"cool it" megaman said in a low tone.

"And who are you?" Tea asked.

"The name's Megaman...and i'm a friend of his" he said in a even tone, pointing to Yugi with his thumb.

"Megaman...Lan said you were weak and he had to get back to you." Tea said.

"True" he said, taking a defensive position near yugi.

"I gave quite a bit of my own data to create my son and his twin sister" Megaman explained.

"Do you have any idea what would have possessed him to do this?" Tea asked.

"Lan was in a coma due to lack of sleep, which he came out of...and this guy felt guilty over not being there" Megaman explained.

Not just that...I should have sensed it...

&you didn't know& Megaman glanced at Tea.

He gave her a sheepish look.

&i'm in trouble&

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"ever heard of a mind-link?" Megaman asked her.

Tea nodded.

"would you believe i share with lan?" he asked.

Tea nodded.

"and that also means WE can do with him and Yami" Megaman said pointing with his thumb at Yugi.

"Really?" Tea asked.

"mm-hmm" he grinned.

&should i tell or you want to?&

You tell her.

&know what i'm talking about, don't you?&

uhhh... 

&about being related&

Yugi nodded.

&you sure, get the feeling believe you more than me!&

Yugi nodded. Megaman just couldn't get it out, it was like someone put a verbal pass-word lock. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Lan's my brother." Yugi said.

Megaman's Battle-Mask came up as he began to blush.

"but how?" Tea got out.

"It's complicated..." Yugi started.

Megaman just covered his eyes as he kept quiet.

"Yami and I are brothers and our father has been reborn as Tyler Hikari Lan's father." Yugi said.

Tea gasped, looking at the one clad in blue. Yugi snickered.

&big-mouth!&

You couldn't say.

&wasn't sure how!&

Yugi shook his head. Tea looked at Megaman in wonder. The doctor notcied how much better Lan was and let him go home.  
Megaman grinned quietly.

:Bro: 

hey you! 

:They're letting me go home.:

really!

:Yep.: 

Megaman pumped his right arm happily. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

What are you doing?

&lan's gonna be home! just told me&

Yugi smiled.

&too bad you can't come, the kids'd have a field day!&

Yugi snickered.

&well, i'm being honest&

That's why it's funny.

&you even know when you three are getting out?&

"Tea and Destiny are already out." Yugi said.

&don't suppose i could-?&

Could what?

&think tea let me see her for a bit before i head home?&

Yugi nodded.

"what does he want, yugi?" Tea asked, seeing the nod.

"To see Destiny before he leave." Yugi said.

Tea smiled softly. Yugi smiled softly as well.

"well lan got to see her before i had my strength back!" Megaman exclaimed.

Yami, told me that.

"grr, said it before-I hate being younger!" Megaman growled under his breath.

Tea looked at them confused.

"Come on bro." Yugi said.

Megaman rolled his eyes.

**MEANWHILE IN DENTECH CITY**

Lan was home and the girls and kids were all at the park.

'such a blabber-mouth!' came a known navi's thoughts.

:Who? Yugi:

what was your first clue?

:Like I said I think when he and got seperated Yugi lost the filter between his mouth and brain.:

Megaman snickers. Dentech City shook a second as an explodion occorded. Megaman's face filled with fear as he sensed danger at home. Lan was being really quite.

lan?

The house was engulfed in flames and Lan was out cold.

"oh no" he whispered as terror filled his voice.

Lan's in trouble!

Megaman nodded as sphere engulfed him and he was about to disappear. Lan clothes caught on fire and he woke up and screamed in pain. Megaman disappeared in a bright flash.

HOLD ON! I'M ON MY WAY!

Lan screamed in pain through the link. Megaman picked up speed upon hearing the scream. The fire on Lan was starting to spread. A familiar blue sphere appeared, dousing the blaze, as a figure stepped forth. The figure then knelt at Lan's side. The light faded as quickly as it came revealing it's source.

lan?

:M-M-Megaman…:

i'm here

Kat gasped and ran down having seen the smoke.

:I-I-It h-h-hurts.: Lan was coughing cause of the smoke.

Megaman summoned for medical help.

easy, take it easy

:Kat's coming don't want her to see me like this.:

somethings can't be avoided Megaman eased him up and out of the house.

:I-I-It h-h-hurts t-t-to m-m-m-move.:

Megaman did something that no one would expect of a navi- using a small amount of his power to try and heal a human.

"there, that oughta help" he whispered.

Lan was still coughing. Megaman felt badly that he couldn't do more for his Partner who was also family to him. Lan started to lose consciousness.

'hold on, they're coming.' Megaman thought.

The EMTs arrive as does Kat at that time. Megaman shuddered at the thought of his niece and his oldest daughter seeing. Lan's burns. The EMTs quickly load and Lan into the ambulance. Megaman wanted to go, but thoughts of the kids came to mind.  
The EMTs took Lan to the hospital, Kat looked totally shocked.

"kat? i..." Megaman tried to say.

"Is he gonna..." Kat started.

"i don't know" he said softly.

&y-yugi?&

What is it?

&lan...he's been burned&

How? 

&know my bad feeling earlier?&

Yeah. 

&it was from lan&

I see.

&i managed to contain the blaze, not before he was burned on his arms and legs, not certain how it started. Guessing viruses got into the system&

The doctors tended to Yugi.

∧ kat's with me now&

I hope he'll be OK.

&hope so too. for sake of two girls and a boy&

The doctors were shocked.

"How long ago did this happen?" One doctor asked the other.

"not sure, his brother pulled him out of their home" came the reply.

"They look pretty old." The first doctor said.

"he said it just happened" The 2nd replied.

"I know but, they look a year old." The 1st doctor said.

Neither of them had any idea of Meagan's hidden powers. He couldn't tell them. Lan looked around the pain was gone at this point. Megaman still had the girls with him at this point. They were waiting to hear word on Lan.

"He looks fine, now." The 1st doctor said.

The other nodded.

"Maybe we should just send him home." The 1st doctor said.

**  
**"perhaps" he said.

'hope i did enough' megaman thought quietly.

"Let's release him then." 1st doctor said.

The other nodded.

:Megaman...: 

bro?

:They said I can go home.:

_sigh_ then it was enough

:I do need a change of clothes.:

right can you wait a bit, so i grab them from home?_  
_

:Yeah.:

um, promise you won't scream if i tell why you can go already?

:I promise.:

don't ask me how, but i healed those burns on your arms am legs. 

:I'm glad you did.:

but i'm still not sure how i did it!

:Well figure it out later.:

right, um i still have kat and talla

:I want a long seleve and gloves then. I don't want anyone to see the burns.:

_chuckles_ right. what about the girls?

:I don't know. You could take them with you.:

checking with you, first

:OK.:

Megaman told the doctors that he'd return with clothes for lan and be back shortly. The two young girls reluctantly followed.

be back in a bit

:K.: 

The three returned home any signs of flames had totally disappeared as if never there. Megaman ran up to lan's room getting the desired items. He quickly returned with Kat and Talla on his heels. Lan just sat on his hospital bed waiting. Megaman poked his head in the door. Lan looked at him.

"got 'em" He said, tossing a duffel bag.

"Thanks, bro." Lan said go into the bathroom to change.

Megaman nodded, still musing of what happened. Lan came out wareing the long selves shirt and gloves. He just grinned, trying to hide his thoughts.

:Let's go home.:

Megaman nodded, ushering the girls along. Lan smiled at his daughter as they left the hospital. Megaman was still in thought as he followed with talla. They walked into Lan and Maylu's. Megaman was just happy that he kept the place intact. Lan was looking around.

"what's up?" Megaman asked.

"Just wondering where my wife is." Lan said.

Probably still out with the twins.

Lan smiled.

besides i was still with yugi when this all started.

:We should probably tell her what happened.:

meaning maylu, right?

Lan nodded.

think i might've scared his girlfriend a bit

:You probably just surprised her.:

i don't know, at one point she seemed a freaked her mouth fell open a couple of times

:Given a minute she'll be fine in a couple days.:

altough i did come close to seeing destiny 

:She looks like Yugi, has those same eyes and tri-colored hair.:

Megaman glared playfully.

:You should've seen Yami with her.:

Lan chuckled.

yeah?

:It was cute, he nuzzled her hair it was so cute.:

Lan grinned.

you're kidding! Tell me YOU'RE KIDDING!

Lan shook his head.

:Nope. I'm serious.:

Megaman began rubbing his eyes in frustration. Lan rushed out the door to find his wife. Maylu was just down the block with Roll and the twins. Lan smiled when he saw them. Maylu spotted him, noticing the gloves. Lan walked over and picked the girl twin up then the boy smiling at his children.

"Lan, what's with-?" Maylu started to say.

You don't wanna know." Lan said frowning at his wife.

Megaman couldn't help but gulp, knowing Maylu's temper. Lan gently put the twins back.

oh man, I'm SO gonna get it from her!

:Why? You safed my life after all.:

Lan sighed and took off one of his gloves.

Still 

"Lan, WHAT HAPPENED!" Maylu cried.

Megaman cringed at her tone. Lan sighed putting the glove back on.

"There was an explodion and it..." Lan started looking away from his wife.

"But how did-?" Maylu tried to say.

"My clothes caught on fire and well I was burned pretty bad but, Megaman put out the fire before it..." Lan started still looking away from his wife.

"But how?" Maylu asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter...I just don't want to many people knowing." Lan said with a sigh.

Maylu looked between them, still wondering how a navi could've done this feat while in Megaman's current state.

"Just go with it, honey." Lan said.

Maylu just gave Lan a gentle hug. Megaman still felt hiding or keeping distance from Maylu for a while. Lan hugged his wife. Megaman began making his way upstairs.

"I don't even want mom or dad to know. But, since they live next door mom probably knows about the fire and me going to the hospital." Lan said.

Megaman froze in his tracks at his dark's statement.

"I just hope she's not too worried." Lan said.

Ditto Big bro. Actually Yugi was pushing for me to tell

Lan smiled.

it's no joke

:I know.:

want company...?

Lan nodded knowing he had to go see his mother. Megaman headed for the door, knowing Lan would follow in a heartbeat. Lan followed. Bri was with Andrew in the front yard. The toddler squealed at the sight of his brothers as they came closer. Lan walked into the front yard.

"Lan? Megaman? what brings you here?" Bri asked

Lan ruffled his little brothers hair.

"MEGA!" came the tot's shout.

did he just-?

Lan nodded.

"Mom, can I talk to you alone? I'd rather Andrew not see what I'm about to show you." Lan said.

Megaman went over and scooped their younger brother into a hug.

"Of course" Bri said, not wanting to break-up her youngest boy moment after hearing him say the name of another of her sons.

Lan walked over to her.

"lan, why are you-?" Bri asked when they were at a distance.

Lan took off a glove. Bri gasped in shock at the burned skin.

"I'm sure you saw the smoke earlier." Lan said.

"i did but-" She got out.

"There was an explosion and my clothes caught on fire." Lan said putting the glove back on.

"but how did you-?" Bri tried.

"Mega managed to put the fire out before it..." Lan started.

Bri gasped, looking to the Blue-clad battler who was currently playing with the toddler.

"It hurt so much." Lan sobbed.

Bri gently smiled, still wondering why her son's wounds were not worst than they were.

"i know honey, i know"

"My arms and legs are entirely covered in burns." Lan sobbed.

"i see. but lan...what don't understand how megaman saved you or put out that blaze on his own" Bri said.

"We don't know yet." Lan said.

:Bro...: 

yeah?

:What if it was...:

huh?

:What if it was shadow magic you used:

me? no way

:Yugi can do it.:

i'm different from him

Lan gave him a smile.

well i am...

:Not really. Not were it matters.:

Megaman blushes. Lan's smile brodened.

bet she's curious

:Yep.: 

ack!

Megaman fell to the ground as andrew tried to tickle him. Lan tried not to laugh.

"n-no fair, squirt!" Megaman howled in laughter.

Bri also tried not to laugh.

y-you... 

:What: 

Megaman laughter was getting the better of him.

l-l-light and d-d-dark!

:Huh: 

t-t-telling m-m-mom!

"Uh mom, this is going to be hard to believe." Lan said picking his little brother up.

"thanks" Megaman gasped out.

"what is it?" Bri asked.

"Well..." Lan started.

Then he explained the yami/hikari thing. Bri looked at them in shock, but wondered if there was more. Then Lan explain about Yami and Yugi's father and his reincarnation. She smiled but had to ask.

"but how are you tied into this now?"

"Dad is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Mega's my light." Lan said.

those two'd have the BIGGEST kick from this!

Bri just gapped, not certain what to say. Megaman just smacked his helmet with a groan. Lan smiled.

"knew that would happened" Megaman whispered to himself.

Lan sighed. Bri just smiled lovingly at the three. They were STLL her sons, no matter what! Lan smiled at his mom.  
Megaman just grinned. Lan tiggled his little brother.

gulp! Jera's next! 

Megaman just stood off to the side as Bri wrapped her arms around him. The navi seemed to enjoy his mother's touch. He just closed his eyes with the moment. Bri gave lan a soft smile. Lan smiled.

better keep your mouth SHUT!

:OK. Planed on it anyway.:

Megaman's eyes slowly opened to a glare. Lan smiled. Bri just looked at them, knowing that they were _talking_. Lan was still tiggling his little brother.

"LAN!" andrew squealed in laughter.

"i'm NOT telling _them_!" Megaman whispered to himself.

He wasn't about to give Yugi and Yami teasing info. Lan put the child down and smiled at his brother. Megaman looked over. Megaman kept sensing trouble somewhere in the net.

:Megaman...:

yeah?

:It's just...:

lan, there's...i gotta go

:Where:

all i know is that there's a mess of them nearing Net City

:Viruses: 

yeah, thing is-they're not the usual sort. descriptions vary

:I'm coming too bro. And that's final.:

wish you wouldn't

:I am going.:

ALRIGHT! fine! hate it when you push!

Lan smirked pulling out the EGs jacking in. Megaman followed. Lan sighed. He soon realized why he had sensed trouble. The viruses were in the form of Duel Monsters

"crap!" Megaman sneered.

"Shadow Creaters be gone!" Lan exclaimed waveing his hand destroying half of them.

Megaman followed suit, unleasing a wave of his own power. Little did they know but they were being watched by a certin navi trio and one cyber-dog. Megaman was too preoccupied with the battle to even look up. Lan used his shadow mode and shadow blaster to destroy half of the remaining shadow virses. Megaman used Charge Shot to destroy a number of the others. A virses charged a distracted Lan. Megaman rushed forth, blasting the virus before it attacked. Lan looked at Megaman. Megaman nodded. Lan was a bit confused.

you were almost jumped

:Thanks.:

A grin came as Megaman blasted another virus. Lan contiued blasting. Several viruses seem to disappear from sight, falling into a hole.

:_sighs _Megaman, I'm a bit dizzy so let's try and finish this.:

right

Lan kept up his attack. Megaman yet unleashed another barrage of Charge Shot. Lan wobbled as the dizzy feeling felt like it got worse. Megaman managed to finish off the last of the viruses when he saw Lan beginning to tire.

:I'm so dizzy...:

i know, hold on 

Megaman went to help his brother when he saw another pair of arms from lan's other side. he smiled, seeing it was Roll. Lan smiled at Roll.

"are you both alright?" she asked.


	2. Problems Arise

**Chapter 2  
"Problems Arise"  
**

"I'm just so dizzy." Lan said.

"I know...I gotta get you to Scilabs or you'll need to Jack-out!" Megaman replied.

"I know. But, I don't wanna worry mom." Lan said.

"Scilabs then?" Megaman asked.

Lan nodded and the two rush their comrade in arms to Scilabs to rest, their presents alerted Tyler.

"Megaman?" Tyler asked a bit confused.

"hi dad" Megaman said.

"What's goin' on?" Tyler asked.

"Wore himself out, helping me deal with an outbreak of shadow-viruses." Megaman explained, glancing to Lan.

Tyler keyed up a platform. Megaman and Roll gently laid Lan on it. Lan fell asleep. Megaman and Roll smiled gently, but there was another reason for the Blue Bomber's smile. Lan rolled over. Megaman hoped his brother's rest was peaceful. Tyler smiled not knowing about the fire. Lan started to scream in his sleep like during the fire.

LAN! C'MON! WAKE UP!

Lan's eyes shot open. Megaman's face had a look of concern on it.

:Megaman, the fire...the pain...:

Lan was crying.

Shhh, you're alright...the pan will subside and I took care of the blaze remember?

:It hurts so much...so real.:

I know, I know.

Lan was shaking.

'Hope dad doesn't ask.' Megaman thought to himself.

Lan was still crying. Megaman and Roll just stayed by Lan.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked out of concern for his son.

Want me to-?

Lan nodded crying.

"There was an accident at home...Lan was burned on his arms and legs. I managed to put the flames out and heal his wounds to a point, but I'm still not sure how I did it" Megaman explained.

"I see." Tyler said.

"As I said, I still don't know how I did." Megaman said.

Roll looked at him amazed. Lan was shaking from the dream and pain.

'Should've used more.' Megaman thought.

:I'll be fine.:

Can't stand, seeing you hurt.

:I'll be fine.:

Megaman tried to shake off a yawn, dealing with the fire and having fought a viral outbreak had drained him. Lan laid down but moved to give Megaman some room. Megaman just curled up next to his older brother and darkness as sleep quickly made its claim. Roll just smiled gently at the two. Lan smiled softly as he fell asleep again. Roll looked up at Tyler with curiosity in her eyes.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"How do you think-?" Roll started, referring to her husband.

"I don't know." Tyler said.

Roll began to wonder if what ever powers these two had, would six others she knew gain them in time.

**A FEW HOURS LATER  
**  
Tyler was working on an invention letting the two sleep.

"What's that, dad?" Roll asked softly.

"It's not one of mine, I'm working on one of Lan's." Tyler said softly.

Roll giggled softly. Tyler smiled. Lan stirred. Roll covered her mouth when she noticed Lan. Lan sat up stretching. Megaman followed seconds later.

:Feel better:

Yeah, didn't think that I was so drained.

:Me either.:

Guess I used more than I thought.

Lan smiled.

I think roll's wondering about something

:Probably if the kids will gain the same powers.:

Hmm, maybe.

"They probably will." Lan said standing up offering a hand to Megaman.

He took hold with a slight chuckle. Lan helped his brother up.

Wanna tell 'em whose name Andrew yelled out?

"Andrew yelled Mega." Lan said with a grin.

"What?" Roll said in shock.

"You heard him honey...Andrew shouted part of my name when Lan and I went to see mom" Megaman explained.

Lan grinned.

"He saw us coming since, he was in the front yard with mom and it just came out." Megaman continued

Roll smiled, wondering whose name her little brother in-law would yell out next. Lan smiled. Then remember he was with his mom and little brother when he jacked in.

"Marriorman logging out."

"See you later dad." Megaman called out as he and Roll went to follow.

Roll returned to check on Talla and the twins while Megaman followed Lan. Lan took off the EGs. Megaman became solid with use of the MDE. Lan glanced around.

Hope Yugi doesn't go and interrogate me about this, what's up?

Lan smiled and started for home.

Just a feeling, ya know? 

:I know.:

Megaman kept hoping that he would hear the thoughts of a certain duelist anytime soon. Lan smiled slightly. He knew Maylu didn't know the full extent of the burns and knew she'd find out eventually. Megaman kept following, still thinking of the day's events. Lan walked in.

"Lan, is that you?" Maylu called.

"Yeah, Maylu." Lan said.

Maylu smiled when she saw them. Lan smiled. Megaman tried to stifle a giggle as he went in. Maylu was followed by Roll and the girls who each were carrying a twin. Lan sighed. Lan walked over to Maylu and just smiled at his child in his wife's arms.

"They're so cute." Lan chuckled.

"I know" Maylu said with a laugh.

Lan smiled. The giggle from before was still caught in Megaman's throat. Maylu noticed and wondered what was up. Lan chuckled.

Sorry can't help myself . 

Megaman snickered.

:Go ahead.:

Megaman just broke down laughing, confusing all but one. Lan broke out in laughter.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Roll asked.

Lan couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer her.

"What's so funny?" Maylu asked, hoping they calm down.

:_snickers _Should we tell them:

Yeah. 

"You already know Roll." Lan snickered.

"Oh, that!" Roll said.

"What?" Maylu asked.

"Andrew shouted out for Megaman" Roll answered.

Lan smiled.

"He didn't." Maylu said in shock.

Lan nodded.

"H-He..." Megaman tried to say through his laughter.

"He did." Lan said with a grin.

Maylu wondered why they thought it was funny.

"It's a brother thing." Lan said.

"C'mon Lan, tell why does it have him laughing so hard." Maylu asked.

Lan shrugged.

"I couldn't help but, laugh when Mega started." Lan said.

"It still doesn't explain why he's laughing so hard." Maylu said as she watched Megaman beginning to roll on the floor from his laughing fit.

Lan shrugged.

T-T-Tell h-h-her.

:Huh: 

"C'mon Lan." Maylu prompted.

It was because of a certain tot.

:I told them it was cause he yelled your name...is there anything else: Lan was obvesiously distracted.

The way it was said got me cracking up. I hope THEY haven't sensed anything

Lan smiled.

If Joey finds out, I'll never live it down. Not to mention a certain other two

:Our brothers:

Megaman nodded. Lan still looked distracted.

What's wrong?

:It's that dream...:

Lan...

Lan sighed.

It's okay. 

Lan yawned he was still tired for some reason.

C'mon you. 

Megaman went to the sofa, sitting on one of the arms. Lan walked over and laid down.

Sleep tight pal.

Lan fell asleep. Megaman went, grabbing a blanket and covered his brother. He then went and sat in a near-by chair, reading a book that he started on. Lan moved as a certain nightmare started again.

"Uh oh." Megaman whispered.

Lan screamed in his sleep. Megaman jumped, rushing to Lan's side.

Lan! It's alright! You're safe! C'mon bro! WAKE UP! 

Megaman tried to shake Lan a bit, hoping he'd wake up. Lan's eyes snapped open. Megaman sighed in relief. Lan gasped in pain.

Easy bro, take it easy.

:Every time...the pain...comes back.:

Wounds take time to heal, ya know?

:That dream...:

Megaman sighed.

:I just hope that dream goes away soon.:

Megaman nodded.

:Every time I have it the pain comes back.:

Wish I could've done more.

:It's that dream it's not your fault.:

I mean your wounds. 

:You did enough.:

Megaman gave a slight smile. Lan slowly sat up. Megaman sat back on the couch arm.

"I think I'll go upstairs to bed." Lan said.

Megaman nodded. Lan stood up. Megaman sighed again, wondering if he should talk to Yugi about this. Lan headed up the steps and once in his room he took off his shirt. Maylu had heard Lan's screams and followed upstairs. She gasped at the extent of the burns on his arms. Lan smiled at her when he noticed her.

"Oh Lan." Maylu whispered.

Lan looked at the floor. Maylu went over and gently touched his shoulder. Lan looked at her.

"If Megaman hadn't been able to help when and as he did, you both could've been lost" Maylu said softly.

Lan nodded. Megaman hid in the hall and heard what Maylu said.

'She's sure taking this well.' Megaman thought.

Lan hugged his wife. Megaman peered from his spot, the battle-mask hid his smile.

"It was so scary." Lan said.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Maylu whispered.

"It hurt so much." Lan sobbed.

"They'll heal." Maylu said soothingly.

Lan was crying.

Aw, Lan...

Megaman leaned against the doorway. Lan sat on the bed sobbing. Maylu and Megaman just let him cry, knowing he needed to. Lan cried himself to sleep. Maylu just covered him while Megaman went downstairs still in thought. Lan slept peacefully. Megaman was still thinking he decided to go in the net while his brother slept and spend time with his kids.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Megaman called

"Daddy!" Talla said when she looked up from playing with her younger siblings.

Lan rolled over.

'Oh Lan.' Maylu thought.

Megaman gave a soft smile to the interaction between his children. But he worried for his brother.

"too bad the guys are laid up for the time being" Megaman whispered to himself..

Lan rolled over again.

'hope he's alright' Maylu thought.

Megaman was enjoying his time with the kids, but kept thinking about Lan. Lan sat up.

feeling better?

Lan stood up taking slow shallow breathes. Megaman sensed something was wrong and returned. He heard noises upstairs. Maylu saw him. Lan was walking towards his bedroom door.

"Mega?" Maylu asked.

"hear that?" he said with a nod.

"Yeah." Maylu said.

"thought he was in bed" Megaman stated.

"Last time I check." Maylu said.

Megaman ran for the bedroom, he had a bad feeling, Lan was reaching for the doorknob. Megaman froze, hearing the sounds as he reached for the door. He decided to move back. Lan opened the door. Megaman slowly moved out of his way. He knew there was something wrong. Lan walked past Megaman.

"something's up" He whispered.

Megaman quietly followed, making sure that Lan wouldn't get hurt.

'wish Yugi and yami were around' he thought.

Lan headed for the front door. Megaman ran to keep up. He hoped Lan wouldn't get hurt. Lan started down the street. Megaman tried his best to keep up.

&Yugi can you hear me?&

Megaman?

&yeah...um have you sensed anything from Lan lately?&

Just that he's asleep.

&Yeah, well I'm currently following him...he's sleepwalking&

Don't wake him up.

&I won't, just trying to make sure he doesn't get hurt.&

Lan walked right into his lab still asleep. Megaman followed, wondering why Lan came to the lab. He hoped Tyler wasn't around. Lan yawned and look around.

"Lan?" Megaman asked.

&looks like he's waking up&

"How did I get to Scilabs?" Lan asked.

"you were sleep-walking" Megaman said.

"Really?" Lan asked.

He nodded. Lan slowly headed towards the door to his lab. Megaman followed, wondering what was going on.

&Yugi. he's awake and headed for the lab&

Lan sat down.

bro?

"I don't understand why this is happening." Lan said.

we'll figure it out Megaman sat next to Lan.

:I hope.:

were you having that nightmare again?

Lan shook his head.

just asking 

Lan just hoped his dad wouldn't walk in and see him. Megaman lightly snickered. Lan looked around.

haven't see him yet!

:No.: 

was hoping we wouldn't cross paths during your episode

:Dad probably would've woke me up.:

well Yugi told me not to

:Good.: 

you know how hard is to keep up with you?

:Huh: 

had to run a bit to keep up

:Sorry.: 

not your fault

Lan smiles.

wanna head back?

Lan nodded and stood up. Megaman got up to follow. Lan headed out and walked past his dad's lab.

'hope dad didn't see us' Megaman thought.

:We haveta tell him eventually.:

Megaman flinched.

do we REALLY have to?

:Yeah.: 

aw!

Lan poked his head in his dad's lab.

"Hi, dad." Lan said.

"Lan? what brings you two here?" Tyler asked, seeing the two.

"We'll I have something to tell you." Lan said.

"what is it?" Tyler asked.

"Dad, I..." Lan started and stepped into the lab and over to his dad.

"what's wrong?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Dad!" Lan exclaimed to get his dad to look at him.

Tyler smirked, lending Lan a coat he had.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the scars." Lan said taking the coat.

"I did, but I wanted to keep quiet" Tyler said softly.

"how did-?" he asked.

"There was an explosion.." Lan said.

"but how did-?" Tyler tried to get out.

Megaman kept quiet, hoping they wouldn't notice him

"My clothes caught on fire and..." Lan started.

"but-?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"Mega put it out." Lan said.

"how did he-?" Tyler asked, looking at his younger son.

"Let's just say he used hidden powers, to put out the fire and heal the burns to a point." Lan said.

Tyler looked amazed toward the navi. Megaman had his Battle-Mask up, wishing his Big-Bro would quit embarrassing him. Lan smiled slightly.

must you do that!

:Do what:

Tyler chuckled at the two.

embarrass me

:I don't mean to bro.;

yeah right! 

Megaman began grumbling under his breath.

:I don't.:

Megaman just stared at him.

:I really don't mean to.:

Megaman started to walk off.

"Bro..." Lan started.

Megaman kept walking and soon made his way to one of Scilabs observation decks that overlooked the city. Lan sighed.

"you know how sensitive he can be" Tyler said.

"I know." Lan said.

Megaman was too focused on what he saw in front of him that he would never look behind him at the moment. Lan followed his brother. Megaman was curled up, just watching the world go by. Lan rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. Megaman was startled by the touch, whenever he was really deep in thought. It sometime took more than a touch from others to bring him out of it.

:Mega:

w-what are-?

:What's on your mind hikari:

"how did-?" he whispered.

Lan cocked his head. Megaman just went back and kept looking ahead of him. He wasn't sure how to tell Lan what had been through his mind. They were thoughts had him scared.

:What is it? Tell me.:

'Megaman looked away 'I can't tell him-they'll be in the line of fire' He thought to himself.

"If it's something bad you should tell me, so I can prevent it." Lan said.

"I got this Email a short time ago It said the next time I went to stop a viral outbreak; those responsible would go after everyone I cared for, human and navi alike." Megaman said, his body shook in fear.

"Then for now I'll deal with the outbreaks unless the threat apply to me as well." Lan said.

"but Lan..." Megaman started to protest

"Don't worry." Lan said.

"it said humans and navis" He said

"You said the next time you went and stopped a viruses outbreak not us." Lan said.

Megaman began clenching his fists in anger, he didn't want his brother to get involved in something that could endanger them both.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Lan said.

Megaman absentmindedly began biting his lip as he tried to hold back the tears. Lan smiled and hugged his brother. The tears flowed freely as Megaman clutched the jacket that Lan was wearing. He had received the threat just after the outbreak that he had sensed.

:It'll be alright.:

i-i-i got it after that outbreak we stopped 

:I'll handle it. Just trust me.:

Megaman looked unsure at him with tear-filled eyes.

:Trust me.: Lan smiled.

"man, why am I having doubts now?" he whispered to himself.

"Let's get home." Lan said.

Megaman nodded. Lan helped his brother up. Megaman just smiled weakly at his Dark-half. Lan lead the way home. Megaman hoped Yugi had not sensed his turmoil. Lan walked into the house. Megaman slowly followed him. Lan went back to bed hoping he wouldn't sleepwalk again. Megaman just sat on the stairs. Lan laid down.

"sure hope Yugi hasn't sensed anything" Megaman whispered to himself.

Lan fell asleep. Megaman found himself falling asleep as well.

"Daddy's pretty tired." Kat said.

"W-What? Oh, hi Kat" Megaman said, startled by his niece.

Kat sat down next to him. Megaman looked at her affectionately.

"You OK?" Kat asked.

"yeah, why do you ask?" Megaman answered.

"No reason." Kat said.

Megaman had a feeling that Kat knew there was something and just wasn't telling. Kat stood.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Kat asked.

"Noticed, hmmm?" Megaman teased.

Kat nodded. Megaman made his way to the couch and fell asleep almost as soon as he laid down. Kat smiled.

"Hey Kat? Did you notice, I think my dad was crying. His eyes looked like they were in tears and not long ago either." Talla piped from her PET.

"I did." Kat said.

"why do think he was upset?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Kat said.

Talla kept wondering what had upset her father like that. She was determined to find out.

"Talla, wait until he wakes up." Kat said.

Talla nodded. Kat went to her room. Megaman started to mumble in his sleep.

"You won't...I won't let you..."

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

Lan was wearing a long sleeves shirt and gloves and grabbed the coat his dad lend him and headed out the door.

"Hey bro." Megaman called as he caught up to him.

"Sleep well?" Lan asked.

"Um...well?" Megaman started, nervously rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Me neither." Lan said.

"The girls saw me. Kat and Talla, they spotted me on the stairs." Megaman said.

He hoped that the girls wouldn't ask him about it.

"Let's go." Lan said.

Megaman followed with curiosity. Lan walked into Scilabs and into his lab and put on his lab coat. Megaman perched himself at a worktable. Lan smiled.

"First I haveta give this back to dad." Lan said.

Megaman nodded. Lan headed for the door and walked into his dad's lab.

"Lan, good to see you." Tyler said as he smiled

Lan smiled at his dad.

"So, what brings you here son?" Tyler asked.

Lan handed him the jacket.

"Ah." Tyler said.

Lan smiled. Tyler wondered about another he had long thought of as family.

"Mega is waiting for me in my lab." Lan said.

"And just how'd you guess that I was thinking about him?" Tyler asked.

"I just knew." Lan said.

Tyler chuckled, particularly at the abbreviation.

"What's so funny?" Lan asked.

"The fact that you called him Mega." Tyler said.

Lan blushed.

"I'm not teasing." Tyler defended.

"I know." Lan said.

"Your mother told me that Andrew did it. Shocking all three of you." Tyler said.

"He did." Lan said.

"So, any new projects?" Tyler asked.

Lan nodded.

'Uh oh.' Megaman thought to himself.

"I better get back." Lan said.

Tyler nodded, waving him off. Lan walked out and to his lab. Megaman was there, just allowing his legs to sway side to side.

"Bored?" Lan asked.

"No." Megaman said.

Lan went over to a work table and started working. Megaman leaned in for a peek at his brother's latest idea. Lan was so focused that he didn't see his brother. Megaman cocked his head, He knew that when Lan started on something that he'd be engrossed with it. There were times that Megaman and Tyler would have to made Lan leave his work to sleep and eat. Megaman hoped this wouldn't be one of those times.

**HOURS PASS  
**  
Lan was still working on the invention. Megaman figured that he had to pull Lan away and get him to eat or lie down at least.

"C'mon lan let's go" he said.

Though most of the time when this happened it took Megaman and Tyler to pull him away. Lan kept working. Megaman cracked his knuckles as he took hold of Lan's lab coat, pulling him from his work. Lan tried to get back to his work.

c'mon you! let's get you something to eat.

Lan sighed. Megaman grinned, knowing that even lan couldn't escape the mind link they shared.

:Let go.:

Lan tried to get back to work.

Nuh-uh! you need to take a break.

Lan sighed.

You'd work yourself until you collapse, if I didn't pull you away from time to time

:Oh, fine.:

Megaman kept a firm grip on Lan's shoulder as they headed to the cafeteria. Lan sighed again. When they got there, he grabbed a soda for lan before taking a seat with him. Lan looked at Megaman and got up getting a tray and getting lunch. Megaman just grinned while he watched him.

'I knew it.' Megaman thought to himself.

Lan sat down a crossed from Megaman.

"So, what are you working on this time?" He asked.

"It's complicated." Lan said.

"Not another gadget!" Megaman said.

"Yep." Lan said eating.

"You're obsessed!" Megaman yelled.

"I'm an inventor, it's what I do." Lan said.

"Um, Lan?" Megaman asked.

Lan looked at him.

"You won't tell the others about what I said earlier, will you?" Megaman asked.

Lan shook his head.

"I did wrestle with telling you right away and got scared." Megaman continued.

Lan sighed.

"I know." Lan said.

"It terrified me to think that I'd lose everyone that I care for on account of my job...that's why I wanted you to stay out of it!" He said softly.

"It'll be ok." Lan said.

Megaman gave a small smile. Lan smiled back. Megaman started to muse to himself.

'Wonder if I should tell Yugi?' he thought to himself.

Lan finished his food. Megaman got up, he hoped that he could keep this from the others, he shivered slightly. Lan stood. Megaman started back to the lab. Lan followed him. Megaman tried to shake off that feeing of dread, but was having problems doing so. Lan went back to work. Megaman took to sitting where he was previously. There was a blinding flash and Lan passed out.

"LAN!" Megaman shouted as he rushed to Lan's side.

Lan groaned.

What happened?

Lan slowly sat up. Megaman had been kneeling, so he moved slightly to give his brother some room. Lan stood.

Lan?

Lan looked confused.

"Lan, what is it?" Megaman asked concerned.

Lan cocked his head.

"Lan?" he tried again.

Lan cocked his head to the other side.

"It's me...Megaman." Megaman said gently.

:Megaman, something's wrong.:

what?

:For some reason I can't...:

can't hear my voice, can you?

Lan shook his head.

how did-?

:I don't know.:

hope dad doesn't come

:Me too.:

what do you want to do?

:I don't know.:

What were you working on anyway?

:I can't remember.:

take a look at where over at the workstation. 

might jar your memory. 

Maybe.: 

just look.

Lan looked.

Tyler stepped in, looking at them with a smile.

"What are you up to Lan?" Tyler asked.

Lan looked at Megaman.

"Um, dad? lan can't hear you..." Megaman started, looking at his brother.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"he was working on something...there was a flash, he was on floor. I helped up, but then we realized that he-" Megaman tried to finish.

"We'll fix this." Tyler said.

"I didn't EVEN know what he was up to. I was sitting near by" Megaman said softly. He couldn't look their father in the face.

Lan looked away.

well I'm being honest

"and this was AFTER I dragged him to get something to eat" Megaman finished, still not willing to make eye contact..

"Look at me, Megaman." Tyler said.

Megaman looked at his father in the eye.

"It's gonna be fine. We'll fix this." Tyler said.

Megaman gave a slight smile as he nodded. Lan smiled as well.

"but he can't quite remember what he started" Megaman said.

"It doesn't matter." Tyler said.

"but-" Megaman tried to say.

"Trust me." Tyler said.

Megaman's fists began to clench in frustration. Kat ran in.

"uh-oh" Megaman whispered.

"Daddy, are you OK?" Kat asked.

"he'll be fine, Kat..." Megaman started, looking to his brother.

Lan nodded and Kat ran and hugged her father. Megaman grinned as he looked to a certain PET. Kat jacked Talla into her MDE.

Talla instantly went to her father and hugged him.

"thanks kiddo, I needed that!" Megaman said.

Lan smiled.

what!

:It's nothing.:

you can be SO weird at times, I SWEAR!

It was then that Megaman started getting an uneasy feeling, it was the same as when he battled the outbreak from before.

"Kat, can you jack me in?" he asked.

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Kat exclaimed.

sorry bro...I need to do this ALONE!

Megaman sped off in the sphere coming in sight of hundreds of shadow and regular viruses. He promptly started on them with his Mega Buster and Charge Shot attacks. which deleted many but more came in place of the fallen. Lan sat down.

"daddy...he'll be fine" Kat said

"He hasn't said a word since I came in." Tyler said.

Kat gave her dad's a gentle squeeze, hoping to reassure him.

"Beside, Kat...he can't hear us." Tyler said.

"but how d-?" She tried to ask.

"I'm not sure." Tyler said.

"c'mon you freaks, I'M READY FOR YA!" Megaman shouted as he kept up his barrage of attacks while still in the net.

Wave after wave kept coming toward the Blue Bomber with a vengeance.

'I won't endanger them, I WON'T!' he thought.

Megaman knew that his brother would try to follow. Lan jacked in following his brother. Megaman was so preoccupied with the battle that he didn't know he had company. Lan used his shadow buster on a few of the viruses.

told you to stay out of this! Megaman noticed the energy from the shadow buster

:I can't do that.:

Megaman kept blasting, but wished Lan stayed out of his problems. Lan kept up his attack.

'I didn't want to lose you' Megaman thought as he unleashed his shadow powers.

They had Lan surrounded. Megaman rushed forth, using his strength to even the odds. Lan blasted some of the Viruses. Megaman used his powers to finish off the remainder viruses. Lan sighed. Megaman crossed his arms, looking to his brother as the last virus was deleted.

:What:

I told you to let me handle it!

Megaman transformed and speed off in anger.

'that MORON! now they'll come because he couldn't stay out!' Megaman thought as he stopped, sitting on a pillar.

Lan sighed. Megaman curled up and began to sob. His family and friends would suffer and he felt powerless to stop it. Tyler and Kat were shocked, they had watched the battle and it's aftermath.

"w-w-where'd he go?" Talla asked in shock.

Lan shrugged. Megaman cried his heart out. whoever had made the threat surely knew that Lan had intervened. Lan's battle mask disappeared.

"so, the light revealed and was aided." said a deep voice.

Lan looked. A navi that was Lan's height came forward, his eyes held a cold stare. Lan's eye narrowed.

"can't say that I'm surprised! Megaman was always a weakling for siding with humans!" he laughed.

Lan clinched his fists in anger.

"aw, did I hit a sore spot? don't like it when your _little brother's_ picked on, do you?" he sneered.

Lan looked very pissed.

'lan, control your temper.' Tyler thought as he and the girls watched helplessly.

Lan looked about ready to attack the navi.

"Guess what I heard that's true...Megaman's a world-class coward without you around to back him up!" the navi sneered as he got into attack position.

Lan tried his shadow buster on the navi. The navi dodged the shots easily. Lan glared at the navi. The navi laughed.

"futile attempt darkness, very futile" he said.

Lan tried his double shadow sword on the navi. Again Lan's attack was dodged. and this time he attack by use of a large boomerang.

:Damn…:

Double Shadow Sword was his strongest attack...so now he felt so helpless...and was. Lan glared at the navi.

"pathetic! just like your weakling light!" he said.

Lan looked pissed. The navi once more used his weapon on the human-turned-navi. Lan got knocked back a number of feet.

:Ahhh: 

Megaman's head shot up at the mental scream. He transformed speeding off to his brother.

'hold on lan, JUST HOLD ON!' he thought.

Lan tried to force himself to his feet. Megaman traveled at such a speed that he actually slammed into the enemy navi before revealing himself.

sorry I'm late bro

Lan was still trying to force himself to his feet. Before he heard his brother.

:Megaman...:

Megaman's eyes narrowed at the other navi.

"I believe you were looking for me..." Megaman said, coldly.

Lan collapsed.

"Yes." He said.

"you know...if there's one thing I HATE is people who endanger my family and friends!" Megaman said after seeing Lan collapse.

The navi smirked and sent an attack at the unconscious Lan.

"tell me, why was I singled out?" Megaman asked.

Megaman managed to block the attack from reaching Lan. Kat's eyes widened watching helplessly.

"I gotta help them!" Talla whispered.

"Daddy!" Kat exclaimed.

Talla desperately wanted to help her father and uncle.

"NO! YOU TWO, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Megaman shouted.

Kat looked at her grandpa...she looked about ready to cry. Tyler was at loss, he feared he'd lose two of his sons to this unknown fighter. Megaman launched another Charge Shot attack, he didn't want to get the girls involved. Lan unconscious laying there. The navi dodged it.

"You do realize those viruses are the cause of Lan losing his voice." He said.

"WHAT! YOU LUNATIC! FIRST YOU THREATEN ME AND THEN GO AFTER HIM!" Megaman roared.

"I don't even know how Lan knew what I was saying." The navi said.

"EVER HEAR OF READING LIPS YOU FREAK!" Megaman yelled as he launched yet another attack.

This time the attack hit its target.

"and besides Lan and I don't need words, they are unneeded between us." Megaman said, keeping his blaster aimed on the navi in front of him.

Monaro was injured soon the computer voice spoke.

"Monaro deleted."

"it's over...I hope" Megaman whispered as he rushed back to Lan.

bro? can you hear me?

Lan groaned. Megaman knelt beside his brother. Lan's eyes slowly open.

don't worry...he's gone-deleted

Lan looked at Megaman and smiled.

c'mon 

Megaman offered a hand to help Lan up. Lan took Megaman's hand. Megaman gently helped his brother up to his feet, but not before a yawn came.

:Let's get outta here.:

Megaman nodded.

"Marriorman logging out."

"Megaman logging out."

Lan took off the EGs. Megaman tried to shake off his weariness from the fight. Lan smiled at Megaman and headed for the door. Megaman followed with the girls in tow. He tried to stifle another yawn. Soon they arrived at the house.

how are-?

:I don't know.:

Megaman began rubbing his eyes out of tiredness and frustration.

:We should call in Maylu.:

y-yeah, I'll get her, probably with the twins

:Thanks.: 

Megaman tried not to yawn again as he went to the nursery.

"Maylu, you in there?" he called.

"Megaman?" Maylu asked.

"yep, it's me..." He said, wearily.

The blue navi appeared in the doorway of the twins' room.

"What's going on?" Maylu asked.

"well... Lan's got this problem, best I explain downstairs." Megaman started.

"OK." Maylu said.

Megaman went and picked up his niece and nephew as he led Maylu downstairs.

bro, we're headed your way

Lan looked at the stairs. Megaman had Virgil and Kitty in each arm. Maylu followed from behind. Lan smiled. Megaman smirked, biting his lip to keep from yawning. The battle that they were just in, had left him fatigued. Lan hugged his wife.

"Maylu, you might want to sit down." Megaman said as he handed the twins to their older cousin and sister.

Maylu sat down and Lan sat next to her.

"This is tough for me to say, but lan isn't able to hear..." Megaman started, bracing himself for Maylu's reaction.

Maylu was shocked.

"It was due to a lab accident or so we thought but a navi was the cause." Megaman said.

Maylu hugged Lan. Lan smiled and hugged her back.

"I learned this as I fought the creep" Megaman said in a low growl.

Lan yawned. Megaman gave Lan a _you too, eh?_ looked. Lan nodded with another yawn.

Megaman began biting his lip to keep one last yawn from escaping. He hated missions that his brother involved himself in. Lan yawned again. Megaman just settled in a chair as he steadily fell asleep. Lan laid his head down in Maylu's lap and fell asleep.

'pleasant dreams you two.' Maylu thought, watching the two brothers sleep.

Kat smiled. Roll came in, a smile graced her face when came upon the scene. She went over to where her husband was and gently caressed his cheek.

"sleep tight, blue" Roll whispered.

Kat looked at her father worried that they might not be able to fix this. 

"don't worry Kat..." Roll whispered, seeing her niece's expression.

"But, daddy can't hear or talk." Kat whispered.

"I know, but this wouldn't be the first time he's dealt with something like this..." Roll said, looking to Maylu. Who gave a nod to go ahead.

Kat cocked her head.

"when your mom, dad, uncle and I were younger. Your dad was badly injured. He was given medicine for a fever while in the hospital...it blinded him for a couple of months. If your daddy can overcome something like that, he'll overcome this. you understand, sweetie?" Roll explained.

"I hope so." Kat said.

"I know so" Roll reassured.

Kat smiled.

The pink navi smiled affectionately at the little girl. Some hours passed. Megaman yawned and stretched.

'I needed that!' Megaman thought.

Lan was still asleep. Megaman grinned at his still-sleeping older brother as he picked up a near-by book and began to read. Lan's eyes slowly open.

sleep well, bro?

Lan sat up and looked at him nodding.

I did learn our opponent's name as he was deleted...

Lan cocked his head.

Monaro

:I wish I knew what caused his.:

I know, I've been trying to figure why I was targeted in the first place.

Lan stood up.

well I have 

Megaman said as he got up, his fists began to clench. Lan smiled softly.

at least a certain twosome hasn't sense anything...

"You talking about us?" Yugi asked.

Megaman cringed.

"Hi guys..." Megaman started.

Lan blinked and looked over at the duo. Yami smirked at his little brothers. Lan smiled. Megaman kept wondering how long the two had been there.

:Bro...: 

yeah?

:What's on your mind:

just wondering how long they been here 

:I wonder if they know.:

hope not

:They figure it out ya know.:

Megaman covered his eyes with one of his hands, shaking his head.

/Yami.../ 

-yes?-

/Lan hasn't said a word./

-I know-

/I wonder why./

so... who gets to tell-?

Yami...+ 

#yes?#

I can't talk and I...+

#what!#

#how?#

Megaman knows why I don't...and I can't hear either.+

"a navi caused an accident at Scilabs. it was after Lan helped me with a viral outbreak, even though I was threatened..." Megaman began.

Yami looked at him.

"I'm still at a loss as to why...the creep kept taunting as he attacked." he continued.

Megaman looked away from his three brothers. Lan looked a tad confused. The navi's fists began to clench in anger once more. Lan walked over and rested a hand on Megaman's shoulder. He looked at his older brother. Lan smiled.

why couldn't you stayed out of it like I asked?

:You're my brother...I couldn't let you fight this on your own.:

this wouldn't had happened, if you stayed back

:It already had remember.:

Megaman glared at lan as he headed for the front door. He needed to get away to clear his thoughts. He ran out as fast he could possibly go. Lan frowned.

'why couldn't he just let me deal with this on my own like I wanted? it's not like I've fought with him being on the outside before!'

Megaman thought to himself as he ran. Yami looked on in wonder. He ended up at the same park that he gone to in previous times. Megaman sat on a nearby bench, curling into a ball. Lan sighed and sat back down.

"he wanted you to stay out of his troubles, didn't he?" Yami asked.

Lan cocked his head.

#he wanted you to stay out of his troubles, didn't he?#

Lan nodded.

#how did this all get started anyway? something tells me this isn't finished...#

Megaman was threatened and well...I was working on an invention and well...+

#how did you get him to tell you? he seemed to want to keep quiet...#

Hikari can't keep secrets from there Yami's you should know that by now.+

#I do...I wanted to know where and how you got him talking.#

The balcony at Scilabs.+

#tell me what went on#

Then Lan told Yami through there link what happened.

#I see...he wrestled with telling you and still is#

Lan nodded.

#my guess is that he's scared that more'll come#

Lan nodded.

#wanna try to find him?#

Lan nodded. Yami headed out the door with Yugi following. Lan followed.

#can you sense where he is?#

Lan closed his eyes and forced.

no, NO! I WON'T! I RATHER BE DELETED BEFORE I LET-! Megaman's mind was tormented by visions.

:Megaman: 

b-bro!

:Yeah.: 

Megaman's eyes shot opened in response.

not again 

Lan ran off. Megaman was still where he had been during the exchange. Yugi gasped.

/Yami! Lan/

-what is it, Yugi?-

/Car/ 

#lan! WAIT!#

Lan looked at his brother over his shoulder.

#GET BACK!#

Lan cocked his eye brow.

NO!

Yugi had anciently used his link with Megaman.

Megaman's head snapped up and rushed to where shoving Lan outta the way sending him rolling.

Yami sent Yugi to Scilabs. Yugi nodded and ran to Scilabs. Tyler went over to check over what Lan was working on.

"Tyler..." Yugi started when he ran in.

"Yugi? what are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he saw him run in. He didn't know that there was trouble.

"Lan was nearly hit by a car and Megaman pushed him outta the way...but, Megaman got hurt." Yugi said.

Tyler started for the door.

"Yugi, do you know if Lan had the PET with him?" he asked.

/Yami, see if Lan has the PET with him./

#lan, do you have the PET?#

Lan nods pulling it out.

-he has it-

"He does Tyler." Yugi said.

"I see, if he can Megaman into it, he'll have a chance until they get him here" Tyler explained.

Megaman, think you can manage to get back in the PET?

&i-i'll try& Megaman pulsated slightly as he returned to the PET.

Let's go.+

Yami nodded as the two ran toward Scilabs. Lan ran along behind Yami. The doctors had told a certain duelist to avoid getting to stress though all this did cause a great deal of stress on the young duelist. They made good time.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

Yugi was clutching his chest and a small pill fell from his other hand. Yami grabbed for the pill, catching it and handing it to his light. Yugi took the pill.

/My chest was starting to hurt again./

-Take it easy.-

/I'll try./

Tyler started on repairing the damage that Megaman had suffered after taking the PET from his older son. He was still amazed that Megaman would do things out of pure selflessness, he gave a sigh.

"Now all we can do is wait and hope." Tyler told Yami and Yugi.

Lan looked a bit confused not being in a position to read his dad's lips. Tyler saw his son's confusion and wrote down on a piece of a paper what he had said. And handed it to Lan. He went back to check on the repairs. Lan was worried and sat down.


	3. The Resolution

**CHAPTER 3**

"**The Resolution"**

**Lan tried to keep busy until he received word on Megaman.  
**

**#Worried about him, aren't you?#  
**

**Lan nodded. Yami sat beside his younger brother, hoping to reassure him. Lan was staring at the devise he was working on.**

**#So, what's that you're working on?# **

**Yami leaned over.  
**

**+I'm trying to figure out what went wrong with this thing so I can fix it.+**

**#Do you remember what it is?#  
**

**Lan nodded and hoped no one would notice the fact that he wasn't using his right arm. Yami gave a look, he knew something was wrong. Lan was fiddling with the devise one handed. **

**#Can't use your arm, can you?#  
**

**Lan shook his head.**

**#How did that happened?#  
**

**+It happened when Mega pushed me.+**

**#You know that he didn't mean to hurt you.#  
**

**+I know...he was trying to protect me.+**

**#Best to get it looked at.#  
**

**+But, I…+**

**Yami held his hand up to silence further protests and offer a compromise. **

**#Look it could be broken, have the medical personnel here look at it.#  
**

**Lan sighed.**

+OK.+

**Yami smiled before looking to the lab. Lan headed for the door.**

+Keep me updated would you+

**#Don't worry I'll call.#  
**

**Lan headed out and to the med-bay. Yami returned to Tyler's lab and took a seat.**

"How's Lan handling this?" Tyler asked.

**"He's worried." Yami answered.  
**

**Lan walked into the med-bay. **

**"Oh, Dr. Hikari, I didn't expect to see you." The head of Scilabs Medical team said.  
**

**"I hope for the families sake Megaman will be ok." Tyler said.**

Yami nodded.

**+Damn I forgot I can't talk.+**

**She gave him a confused look.  
**

**+How am I gonna tell her what's wrong+**

**The doctor had an idea, handed Lan a notepad and pen. Lan told her what happened on the pad. He was still only using his left arm. She looked at him in surprise, guessing Megaman hadn't meant to hurt him. Lan looked at her. She smiled and wrote: he doesn't know his own strength at times, does he? Lan shook his head. She started checking Lan's shoulder again, feeling the difference in the shoulder and wrote: Looks like it out of the socket, might need an X-ray to see how far. Lan looked worried and told her about Megaman being hurt. She wrote: Don't worry I'll make it quick, so you can get back to your father's lab. Lan nodded. She led to where X-ray was. The films took only minutes to develop. Lan waited for the results. She wrote: It's completely popped out of the socket you'll be in a sling for a few weeks. She wrote: Brace yourself. And with that she went popped his shoulder back in place. Lan clinched his eyes tight. She wrote: Sorry about that. She placed his arm in a sling. Lan nodded he had fought back a scream during the procedure. She wrote: There it's done. Lan smiled. She wrote: Now come in about a month and we'll have a look. Lan nodded. **

**#Lan? You alright?#  
**

**+Yeah…+**

**#What is it?#  
**

**+Dislocated shoulder.+**

**#He's not gonna take this well.#  
**

**+Bro...they had to relocated it and damn did that hurt.+**

**#I know that! I meant Megaman.#  
**

**+I know.+**

**#Might wanna head back here, looks like repairs are nearly complete.#  
**

**Lan wrote: Can I go back to dad's lab now? The doctor nodded. Lan ran out and back to his dad's lab.**

**+I'm back.+**

**#Lan? Everything OK?#  
**

**+It will be.+**

Lan walked over to his dad. Tyler looked at his son, noticing the sling. Lan sat on the desk next to the computer so he could read his dad's lips.

**"Lan, what happened, why is your arm in a sling?" Tyler asked.  
**

**Lan wrote: Megaman pushed me outta the way of that car and my arm ended up being dislocated.**

**"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Tyler said gently.  
**

**Lan smiled.**

Lan wrote: I know. 

**"His repairs are nearly done." Tyler said.  
**

**Lan wrote: Good.**

**'I know Lan'll want to be by Megaman's side when he wakes up.' Tyler thought to himself.  
**

**Lan looked at his father. Tyler then pulled out a set of the EGs. Lan took it and put them on and appeared next to the platform. Tyler chuckled. Megaman began to stir. Lan knelt next to the platform. Megaman slowly opened his eyes, but sensed something was amiss.  
**

**:Mega…:**

** B-Bro?  
**

**:I'm here.:**

**Megaman tried to sit up but slumped on the platform.  
**

**:Megaman…:**

**He tried again to sit up.  
**

**:Take it easy.:**

**Megaman glared but still something was wrong. He felt it down to the core of his programming.  
**

**:What's up:**

** Me? How about you? There's something wrong, now spill!  
**

**:Nothing serious just a dislocated shoulder.:**

** Oh no! Lan, I'm sorry, I didn't think I pushed real hard!  
**

**:It's ok. You did it to protect me.:**

**Megaman looked away.  
**

**'Maylu'll nail me for this.' Megaman thought to himself.  
**

**:I'm just glad your ok. Besides she doesn't have to know.:  
**

**Megaman gave him a confused look.**

** And there's roll and the girls...I'll be in some hot water once I get home.  
**

**:Let's get home when you feel up for it.:  
**

**Megaman nodded as he fell asleep. Lan smiled. Lan just sat watching over Megaman. Megaman rolled over on to his side as he slept. Lan smiled as he watched. Tyler keyed up a screen letting Lan know that Megaman would be able to leave once he was rested using a text message. Lan smiles. Tyler typed: Well I knew you'd want to know. Lan nods. Tyler typed: Try and rest son, I'll watch him. Lan laid down. Megaman shift slightly as he tried to get up once more, but not before seeing that Lan was laying close by. **

**"Lay still, Megaman." Tyler said smiling at Megaman.**

**"But-" Megaman started to protest as he laid back.  
**

**"He was really worried about you earlier." Tyler said.**

**"You're kidding, right?" Megaman chuckled lightly.  
**

**Tyler shook his head.**

**"Hate it when he does that..." Megaman whispered.  
**

**Lan stirred. Megaman looked over at where his brother was laying. **

**"Hope Yugi doesn't tease me about this." Megaman whispered.  
**

**Yugi sat next to Yami.  
**

**-Worried about them, aren't you?-  
**

**/Yeah. You/  
**

**Yami nodded. Lan slowly sat up.  
**

**-That navi's full of surprises.-**

hey bro... 

**/Yeah./**

:Hey, Megaman...feel better:

**Yami chuckled at his words.  
**

**:Feel any better, Mega:**

** Yeah. **

**:Good.:**

** Why do I get the feeling they're still here? **

**:They are.:**

** At least Roll didn't see this. I doubt I'd survive. **

**:I wonder if dad'll let you go home yet.:**

**"Hey dad, how long before-?" Megaman started.  
**

**"You can go home now if you're up to it." Tyler said.**

**Megaman grinned looking at Lan. Lan cocked his head.**

** He said I can leave. **

**:Great.:**

**Megaman grinned as he waited for Lan to jack-out, so he could use his MDE.  
**

**"Marriorman logging out."**

**A playful smile came to cross Megaman's lips. Lan took off the EGs. He began to wonder about something as he watched. Lan smiled and sat down next to the computer so he could read his dad's lips.**

"I think he wants his MDE." Tyler said.  


**Lan held it in his hand.  
**

** It didn't…?  
**

**:Didn't what:  
**

** Get damaged earlier.  
**

**:No, I just forgot I had it.:  
**

**Megaman sighed in relief.  
**

**:But, how are we gonna jack you into it:  
**

**Megaman began to muse over the problem, knowing that one of Lan's arms was a sling.  
**

**:Maybe dad can do it.:**

**"Hey dad, can you jack me into my MDE?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Tyler nods and does as he was asked. Megaman sighed as he became solid, smiling at his father and brother. Lan smiled. That same playful smirk crossed Megaman's lips again. Lan smiled and headed for the door. Megaman followed. Lan stopped by his lab to hang his lab coat and bumped the table that his invention sat on and a blinding glow filled the room.  
**

** LAN!  
**

**Lan collapsed to the floor. Megaman ran to his brother, kneeling to see if he was hurt. Lan groaned.  
**

**"Lan?" Megaman asked with concern, not knowing what effect the machine would have this time.  
**

**Lan looked at Megaman smiling.**

**"Y-You can-?" Megaman tried to asked.  
**

**Lan nodded. Megaman had a smile on his face that was broadening by the second.  
**

**"Let's go home." Lan said eyes widening with realization.**

"Sure thing, bro. think the guys will want to have a bit of quality time with the girls?" Megaman asked.  


**"Megaman, I can talk again." Lan said trying to get up.**

**Megaman gave a _I know_ smile. Lan looked annoyed.   
**

**"At least Kat won't need to worry any more." Megaman chuckled as he headed out.**

**Megaman looked, before helping Lan to his feet. Lan took it.  
**

**"Wanna shock dad and the guys?" Megaman asked.  
**

**:What do you have in mind:  
**

** Well I was thinking of getting those two in there. **

**Megaman snickered as he pointed towards their dad's lab.  
**

**:Any idea how:  
**

** Probably follow once they see that I'm up and about.  
**

**:Yeah.:   
**

** Besides I've been wanting to get back at Yugi.  
**

**:And your plan:**

** Know why, right?  
**

**:Yeah, but, what's your plan:  
**

** Well if we can get those three into the lab and they hear you...  
**

**:Huh:   
**

** Think of their REACTION.  
**

**Lan walked back into his dad's lab. Megaman ran to find his other two brothers.  
**

**&Yugi?&  
**

**Yugi and Yami sat near the cafeteria. Megaman took off toward where he sensed them. Yami went in and bought two sodas. Megaman peered from a corner, watching Yugi. Yami handed Yugi a soda.  
**

**"Here" he said.  
**

**Yugi took it and opened it. Yami looked to where Megaman was hiding, but shook his head.  
**

**+Yami...+   
**

**-hmm?-  
**

**/What is it, Yami/**

-I think we're being watched-  


**#Lan?#  
**

**+Hey, have ya see Mega+  
**

**#no...why?#**

**+Cause he's not here.+  
**

**#so, I'm right#  
**

**#if I'm not mistaken he's peering around the corner from where Yugi and me#  
**

**+And where's that+  
**

**#near the cafeteria#  
**

**Lan walked toward his dad's lab door.  
**

**-aibou, could you look around the corner?-  
**

**Yugi nods and walks around the corner. Megaman had the worst grin on his face when he heard Yugi coming.  
**

**"Glad you're feeling better." Yugi said smiling at Megaman.  
**

**"Hiya bro!" he said playfully  
**

**He started to giggle a bit. Yugi cocked his head.  
**

**"you guys'll find out if you followed me to dad's lab." Megaman said as he started walking away.  
**

**/Come on where going to Tyler's lab./  
**

**Yami nodded as he got up and started to walk. Yugi followed Megaman and Lan sat next to the computer.**

**"okay, you two...what's going on?" Tyler asked when he joined them. Megaman looked to Lan. now!  
**

**"Oh nothing." Lan said with a smile.**

**Three jaws dropped opened. Megaman slipped out in order to laugh. Lan smiled.  
**

**"Lan? s-s-since-?" Tyler tried to ask.  
**

**Yami glared at the door.  
**

**"I bumped into the table my device was on and it reversed it." Lan said.  
**

**"so do you recalled what is it?" yami asked, not taking his eyes off of the door.  
**

**"I did but, now I don't." Lan said.  
**

**Yami nodded. 'wait until I get that-!' he thought. **

**Megaman looked at Yugi by a glance. Megaman was still laughing in the hall.  
**

** t-t-think I ought to run?  
**

**:I would.:**

** I'll be at the park And Megaman took off running out of Scilabs.  
**

**Lan sat there.**

**#you alright?#  
**

**+I'm fine.+  
**

**#so where did-?#  
**

**+Not telling.+  
**

**Yami's eyes narrowed at him. Lan smiled.  
**

**-betting you'd want to set your deck on him-  
**

**/Yeah./   
**

**Megaman had made it to the park and was sitting on a bench, catching his breath.  
**

** got them pissed, right?  
**

**:You and me both.:  
**

** now Yugi knows how I felt  
**

** well it's true  
**

**:Yeah.:   
**

** I'm a bit nervous to head home if they follow you  
**

**:_Groans!_ My head.:  
**

** you alright?  
**

**:My head is pounding.:**

Lan looked about ready to pass out. Megaman ran back as soon he could. Lan stood there his legs were wobbling under him. Megaman got there just in time to make sure Lan didn't fall from lost of balance.

**:My head.:**

**Megaman hoped his brother wasn't having another stroke. Lan passed out.**

**"LAN!" He shouted.  
**

**"LAN! We gotta get him to the hospital!" Yugi exclaimed.**

**Megaman nodded, calling for an ambulance. Yugi carefully lowering Lan to the ground.  
**

**"Thanks." Megaman said.**

**The EMTs quickly arrive at Scilabs. Megaman kept the guys at a distance. They quickly took Lan to the ambulance though when Megaman pulled Yugi away from Lan Yugi dropped a small pill bottle. Yami saw and managed to grab it.  
**

**/Yami.../   
**

**-I have them.-**

**Yami handed the bottle back. Yugi try's to open the bottle.**

**-Here.- **

**Yami took it and opened for him. Yugi took one.**

**"Sorry." Megaman said as he watched Yugi take his medicine.  
**

**"It's ok." Yugi said.**

**Megaman looked on in worry.  
**

**&Um, Yugi?&  
**

**What is it?**

**&Is it's possible for the feelings of navis to feed the shadow-realm?&  
**

**It depends.**

**&It's just...when I lost Lan before-&  
**

**I can imagine...**

**&Well could you believe that I was once deleted.&  
**

**Really?**

**&It was during the final round of a completion known as the N1 GrandPrix. it was the first of it's kind. The bout was between myself and a navi called Protoman...Our combined energy reawakened a solo-navi called Pharaohman. He un-leashed an attack that Protoman was in the way. but I took the blast instead.&  
**

**I see...I can imagine how Lan handled it.**

**&The poor guy was broken...dad had found that each of our friends had a fragment of my data within their PETs and that's how I was revived. Now you understand why I rather fight my own fights?&  
**

**Darks can't stay out of our fights.**

**Megaman scoffed as he headed out.  
**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

The doctors were trying to stabize Lan. The trio and Tyler arrived shortly after. The doctor flashed the little flashlight in Lan's eyes. Megaman started pacing while he waited with the others. The doctor gave Lan something. Megaman was still pacing, biting his lip at times. Yami just watched. Yugi was trying calm himself.  


**-Easy brother...-  
**

**/Yami.../   
**

**-Do you need your pills? What did Megaman tell you?- **

**Yami tried to help his light ease his mind  
**

**/Yami...I think I'm.../  
**

**-Do you need a doctor?-**

**John walked into the waiting room. Megaman glared when he saw him...he still hadn't forgiven Carter for the events of three years before. Yugi was clutching his chest unnoticed by Megaman and Tyler.**

**"Excuse me, but my brother's having chest pains" Yami piped. **

**That statement got the others attention. Megaman moved enough to let carter have a look, but kept a hawk-like gaze on the man that he secretly hated. John checked Yugi's pulse. Megaman tried keeping his anger in check, knowing his father and older brother were watching.  
**

**"Is there any history of heart attack?" John asked.**

**"He's only had one, but our grandfather had one as well." Yami explained.  
**

**John started moving Yugi out. Megaman began clenching his fists as he watched. Tyler rested a hand on Megaman's shoulder. Megaman looked at his dad.  
**

**"There won't a place he can hide if anything happens to either of them..." Megaman whispered harshly.**

**Lan slowly opened his eyes.**

**  
Lan?  
**

**:Mega:   
**

** Yeah...  
**

**:What happened:  
**

** Not sure, you collasped and Yugi's just had another...  
**

**:A heart attack:  
**

** Yeah...  
**

**:I hope everything will be ok.:  
**

** Me too, with both of you. **

**Megaman began cracking his knuckles. John took Yugi to a room and gave him something to stop the heart attack.  
**

**"If he thought Lan was scary..." Megaman whispered.  
**

**Yami kept watch, in case he had to step in to quell his younger brother's anger. Lan tried to sit up.  
**

** You shouldn't be up. **

**:I'm fine.:**

**Megaman sent a feeling of confusion through the link.  
**

**:I'm fine now.:  
**

** Yeah right. **

**Megaman tried escape from his father grasp.  
**

** Dad's got me by the shoulder.  
**

**"What's going on?" Tyler asked.**

**"Lan said that he's feeling better." Megaman told him, tapping on his helmet.  
**

**Tyler let go. Megaman followed his sense to his dark's room, he proped his elbow on the doorway, allowing his cheek to rest on his fist. Lan sat up.  
**

**"They ever tell you what happened?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Lan shook his head.  
**

**'Hope he doesn't ask.' Megaman thought to himself.  
**

**/Yami.../**

**-Aibou?-  
**

**/Yeah./**

**-What is it?-  
**

**/Nothing./**

**-Yugi...-  
**

**/It's nothing./  
**

**Yami knew there was something bothering his aibou, even if he wouldn't say. Yugi was laying there in the bed.  
**

**-Something's troubling you...don't deny it, I can tell-  
**

**/Maybe./   
**

**-Well?-  
**

**/I was just thinking about my mother./  
**

**-I see…-  
**

**Yugi was near tears.  
**

**-Shh, it'll be alright.-  
**

**/I miss her./**

**-How young-?-  
**

**/7.../**

**-Oh aibou…-**

**Yugi's amethyst eyes were filled with tears. Yami followed his sences to where his light was. Tyler decided to go see Lan. Yugi's body was shaking with sobs. Yami went over and gently caressed Yugi's cheek. Yugi hugged him crying.  
**

**"Shhh, just let it out, let it all out." Yami soothed.**

**Lan looked up.  
**

**"Bro?" Megaman asked.  
**

**:Yugi's upset.:  
**

**"And dad's coming." Lan said.  
**

** I thought I felt sadness from Yugi. I know those footsteps. **

**Lan looked at the door. Tyler just smiled, relief was painted on his face.  
**

**"Hi, dad." Lan said.**

**"Feeling better? And it looks like you calmed down." Tyler asked and stated.  
**

**"I am feeling better." Lan said.**

**"I can see that..." Tyler said, looking at Megaman who just looked away.  
**

**Megaman grumbled under his breath. Lan's eye glazed over a moment.  
**

** Bro? **

**Lan blinked and they were back to normal he tried to get out of bed, but felt hands holding him there.**

** Nuh-uh. **

**Megaman and Tyler forced back onto the bed.  
**

**"Let me go!" Lan exclaimed he was in a panic.**

**"Lan, take it easy..." Megaman tried to calm his brother.  
**

**/Mom's in trouble/**

**Megaman looked to Tyler who was confused.**

**"Lan, calm down." Tyler said.**

Lan kept fighting to get out of bed.

** LAN, COOL IT! WHAT'S WRONG! **

**:Mom's in trouble:**

**"He thinks mom's in some kind of trouble." Megaman explained.  
**

**"Let go of me!" Lan exclaimed still trying to get up.**

**"Look I'll go check, I doubt they'd release you yet." Megaman explain as he transformed into his sphere form.**

**Megaman sensed where his mother was arriving just in time.**

**"You wouldn't be the first Hikari I've stabbed." Punk said.  
**

**"HEY, LET HER GO!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**The punk tried to throw the knife at Megaman.**

**"Nice try!" Megaman said activating his Mega-Buster.  
**

**"Either let her go or you'll wish that you never heard of the name Hikari!" Megaman warned.  
**

**"I stabbed her son already." Punk said.**

**Megaman dashed in and grabbed the punk by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. **

**"SO, IT WAS YOU WHO HURT MY BROTHER SO LONG AGO!" Megaman shouted.  
**

**"That's right." Punk said.  
**

**"Megaman..." Bri started in confusion.  
**

**Megaman gritted his teeth. **

**"Mom, this guy's the one who hurt Lan when we were younger...Listen you freak! Lan Hikari maybe just another face to you! But, me...he's a brother, partner AND MY BEST FRIEND! If I find out you're after anybody else within my family, THERE WON'T BE A PLACE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO HIDE!" Megaman shouted.  
**

"**Megaman, let him go." Bri said.**

**Megaman looked at her in shock. **

**"Not before I call the cops." Megaman said.  
**

**"OK, just don't hurt him...because if you do you'll be no better then him." Bri said.**

**He sent a signal to which a patrol car quickly responded, taking the punk into custody. Bri watched. Megaman looked at her. **

**"Mom, Lan's in the hospital." Megaman said.  
**

**"Why?" Bri asked.**

**"We're not sure...he's the reason that I'm here, he sensed that you were in danger." Megaman explained.  
**

**Bri smiled.**

**"Just hold on to me, alright?" Megaman said as he transformed into his sphere form, the light engulfed both him and his mother as they were transported back to Lan's hospital room. **

** Bro? I'm heading back. **

**:Good. Is she OK:**

** Yeah...but you won't believe this...  
**

**:What is it:**

** Remember when you were stabbed?  
**

**:Yeah.:**

** It was the same guy.  
**

**:I see.:**

** Would've done him in if mom hadn't stopped me. **

**Minutes later the two emerged in Lan's hospital room. Lan looked at them. Megaman slipped into the hall, not wanting to be near his family at the moment. His mind was too conflicted. Lan sighed. Yugi just cried. Yami just stayed where he was. Megaman mulled over his mother's words. This was the kind of thing that he feared. Lan was deeply saddened by the feelings he was getting from Yugi. Megaman kept wondering what was troubling his fellow light. Yugi body kept shaking with sobs. Yam was at a loss of how to ease his hikari's pain. could work  
**

**FLACKBACK 10 YEARS AGO  
**

**Yugi was playing in the kitchen.**

"Mommy, I'm hurry." Yugi said.

**Yuri Motou couldn't help but laugh at her boy. She always thought that the way he spoke was cute! **

**"Alright, Yugi...I'll fix something in a minute." Yuri said.  
**

**"OK." Yugi smiled at his mom.**

**A piece of Yugi's toy went into the other room. Yugi ran after it. **

**"Yugi, better pick up your toys before we eat, okay?" Yuri called.  
**

**Yugi started picking up. Yuri hoped her husband would leave Yugi alone. Yugi looked up at the door. Yugi started to back away from the door scared. A tall man with unique features was looking down on the seven year old with a look of malice on his face. **

**"AND just what are you up to now boy!" Virgil sneered.**

**Virgil Motou always disliked Yugi for some deep unknown reason. Never a kind word or gesture came from him, concerning his son. Yugi shook in fear, his father had often beat him. Yuri came in, looking for Yugi. **

**"Virgil, leave him ALONE!" Yuri said as she picked up the now frightened boy.**

"**Stay out of this, Yuri!" Virgil exclaimed grabbing the young boys arm hard breaking it.**

**"Yugi!" Yuri shouted when she tried to get to her son.  
**

**Virgil pushed her hard to keep her from the injured boy. Yugi was on the floor crying in pain. Yuri hated to see Yugi cry or hurt. Yuri tried to get to her son again.**

**"Stay where you are, Yuri!" Virgil ordered.  
**

**Yuri kept heading towards her son. Virgil kicked her hard. Yuri didn't care and kept heading for her son. Virgil stepped between them, he was bent to keep her from helping Yugi. Yuri tried to get past him and to Yugi. But Virgil was much taller compared to her and stood his ground. Yuri kept trying to get to Yugi. Virgil then pulled out something shiny from his pocket and pointed it at his wife. Yuri froze. It was then two shots rang out, one bullet hit Yuri...the second time Virgil aimed the gun on himself. The house became quiet, except for the crying of one small boy. But before killing himself, Virgil had loaded the gun with an extra round. He fired the bullet hitting Yugi in the shoulder. Yugi cried out in pain and the police were called in due to the gun shots.**

**"Anybody in there?" called a voice as the door was pushed opened.  
**

**"Help!" Yugi cried out in pain.**

**The officer ran in, shocked at the sight of the dead couple and injured seven-year old. Yugi was crying in pain.  
**

**"I NEED EMS! CODE 3, REPEAT CODE 3!" The officer called into his walkie-talkie. **

**"Easy, son...help's coming." He said, trying to comfort the child.  
**

**"D-D-Daddy, h-h-he..." Yugi started.  
**

**"Shhh, it's alright." The officer whispered.  
**

**"My arm and shoulder hurt..." Yugi sobbed.**

**"I know...what's your name, little guy? Can you try to tell me what happened?" The officer said, trying to keep the boy calm until help came, he had a way when it came to children that were involved with his calls.  
**

**"Daddy hated me and he grabbed my arm and that's when it hurt and mommy tried to get to me...there was a bang and mommy fell and another bang and my shoulder hurt and another bang and daddy fell." Yugi said.  
**

**"And my name's Yugi." He said.**

**'Damn! Not another abuse case, ending in murder-suicide! And little Yugi was in the thick of it! And he witnessed his parents' deaths!' The officer thought angrily. **

**He smiled gently at the boy, hearing the sirens in the distance. Yugi was crying. The officer hoped that a relative could be found. **

**"Shhh, I know it hurts Yugi." He said.  
**

**Yugi pulled out a picture with one hand of the last time he visted his grandpa Solomon Motou.**

**"What do you have there Yugi?" The cop asked.  
**

**"My Grandpa." Yugi said.  
**

**"I see, and by the way...my name's Mark." He replied, relieved that this youngster had someone to go to.**

"He lives in Domino." Yugi said.

"**I see." Mark said.**

**EMS rushed in.**

**"Two dead and this little guy's hurt pretty bad!" Mark informed.  
**

**They take Yugi to the hospital and the corners came and took the two body. The officer sighed as he hoped to locate Yugi's grandfather. Solomon was in domino and running the Game Shop. Mark found the man's business number and began to call. Solomon picked up the phone.  
**

**"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Solomon said.**

**"Hello...I'm with Tokyo PD. Can I speak with a Solomon Motou please?" Mark asked.  
**

**"Speaking." Solomon said.**

**"Sir, I'm afraid there was an incident involving a boy, Yugi and his parents." Mark started.  
**

**"What happened!" Solomon demanded in fear for his family.**

**"His father broke the kid's arm...before shooting him in the shoulder and turning the gun on his mother and then himself...I'm afraid that you're the only family that he has left. How soon can you come to Tokyo?" Mark explained and asked.  
**

**"Tommorow." Solomon said sadly.**

**"I see…he'll be at Tokyo Memorial" Mark said.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Solomon arrived at Tokyo Memorial. Mark had gone just to make certain that the little survivor wasn't alone. Solomon was asking where Yugi was.

**"Solomon Motou?" a nurse asked.  
**

**"Yes." Solomon said.**

**"He's in pretty rough shape...luckily the Gun-Shot passed through." She explained, leading him to the pediatric ward's CCU.  
**

**Solomon followed.  
**

**"He lost quite a bit of blood." She continued as they came upon Yugi's bed.  
**

**Solomon ran to Yugi's bed side and looked at the nurse.  
**

**"Let me get you a chair." She said as she went and brought a chair from nearby.  
**

**"I hate cases like this, he should pull through." She said in a whisper.  
**

**"Grandpa?" Yugi asked still a bit weak from the blood loss.**

**"Hi Yugi...my name's Marie, can get you anything? And you grandpa's right next to you...see?" She said.**

**"Milk?" Yugi asked.**

**Marie smiled. **

**"Alright, but how about some ice chips for now until I check with the doctor?" She asked.  
**

**"OK." Yugi said.  
**

**She brought a pitcher and a cup and left to talk with the unit's attending.**

**Marie saw Dr. Kerry Weever coming toward the unit with help from her crutch. **

**"Dr. Weever?" she called out.**

**"What is it?" Weever asked.**

**"The little boy with the GSW and broken arm's wanting some milk...thought I'd check with you first." Marie said.  
**

**"It's fine." Weever said.**

**Marie nodded. **

**"His grandfather's with him." She said and went to the cafeteria to get Yugi's drink.  
**

**She came back shortly with a milk carton and straw, placing on the table that was with the bed. **

**"Here you go" she said gently.  
**

**Yugi smiled and started drinking it. Marie smiled and contiues her rounds.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**Yugi moved his shirt slightly to show Yami his shoulder. Yami gasped at the scar left by the bullet.**

** Lan?  
**

**:Huh:**

**Yami just held his brother, trying to reassure him  
**

** Want me to check on him?  
**

**:Please.:   
**

** I kinda don't feel like being around mom or dad right now. **

**With that Megaman transported himself to where his older brothers were. Yami glanced over and saw Megaman. A bright flash appeared on the wall.  
**

**"Hey guys..." Megaman said as he saw Yugi in tears.  
**

**He went sat near them.  
**

**"Hi." Yami said.  
**

**"Lan sensed he was upset..." Megaman said.  
**

**"He saw his father murder his mother. His father broke Yugi's arm and shot him then killed himself." Yami said softly.  
**

**"No..." Megaman whispered in shock.  
**

**"He only 7." Yami said sadly.**

**Megaman gasped.  
**

**"You don't suppose he's been a bit jealous?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Megaman looked away, covering his mouth at what he just said.  
**

**"Nah." Yami said.**

**"Know what I'm talking about?" Megaman asked as he placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
**

**Yugi calmed down.**

**"Hey bro." Megaman whispered.  
**

**"Hi, Megaman." Yugi said.**

**"Feeling better?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Yugi nodded. Megaman wondered how his parents would feel about the twosome. Yami brushed a hand through Yugi's hair.**

"**Nah." Megaman whispeared.**

**Megaman kept mulling of his thoughts.  
**

**"What was Yugi's last name again?" Bri asked her husband and son.**

"**Motou." Tyler stated.**

**"My sister got married to a man name Virgil Motou." Bri said.  
**

**"Bri?" Tyler asked.**

**"She had a son." Bri said.**

**"Why tell now?" Tyler asked in concern.  
**

**"It took a while for me to realize Yugi was my nephew." Bri said.**

:You won't believe this...:

** What? **

**:My aunt was married to Virgil Motou.:**

** Well keep your cool when you hear this...  
**

**:What:**

** Yugi's dad killed her and then himself when he was 7...poor guy even had his arm broken by that-  
**

**:I wonder if mom knows.:**

** Don't know, looks like you three are cousins in this lifetime.  
**

**:Yeah, why don't tell them...I would but, I doubt dad'll let me get up.:**

** Ask him.  
**

**Lan tried to get up again.**

**"Um Yugi?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Tyler saw him. **

**"You really shouldn't be up." Tyler said  
**

**"Huh?" Yugi asked.**

**"Before she died, did your mom ever mention of any family?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"She said she had a sister but, never told me her name and I never met her." Yugi said.**

**"I know who your aunt is." Megaman said with a smile.  
**

**"Who?" Yugi asked.**

**"In fact you already met her." Megaman teased.  
**

**"Really?" Yugi asked.**

**"Let me put this way...she's with Lan right now." Megaman hinted.  
**

**Megaman had the worst grin.  
**

**"Bridget Hikari?" Yugi asked in shock.**

**Megaman nodded.**

"**Lan just found out." Megaman said.**

**"I have other family all these years I thought Grandpa was the only family I had." Yugi said.**

**"He never told you?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Yugi shook his head.**

**"He probably wasn't sure how to tell you, guessing he was the only relative the cops could find then." Megaman said.  
**

**Yugi nodded.  
**

**"Is he still-?" Megaman started, not wanting to upset Yugi more.**

**"He's back home." Yugi said.  
**

**"Betting he'd be shocked to see-" Megaman started, smiling.  
**

**Yugi nodded.  
**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Yugi and Lan were released. Megaman was once again being overwhelmed by his daughter and niece. Yugi and Yami and Lan were snickering.

**"DON'T START GUYS!" Megaman howled in laughter.  
**

**Lan smiled and walked over pulling the two girls off him. Megaman started catching his breath. Lan smiled at the girls. Talla kept looking between her father and uncle while she grinned.  
**

**:You ok, bro:**

** Laughed too much.  
**

**Lan smiled.  
**

** Do you think-?  
**

**:Huh:   
**

** Nah...forget it **

**:What is it:**

**Megaman shook his head out of embarrassment.  
**

**:Just tell me no one else can hear you.:**

** Do you think it shock the poor guy to know there's a few navis in the family or who mom married?  
**

**:Maybe.:**

** Has he ever met-?  
**

**:Ever met who:**

**Megaman pointed to himself. **

** Navis  
**

**Lan shook his head.**

** Thought as much.  
**

**"Kat, why don't you go inside and help your mom pack." Lan said.**

**Kat nodded and ran inside, Talla followed. Lan smiled.**

**Megaman had a thought when he saw them leave.  
**

**:What's up:**

** Just wondered about Sela and Netto.  
**

**"Dad, brought there PETs today." Lan said.**

** It's not just that...  
**

**:What is it:**

** Think they're too young for- **

**Megaman tapped his shoulder. **

**:I'm still working on MDE's for them.:**

** Just wanted to be ready.  
**

**Lan smiled. Megaman looked over his shoulder. Lan cocked his head. Megaman kept having the sense of viruses on the net and for whoever unleashed them. He kept shaking it off, since he would be on vacation with the family. **

**"We still need to get Jera and Jr." Megaman said.  
**

**"Yeah." Lan said.  
**

**Megaman still kept trying with little luck. He didn't want to worry Lan with this.  
**

** Sorry bro. **

**Megaman teleported to the net. Lan shrugged and went inside with Yugi and Yami right behind him, Lan was finishing packing. Multitudes of viruses were ahead of him. Many were types he knew, others were of another realm altogether.  
**

**'Gotta make this quick!' Megaman thought.  
**

**Lan sensed something and went into his home system. Megaman was zapped by a billy, which caused him to scream in pain. He forced himself to his feet. **

**"I CAN DO THIS! I've done this more times than I can count." Megaman said to himself.  
**

**The home system was full of viruses. Marriorman was trying to deal with the outbreak in the home system on his own. Megaman was still trying to fight the outbreak that he was in the thick of. Marriorman was hit by an electric virus attack. Marriorman fell to his knees his whole body numb. Megaman had all he could stand, he unleashed such an amount of power the whole system from his point and Lan's was totally deleted.  
**

**"Done" he said.  
**

**:Mega...man...:**

** Got blasted, didn't ya? Megaman got to him in seconds.  
**

**Marriorman nodded. Megaman pooled some of his strength to rid Marriorman of the numbness.  
**

**"This reminds me of a shadow game, the one I first realize that there were two Yugi...one being Yami." Marriorman said.**

**"We were turned into Duel Monster." Marriorman said.**

**"Say what?" Megaman asked, now totally confused.  
**

**"It was a shadow spell and Yami had to duel the one who cast it and Yugi was Dark Magician and Joey was Flaming Swordsman and I was Cyber Soilder and Tea was Magician of Faith." Marriorman said.  
**

**"Was it any wonder you got into net-battling?" Megaman snickered.  
**

**Marriorman smiled.**

"Well?" Megaman asked.

"**Well what?" Marriorman asked.**

**"That card? What did it look like?" Megaman asked.  
**

**Marriorman willed up an image of the card.**

**"Whoa" Megaman whisperd, he had seen navis that looked like the card.  
**

**Marriorman willed up the other cards. Now Megaman gapped. Marriorman cocked his head.**

**"Lan, that first one...I've seen navis in that way." Megaman said finally finding his voice.  
**

**"You mean Cyper Solider?" Marriorman asked.**

**Megaman nodded.  
**

**"Wow." Marriorman said.**

**"The newest of the custom-navis." Megaman said.  
**

**"I see." Lan said.**

**"The kids who are into BOTH dueling and net-batling, design their navis to match cards they like." Megaman explained.**

**"Yugi would want Dark Magician. It's his favorite." Lan said. **

**"No doubt" Megaman giggled.**

"In fact there's a phrase they use." He said.

**"What is it?" Lan asked.  
**

**"_heart of the chips_, other net-battlers call them net-duelists" Megaman continued.  
**

**"Yugi believes in the Heart of the Cards and is guided by it when he duels." Lan said.**

**"You think there's as The Heart of the chips that's what I've heard from the girls." Meagaman said.**

**"Yep." Lan said.**

**"Talla's favorite monster chip is the female version of Yugi's favorite card" Megaman said.  
**

**"Dark Magician Girl." Lan asked.**

At that time there was a blinding flash and knocked out the blue and black bombers. Megaman groaned he felt like he'd been knocked out by Pharaohman. Though the blue bomber, found to his shock and horror that the Marriorman was gone. 

**"LAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Megaman cried, his voiced echoed.  
**

**Lan's body started to collasp to the ground.**

**"Lan!" Yami shouted, seeing this and catching his fellow dark.  
**

**"Is he..." Yugi started.**

**"He's breathing, something must have happened within the net." Yami said, pointing to the PC.**

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN CYPER SPACE**

**Lan was unconsious in a familer glow.**

**"Soon my master'll have what he seeks." An unknown navi said.  
**

**Lan's appearence was changing, his armor was turning purple like the Dark Magician.**

"This should draw the bearer of the puzzle." He said evilly.

**A screen appeared.**

"Yoshi." Pegasus said.

**"Yes, master?" Yoshi asked.  
**

**"Send a message to Megaman." Pegasus said.**

**"At once, is it a challenge?" Yoshi asked hopefully.  
**

**"Tell him if the pharaoh doesn't come to me then he'll never see Marriorman again." Pegasus said.**

**Yoshi sent the Email straightaway. **

**"NO! THAT-!" Megaman shouted when he received the message. **

**One thing Pegasus would come to regret was messing with this navi by taking his yami from him.  
**

**&Yugi?&  
**

**What is it, Megaman?**

**&Someone's holding Lan hostage, said if Yami doesn't go to him...we'll never see Lan again!&  
**

**Do we know who?**

**&A navi called Yoshi on behalf of someone named Pegasus&  
**

**/Yami Pegasus has Lan and said if you don't go to him we'll never see Lan again/**

**-WHAT!-  
**

**/You have to go to Pegasus or we'll never see Lan again./**

**&Sorry Yugi...&  
**

**Don't be.**

**&He's my other half, bet this creep's the one who's been sending all those viruses and threatened me before.&  
**

**/What do we do/**

**-I'll go.-  
**

**/Becareful./**

**Yami found the second set of EGs and jacked-into the net appearing next to Megaman. The Blue-Bomber was scared. By this time the alterations were complete. True it wasn't the first time Lan was taken against his will but...Lan started to lower to the floor.  
**

**"Master, it's done." Yoshi reported.**

**Megaman was scared for his brother.  
**

**"Let's go." Sennen said.**

**"Need to see the message for a Real World point?" Megaman asked as he started walking.  
**

**"Pegasus owns Industrial Illusion." Sennen said.**

**"The game company?" Megaman asked.  
**

**"Yes." Sennen said.**

**"That's one of the business rivals of Anayotech and Blazequest." Megaman said.  
**

**"He lives on an island called Duelist Kingdom." Sennen said.**

**"How do you want to handle this?" Megaman asked  
**

**"I know how to handle Pegasus." Sennen said.  
**

**"Meant about Lan, get the feeling this isn't your FIRST run-in with this guy." Megaman stated.  
**

**"It isn't." Sennen said.  
**

**"Just hope he's alright, I'm getting some bad vibes from my bro." Megaman said sadly.  
**

**"Let's go." Sennen said and sped off.  
**

**Megaman followed as fast as he could go. They soon arrived the only navi visable was Yoshi.  
**

**"Well, Pharaoh, I see that you couldn't resist." Yoshi sneered.  
**

**"Where is my brother!" Sennen demanded.**

**A screen appeared.**

"Mageman, come forward." Pegasus said and a navi that looked like Dark Magician stepped out of the shadows.  


**Megaman prepared in case he had to step in. Mageman looked up it was Lan but, his eyes were pure white.**

**"No...please." Megaman whispered.  
**

**Pegasus smirked.**

"Mageman use your staff." Pegasus ordered.

Mageman raised his staff and used a Dark Magic attack. Megaman shoved sennen before diving for cover.


	4. Can Repairs Be made?

**CHAPTER 4**

"**Can Repairs Be Made?"**

If we could just knock Lan out we could get him to Scilabs.

\How?\

I don't know.

\What if I-? No it won't work.\

What is it?

\I was thinking if I blasted him with my energy...it could break their hold.\

I doubt it...though it may at least knock Lan out.

Megaman's insignia began to pulse once again.

"HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING PEGASUS!" Megaman roared as the energy poured out hitting it's mark.

Mageman collapsed.

-Aibou!-

/Yami/

-I need you to take the EGs off Lan.-

Yugi did as told as he went and got EGs off his cousin. Sennen ran over and picked up Mageman.

Megaman!

Megaman had trouble standing, the power transfer left him drained.

Think you can send word to Tyler to have a cyber platform with restraints waiting?

He nodded weakly. He sent his father the requested Email as he fell to his knees.

Let's get back. Need help?

"I-I think so..." Megaman said weakly.

Sennen offered a hand to Megaman. Megaman grabbed hold, his knees were shaking. Sennen put one of Megaman arm over his shoulder.

Think you can manage holding on, on your own?

Megaman nodded a smile of thanks graced his lips. Sennen took off carrying Mageman in his arm and Megaman's arm around his shoulder. Soon the trio arrived on the home system.

"Mageman logging out."

Sennen looked at Megaman. Megaman felt dizzy.

Why don't you jack out?

"Megaman logging out"

He fell on his side.

"Sennen logging out."

Yami ran to Megaman. Megaman groaned.

"Kat's gonna know..." Megaman said.

"Never mind that, she's at school now anyway." Yami said helping Megaman up.

"Yugi, can you grab the Lan's PET?" He asked.

Yugi grabbed the said PET. Megaman looked ready to protest.

Let's hurry.

Megaman tried to follow but was still tired. Yami put Megaman arm over his shoulder.

"Man, I hate when this happens." Megaman said as he lend on yami.

Yami smiled softly and the trio slowly made their way to Scilabs. Tyler was coming out of Scilabs for a bit of air. He was a little alarmed seeing Megaman leaning on Yami.

"Tyler, we have a bit of a problem." Yami said gesturing towards the PET Yugi was carrying.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, taking the PET from Yugi.

"Some kidnapped Lan while he was in cyber space and altered his programming." Yami said.

Tyler gasped as he placed the PET on equipment that was used to navis check-ups, the results baffled him.

"You may want to restrain him until it's fixed." Yami said sitting Megaman down in a chair.

Tyler nodded, keying a platform that had four-point restraints. "who did this?" he asked.

"Maximillion Pegasus." Yami said angrily.

"The man who produced that card-game Kat likes?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"But why?" Tyler asked.

"He was after me, most likely the puzzle so he could bring his wife back from the dead." Yami said sadly.

Both Tyler and Megaman were shocked when they heard this. Yami looked away from the two near tear.

"He tried something like this before, hadn't he?" Megaman whispered.

"He stole grandpa's soul to force Yugi to take part in a tournament." Yami said.

"But why try again after all these years?" Tyler asked, baffled.

"I don't know." Yami said.

A realization hit Megaman but he kept quiet.

What's up?

&Yugi? What if he was after-?&

He's been after the Millennium Items for years.

&What you have around your neck, what if he sensed it now! Think about it!&

It's possible I mean all it would take would be my item. And she'd be brought back.

&But how-?&

It's very powerful.

&How do you even know it's strength?&

I created them.

&B-B-But?&

Yugi smiled slightly.

"Can you fix it?" Yami asked Tyler. 

"I think so...but it's shocking that sort of power could be used in cyber space." Tyler replied.

**HOURS PASS  
**  
Yugi, and Yami were pacing worried sick for there brother. Megaman had his eyes closed as he sat near by.

"You guys'll wear holes in the floor, if you keep this up!" Megaman stated.

OH SHUT UP!

The two glared at Megaman.

"Well you are! Look!" The navi said in laughter, pointing to the floor.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked towards Tyler. Tyler sighed. "Megaman, you'll need to drive the rest" He said. Megaman jacked-in.

"How's it going?" Yugi asked.

Megaman pooled his energy, driving what influence Pegasus had placed on his darkness. He panted wearily when he finished. Marriorman's eyes slowly open.

b-bro?

:Megaman.:

y-yeah it's me

Marriorman slowly started to sit up. Megaman helped him up.

:What happened:

some freak called Pegasus took you, controlled you... he was after Yami's item 

:Again.:

looks like...had help from yami

Marriorman got up.

sooner we leave, the better

:Right.: 

"hey guys...look who's up" Megaman called.

Tyler was relieved.

:Why do I get the feeling the EGs aren't on my body:

Lan, we had to removed them...we had to restrain you after we brought you here. and I think Pegasus was the one who originally threatened me and sent all those viruses after me.

:I see.:

well it was a safety measure...

"What exactly did he do to me?" Lan asked

"he had his navi do the dirty work...he changed your appearance, calling you Mageman" Megaman explained.

Tyler sighed knowing the full extent of the changes.

"dad?" Megaman asked.

"He did more then change his appearance." Tyler said.

"how?" Megaman asked nervously.

"At the moment he's simply a computer program and Pegasus altered his programming." Tyler said.

"so, he-?" Megaman started.

"I reversed the alterations." Tyler said.

"b-but?" Megaman said nervously.

"Don't worry." Tyler said.

Lan's body was feverish.

Megaman looked over his shoulder at Lan. Maylu came and saw her husband sweating, not moving. "oh no" she whispered.

:Maylu's probably worried by now.:

yeah...I think you might be getting sick...with what just happened.

Lan nodded.

&Yugi?&

Huh? 

&think you can run back and place the EGs back on Lan..&

Yugi ran out and soon ran into the bedroom where Lan was.

&he should be back to normal once he can return&

I hope so.

Yugi put the EGs back on Lan.

"Lan. try and jack-out" Megaman said.

Lan nodded.

"Marriorman logging out."

"Megaman logging out"

Megaman took off for the house as fast as he could go. Lan's eyes slowly open.

"Lan..." A breathless voice called out.

Yugi was sitting next to Lan in the room and felt his brother's forehead and frowned.

"I was right." Megaman said.

It's still going up.

&Think I ought to-?&

We should get him to a hospital.

&Why can't we have a normal life like anyone else? mind waiting a few days to head home?&

Megaman summoned EMS.

No problem.

&hope Kat doesn't freak.&

Yugi looked at Maylu.

"Yugi? What happened?" Maylu asked.

"He went on the net to fight some viruses on your system." Yugi said.

"But why the-?" Maylu tried.

"He was kidnapped and his program was altered." Yugi said.

"who would-?" Maylu asked in shock.

"The creator of Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

Maylu became quiet at that. The EMS arrived it was a paramedic Yugi met long ago.

"M-M-Mark?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yugi, is that you!" Mark asked in shock at the man who he helped long ago.

"It's been awhile." Yugi said.

Mark nodded, he started on checking Lan's vitals with a frown.

"104.5- LET'S MOVE!" Mark shouted to his partner and they wheeled Lan out on a stretcher.

Megaman and the others followed. Yugi look very worried.

&It'll be alright.&

I hope so.

&C'mon I'll gotta tell the others to meet us...&

OK. 

Megaman placed calls to their family and friends, telling them to meet up at one known hospital.

/Yami.../

-Yes?-

/Lan...pretty sick.../

-Let's go.-

/The paramedic is the one who saved me when I was 7./

-Really?-

It didn't take long for the Hikari clan and Lan's friends to arrive. They were still trying to break Lan's fever. Two doctor were debating wither or not to give Lan a certain medicine again.

"We can't give him that it blinded him last time." Dr. Carter said.

"and how do you know john?" Rocket sneered.

"I was there." John said.

"but-?" Rocket stammered, not knowing of Lan's past history as a kid.

"He was stabbed as a kid and started to run a fever...Mark gave him that to break his fever." John said.

"green treated him he even recognize the guy?" Rocket asked.

"I don't know." John said.

"well I'd be careful if I were you..." Rocket remarked.

"If we don't his fever may not break." John said.

Lan's fever was now up to 110.

"I know, hate to see his family's reaction..." Ramono said softly.

"I guess there's no choice." John said.

Rocket nodded. John gave Lan the medicine. Megaman sensed when the medicine was given and growled softly. Lan's fever quickly started breaking.

'hope the side-effect doesn't happen' Megaman thought, still in his position.

Rocket sighed as he watched the number slowly go down. When it got to 100 Lan woke up.

Lan?

:Megaman:

yeah, it's me bro

:What happened:

you got a high fever after that incident

did find out one thing

:What: 

the paramedic who helped you, 10 years ago... he was a cop. I think that he was the one who helped Yugi when he was 7!

:Wow, small world huh:

really

Lan's eyes looked cloudy.

uh-oh the side-effect

:What do you mean:

Lan...how's your eyesight?

:I can't...:

knew it

:Where are you:

waiting room with everyone... I never got the chance to try to help

Lan slowly sat up.

"Mr. hikari?" Dr. Ramono asked.

Lan looked towards the voice.

"surprised that you're awake, I'm Dr. Ramono" Rocket said.

Lan nods.

"I am, but I can't see." Lan said.

"yes, we know..." Rocket said, looking at Carter.

"Maybe I should get his brother." John said.

Ramono nodded.

"Know which one, he want?" Ramono asked.

"Most likely that navi in the waiting room." John said.

"You might wanna hide afterwards..." Ramono chuckled.

John nodded. Megaman stood up quickly. He was anxious to see Lan.

"How can those two be brothers?" Rocket asked himself.

John walked into the waiting room. Megaman had his arms crossed when he spotted Carter. His gaze could destroy a virus at first glance.

"We had to give him the same medicine we gave him as a kid." John said.

"I knew IT!" Megaman sneered.

"There was no choice...if we didn't he would've died for real." John said.

Megaman winced at that statement. He remembered the past. Yugi gasped.

"Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I'm just worried about Lan." Yugi said.

"What do you sense from Megaman?" Yami asked.

"He's angry." Yugi said.

&Not again!&

What is it?

&They gave Lan the same medicine to break his fever, the same as when he was a kid!&

And?

&It blinded him last time!&

Oh no.

&It was when that-!&

Huh? 

&He was stabbed by the same guy who was after my mother.&

I see.

&It was what he said that made me realize this!&

What was that?

&He said. You wouldn't be the first hikari that I've stabbed.&

What happened to the guy?

&Well I would've gladly taken him out, but mom stopped me...I turned him into the police.&

It's a good thing Yami doesn't know.

&Let me guess, he would've used his powers on the creep, right?&

Yeah. There's something Yami and you don't know about Lan and me.

&And when it was when she heard your last name from dad that we put 2 + 2 together.&

It's not that, Megaman.

&What?&

The two of us...our vision in the day time has gotten pretty bad...we can barely see during the day time.

&No... &

It's a birth defect.

&He never said anything.&

It's a congenital birth defect...meaning it gets worse over time.

&Doubt it would...&

Megaman mused if his healing powers would work on such birth defects with both of them.

Think I should tell Yami?

&You should.&

/Yami.../ 

-Yes?-

/There's something you should know./

"Dr Ramono?" Lan asked.

-What?-

"What is it?" Ramono asked.

"I've had a problem with my sight for years...it's a birth defect." Lan said.

/I have a congenital birth defect that's causing me to slowly go blind...now it only effect my vision during the day time./

-Why tell me now?-

"I see." Ramono said.

/Because it's getting worse./

-This is just like with Joey's sister-

/I realize that./

-Too bad Megaman couldn't help.-

Yugi's dad is actually alive, now free of the influence of the Millennium Ring and the haterate the spirit caused towards Yugi and he's been looking for his soon for the last 11 years and comes to Dentech city to see if Bri's seen him.

"I hope he can forgive me..." Virgil whispered.

Bri opened the door on her way to the hospital.

"Bridget?" asked a voice.

"Virgil?" Bri asked in shock.

A man with unique features came into her line of sight.

"But, how?" Bri asked in shock.

Virgil Motou couldn't look his sister in law in the eye.

"I-I don't know." Virgil said

"I was just on my way to the hospital...my son's sick." Bri said sadly.

"Son?" Virgil asked.

"Yes." Bri said.

Virgil hadn't known or realized that he was an uncle.

"How many do you have?" Virgil asked.

"3." Bri said.

"What are their names?" Virgil asked.

"My oldest 2 are Jera and Lan...there twins." Bri said.

"And the youngest?" Virgil asked.

"Andrew." Bri said.

"Bri? Can I-?" Virgil started.

Bri ran up and picked Andrew up and came back.

"Oh my gosh..." Virgil gasped upon seeing his youngest nephew.

"Come on." Bri said.

Virgil followed with Andrew in his arms.

Bro? Think mom's coming

"Dr. Ramono is there anything you know of to fix this?" Lan asked.

:I see.:

"Surgery" Rocket said.

And she's NOT alone

"I see. My cousin has the same birth defect." Lan said.

:I wonder who's with her.:

Andrew and someone else...dunno who

"I see, I understand." Rocket said.

:It's day time so Yugi can't really see.:

But...

:But, what:

If I had known I could've helped you both.

:It's to late for that surgery can fix it through it's expenceive.:

Megaman fists clenched in anger. Bri arrived.

Bro? Mom's here. 

"Hey..." Megaman said.

His eyes narrowed at the man.

/What's going on/

&Yugi, what did your dad look like?&

Yugi described his dad through the link.

&It's just, a man's with mom...he's holding Andrew.&

What aren't you telling me!

&I-i think it's y-y-your dad...&

Yugi growled and started towards his dad in anger.

-Aibou!-

Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's arm.

/Let go of me./

"Bri?" Virgil asked, seeing the one in what looked like blue armor. -no-

"Stay cool pal." Megaman said calmly.

"That's Megaman he's my son Lan's net-navi, my husband created his program." Bri told Virgil.

"STAY COOL! HE MURDERED MY MOTHER AND TRIED TO KILL ME!" Yugi shouted in anger.

Megaman glared at the man.

"That maybe...but you aren't the only who was hurt by your mother's death." Megaman said.

Megaman pointed to Bri.

"So, he's one of the family?" Virgil whispered to her.

Bri nods. Virgil just looked away sadly, he knew yugi would never forget or forgive him for the past, he handed Andrew to Megaman, headed for the door.

"Yugi, it wasn't his fault...he was under the influence of the Millennium Ring." Bri said grabbing Virgil's arm.

Yugi gasped.

"mom, how do you know?" Megaman asked, holding his baby brother tight.  
"I just know." Bri said.  
Megaman looked to his fellow light, hoping that he wouldn't have to hold him back.  
&yugi...&  
Damn the tomb robber.

&who?&  
Bakura the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

Virgil was confused as to why the two were quiet now. &now you lost me&  
Like Yami was the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami was the one who sealed Bakura in the Millennium Ring so Bakura hated Yami.  
&so, why go after yugi?&  
Because I look so much like Yami...  
&i understand now& "bri, are they alright?" Virgil asked in a whisper.  
Bri nods.

"Would you two stop that." Bri said.  
Megaman winched with a grin.

He looked to yugi.  
Yugi ran to his dad and hugged him.

Megaman smiled at the sight as Virgil returned the hug. "yugi... i..." Virgil tried to say.  
Yugi was crying.

"I thought you were dead." Yugi sobbed.  
"i know...son" Virgil said gently as tears came to his eyes.

"It's gotten worse." Yugi sobbed.

"you're not the only one, are you?" Virgil asked. Megaman looked to his mother and brother.  
Yugi shook his head.

"Lan too." Yugi said loud enough for his aunt and uncle to hear.  
Tyler looked at Megaman, realizing the reason for his wife warning.  
"What's going on?" Bri asked in confusion.  
"i just remembered why they were quiet before" Tyler replied.  
I think auntie was talking about what I was telling you...she doesn't know.   
"bri...you know of their mental-link" tyler said. &still she saw us&  
I mean she doesn't know about the defect.  
&yours or lan's?&  
Either.  
"Mom, there's something you got to know" Megaman said.  
"What is it?" Bri asked.

"yugi's has a birth-defect, it's causing him to go blind" Megaman said, looking to yugi and Lan.  
Lan was leaning on the wall.  
where are you going?  
Tyler was shocked by the news.  
:No where.:

Megaman went to help his brother. liar  
Virgil was confused by this.  
"I just wish we could afford the surjeries." Lan said.

"yugi, what were you two doing before bri told you to stop?" Virgil asked his son.  
"Talking through a mental link we have." Yugi said.  
"but how-?" Virgil asked.  
"Just except it dad." Yugi said.  
Megaman started giggling.  
"The surjury is to damned expenceive." Lan growled.

Virgil heard his nephew's comment as a smile graced his face. Yugi looked down sadly.

"yugi...i'll handle the costs for this" Virgil said.

Yugi cocks his head at that.  
"ever heard of a company called J.O.L?" Virgil asked.  
"Yeah." Yugi said.  
"you're looking at it's founder and CEO" Virgil said.  
Yugi smiles. Megaman looked toward the door. He was hoping that he wouldn't be overtaken by two young girls.  
:Did he just...:  
offer to pay for the operations? yep  
Lan smiled. Megaman kept looking at the door. He felt as if he'd knocked off his feet any minute. Lan smiled. Megaman didn't notice.  
"Let's do this then." Yugi and Lan said in unsion.  
Virgil nodded along with the others. Megaman's Battle-Mask hid his smile  
"Dr. Ramono..." Lan started.  
"i'll inform and gather the surgical teams" Rocket said.  
Lan sighed and felt his way to a chair. Megaman offered Lan a hand. Lan took his brother's hand. Megaman eased Lan to a near-by chair. Lan sighed and waited for Dr. Ramono.  
Rocket returned minutes later, orderlies followed with wheelchairs

"let's do this." Rocket said.  
Yugi and Lan stood starting to feel there ways to the wheelchairs. Megaman helped them to the wheelchairs. They smiled as they sat down. Romano told the two orderlies to get the pair to OR quickly. Lan and Yugi looked towards eachother worried.  
"what is it guys?" Megaman asked.  
We're just scared about the sergury.

& no need &  
:I hope so.:  
Megaman smiled, hoping to convey a bit of courage to his Big-Brother and cousin.  
They were soon rolled in.  
"i'll send word" Romano said.  
The group headed back to the waiting room. Megaman felt something around his waist. Soon the doctors finished the surjery. Ramono headed to where his patients family and friends were.

Kat and Bri were really worried.  
"easy squirt, they'll be fine" Megaman smiled softly.  
Bri looked at Rocket when he walked in.   
"they're in recovery" He said.  
"How'd it go?" Bri asked.  
"we won't know for a couple of weeks" Rocket replied.

"OK." Bri said.  
Megaman smiled as he was still a bit occupied. Yugi and Lan were still out. Virgil watched with amusement. Megaman was trying to keep from being tickled by the eight-year olds. Lan started to wake up first. Megaman's head shot up as he sensed his brother. Lan was wareing a bandage.

bro?

:Megaman: 

y-yup 

Megaman giggled through the link. how do you feel?

:OK.: 

_snicker_

:What's so funny:

it's not you, the girls are t-trying to TICKLE ME AGAIN! HA!-HA!-HA!

:Those two always do that.:

WHY AMI THEIR TARGET! gah!

:I don't know.:

hmph! 

Lan smiled.

YOU'RE LOVING THIS! HA!-HA-HEE!

:Maybe.: 

ggrrr! 

They released the duo. Megaman was the floor. He scrambled as he sensed the pair. Yugi and Lan were feeling their way into the room. Megaman managed to meet them with the girls clinging to his legs.

"hey guys" he called.

They smiled.

"Hi." They said in unsion.

"c'mon you two" Megaman called at his legs.

"Kat?" Lan asked.

they latched on when i was getting up

:K.: 

Kat went and hugged her dad around his waist. Lan hugged her back. Megaman went and lifted his other leg, taking hold of his daughter. He lifted her onto his shoulder.

That's better

:Good, let's go home.:

Megaman grinned as he led the two to the rest of their family and went home

"Virgil, you guys can stay here until they recover." Bri said.

"Thanks Bri..." Virgil said quietly.

Joey's gonna freak!

:Yeah. Wait the kids could have the same problem...:

Hope not. Kat seems okay...the twins, we'll have to wait and see. Same with destiny. Sometimes birth-defects aren't caught at bith, you know?

:I know it didn't with us.:

hmm

:It took time. In fact it didn't start effecting me until after we met.:

seriously...i would've helped if i knew

**FLASHBACK TO THE 5TH GRADE 2 MONTHS AFTER HE GOT MEGAMAN  
**

Lan was working on an invention.

"lan? YO lan!" megaman called.

'what is he up to?' the navi thought.

"This isn't gonna work, right now." Lan said putting his tools down.

"lan, what are you doing?" Megaman asked.

"It doesn't matter right now." Lan said as he stood knocking something glass off his desk not realize what it was he knelt down to pick it up.

Megaman watched from the PET.

"Ow." Lan said the large piece of glass.

"lan, didn't you notice there was glass?" Megaman asked his net-op.

"My hand slipt." Lan said.

'something's wrong' Megaman thought.

Lan stood and PET with his other hand. He held the PET in his right hand and had his left clutched tightly.

"lan?" Megaman asked, noticing some red on lan's fingers.

"I cut my hand." Lan said.

"think there's bandages in the bathroom" Megaman replied.

Lan literally bumped into somebody namely Tyler.

"son, are you alright?" He asked.

Lan opened his left hand.

"The mess is still in there." Lan said.

"don't worry son, i'll get it" Tyler said.

Lan smiled. Tyler went in and carefully picked up the bits of glass. he saw the parts and wondered what his boy was up to. It didn't take long for the mess to be cleaned up. He was curious as to what Lan was doing. Lan sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Lan?" piped a certain navi.

"Huh?" Lan asked.

"you okay?" Megaman asked.

"I'm fine." Lan said.

Megaman wasn't sure.

"Uh, what time is it?" Lan asked.

"7 AM, and it's Friday." Megaman replied.

"School starts what time again?" Lan starts.

"8, you know that." Megaman replied.

"Got distracted." Lan said.

Megaman shook his head at his net-op. Lan went back to his room to get dressed. Tyler had already left for Scilabs. Lan got dressed. Megaman just waited impatiently. Lan picked up the PET with his left hand.

"We better go." Megaman said.

"Right." Lan said.

Lan headed for the door. Megaman kept wondering how Lan could've had that mishap. Lan was heading towards door. Megaman waited for Lan to get his skates and head to school. Lan slowly put his skates on and then headed to school. Megaman watched as Lan headed to Dentech city. Lan's vision was very blurry. Megaman was concerned he had no idea that Lan had a problem with his eyesight. Lan didn't notice a car coming.

"LAN! WATCH OUT!" Megaman screamed.

Lan was hit and rolled over the car landing on the back hood. Megaman was stunned. He couldn't do anything to help his friend as he was.

**MEANWHILE AT DENTECH ACADMEY  
**  
"Roll, I have a bad feeling email Lan." Maylu said.

Roll did as she was asked and waited for Megaman to respond. Lan was unconscious. Megaman was still shaken as he got Roll's message. He sent one back, but it was garbled. Maylu looked at Roll.

"I think they're in trouble, I couldn't understand Megaman's reply." Roll told her.

Maylu stood, and started for the door. Ms. Mari watched her leave before she ask why.

"Lan's in trouble." Maylu said.

Ms. Mari nodded, excusing her. Maylu rushed down the street hearing sirens. Some good sametain had called an ambulance.

Megaman heard a known girl's footsteps.

"M-MAYLU!" Megaman tried to shout over the sirens.

Maylu gasped.

"Oh my god...LAN!" Maylu shouted.

Megaman tried to yell again but couldn't. The paramedics carefully loaded Lan on the amublance. Megaman kept trying.

"M-a-y-l-u-?" said a garbled voice.

Maylu noticed the PET and grabbed it running to Scilabs. Megaman kept having trouble communicating. Everytime he tried to talk it came out garbled.

"Dr. Hikari!" Maylu exclaimed running in his office.

"Maylu? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, seeing her

Maylu held out Megaman's PET.

"D-o-c..." Megaman tried.

Tyler took The PET, hearing the navi's distorted voice.

"I don't know what happened." Maylu said.

"L-a-n g-o-t h-i-t -b-y -a- c-a-r..." the navi garbled. Tyler looked shocked.

"What do you thinks wrong with..." Maylu started gesturing to the PET.

"He must've hit the ground. It jarred one of his circuts loose" Tyler said he placed the PET on equipment used to examine net-navis.

Maylu watched. Tyler found the loose connection and it was quickly repaired.

"That's better, thanks doc." Megaman said.

"Anytime Megaman" Tyler replied.

"I saw an ambulance." Maylu said.

"Someone saw what happened, called for help" Megaman told her.

"Megaman, what happened?" Tyler asked.

"we're headed to school and he-" Megaman started.

"well like i tried to say before..." He continued.

"Let's get to the hospital." Maylu said.

"Right." Tyler said.

Megaman nodded. Tyler and Maylu ran out. Megaman was beyond worried. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Megaman kept wondering why Lan didn't see the car. A doctor walked out and over to the group. Megaman looked at the doctor.

"Are you here for Lan Hikari?" She asked.

"We are" Megaman replied from his PET.

"He's been hurt pretty bad." Nela said.

Megaman was scared for his friend. Megaman was scared for his friend.

"Both his shoulders have been dislocated and he has a major concusion." Nela said.

All three were in disbelief. Lan screamed in pain. Megaman was shocked by that... he flinched hearing the scream.

"Dave's relocateing Lan's shoulders." Nela said.

The navi looked to Tyler. Lan screamed again in pain.

"I tried..." Megaman started.

"I know." Tyler said.

"I-I-It's like he didn't even see it!" Megaman said.

**FLASHBACK END  
**  
"Do you remember when I was hit by that car?" Lan asked.

"Yeah" Megaman replied.

"Now you know why I didn't see the car." Lan said.

"But, why not tell me sooner? Did you think that I wouldn't want-?" Megaman started to ask.

"Want what?" Lan asked.

"Partners with you, if I knew" Megaman replied.

"Maybe...probably." Lan said.

"Well it wouldn't have mattered to me..." Megaman stated.

Lan smiled, he and Yugi had bandages on.

You're STILL my bro...NO MATTER WHAT!

Lan felt his way towards his brother. Megaman reached out, so Lan knew where he was. Lan hugged Megaman.

Bro?

:I thought you'd turn you're back on me...:

you know me better than that!

:Back then I didn't.:

Lan...

:We'd only known each other 2 months.:

really thought i would at that age?

:It's true.:

I wouldn't have.

Lan smiled.

:I was thinking jacking in and going on to Joey's computer.:

I wanted to meet his sister.

:Let's go then.:

Yugi smiled at his father.

i've grabbed your EGs as i waited

"what's up with them?" Virgil asked.

:Waited for what:

you guys to get out of surgery

not even dad saw me slip out

:Oh, have them with you:

Megaman pulled out the pair from a back-pack he had snuck, allowing his brother to feel. Lan smiled as he put them on and jacked in. Megaman quickly followed. Yugi wonder what just happened.

/Yami/

-yes?-

/What happened/

-Guessing, but, I think they went to see Joey via cyberspace-

/Oh. Betting Dad's confused. /

-he is, good thing that lan's mother isn't here-

Soon the two arrived at Joey's computer.

"Hey, Joey." Lan said apruptly.

"Lan?" Joey asked in shock.

"Yep." Lan said.

"And Megaman's there to...what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Well, Yugi's staying with us for a while until we both recover from surgery." Lan said.

"Are ya both alright?" Joey asked.

"Well, it was eye surgery." Lan said.

"Big brother!" Serenity exclaimed running in.

Uh oh.

Serenity glooped Joey.

"Hey, sis." Joey gasped out.

:I use to have a crush on her.:

Lan's mask disappeared.

"Who were you talking to her?" Serenity asked sitting next to her.

you? no way!

:It's true. I use to flirt with her.:

"Sis, remember my pal Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Serenity said.

Lan was giggling through the link.

"See the navis?" Joey asked.

Megaman tried not to snicker. Serenity looked it took a moment.

"Tristan!" Serenity gasped in shock.

Megaman fell down laughter.

"Yep, it's him...the one who fell is his buddy Megaman" Joey said.

"Actually Yugi and I had a congenital birth defect and had the surgery to fix it." Lan said.

"Oh man..." Joey said.

Megaman calmed down, but kept sitting.

"It like the surgery Serenity same reason to." Lan said.

Joey nodded, but something came to mind.

"What's up?" Lan asked.

"Who's footing your bills?" Joey counterd.

"Ever heard of J.O.L?" Lan asked.

"One of Kaiba's top rivals." Joey answered.

"Virgil Motou is the CEO." Lan said.

"YUGI'S DAD! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" joey shouted.

He recalled what yugi told him of his parents.

"So did we." Lan said.

"b-b-but?" Joey stammered.

"He use to have the Millennium Ring." Lan said.

think he realizes that i'm YOUR little brother?

"but that's bakura's" Joey said.

Megaman snickered.

"Now it is...then it was Yugi's dad's." Lan said.

Joey gapped, he noticed the snickering navi.

"what's with him?" he asked.

"Your reaction I think." Lan said.

n-not just that!

:Pray tell.:

think he ever figured out that i was your younger bro?

:Don't know.:

you or me to ask?

:I'll do it.:

Joey looked at them bewildered.

"Did you know my dad created Megaman's program?" Lan asked.

Joey shook his head.

"didn't realize it" he said.

"I concider him my little brother." Lan said.

Megaman looked away. Joey started snickering.

"ZIP IT, WHEELER!" The navi shouted.

Joey kept laughing. Megaman glared. Lan battle mask appeared. Megaman's own Battle-Mask appeared after looking up at his Big-Brother.

:This is embrassing.

i know

Serenity popped Joey on the back of the head with a loud _Spack._

"OW!" Joey shouted.

"You're embrassing them." Serenity scoled.

Megaman gave her a _thanks_ look. Joey just grumbled. Serenity smiled.

_"_well i didn't know!_" _he said

Megaman whispered "yeah right"

"We better get back. Guess what through..." Lan started.

Megaman nodded.

"Guess what man?" Yugi asked.

wanna tell him later about mom? 

"what, bud?" Joey asked.

"My mom is Yugi's mom's sister." Lan said.

"WHAT!" Joey cried.

"you heard him" Megaman said.

"We should go." Lan said.

Megaman nodded.

"nice meeting you, serenity" he said.

"Later, you two." Lan said.

Joey grinned at his friends, waving them off.

wait until the gang hears this!

Lan took off. Megaman quickly followed. When Lan got to his home system his jacked out. Megaman returned to his solid state via his MDE.

/Are they back/

-yes-

"How Joey take it?" Yugi asked.

Megaman snickered.

"Well?" Yugi asked annoyed.

"well he was a bit down about of your operations... but he had a laugh at our expense" Megaman said.

Lan smiled.

it's true

:I know.:

"his sister went and knocked some sense into him" Megaman continued.

"That's Serenity for ya." Yugi snickered.

"she done it before?" Megaman asked.

"Afew times." Lan snickered.

you were in the thick of it, right?

"You could say that." Yugi said,

"she did it after BOTH our masks went up" Megaman replied.

"well you know how i handle blushing" he remarked.

"She knew you were embrassed." Yugi said.

"he just grumbled about it" Megaman said.

"Always does." Yugi said.

"i kinda noticed" Megaman said.

Lan smiled.

"so yugi, spent anytime with my folks?" Megaman asked.

"I'm going to." Yugi said.

"thought i ask." Megaman said.

"well you know...i figured that you'd want to get to know my mom and dad better" He stated.

"I do." Yugi said.

"she's the one who realized it" megaman said.

Yugi smiled.

"all it took was hearing your last name" he said.

Yugi smiled slightly.

"if you want, after you get the bandages off, i'll show you the chip shop that still operates here" Megaman offered.

"OK." Yugi said.

"the guy who runs it, still does even after all this time" Megaman chuckled.

"That higsby..." Lan chuckled.

"it's true! the girls told me that guy keeps trying to show battlechips...and he STILL prizes rare chips!" Megaman said.

Lan smiled.

"he's got them a bit nervous" Megaman said.

"I'll have a talk with him later." Lan said.

"sure" Megaman said.

"they only told me because i happen to see them running home one day" he said

"I see." Lan said.

"I see." Lan said.

"i meant to tell higsby to leave them alone but i hadn't gotten the chance... with all that's been going on" Megaman said softly.

Lan sighs.

"tired?" Megaman asked.

"A bit." Lan said.

"oh, one other thing yugi..." Megaman said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"betting kaiba was pretty mad when he learned who JOL was run by-his company has a branch here" Megaman said.

Yugi flinched.

"Damn..." Yugi cursed.

"you okay?" Megaman asked with concern.

"Oh fine...except Kaiba already hated my guts." Yugi said.

"oops" Megaman whispered.

Kaiba found out that Tristan was really Lan Hikari and that Lan and Yugi were cousins and a bang came from the door. Megaman took a protective stance in front of Lan.

:He'll get in anyway so yeah.:

Yugi hid behind his dad shaking like a leaf. Megaman opened the door. Kaiba glared at the group looking pissed.

"back off friend, or you'll who'll need a doctor if you harm these two" Megaman said calmly, blocking the way.

Yugi was shaking volient in fear.

"easy son..." Virgil said gently.

"MOTOU!" Kaiba shouted.

Megaman took a protective stance in front of his uncle and cousin. Yugi's legs were shaking under him.

"back off or you'll have to deal with me.." Megaman a low voice. Virgil made sure that his son stayed on his feet.

Shadow magic knocked the blue bomber back. Megaman screamed as he hit the wall. Lan winched when he heard that.

"KAIBA! LEAVE HERE!" Yami shouted.

Yugi was shaking volintely in fear.

-don't worry... i'll handle him-

/B-B-Becarefully./

Kaiba used shadow magic to throw Virgil into Yami. Megaman moved slightly, he saw four people that he didn't know as he opened his eyes. Yami caught Virgil as he threw a blast right back. Kaiba had a shadow bearier around himself and Yugi. Yugi backed a was hitting the shadow bearier and screamed in pain.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.  
Fear and confusion raced through Megaman's mind, one of the two with bandages was in danger. But he couldn't remember, he just couldn't remember.  
Kaiba grabbed Yugi by the throat and lifted him up.  
Yami was pissed off. He knew Seto Kaiba resented yugi's dueling skills...now he had gone TOO FAR!  
"KIABA! RELEASE HIM! YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME!" he roared.  
Megaman tried to get up to help despite his memory loss.  
Yugi was grabbing at Kaiba's hand trying to breath.  
Lan had a shocked look at what he was hearing and sensing.  
The Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead. He sent an attack at Kaiba's shoulder, making him drop Yugi. Megaman took a chance and caught him. 'why did I do that? who are they? WHO am I?' He thought  
Yugi was unconscious.

Megaman lifted the man he'd helped, still unsure of why. He gently placed him back on the bed. Yami sensed somthing was wrong with the Blue Bomber as he glared at kaiba.  
+Yami...+  
#yes#

It's not Kaiba at least not really.+  
#are you sure?#  
+He's under someones control.+

#i thought so...your brother's not well#  
+I sensed it too...but, we have to deal with the more dangerious threat.+

#agreed#  
+And I fear the worse for Yugi...+

#i do too#  
#any idea how seto's being controlled?#  
+Yami, I fear it's Akunadin.+

#WHAT!# The symbol on Yami's forehead grew brighter.  
+You freed Seto last time.+

Yami lifted his hand.

"kaiba, the force that's using you as his puppet will BE NO MORE!" Yami yelled.

As a force of energy shot from yami, hitting Kaiba...causing him to fall to his knees. Megaman took that chance to run. It caused the host of Akunadin's soul to collasp.

"LAN!" Yami shouted, knowing that Megaman had taken off in fear.  
Lan groaned.

Yami ran to the nurses station for help.  
Yugi still wasn't breathing but, Yami hadn't seemed to notice.  
"I NEED HELP!" Yami shouted.

"yugi...please wake up son" virgil said.  
Yugi's lips were starting to turn blue.

Yami nearly slammed into the station, since he was running..  
The nurse looked at him.  
"it's my brother and cousin, they need help" Yami got out.  
Dr. Carter was walking passed and the nurse send him with Yami.  
"d-did you see someone wearing blue run out of here a few minutes ago?" Yami asked just before heading back.  
"I did see Megaman run out." John said.

Yami nodded, showing carter to where Lan and Yugi were.  
John started CPR on Yugi.  
Yami waited by Lan.  
#lan? can you hear me?#  
John stopped and Yugi rolled over couching. Yami sighed as he heard his light cough. John sighed and went to Lan.

-aibou?-  
/Y-Y-Yami./   
-i'm here-

**/What happened/ **

**-seto was being controlled. he attacked yugi. megaman tried to help but was thrown towards the wall...he doesn't know who he is-**

**/I see./ **

**-i saw his eyes, they were filled with confusion and fear-**

**John looked into Lan's eyes and looked confused. **

**"what is it?" Yami asked.**

**"I've never seen this." John said. **

**Yami looked at him.**

**"They're really dull and blank, emotionless and souless but, that's not possible." **

**Yami gasped, realizing what happened.**

-aibou...Akunadin's soul's left lan's body-  
/But, that's Lan's soul too./  
"well Dr. carter you did hear that he had eye surgery" Yami said.  
-i know...-  
"I did." John said.  
Yami was trying remember how to coax a soul back to it's body.  
Yami nodded.  
Akunadin was flying somewhere in Domino.   
-we have to get him back-  
Yami scanned the sky from the window.  
A certain friend of his could see him. If you know who I mean. and they're still in Dentech city.   
which do you have in mind?  
Joey could see him.  
Joey was walking toward a certain friend's home. When he looked skyward.  
"man...serenity's right! i shouldn't had teased Megaman for being Lan's little brother" he said.  
Akunadin floated down to the ground.  
Joey was getting a feeling that he wasn't alone!  
"i mean i know what's like to watch out for a younger sib" He whispered.  
Akunadin watched Joey from behind.

Joey looked over his shoulder, he'd hoped the operations were successful.  
Akunadin was visable to Joey and wondered how long it would take it to hit Joey.  
"what the hell?" Joey whispered.  
"Joey..." Akunadin started.  
"Lan?" Joey asked in shock, recognizing his friend's voice.  
Akunadin nodded.  
"-b-b-but" Joey stammered.  
He felt something was wrong.  
Akunadin floated back. Starting to leave.  
"LAN! WAIT!" Joey shouted after him.  
"Joey I..." Akunadin started.  
"what happened?" Joey asked.

"You may not realize this but, I'm High Priest Seto's father..." Akunadin started.

"Really? Well something's wrong with 2 of my buds." Joey said.

"Lan's soul is gone." Akunadin said.

"I knew it…my friends and I have a special bound." Joey said.

"I know." Akunadin said.  
"if you can't go back! it'll totally destroy that poor guy" Joey said.  
"Huh?" Akunadin asked.

"megaman" Joey stated.  
"He doesn't even remember me...he won't miss me." Akunadin said.

"YOU IDIOT! MEGAMAN'S LAN'S OTHER HALF! if he doesn't remember... he'll need help!" Joey stated in a firm voice.  
"I'll only cause harm staying." Akunadin said.  
"TWO YEARS THAT NAVI WAS BROKEN...alone even though he had his family and friends" Joey said.  
"Because of my presense my son tried to kill Yugi. Megaman lost his memory trying to protect Yugi." Akunadin said.

"you need him and YOU KNOW IT! besides megaman's ALWAYS tried to help others" Joey stated with an unknown firm voice.  
"It's my fault Megaman got hurt...and when I left Yugi wasn't breathing." Akunadin said guiltly.

"if you go...he may try to go to the SHADOW REALM...leaving them all!" Joey shouted.

"I'll do more damage staying." Akunadin said.

"doubt it" Joey smirked.  
"I know it." Akunadin said.  
"And as I'm not mistaken two girls know something wrong... Both nearing their ninth birthday" Joey stated.

"They'll all be better off without me." Akunadin said.

/Yami.../

who am i? why do i feel lost?  
-abiou?-  
/Lan's with Joey./

-i'll go-  
Yami took off as fast he could.  
Yugi was weak from what happened eariler.  
Wish someone could help me...  
"Well, if you wanna leave ... don't you hear a certain someone's thoughts?" Joey asked.  
"I do." Akunadin said sadly.  
Yami came upon the pair within minutes.  
"he needs you" He said  
"yami, nice timing pal!" Joey said.  
"He's better off without me." Akunadin said floated back from Yami.

"do you recall the events of three years ago?" Yami asked.  
Akunadin looked at him.

"your host's brother was in a state, even though he'd vowed to care their wives and kids when they thought he'd perished" Yami explained.

"it was his first-born child who helped to bring him back" He continued.  
Akunadin frowned.

"To everyone it'll just look like I'm in a coma...and he'll be better off without the liks of me." Akunadin said sadly.

Kat was running down the street followed by Talla and Kat bumped literally into the blue bomber.   
Megaman just looked at them confused.  
"Daddy!" Talla exclaimed smiling.

Megaman looked at her bewildered. 'who is she? why can't i remember?'  
he thought.

His eyes held a slight glimmer of recognition toward his oldest child. His mind flooded with his memories of his past, causing him to groan in pain. Talla rushed to her father. Megaman was on all fours. Seeing his child and niece managed to shake whatever effect the fight had on him.

"Daddy?" Talla asked with concern.

The Blue-Bomber opened his eyes slowly.

"T-Talla? K-Kat? What's going on?" Megaman asked shakingly.

"I don't know Kat sensed something was wrong with Uncle Lan." Talla said.

Megaman closed his eyes, hoping to reach his brother's ancient self.

Akunadin...i KNOW you hear me

:You're better off without me...it my fault Kaiba attacked Yugi and hurt you...:

NO! IT ISN'T!

:He was still under a shadow spell I casted on him long ago.:

That maybe, but i have a little one here that would miss you terribly  
:You don't get it...deep inside I'm evil...:  
why do you think i'm around...hmm?  
:But, I...:

Akunadin kept floating away from Yami and Joey. Megaman transformed into his sphere-form with the girls in tow and headed toward his brother.


	5. A Soul Lost Inside

**CHAPTER 5**

"**A Soul Lost Inside"**

Where are you going? 

The three emerged from the sphere.

"No one will miss me." Akunadin whispered sadly continuing away.

THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG!

Akunadin turned away trying to keep his nephew from noticing his tears.

Mom, Dad, Jera, Jr, Andrew, Maylu, Kat, Talla, Roll, our friends and myself would miss you to no end!

:No one will...I'm evil...I don't even know why I was reborn...:

NO YOU'RE NOT! 

Yami was baffled by the reason his uncle's spirit wouldn't look at him.

:But, I...:

Don't know if you realize WHO the hikari is here?

Akunadin was shaking in sobs. Megaman just sat in a familiar position.

:I betrayed my family last time I was alive...I may do it again...:

Megaman shook his head.

AIN'T gonna HAPPENED!

:But...: 

Megaman just stared at him in the way that what he said he meant.

:Back in Egypt we believed history repeated itself...and what happened once will happen again.:

Uh, slight difference.

:Huh: 

Me.

Akunadin slowly looked at Megaman. The two girls were hiding behind Megaman not recognizing Akunadin as Lan. Megaman chuckled. The two girls seemed pretty scared.

"It's alright you two" Megaman whispered.

"Who..." Kat asked shaking in fear.

"Your dad's spirit from long ago." Megaman whispered.

"D-D-Daddy..." Kat tried to hug her father but passed right through him.

Megaman just looked Akunadin right in the eye. Kat was on all four behind Akunadin crying hard.

Still think we're better off!

Megaman went and helped his niece up, holding her. Akunadin faded and disappeared.

'Now where he get to?' Megaman thought.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL  
**  
Lan's body laid there in a basic coma no need though for inabation. Megaman came back with the others in tow. He hoped he got through to his brother when he saw their father at his bedside, holding one of his son's hands. There was suddenly a light squeeze on Tyler's hand no one but, him would notice. Megaman looked on, sensing his brother.

"Lan?" Tyler said gently when he felt the squeeze.

Lan groaned coming to.

Bro?

:Megaman...:

You're a tough nut to crack, know that! 

Megaman was nearly in tears. Tyler moved to allow to him to get close. Lan forced a smile.

:Sorry...:

Megaman shook his head as tears streamed down.

/What happened/

Lan slowly sat up.

-Megaman got through to him.-

Yugi sighed.

/Good./

-Talla, brought Megaman back to his senses.-

/I'm glad./

Megaman fell to one knee as his tears continued to come. Lan rested a hand on Megaman's shoulder.

Was afraid that I- 

Lan hugged his brother. Megaman held on. he didn't care if he was teased. The others watched quietly.

:I'm so sorry I worried you.:

Megaman just held on as tight as he could, in a way he was saying it was alright. Lan smiled softly and held his brother.

Love ya big bro. 

Lan sighed.

Seem to break down easy

Lan cocked his head.

"That I cry." Megaman whispered.

Lan hugs his brother.

Feared I'd lose you again and part of myself. 

Lan smiled softly. Megaman's eyes stayed closed, he just stayed where he was. Lan didn't move. Tyler just watched quietly, he remembered the state of depression that Megaman had suffered when they thought Lan had died just a few years before. He understood the navi's current actions. Lan's mind was wandering.

#Lan, what's wrong?#

It's nothing, Yami...+

#Worried about him, right?#

Partly.+

#Then what's on your mind?#

It's nothing.+

Yami knew something was on Lan's mind. Lan sighed.

#I think he was depressed for a time.#

So was I when I came back.+

#I mean when you were gone#

I know...+

#He feared the depression would return.#

I think mine is...+

#You won't face it alone.#

Lan smiled softly at Yami. Megaman managed to cry himself to sleep. Yami noticed. Lan forced a smile. Yami smiled as a finger came to his lips. Lan picked his brother up and headed out of the hospital.

"Lan, should you really be leaving?" Tyler whispered.

"I'm fine." Lan smiled.

Lan hoped the others wouldn't notice he was forcing the smile. Tyler gave him a look saying that he wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine really." Lan said.

"Wait until the doctors say so…he'd tell you the same." Tyler said, referring to the sleeping navi.

Lan sighs and puts Megaman down on the other bed. Tyler and the guys smiled softly. Lan forced another smile. Yami could tell when others were trying to hide their emotions. He knew Lan was trying. Lan didn't want worry the others. A gentle smile came when Yami looked at Megaman. It was a really hot day.

#Feeling it too, eh?#

Lan nodded wiping sweat off his brow. For Lan it was worse because of what he always wore since the fire.

#I know you don't want people seeing the burns, but maybe you should remove the gloves.#

Lan sighed.

#Just a suggestion.#

I think I should change my shirt to. You haven't even seen the burns.+

Yami nodded.

#I know.#

Lan took the gloves off and took off the shirt. Yami was shocked to say the least.

#And Megaman...?#

He knows he saved me.+

#He used his gifts to heal...#

Lan nodded.

#I know...#

Yami watched as Megaman rolled to his side and was facing Lan.

Just drop it, Yami+

#Alright, alright.#

Lan forced a smile as he watched his light sleep. Tyler wondered why the smiles his son showed seem different. Lan sighed and waited for the doctors to come in. Tyler watched the door as he waited for the doctor. John walked in.

"Dr. Carter..." Tyler said softly.

Lan clinched his fists in anger.

"When can they leave?" Tyler asked.

"Now." John said.

Tyler gave John a 'you better run' look as he nodded, knowing Lan was mad. John started to back out Lan spun around about ready to attack. Tyler stopped him.

"Better get him up" he stated.

John ran out.

"Alright, what's with you two?" Tyler demanded.

"Huh?" Lan asked in confusion.

"First I had to stop your brother, now you..." Tyler stated.

"He was the one who said I was dead...it's his fault I was buried alive." Lan said.

"Lan..." Tyler said firmly.

Lan rolled his eyes and picked up Megaman and started out. Megaman's eyebrows were fixed in an angry look as he felt himself being lifted. 

"Just drop it, dad." Lan said.

Tyler sighed as he and yami followed. They needed to get Yugi.

-Aibou?-

/Huh/ 

-Time to go. Sense Lan's anger before?-

/Yeah./

-Megaman cried himself to sleep.-

/I see./

-Knew he'd do it.-

Lan quickly carried Megaman out wanting to get away from there as soon as he could. Yami went to get Yugi and the others and to catch up with Lan. Lan's mind was stuck on one thing. Megaman shifted in his brother's arms. That one thing being 3 years ago.

**FLASH BACK 3 YEARS AGO  
**

Megaman was in tears as he kept Maylu standing.

**A WEEK LATER THEY BURIED LAN**

Megaman stood, facing the headstone. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe Lan was gone. Kat was crying hard hugging her mom. Maylu was also in tears the man that she loved was gone. Bri was crying her son was she couldn't believe her son was gone. Tyler tried to comfort his wife, even with the tears in his eyes. Tyler tried to comfort his wife, even with the tears in his eyes. The group went home. All crying when they got there. All except Megaman...he ran to the outskirts of town.

**AN HOUR LATER  
**  
In a coffin there was a groan and brown eyes slowly open. The Blue-Bomber cried due to his anger and grief.

'Lan... please come back.' Megaman thought.

Lan felt beside him and felt the clothe and knew what he was in and started banging on it trying to break out of the coffin. Megaman had no idea that Lan was alive. But he had a vow to keep. Lan broke it open and started to dig himself out. The navi trudged home with a broken heart. A hand broke the surface. Lan gasped for air a minute. The front door to the Hikari home slammed shut.

"Megaman..." Maylu started in tears still.

Megaman looked at her with a look of lost. Maylu hugged him. Megaman froze as tears once more came. Lan pulled the rest of his body out and left Dentech city. The navi sobbed in his sister in law's embrace, not knowing his partner had left their home for parts unknown. The caretaker saw the earth seemed disturbed but, thought nothing of it. Time went on...Megaman stayed on as a net-saver. But he'd bury himself with his cases most times. Then eventually Dex went to visit Lan's grave and saw the head of the cemetery and digging equipment there.

"What ARE YOU doing!" Dex shouted.

"Our caretaker just in formed me that he saw that Lan's grave was disturbed the day of the funeral." The women said.

Dex was in shock. He knew that he had to find Megaman and soon. The coffin came out in the digging equipment. The women cleaned up the front of the coffin to find it broken and they discovered it was broken open.

"Oh my god it looks like it was broken open from the inside." The women said opening the coffin and finding it empty.

'I've gotta get to Megaman.' Dex thought when he saw the empty coffin.

**FLASH BACK END**

Megaman mumbled in his uneasy slumber. Lan forced a smile and carried Megaman home. The others followed. Roll worried for her husband's state. When Lan got there he carefully put Megaman on the couch.

"Lan?" Roll whispered.

"What?" Lan whispered.

"What happened to him?" Roll asked.

"He cried himself to sleep." Lan said softly.

"Why?" Roll asked, she needed to know.

Lan quietly told her what happened.

"He always cared for you greatly." Roll whispered.

"I know." Lan said softly.

Roll went and placed a blanket over her husband, kissing him gently on the cheek. Megaman didn't flinched. Lan sighed and snuck into the attic to be alone. Megaman shifted as he slumbered on the couch. Lan sat on the floor knees pulled into his chest. Tears fell from the slumbering navi, even as he sensed his brother's whereabouts. Lan stood and pushed something to block the attic door. Megaman slowly woke up, realizing that he was home.

"How did I-?" he asked himself.

Lan sat down again. He stared at a nearby knife.

L-Lan? 

Lan managed to ignore Megaman. Megaman got a feeling of dread as he sensed where Lan was. He got up from the couch, hoping he wasn't right. Lan held the knife and slit one of his wrists. Megaman made it to the attic and tried to get in. Lan watched as the blood flowed.

"LAN! C'MON DON'T DO THIS! I CAN TELL SOMETHING'S WRONG! LEMME IN!" Megaman shouted.

Megaman kept trying to force his way in. Lan slowly stood and pushed what was blocking the door outta the way not using his right hand. Megaman busted in, seeing his brother's arm.

What on earth!

The bloody knife was laying behind Megaman. Megaman gasped seeing the knife.

Why, Lan? Why?

Lan was just staring at his wrist with now dried up blood on it. Megaman ran, getting the first-aid kit. He was back within minutes. Lan was frowning sadly. Megaman started bandaging his brother's wrist, trying to figure out why Lan did this. Lan didn't know that either. Megaman looked at him with hurt and sadness. Lan's eyes were dull with depression.

"There" Megaman said as he finished, seeing his brother's depressed gaze.

Lan, please snap out of it!

Lan looked away sadly.

I'll help, if you let me...I'm right here!

Lan was crying sadly.

Megaman just went over, touching his older brother's shoulder gently. Lan was shaking from the blood he'd lost on the floor and the deep sadness he felt.

Lan, please let me help in the way I know.

Megaman pooled his strength, healing Lan's wound and restoring his health, at least his brother's physical strength anyway. Megaman hoped to help Lan through this. Lan continued to cry. The navi stayed as he erased any trace of what Lan had done to himself. Yugi frowned sensing his cousin's depression. Yugi looked down sadly.

-Aibou?-

/Don't you sense it./

-Yes...they're troubled.-

/Lan feels so depressed...I'm worried./

-As am I brother...Megaman's concerned.-

Lan stopped crying. Megaman looked at him. Lan's eyes still had a depressed gaze.

Bro? 

:Megaman…:

I'm here. 

Lan was sweating from the heat. Megaman got up, leading Lan out. Lan followed. As they came down, Megaman sensed his cousin and fellow light. Lan walked into the room with the others. Most of which hadn't seen the full extent of the burns yet, the only ones who had being Tyler, Yami, Maylu and Megaman. Needless to say there was shock. Lan walked into the kitchen with Kat giving her a glass of her favorite juice.

"Lan? How-?" Jera tried to ask his twin.

Megaman slipped to the front porch during the exchange.

:The house caught on fire...it was about 2 months ago.:

But how-?

Jera was surprised by the link

:If I had to guess viruses got in the kitchen system.:

B-But how did-? Why aren't-?

:Megaman has an ability to heal and he managed to heal the burns to a point.:

But how? Since when?

Better tell him of Yami-Hikari...

:Not sure in either case.:

:Right.:

:Through it may have something to do with a certain thing we haven't told you.:

Then Lan explained though the link to Jera the whole Yami-Hikari thing.

"How did you figure this out?" Jera asked amazed.

"I realized it a while ago while watching our cousins." Lan said forcing a smile as he watched his daughter drink.

"Well considering how long you two been together..." Jera said.

Megaman chuckled through the link. Lan told Jera through their link about what was happening to his soul before he met Megaman.

Lan... 

:It's true.:

I wish I could've been there.

:Me too.:

Kat looked at her father and uncle, wondering why they were quiet.

Lan...K-a-t.

Lan sat on the counter forcing a smile hoping she wouldn't see through it. Kat was confused she knew there was something wrong with her daddy. She just knew. Lan sighed and walked out of the room.

Well he took it well. 

:Yes, I noticed.:

'Why is he SO sad?' Kat thought.

Kat's worried.

:I know.:

You're not gonna-?

:Gonna what:

Repeat what you did in the attic, are you?

:I don't know.:

Please Lan...

:I just don't know.:

Kat stumbled a bit as she went to her room. Talla became worried. Lan walked out of the house past Megaman. Megaman became worried, following him.

I hope I' m wrong.

Lan walked into the Dentech hotel checked in for the day...he need so alone time.

I really hope I'm wrong about this

Megaman went to his favorite park. Lan walked in his room and locked the door. Megaman worried for his brother and niece, he hoped Lan wouldn't do something that tear them apart. Lan sat in the bathroom and slit his right wrist again. Lan watched the blood flow until the blood dried up and the bleeding stopped.

QUIT IT!

Lan ignored him and laid down on the bathroom floor. Megaman shot up and sphere form, went to his brother. Lan was a sleep. This time a locked room wouldn't keep him out. Megaman appeared in a soft glow, cleaning the mess and healing Lan's wound. He set him on the bed. Lan rolled over. Megaman took a chair and had a seat.

&Yugi?&

Huh?

&It's Lan...he's slashing his wrists. This is the 2nd time, I've caught him in the aftermath.&

It's a way to relieve any emotional pain he's feeling...it's to common for comfort.

&But I just can't stand aside...&

We have to help him get past any emotional pain he has before he does it to bad.

&Yeah…you'll help right?&

Yeah.

&Another thing...&

What is it?

&You know the birth-defect you guys had corrected?&

Yeah.

&I'm not sure, but I think Kat's in the early level. He worried about this after your operations.&

You realize that even Andrew and Jera and JR. are at risk.

&I know...the twins and-&

Destiny...is too.

&Uh huh.&

I know...

&I mean I know birth-defects can affect some in a family and not others but...&

I know.

&Well certain ones anyway. Um...?&

What is it?

Yugi suddenly got worried it would affect Yami as well.

&How is Tea taking all this, talk to her?&

No I haven't.

&Oh...&

Yugi sighed as looked at the group. Virgil wondered what was going on as were Lan's parents.

"Megaman just told me...it seems Lan's slit his wrists twice that we know of." Yugi said.

Tyler and Bri gasped in horror. Yugi frowned.

"Do you know why son?" Virgil asked as calm as he could.

"He's been through a great deal. 3 years ago the others were told he was dead and buried him...he broke out of the coffin and dug himself out..." Yugi started.

"It's a way to relieve emotional pain." He said.

Virgil was shocked by his son's words.

"There's more isn't there?" He said.

"He left town and well he became a very well know thief." Yugi said.

Tyler looked away.

"He went by Lupin the 3rd." Yugi said.

"And how did Megaman take losing his older brother for two years? I saw Lan carry him out of the hospital when we brought you here." Virgil asked.

Yugi frowned.

"He seemed anxious to get out of there quickly." Virgil remarked.

"Who?" Yugi asked glad for the change of subject.

"Lan, especially with a sleeping navi in his arms." Virgil said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"He tried to leave before you were discharged" Virgil said.

"The doctor who said he was head was working there and was the treating doctor...so..." Yugi started.

"I see...do you know why Megaman was crying before? I figure that something was wrong" Virgil asked.

"Lan's soul left his body and I guess he was scared it was gone forever." Yugi said sadly.

"I never saw a navi show human emotions as he did" Virgil said with a nod.

"I'm sure you remember about yamis and hikaris..." Yugi started.

"Yes..." Virgil said, not sure where his boy was going with this.

"Well, Lan is a yami and Megaman is the hikari." Yugi said.

"And Tyler had no idea, when he created Megaman that Lan was troubled?" Virgil asked.

"Right." Yugi said.

"Poor fellow..." Virgil whispered.

In the meantime, Megaman had an idea...getting the pen and a couple of sheets of paper that he saw in the room. He began to write. On one, a letter to three individuals that he hoped could help his brother and on the other to an inspector with Interpol with directions on delivery. He slipped out just long enough to place them in the mail before Lan awoke. Lan woke up and wondered how he got in bed. Megaman cleared his throat as he returned, leaning on the door. Lan looked at Megaman.

YOU need help.

Lan frowned sadly.

I'm staying, whether you like it or not!

Megaman hoped his letters reached their targets quickly.

**A WEEK LATER  
**  
Pops walked up to a certain trio.

"What now?" Jenkin asked.

"I've got a letter here from Megaman it's about Lupin." Pops said.

"What happened?" Fujiko asked.

Pops handed the letter to Jekin. Jekin took it and began reading, his face fell in shock.

"What's going on! What's wrong!" Fujiko demanded.

"Megaman said that our buddy's depressed and started hurting himself." Jekin replied.

"We have to go to Dentech city then." Fujiko said looking at Goemon.

Goemon gave them a look that left no question. He just nodded.

"Let's go." Fujiko said.

The three went to aid their friend as fast as they could.

**THE NEXT DAY  
**  
Lan was in bathroom leaning against the door thinking. In the meantime, Megaman was doing his able best to help Lan, but it was in uphill battle. He knew his brother was holding himself up in the bathroom. He just hoped that he wouldn't need to intervene. That week Lan had cut his right wrist 5 time that week including the first 2. Megaman prayed that his plea toward a certain three got through...he knew Lan was still hurting himself.

Bro?

Lan had stayed in the Dentech hotel that whole week. Lan was sitting on the floor leaning back on the bathroom door staring at a knife.

You're not handling this right. Can't we talk?

Lan rolled his eyes. Megaman just leaned on the wall outside the bathroom when he sensed Lan roll his eyes. He ended up sitting down. Lan put the knife to his wrist and slit it. He watched as the blood flowed and when it dried up Lan looked at the knife. The brothers were NOT alone. The bathroom air vent was occupied by a certain three thieves. Jekin watched as his friend slit his wrist, aiming a pistol at the knife. It was shot out of Lan's hand before he could do it again. Lan blinked and looked at the air vent. Megaman heard the shot and tried to get in.

Lan! Lemme in!

Lan stood letting Megaman in.

"Jekin? Goemon? Fuji-cakes?" Lan asked in confusion.

The cover came loose and three people climbed out. Megaman saw the fresh wounds, he sighed, convey a look of thanks to the three. Lan looked away from his three friends.

"Why do this to yourself?" Goemon asked.

"It makes me feel better...after you guys left the first time I got really depressed..." Lan started, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and gloves so the only thing visible were his wrists.

"Lan...that's NO excuse!" Goemon said.

Megaman looked away. He was hurt emotionally. Lan knew the three didn't know about the fire. So he took off his gloves and shirt and braced himself for the reaction. Three looks of horror came. The navi flinched. Lan frowned.

"There was a fire..." Lan started.

Megaman kept his gaze averted.

"How...?" Fujiko started.

Megaman looked to his brother.

"There was a small explosion and I was knocked out and the house caught on fire...my pants and shirt started to burn..." Lan started.

"How did-?" Jekin tried.

"Megaman, put the fire out." Lan said.

The three looked at the navi whose Battle-Mask was up and fists were clenched. His body shook quietly with sobs. Lan sat on the edge of the tub.

Knew that I've should've done more!

:You couldn't have.:

Megaman glared as tears started to form.

:There was nothing you could do.:

The tears came as Megaman looked away. Lan walked over to his brother and light.

If what you say is true, why hurt yourself? You need help...

:I know...:

Lan, please don't do this anymore! 

Megaman sobbed, not looking at the others.

:I'm trying to stop.:

Megaman's body shook, trying to regain control of himself.

:It's just so hard.:

Please...let me help you...PLEASE! 

:Alright.:

The others watched, hoping that their friend had been reached. Lan fell to his knees sobbing. Megaman sat next to him, still crying a bit. Lan was crying. The trio had never seen Lupin cry. They were unsure of how to help. Megaman wished his brother had told him sooner. Lan was crying hard. Megaman ever-so carefully placed his arms around his dark-half. The trio kept watch in case. Lan hugged his brother crying into his chest.

Let it out, pal...just let it out...

Lan just cried. Megaman looked at the threesome, silently conveying his thanks.

'Glad pops came through.' Megaman thought.

The trio looked at each other they wondered which of the them who go to Lan first. Jekin went over and just sat with his friend.

"I've never seen Lupin like this." Fujiko whispers.

"I know... good thing his brother reached us..." Goemon replied.

"Yeah." Fujiko said.

Megaman knew Lan would have a fit if he knew that it was Yugi's suggestion for them to come.

"Thanks guys..." he whispered.

Lan cried himself to sleep. Megaman gently eased Lan onto the bed. He knew he'd be questioned on how these three were thought to be summoned. Kat was worried about Lan. The navi had known that his niece would sense what was going on. It was a sunny day and Kat tripped and almost fell down the steps. Talla managed to catch her.

"Talla..." Kat started.

"Kat, what's going on?" Talla asked in much the same way as her father years before.

"I can barely see." Kat said.

Talla gasped.

'I've gotta find daddy or uncle Lan!' Talla thought.

"I think it's the same thing as daddy." Kat said.

Talla nodded.

"I better stay here." Kat said.

The young navi agreed and tried to get a fix on her father's MDE.

"There at the hotel." Kat said.

"I'll be back soon" Talla said, running out of the house.

In the meantime, Megaman had no idea that his daughter was looking for him. Lan slept. Megaman sighed, knowing that he'd have company soon. Fujiko watched Lan sleep. The navi looked to the door.

"I hope I'm wrong..." He whispered.

Talla knocked on the door.

"Can one of you see if someone's coming?" Megaman asked his brother's friends.

Fujiko opened the door. Megaman smiled at the little navi from his seat. Talla walked in.

"Talla, what's wrong?" Megaman asked.

"It's Kat she can barely see." Talla said.

Lan's sleep was less then peaceful.

"Oh no!" Megaman whispered, remembering what was said between him and his brother when Lan and Yugi were about to undergo the procedure.

Lan sat up sensing his daughter was upset. Megaman sighed, hearing his brother's movements.

Bro...

:Kat's upset.:

I know, Talla's here. It the defect...saw her stumble a couple of times

Lan frowned.

"Sweetie, remember them?" Megaman asked his daughter, pointing to the three.

Talla nodded.

"Uh huh." Talla said.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming...forgot to say" Megaman said, picking up his daughter.

The three smiled. Lan stood. Megaman wondered when he would be asked of the threesome's appearance.

&Yugi?&

Huh? 

&They're here...&

Good. 

&Jekin shot the blade outta Lan's hand&

It's a difficult thing to stop.

&They were hiding in the bathroom air vent!&

It will be very difficult for Lan to stop...

&I know... worried about him and Kat.&

So am I...

&Think she's started to suffer from the defect.&

I see.

&But, can I ask something?&

What is it?

&When you guys were released, how did I get home? last thing that I recalled was crying near Lan...&

You cried yourself to sleep and Lan carried you home.

&You're kidding...&

Nope. 

&And I'm guessing he came close to attacking carter, been wanting to get that-&

He did.

&Knew it! I sensed his anger...&

Lan was the only one caught cutting though he wasn't the only one doing it.

&Hey, whaddya expect... I'm 11 years younger than him.&

I know.

Megaman sensed was amiss with his cousin and fellow light, hoping that he was wrong. Yugi had looked the guest room door and took off the cuff on his right wrist.

\Yami?\

Yugi was in the guest room and locked the door. Yugi took off his right cuff revealing scars on his wrist.

What is it, Megaman?

\I've got a bad feeling about Yugi...\

Me too.

Yugi pulled out a pocket knife.

\Don't ask me how-...but I think he's doing what Lan's started to\

Yami frowned and rushed to the guest room.

-Aibou?-

Yami reached the guestroom and tried to get in. Yugi slit his wrist. And watched the blood flow. Yami tried to force the door.

-STOP HURTING YOURSELF HIKARI!-

The door broke open the blood was still flowing. Yami gasped as he saw Yugi. He promptly destroyed the implement with his powers and went to help his brother.

-Why Yugi?-

/I.../

Yami went and healed the wounds and eliminate any trace of blood.

/I've...done it...so long./

Yami glared.

-If you told me...I could've helped you.-

Yugi looked away crying. Yami smiled softly as he held his twin. Yugi hugged him back. Megaman sighed through the link. Lan rushed back to the house. Megaman and the others followed. Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest and sobbed.

Seems as if you're not the ONLY one...

:Huh:

-Aibou...-

Hurting himself due to depression 

:Who...:

/I started doing it when mom died./

Yugi.

Yami sighed.

Yugi just sobbed. Yami just held him close. Lan walked up to his daughter's room. Talla was worried for her cousin and partner.

"Kat?" Lan asked.

"Kat? It's us" Talla called.

Lan walked in and knelt in front of his daughter.

"D-Daddy?" Kat asked shakingly.

"It's me." Lan said softly.

"I can barely-" The girl choked out.

"I know." Lan said.

Like you said...

"Same thing happened to me when I was your age." Lan said.

"Really?" Kat asked as a tear slid down.

"Yeah." Lan said.

"He's telling you the truth" Megaman piped.

"U-Uncle?" The girl asked, turning to the direction of Megaman's voice.

"It's him." Lan said.

"Talla told us" Megaman said gently.

Lan lifted his daughter. Talla went over and gave her cousin's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go see your mom." Lan said.

Megaman smiled at that...he knew that his daughter would stand by her partner.

"Okay." Kat whispered.

Lan carried his daughter down to the kitchen where Maylu was. Maylu was getting bottles ready for the twins.

"Hey, Maylu." Lan said.

"Lan, what's wrong?" Maylu asked, seeing the state of her oldest child.

"The birth defect." Lan said.

"Oh no..." Maylu gasped.

"Yeah, I know." Lan said.

should I tell-?

:Yeah.:

Maylu went and took the crying girl from her father, holding the child close. Lan watched the child with her mother.

Know where-?

:Where what:

Megaman cleared his throat.

Our uncle, Yugi's dad is. Unless you want me to-...

:Wanna what:

Use my powers to try and help her.

:I'll get Virgil.:

Megaman nodded.

I figured that I'd offer...

:Keep an eye on her.:

Megaman nodded as he sat near his sister in law and niece, he looked on in worry. Lan ran out. Megaman hoped that the defect was caught early enough. Lan ran in search of Virgil. Virgil was walking through Dentech, taking in the sights. He had no idea that Lan was looking for him. Lan ran looking for his uncle by that time he was dripping with sweat from the heat were his normal outfit. Virgil had taken a rest at a well-known park and sitting on a bench. It was the hottest day Dentech city had ever had. Lan was starting to get dizzy but, kept running, and ran past that park. Virgil spotted him.

"LAN!" Virgil shouted.

Lan ran towards his uncle.

"What's wrong?" Virgil asked with concern.

"My daughter has the birth defect." Lan said outta breathe getting more and more dizzy by the second.

"I see. let's get YOU out of this heat" Virgil said firmly, making sure that his nephew wouldn't collapse.

Lan was soaked with sweat. Virgil allowed Lan to lean on him as they went back to the house. Lan felt like he'd pass out.

"Easy we're almost there." Virgil said as they got to front of Lan's home.

Megaman picked up on his brother, looking out the door.

:Mega...:

Hold on, bro 

Megaman went to help Lan inside. Megaman eased Lan onto the sofa with help from their uncle, he went to the kitchen to get some ice to cool his brother down. Lan was breathing heavily and dripping with sweat, as Megaman was getting the ice. Virgil removed Lan's shirt and gloves, he was in shock at the burns.

'How did those happened?' Virgil asked himself.

Lan was semi-conscious. Megaman came back with a bag of ice and a bucket with ice water also a wet cloth.

"Mommy..." Kat started.

Maylu looked at her. Megaman started applying the cold compress to his older brother's forehead

"Daddy's sick." Kat said.

"He was out in the heat, kiddo." Megaman said, not looking away from his task at hand.

Yugi stopped crying and put his cuff back on and walked in at that point.

&Hey pal.&

Megaman was debating with himself if to use his powers to break the fever. Lan was hot to the touch. That made up Megaman's mind. A glow came his hands as he attempted to get his brother's temperature down. It was working. Megaman kept it up even though he'd felt himself weaken.

Gotta keep it up!

Virgil looked on in shock. Lan opened his eyes fever broke mostly enough that he'd be ok. Megaman fell from exhaustion. Yugi ran to his fellow light. Megaman was tired and drained. Yugi helped him upstairs and to Yugi's bed.

&Y-Yugi?&

Huh?

&D-Did it break?&

Not completely...but, he'll be fine now.

There was something Lan and his parents hadn't told anyone and it had happened when Lan was 7.

&I-I hoped t-&

The family secret would soon be discovered. Megaman couldn't stay awake. Lan slowly sat up and decided to see his parents after putting on a t-shirt then went to his parents house.

"Lan?" Tyler asked.

Tyler was in the front yard with his youngest son.

"Hey, dad." Lan said.

"What brings you here?" Tyler asked as he held Andrew.

Andrew giggled.

"It's back." Lan said.

"No..." Tyler whispered.

The man was in shock. At the age of seven, Lan had been diagnosed with leukemia. He had been fortunate to have been in remission for more than the typical five-year limit. Lan looked at the ground. Tyler couldn't believe that the illness that threatened his boy as a child had returned after so long.

"I don't know for sure. But, I pretty sure about it though." Lan said.

"How?" Tyler asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"How do you know, son..." Tyler said.

"I just feel really weak like last time." Lan said.

"Could it be from-?" Tyler started.

"I don't think so." Lan said.

"Are you sure, he might've done it one time too many..." Tyler said.

"I'm sure." Lan said.

"He still doesn't-" Tyler started.

"I know." Lan said sitting on the floor.

In the meantime, Megaman had managed to fall asleep, but he tossed and turned.

"Dad...it's getting worse, I'm too weak to even stay on my feet." Lan said.

"I know... I think that he has the right to know" Tyler said.

"Megaman's asleep now." Lan said.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

Megaman had used the mind link by accident.

No, wait...DON'T-!

:Megaman: 

No...d-don't leave...

"I was outside in my normal outfit running in search of Virgil." Lan said.

:MEGAMAN, WAKE UP:

"He's having a nightmare?" Tyler asked.

Lan nodded. Megaman fidgeted at his brother's mental-voice, but was unable to awaken. Lan tired hard to get off the ground.

"Better look in on him..." Tyler said as he helped Lan up.

Lan nodded. Megaman moved so much that at times it looked as if he'd fall off the bed. Lan managed to run into the guest room and started shaking Megaman. Megaman's eyes shot open. They were nearly in tears due to fear. Lan smiled at his brother softly. Megaman looked away with his eyes shut and Battle-Mask up as he tried to fight the tears.

"It's OK." Lan said softly, hoping to comfort his brother.

Tears fell despite his efforts. Lan smiled at Megaman weakly. Megaman knew something was wrong, he could tell. But was unsure if his fear was due to the dream or vision or not. Lan stood up weakly unsure of how to tell Megaman. Megaman looked at Lan, his eyes were red. Lan looked at Megaman. Megaman was upset and confused. Lan fell back onto the bed weakly.

Y-You okay?

:I...: 

Lan looked away from his brother not sure how to break it too him. Megaman started having that feeling of dread, that Lan would leave him like in his nightmare. And he'd be powerless to stop it.

:I...I...: 

'I can't lose him again, I CAN"T!' Megaman thought.

:I'm sick...:

"Knew...sensed it." Megaman said nearly in a whisper.

:Megaman...when I was 7 I had leukemia and it's been in remission for a long time.:

A-A-A-And it's b-b-back?

Megaman's body shook with sobs once more. Lan nodded slowly. Megaman's fist punched at the mattress in his current state.

:I could go back into remission.:

Y-Y-You don't know... for sure.

:No.:

An idea struck Megaman's processor, but he kept it to himself. Lan tried to stand again. This time Megaman aided. Lan smiled weakly. Megaman smiled back but felt wounded on the inside. Lan weakly stumbled towards the door. Megaman followed.

&Y-Yugi?&

What is it?

&L-Lan...leukemia.&

Huh?

&L-Lan m-might have leukemia&

I see.

Yugi frowned sadly.

&H-He said that it came when he was little, been in remission all this time.&

&No...wouldn't work...&

What wouldn't work?

&I can't bear to lose him again.&

He might not even have it. We have to get him to the hospital then we'll know.:

&I guess I'm shaken still from my nightmare&

Let's get him to the hospital ASAP.

Yugi was still frowning worriedly and sadly.

L-Lan, let's get you to a doctor to be sure...

-What's wrong, Yugi?-

/Lan may have cancer./

-No...-

/Wasn't Jera here/

-He was a while ago...-

Yugi looked around the house. Jera had no idea what was going on, he was playing with his youngest niece and nephew in the nursery.

"Jera..." Yugi started walking in.

"Yugi?" Jera asked as he placed the babies in the swing.

"We're gonna take Lan to the hospital." Yugi said.

"Why?" Jera asked out of concern.

"He's really weak so were taking him there to find out why." Yugi said.

"I see... if something happens to him, my little brother may not survive it" Jera said.

Yugi nodded.

"He was very depressed..." The twin continued.

Jera went to help his twin brother, catching him in the process. Lan had nearly fell down the steps.

"Gotcha!" Jera exclaimed

"Thanks." Lan said weakly.

"Let's go...You too, blue-boy" Jera said.

"Hey-!" Megaman exclaimed.

Lan's legs were shaking under him. Megaman kept Lan on his feet as soon he reached him, grumbling about using Jera for target practice.

:Let's get to the hospital.:

Right!

:And please don't make Mega angry...if it's back...it'll be best if it's peaceful while I'm being treated.:

Alright, I was just TEASING him.

Lan smiled.

Can't take a joke!

:Let's go.:

Jera and Megaman helped their brother out as they left for an all too familiar hospital.

:Maylu, doesn't know, Mega.:

Megaman gulped.

Hate telling her the bad news.

:We'll tell her when we know for sure.:

Sure, if my audios are intact!

:I'll tell her.:

She'll still yell

:I know.:

Want me to try and leave a note? 

Lan nodded. Megaman went, finding a notepad; he wrote that he, Jera and Lan were going to be out for a while and that they be back soon.

Done

:Let's go then.:

Megaman went back to help his brothers. Soon the brothers arrived at the hospital. Dr. Green was making his rounds when he saw the three.

"Well if it isn't my favorite netbattler!" Mark said with a smile.

"Hello, Dr. Green." Lan said weakly.

"So, Lan? What has you coming in this time?" Mark asked as he started to his examination.

Lan told Mark about when he was a kid.

"I see..." Mark said a hint of recognition came to him.

'Nah, he couldn't be...' Mark thought.

"I think it's back." Lan said.

"Let's be sure" Green said.

Lan nodded.

"Best chance is a bone marrow transplant." Green explained.

Megaman gulped hearing this.

"If I'm right and until we find a match I'll need chemo." Lan said knowingly.

"Yes..." Green said.

"We'll need a blood sample to check as well." Mark said.

Lan nodded. Mark got the supplies he needed after leading the brothers to an exam area. Lan waited for the results praying he was wrong. Mark came back a short time later, his expression held bad news.

"What is it?" Lan asked his heart fell with a bad feeling he was right.

"Positive." Mark sighed

Megaman bit his lips.

"Can I go home? I have to tell my family." Lan said sadly.

"Yes...but you'll need to start treatment soon as possible" Mark said as he handed Lan the name and number of the hospital's Oncologist.

"I will." Lan said.

Soon the trio arrived back at Lan and Maylu's. Megaman went straight to net. Blasting a unused area. Before slamming his fists into the grid, tears falling. Lan walked into the kitchen looking for his wife.

"Lan?" Maylu asked.

"Hi." Lan said weakly and sat at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Maylu asked, worriedly.

"I...when I was 7 I had leukemia...it's been in remission for a while." Lan said weakly.

"I-It's-?" Maylu tried.

"It's back." Lan said sadly and weakly.

"Oh Lan..." Maylu said with tears.

Lan looked at Maylu sadly. Maylu went and gave Lan's hand a squeeze. Lan hugged his wife.

"This is gonna be hard...especially breaking it to Kat." Lan said softly.

Kat was in the backyard playing, she and Talla was playing with Rush, making the twins gurgle happily.

"We'll have to tell them eventually." Lan said.

"I know...how's…?" Maylu started, having not seen a certain navi.

"He's on the net." Lan said watching the children play.

"He must be devastated..." Maylu whispered.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Lan said softly.

As the smoke cleared, Megaman had curled into a ball. He continued to cry. The landscape was fractured. Lan stood falling back on the chair.

"Lan?" Maylu asked.

"I'm just weak tomorrow I'm going to start chemo." Lan said.

"They gave you a reference?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah." Lan said holding up the paper Mark gave him.

Maylu nodded... she still worried of the effect that this was having on a navi that they ALL knew and cared about. Lan struggled to stand. Maylu helped him up. Lan smiled at his wife weakly.

"need the-?" Maylu asked, knowing her husband would go and look for his partner.

"First I'm gonna call the hospital and make an appointment then I'll need them." Lan said.

Maylu nodded. Lan stumbled towards the phone and picked it up. Maylu watched. Lan made his appointment and got off.

"Well?" she asked.

"I made it appointment for 10:00 in the morning." Lan said.

Maylu gave a small smile.

"Now where are the EGs?" Lan asked.

The lady handed the requested item to her husband.

"Found them in that backpack that he snuck in" Maylu giggled.

Lan smiled and put them on. Megaman began with another round, tears still streaming. Lan jacked in a Marriorman started looking for Megaman as full speed for a little while he then stopped to regain his strength. The sounds and shockwaves of Megaman's actions could be felt from a distance. The shockwave knock Marriorman to the ground. Megaman kept, curled up. As he settled down, not wanting to hear or see. Marriorman tried to get up weakly.

"Lan?" asked a certain burly navi.

Marriorman looked at Guts and smiled nodding.

"You alright?" Glide asked.

Marriorman nodded still trying to get up. Iceman lent a hand.

"Thanks." Marriorman said weakly.

The frosted navi smiled.

"Guys, I...have cancer." Marriorman said sadly looking away from the trio.

"No..." came a combined reply.

"I start chemo tomorrow." Marriorman said sadly.

"Guessing that shockwave due to Megaman acting out." Guts said.

"Probably." Marriorman said.

Another shock wave came, but Gutsman got Marriorman on his shoulder to kept him from being knocked down. The other two jumped out of the way. A broken navi cried as he watched it spread.

"I've got to find Megaman." Marriorman said.

"He's in bad shape. Huh?" Iceman asked as the other two agreed.

"I haveta find him." Marriorman said weakly.

"Let us help...he's OUR friend too." Glide offered.

Marriorman nodded slowly.

"Sense where-?" Gutsman asked.

Marriorman focused and pointed in the direction of Megaman.

"I'll do it, guys!" Iceman said as he sped off where Lan had pointed. He could only imagine what this was doing to his friend. He soon spotted the distraught navi and went to him.

"Megaman?" Iceman asked.

"C-Can't lose him again..." came the mumbled reply.

Megaman was curled up tight.

"Lan need you now more then ever. He might not have the heart to fight this without you." Iceman said.

Megaman looked at his friend...His eyes were red from crying, fear shone through.

"You have to be with him. You'll give him the strength he needs." Iceman said.

"Betting I freak you guys out when I'm like this..." Megaman said as he got up.

"We were worried about you." Iceman said smiling softly.

Megaman looked away as a tear slid. He hated to worry those close to him.

"Come on, Marriorman's back with Gutsman and Glide." Iceman said.

Megaman nodded, following his pal. He tried to wipe the tears that pushing to come forth. Iceman speed off towards where he left the others. Megaman managed to keep up. Marriorman looked at the two navis weakly. Megaman went and sat near his brother, he felt bad for what he had done.

Sorry bro...I...I...

:It's OK.:

A tear fell, even though the Blue-Bomber had his Battle-Mask up. Lan rested a hand on his shoulder. Megaman tried not to let his fear show.

:I'm scared too.:

I think mine stems from the last time we were torn apart.

:I'll be fine.:

Tears and sobs caused the blue navi's body to shake. Lan weakly hugged his brother.

Sorry, I'm being such a prototype!

Lan smiled. Megaman curled up again. Lan fell asleep next to his brother. Megaman saw and stayed where he was. Lan rolled over.  
He gave a weak smile to their friends as he caught Lan, easing his brother's head onto his lap. Lan slept peacefully once there. Megaman smiled tiredly. Iceman smiled at the scene.

"What?" Megaman whispered.

"It's nothing." Iceman said.

Megaman glared at his friend.

"Just wondering how we would get him back in his body." Iceman said.

"Without waking him up." He added.

"I know..." Megaman whispered.

&Yugi?&

What is it?

&Do you know of any way that I can get Lan back to his body? he's fallen asleep...&

Yami carried him back here and I took off the EGs. Then he jacked out and maybe after that if I put them back on he'll be back in his body.

&OK. Least Gutsman hasn't pulled something on me.&

Yeah. 

&I swear, he'd drag me into a net-battle at first chance!&

Better hurry then.

&Ready when you are...&

Right. 

"Don't worry guys...a friend'll help with the EGs" Megaman said.

Yugi took the EGs off Lan.

"Marriorman logging out." 

&Can you jack me out?&

Yugi jacked the blue bomber out.

"See ya guys!" He called.

Megaman went to his brother. Yugi put the EGs back on.

&I can't BELIEVE I did that!&

Did what?

Megaman hoped his brother made it back without trouble.

&Cried in front of one of my friends...&

They won't let think less of you.

&I know... but it's embarrassing!&

Yugi smiled Lan's body started to collapse to the ground. Megaman managed to catch him, assuming his earlier position. Lan was in a deep sleep. Megaman sighed, hoping Yugi wouldn't question him.

"He has an appointment in the morning." Yugi said.

"When?" Megaman whispered.

"10." Yugi said.

"Must've done it before, coming to find me..." Megaman said, hoping his fellow light wouldn't see the emotions in his eyes.

"We should put him in bed." Yugi said.

Megaman nodded, as he gently lifted his brother and carried him upstairs to his room. Where he carefully covered him. He stood, watching his brother slumber soundly in bed. Yugi knew Lan hadn't told Bri and wonder if Tyler had.

&Ask 'em&

Ask who?

&My folks, know you were thinking of 'em.&

Yugi nods and goes over to Bri and Tyler's. Tyler opened the door, seeing his nephew.

"Hello uncle." Yugi said.

"What brings you here?" Tyler asked as he grinned at being called that, seeing as his eldest grandchild always called a navi by it.

"Wondering if auntie knows about Lan's..." Yugi started.

"Haven't told her just yet…wanna come in and spend some time with Andrew?" Tyler asked opening the door wide.

Yugi nodded and walked in.

Tyler led his nephew in, Bri was trying to feed a fussy toddler. "I know, you're hungry sweetie..." She said.

"Hi." Yugi said.

"Yugi, what a nice surprise" Bri smiled, trying again to feed Andrew.

Yugi sighed.

"Uncle, we should tell her." Yugi said.

"I know..." Tyler said.

Bri cocked her head now very confused.

"Bri... it's back." Tyler started.

"What's back? Wait...you don't mean..." Bri started.

"Yes..." Tyler said, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"He starts chemo in the morning." Yugi said.

"I see... how's Mega taking this?" Bri asked her nephew.

"He pretty upset." Yugi said.

"That's expected." Tyler said.

"Lan and Maylu still haven't told Kat or anyone else. I told Jera, Lan told Maylu and I told Yami but, no one else knows." Yugi said.

"She may know already" Bri said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Lan's eyes opened and he weakly tired to sit up.

Easy...

:Megaman...: 

I'm downstairs

"Uncle?" asked a small voice as it came from the front door.

Kat and Talla were standing there

"Kat?" Megaman asked.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Talla piped, knowing that her cousin had a problem.

"Lan's not feeling well." Megaman said sadly.

"What is it!" Kat demanded, her bad feeling was growing.

"He had cancer." Megaman said sadly.

"No..." Kat said as tears came.

Talla hugged her cousin.

"He starts treatment tomorrow." Megaman said sadly.

"R-Really?" The girl said shakingly.

"Yeah." Megaman said.

Tears still came to Kat's eyes, this time out of fear. Lan was still weakly trying to stand up.

Sorry bro...had to tell them

:It's OK.:

Want me to bring them up?

:Yeah.: 

Megaman picked up his niece and daughter thus carried them to his brother's room. Lan was still trying to sit up.

Stay put! nearly there

Megaman gently placed his niece on the floor as he opened the door. Lan sighed and laid back down. Megaman held his child as his niece went to her father. Lan smiled at his daughter weakly. A tear slid from Kat's cheek as she held her father's hand. Lan brushed away Kat's tear.

Wish my powers were-

:I know.:

The girls could tell this was affecting the Blue-Bomber the most.

"I'll be fine I've been through this before." Lan said softly.

"It's just before my creation." came a whisper.

Talla looked at the one who whispered with worry. Lan nodded.

"I was 7." Lan said.

Fear and other emotions came to the eyes of a navi who was emotionally wounded. His green eyes glistened as tears fought their way.

:I'll be fine.:

Can't help-! I feel powerless...

:So am I...:

Sorry bro... don't know why I'm...

Lan smiled softly.

:It's ok.:

Megaman hoped his cousin wouldn't sense his distress. Lan sighed.

Least gutsy didn't jump me...

:My hair'll probably fall out.:

Good thing I had this made. 

Megaman held out a bandana with a familiar emblem on it. it was a light blue in color. Lan smiled.

Like that head-band you used to wear.

:I remember.:

Just picked it up a few weeks ago.

Lan smiled.

There's a place that does custom headwear. Caps and the like.

:You do realize the chemo will make me sicker...:

I-I-I know...at least this time...mom and dad won't be the only ones in your corner.

:Not like last time.:

That's what I meant.

Lan smiled.

Plus there's a certain pair of duelists still in town... 

:Yeah.:

And just so, ya know... ol' frosty got me to my senses before

Lan smiled.

being honest

Megaman sighed.

:I'm glad.:

Megaman hoped Lan wouldn't ask of his state three years ago. Lan was trying to sit up again. Megaman offered a hand up. Lan took Megaman's hand. Megaman seemed to tighten his grip ever-so slightly  
Lan smiled weakly.

Sorry 

Megaman took a spot on the floor.

:It's alright.:

Megaman curled up, he'd hate for their cousins to walk in on them.

**THE NEXT DAY**

AT 9:30 AM  


Lan was weakly trying to sit up.

"Ready?" asked Megaman asked, helping his brother up.

"Yeah." Lan said.

"Need help?" Megaman asked.

Lan nodded. Megaman carefully turned, his back facing his brother as he knelt.

Grab my shoulders.

Lan grabbed on. The navi used his ability to teleport to the front door, once he had a firm hold on his brother around the legs.

:I feel so useless right now.:

Don't start...'sides I owed ya for helping me home from the hospital.

Lan smiled slightly.

Yugi told me when I asked.

:OK.: 

It was after I woke up in the guestroom

Megaman continued to carry Lan to the car. He started it up via remote command. Lan smiled. Megaman shrugged as he opened the passenger door. And placed his brother inside. Lan sighed. Megaman went to the Driver's side and climbed in. He had a mental map of the best route to the hospital. H did to make it to the treatments on time safely. And they made within fifteen minutes. Lan was annoyed at being so weak. Megaman chuckled softly.

:What's so funny:

You... getting annoyed like that!

:You can't blame me.:

No, I can't

Megaman parked the car and helped Lan out in the same way as before. Lan sighed. Megaman wondered who would be treating his brother. He held on to what he had given Lan. Dr. Budd walked out a few hours later. Megaman looked in her direction.

"The treatments done. He'll have to make an appointment for next month." Dr. Budd said.

"Thanks doc...can I-?" Megaman asked.

Dr. Budd nodded. Megaman went to where he sensed Lan's whereabouts. Lan looked over at Megaman.

Hey bro...

:Hey.:

Megaman just went over and squeezed his brother's hand very gently. Lan smiled weakly.

"The doc said that you'll need to schedule for next month." Megaman said as he dug into his pocket.

"I know I brought it..." he whispered.

He then pulled out a folded piece of fabric. It was blue in color and had an emblem.

I knew I had it.

:It won't fall out yet.:

Making sure I had it.

Lan smiled.

They discharge you yet?

Lan nodded. Megaman helped his brother as before. going to the reception desk so Lan could schedule his next treatment, which he'd make a note of. Lan sighed after making the appointment.

Better now than later

:Yeah, I know.:

Megaman helped Lan to the car and they went home. Lan sighed. It soon hit him and he felt like he'd throw up. Megaman was on him like a shot. Stopping so his brother could relieve his stomach. Lan threw up.

Better?

Lan shook his head and threw up again.

Maybe I should take the long way home

Lan nodded slowly. Megaman grinned a bit since he had an alternate route planned. Lan looked like he'd throw up again.

We're in no rush

Lan threw up again. Megaman waited patiently for the cycle to pass. Lan sighed as it stopped for the time being.

I'll go slow

Lan nodded slowly. Megaman got Lan into the car and took the slow scenic route home. Lan sat in the chair. Megaman smiled at his brother, wondering where his cousins had gotten to.

:He and Yami are probably dueling for fun somewhere.:

Or having a time with our little girls... hope those two wear 'em out!

:Who wares who out:

Kat and Talla wearing out Yami and Yugi! Can you imagine if they got to Joey!

Lan nodded slowly smiling. The thoughts caused Megaman to snicker. Lan started snickering again.

Funny, right?

:Yeah.: 

"Too bad Serenity isn't around... bet she'd gush over the kids" Megaman as he continued to drive.

"Probably.: 

Especially the twins.

They pulled into the driveway after a while.

:Yeah.: 

C'mon... let's get you inside

:OK.: 

Megaman helped Lan in, placing him on the sofa. He ran for a bucket in case Lan felt sick again. Lan sighed.

Just in case

Lan nodded.

Well I just figured...

:I take it Maylu took Kat to school.:

Looks like, guessing Roll's watching the twins 

Megaman heard humming from the nursery.

:Remember those models:

Yeah...why?

:Remember that kimono:

What are you getting at! 

:I can't believe Protoman...:

I-I-I know...miss him too 

Lan put on the EGs and jacked in. They fell off after he was jacked in.

Lan? 

Megaman put the EGs back before he followed.

**The past**

Lan was surrounded by a large group of viruses in a "D" area. The firing of a Mega Buster could be heard. The "D" area had come over Scilabs and Megaman and Lan were doing their level best to beat the appearing viruses. Neither of them saw the black navi. Marriorman blinked in confusion a moment he had his battle mask up.

"Lan, I need some battle chips!" The younger version of Megaman called.

The younger version of Lan smiled.

"How about cross fusion?" Lan asked.

"Let's go!" Megaman said.

"Cross fusion!" They exclaimed.

Parts of Megaman's incased the young boy's self as streams of data activated. Lan started blasting the viruses. One started to attack him from behind but, it was deleted by one black bomber.

"What the-?" Megaman asked hearing the shot.

Lan turned to face the black bomber.

"Megaman...it looks like..." Lan started.

"I know, but how?" Megaman asked confused.

"Look out!" Marriorman shouted.

His battle mask came off at that moment. Megaman was shocked to see the aged appearance of his closest friend as he leapt out of harm's way. Marriorman fired.

"Whoa! Thanks!" the navi called.

Marriorman smiled.

'What is it with this guy? Why do I feel like I know him?' Megaman thought as they continued to fight.

Marriorman turned and blasted a viruses.

Tyler was watching from a safe distance, he was shocked to see the face of the one who was aiding his boy.

'Who is he? Where did he come from?' Tyler thought as he watched.

A virus attack hit Marriorman he fell to the ground. Cross fused Megaman saw this and went to aid the black navi, deleting the virus.

"Megaman..." Marriorman started.

"Who are you?" The Blue-Bomber asked, still unaware that this was the adult version of his net-op.

"L-L-Lan..." Marriorman said softly.

"B-But?" Megaman said looking between the two.

Marriorman smiled weakly at Megaman.

'how's this possible?' the young Megaman thought, knowing that humans couldn't become navis.

"An invention..." Marriorman started when he started to turn in to those little squares.

"NO! WAIT!" the young navi shouted.

"Marriorman deleted."

Lan hadn't heard Marriorman.

"Lan? What do we do? That guy helped us out... and now-!" Megaman said.

A ball of white energy was behind the blue bomber and entered the emblem.

"What the-?" Megaman said when he saw and felt the energy enter him.

"It almost looked like an double soul." Lan remarked.

"A what?" Megaman asked, still feeling that something was amiss about the black navi.

"Double soul." Lan said.

The Blue-Bomber cocked his head.

"Double soul...you know like when Protoman..." Lan started.

"Double-soul... but how would-?" Megaman asked.

"He was a navi after all." Lan said as the "D" area started to disappear.

"Think I heard his name as he disappeared it's Marriorman." Megaman said.

"I see. I wish I knew of anything we could do." Lan said.

"But there was somethin' about him... something, I don't know... familiar." Megaman said with a nod.

"I know." Lan said heading over to his dad.

Megaman still wondered what the missing black navi had done to him as his emblem began to pulse lightly and silently.

"Lan, are you both alright? Who was that?" Tyler asked.

"When he disappeared the computer called him Marriorman." Lan said.

"He looked like Megaman." He added.

"I wonder where he came from? Whatever he did to Megaman may hold the key to restoring him." Tyler said.

**MEANWHILE AT AYOANTECH**

A "D" area appeared around it.

"What on earth?" Glide asked to his net-op.

"I don't know glide." A young Yai Ayano said..

The black bomber appeared in the same room as Yai.

"who are you?" asked the girl.

**The navi that looked like a Megaman with black. **Glide was shocked to see a resemblance between his friend and this intruder. The navi attacked Yai knocking her into a wall.

"MISS YAI! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Glide shouted.

"The name's Marriorman! Remember it!" He said disappearing.

"Miss Yai, are you alright?" Glide called.

He needed help. Yai was out cold. Glide tried to reach Lan, hoping he knew what was going on. Lan sighed. And pulled out the PET.

"Lan, THANK GOODNESS! Yai's hurt... we were attacked" Glide started.

"What! What happened!" Lan was worried about his friend.

"A navi, he looked just like Megaman but all black appeared after D area enclosed the building. All he said was that his name was Marriorman and remember it" Glide explained as he summoned the company's medical staff.

"Did you say Marriorman?" Lan asked in shock.

"Yes...?" Glide answered curiously.

"He just saved Megaman during a virus outbreak...the computer said he was deleted." Lan said.

**"But, then why attack if he's still functioning?" Glide asked bewildered.  
**

**"A white ball of energy entered Megaman like with double soul right after the computer said that." Lan said. **

"Lan, what if-?" Megaman started.

"What if what?" Lan asked.

"What if that energy was his positive-" Megaman mused.

"Is that possible?" Lan half asked his dad and half Megaman.

"It could..." Tyler said as he wanted to exam that data.

Lan handed the PET to his dad. Tyler placed it on a scanner, his findings confused him. Lan watched curious.

"This can't be right..." The man said.

"What is it?" Lan asked.

"These readings indicate advance technology and what looks like a human biosignature" Tyler said.

"What?" Lan asked in confusion.

"You heard me son" Tyler said.

"But, how?" Lan asked.

"Not sure, but whoever this navi is... he's not of our time." Tyler said.

Megaman listened as his emblem continued to pulsate. It was as if the energy was screaming to be set free.

"Wait a minute...I think I know who he is and if I'm right this is bad." Lan said.

"What do you mean pal?" Megaman asked.

"I have a feeling you know what I mean." Lan said.

Megaman placed a hand to his chest, feeling a sense that he would not know of for years to come.

**MEANWHILE IN NEBULA'S HEADQUATERS**

"Master Nebula..." Marriorman started.

"Ah, so... you've come" said the deep voice of the head of the nebula organization..

"Yes." Marriorman said.

"Excellent... soon that brat AND his navi'll be out of MY WAY FOR GOOD!" The mysterious figure boasted.

"Yes, sir." Marriorman said.

A certain navi with silver hair watched with curiosity.

"Megaman and Lan will be no problem for me." Marriorman said as the battle mask came off.

Protoman was shocked, the face was Lan but much older.

"I know they're fighting style inside and out." Marriorman said.

The visored-navi couldn't mistake those brown eyes.

"Well I too know how they fight..." he remarked.

"Not as well me as I'm sure you realize, Protoman." Marriorman said.

Protoman glared at him.

"I'm sure you realize who I really am." Marriorman said.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE HUMANS CAN'T COME TO CYBERSPACE!" Protoman roared as the realization hit.

"Not until I invented something that allows it. My guess is I'll build it in 2 months." Marriorman said.

Megaman went where the energy was leading him as he arrived at nebula.

"Megaman's here." Marriorman said before he was visible.

A blinding light came forth, bathing the black and red warriors. Megaman could no longer contain it. Marriorman closed those brown eyes tightly. Megaman appeared, hoping what he done. saved his friend. Marriorman fell to his knees. Megaman was a little tired but still had pretty of fight left inside of him in case. The part of his friend that he was given was returned to whence it came. Marriorman looked around confused. Protoman looked at the blue navi and the black fighter also confused. Those unmistakable brown eyes looked at Protoman.

"L-Lan?" Protoman asked.

Marriorman nodded.

"What happened." Protoman asked.

"S-S-Saved you both." A weakened voice said.

"Megaman!" Marriorman scrambled to his feet and ran to the blue bomber.

**Megaman's eyes closed, he was exhausted.  
**

**"You OK?" Marriorman asked.**

"U-Used y-y-your g-gift to free you both from Nebula" Megaman said weakly.

Marriorman smiled softly. He helped Megaman up. Protoman helped his comrade as well.

"Chaud has missed you a lot." Marriorman said.

"I-I missed him too." Protoman said sadly.

"Once we get Megaman back to Scilabs, I'll have my present self contact Chaud." Marriorman said.

"Tell him you're back to normal." Marriorman said.

Protoman gave confused look.

"Somehow I was sent back in time I'm from 15 years in the future." Marriorman said.

Megaman was fighting sleep as heard this. He was shocked,

"I'm sure a little navi and my daughter, are worried." Marriorman said.

'A kid? Him? No way!' the tired navi thought.

"Maylu and I will get married and so will two navis we know." Marriorman gestured towards Megaman.

"Him?" Protoman chuckled.

"Yep, and Roll." Marriorman said.

"They'll even have 3 kids. So will me and Maylu." He said.

Protoman gapped at that and a weary snicker came.

"Dad helped create the kids for Megaman and Roll." Marriorman said as they arrived at Scilabs.

Protoman was still in shock.

"H-Hey p-pal!" Megaman called to the young net-op.

"Hey, Megaman. Protoman!" Lan exclaimed half in shock and half glad.

"Hello Lan..." Protoman said.

"I'll go contact Chaud." Lan said and went into the other room.

The red navi nodded. Marriorman sighed and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Megaman asked tiredly.

Chaud's phone rang in his office.

"I forget sometimes what I used to be like." Marriorman said.

Chaud answered.

"Chaud here." He said.

"Chaud this is Lan, you might want to come to Scilabs." He said.

"Why?" Chaud asked coldly.

"Oh there's a certain red navi Megaman just freed from Nebula, here." Lan said.

'5...4...3...2...1' He counted down to Chaud's reaction.

"WHAT!" Chaud basically screamed into the phone.

"Protoman is back and he's here at Scilabs." Lan said.

"I'll BE RIGHT THERE!" Chaud said hanging up the phone.

He contacted his driver and soon made his way to Scilabs. Lan met him at the entrance.

"How did-? Where are-?" Chaud tried to ask.

Lan lead him to his dad's lab.

"He's in dad's computer right now." Lan said.

Chaud followed his fellow net saver to Tyler's lab.

"Dad..." Lan started as he walked in.

Tyler smiled and pointed to the computer.

"Chaud's here." Marriorman said softly so only Protoman would here him.

Chaud walked in and ran over to the computer.

"Protoman!" Chaud exclaimed.

"C-Chaud, sir." Protoman called out.

He was glad the visor hid his eyes. They were close to tears.

"I...I thought..." Chaud started.

"They saved me..." Protoman said softly, gesturing toward Marriorman and Megaman.

Chaud looked away he to was close to tears. Megaman gave a weak smile. Marriorman smiled softly.

'At least they're back together...' the blue bomber thought.

Chaud couldn't fight back the tears anymore and tears started to flow freely. Of course his navi never saw that before. Protoman was shocked by seeing that as his own tears came as well. Marriorman's battle mask went back before Chaud recognized him. Megaman looked up at him. Chaud was crying tears of joy at having Protoman back. Megaman smiled softly, despite the fact that he was fighting a losing battle with sleep.

"You better jack Megaman out, Lan." Marriorman said.

Lan did as he was told.

"I missed you so much, Protoman." Chaud said through the tears.

Megaman's eyes were closed by the time he reached the PET.

"I missed you too, sir..." Protoman said.

Lan put the PET back.

"Just call me Chaud." He said as the tears slowed.

"Alright...Chaud" Protoman said.

Chaud smiled as he pulled out the PET for Protoman. Protoman promptly returned to his rightful place.

"Hey Lan...I'd just let him sleep if I were you" Proto called softly.

"I will." Lan said.

Marriorman looked at Tyler knowing his dad probably had a thousand questions going through his head.

"How did-?" Tyler tried.

The battle mask left again and Marriorman looked at his dad. Chaud gasped in surprise. Tyler also gasped in surprise. Lan took a step forward but Chaud was blocking his view.

"Lan, why don't you take Megaman home..." Tyler suggested.

Lan nodded and went home.

"Now that's settled..." Tyler started.

"Betting Megaman's future-self worrying himself into a glitch!" Protoman said.

"Good idea dad, because according to my hypothesis, if two of the same person meet in an alternate time line it could destroy the space time continuum. Most likely, knowing him, Protoman." Marriorman said.

All three gapped at the black navi.

"What?" Marriorman asked.

"I never knew you to talk like that." Chaud remarked.

"In my time I have a PhD in science." Marriorman said.

Protoman's jaw fell opened.

"I even work here." Marriorman said.

That got his father's attention who grinned.

"But how did you come to be here." Chaud asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I'm gonna get home." Marriorman said.

A distance mental-voice called out weakly.

L-L-L-a-a-a-n-n-n...

Marriorman looked up at this...

"What is it?" Chaud asked.

"It's nothing Chaud. Except I have a wife and three kids who need me." Marriorman said sadly.

W-W-Where a-a-are y-y-you? the voice called again.

"I see" Tyler said.

:Megaman...: A faint responds.

"Maylu and I got married the same as a certain two navis." Marriorman said smiles.

"Really?" Chaud asked.

B-B-Bro, where are y-you? I-I can barely sense...

:The past...: Came the faint reply.

The present-day Megaman did something unknown to others. Using what strength he had, a portal opened to his brother. This one had the family crest and an known ancient emblem on it before opening. Marriorman smiled.

"It looks like I have a way home." Marriorman said.

L-Lan... h-hurry...d-don't k-k-know...

Marriorman ran through. Megaman was trying his hardest to keep the tunnel opened. His strength was beginning to fail.

"Megaman..." Marriorman started to walk over to his brother.

"L-Lan...you did it" Megaman said tiredly.

Marriorman smiled.

"I know what you did...I remember it all" Megaman said.

Marriorman looked down.

:Then you remember me...:

Why wouldn't I? I may not had recognized you... but deep inside within my core I knew that we were a team as friends and as...

**MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD UNKNOWN BY MEGAMAN OR MARRIORMAN  
**

Someone grabbed Lan's body and started to carry him out of the house. Megaman sensed danger and tried to get up.

:Megaman...: 

someone's taken your body...

Then a known Nebula agent appeared behind Marriorman.

BEHIND YOU! 

Vine like things wrapped around Marriorman. Megaman glared at vineman.

"LET HIM GO!" Megaman shouted.

Marriorman struggled to get free and the vines started to move around Marriorman's throat they started to tighten. Megaman sped and sliced the vines with his Mega-Buster. The vines had thorns those were coated by a type of virus. Vineman smirked. A scream had basically been sent to Glide, Guts, Iceman, Roll and Protoman.

"HEY SEED-BREATH! OVER HERE!" Megaman shouted as he tried to draw enemy fire.

The five heard the scream and rushed to their friend's aid. The vines grew back and started wrapping back around Marriorman.

"HEY COMPOST FOR BRAINS!" Megaman shouted as he continued to blast the enemy.

Marriorman was unconscious. Another nebula agent grabbed the unconscious Marriorman.

"ROLLBLAST!" came a shout. An attack hit the agent who tried to grabbed the unconscious navi.

The unconscious navi fell to the ground still unconscious.

Megaman heard the attack, knowing it was Roll.

"GUYS, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Megaman yelled.

Marriorman laid there unconscious.

"I'm staying...I still owe you one." Protoman said.

"You remember too?" Megaman asked.

Protoman nodded. Megaman used a Charge-Shot on the digital vegetable.

"Vineman deleted."

Megaman fell to his knees... he was still tired from before. Protoman aimed at the other navi. Megaman also took aim. Protoman fired. Megaman also fired. The other navi was deleted as well. Megaman was breathing heavy due to exhaustion. Marriorman was screaming though unconscious in pain. Gutsman had the unconscious Marriorman in his arms. Megaman heard his brother's scream.

"L-Lan..." Megaman whispered breathlessly.

"Come on." Protoman said helping Megaman up.

"H-He's in pain" Megaman said.

"Think you'll be ok for a second?" Protoman asked.

Megaman nodded. Protoman rushed over and picked up a piece of the vines used on Marriorman disappeared reappearing in Scilabs.

"Protoman?" Tyler asked as he was alerted the navi's presence.

"I need you to analyze this vine." Protoman said.

"Of course" Tyler said as he took the digital sample and began to scan it.

Tyler looked shocked. The last time he saw readings like this was years ago it was during the whole nebula affair.

"I-It can't be! The darkliods were defeated long ago!" He whispered.

**MEANWHILE WITH MEGAMAN AND THE OTHER**

2 young navis walked up to the ground.


	6. Kaiba Takes A Mind Slave

CHAPTER 6

"Kaiba Takes A Mind Slave"

"Daddy..." Kirara started.

Megaman looked weakly at them.

"K-Kat..." he whispered.

Kirara nodded.

"Yep." Kirara said.

Megaman tried to get up but didn't have the strength to move, he was too tired. Talla ran to her father. Megaman tried again. Talla helped her dad as best she could.

"Thanks k-kiddo." came the weary reply.

Megaman with aid from Talla, went to heal his Brother. He pooled his power and drove the viral effects out.

B-B-Bro...

Little did Megaman realize but damage had been. No responds came. Megaman bit his lip as he shook Lan gently.

MEANWHILE IN SCILABS

"Well?" Protoman asked.

"It was from vineman...but it was altered. I don't understand the darkliods were defeated" Tyler responded.

"He attacked Lan with that vine...any idea what kinda alterations?" Protoman asked.

"Erased memory..." Tyler said.

A white dragon grabbed Marriorman out of Gut's arms.

"LAN!" shouted the navis.

The dragon flew off carrying Marriorman. Megaman sensed the trouble and growled softly.

&Yugi...&

What is it?

&Have you sensed the activity between me and Lan?&

Yeah.

&Well I think he's been taken again, all I know is that it was big and white.&

"Maylu..." Yugi started going into the kitchen hoping she was there.

"Yes, Yugi?" Maylu asked.

"Something happened to Lan..." Yugi started.

Was Roll with Lan?

&She and the others... I told them to get him to safety. Protoman stayed to help me fight... he's at Scilabs right now.&

Yugi took Roll's PET and activated the play back of what happened handing it to Maylu quickly.

"Oh no..." Maylu whispered as she saw the fight and her husband's cyber-self being taken.

Yugi frowned.

&Gonna be in SO MUCH trouble!&

"Lan's body is gone too." Yugi said.

Maylu looked at him, fear shown in her eyes. The kitchen appliances went haywire. Maylu was scared, knowing why the items were going crazy.

"Maylu get outta here I'll get the kids." Yugi said and ran upstairs.

Yugi bumped into someone.

"Yugi what is it?" Yami asked.

"Lan was kidnapped...and now the kitchen appliances are going crazy we need to get everyone out of here now before the house catches on fire." Yugi said.

Yami nodded as he ran for the twins. Yugi ran to get Kat and the PETs. Yami reached the babies, taking each in his arms.

-Aibou I believe Kat jacked in.-

Yugi ran to the computer.

"Kat!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi?" called a young voice.

"The kitchen appliances are going crazy, you need to jack out now." Yugi said.

"But someone needs to jack out uncle" Kat said as she nodded for Talla to jack out.

"Talla logging out."

Yugi jacked out Megaman. Megaman weakly jacked out his niece.

"Roll is still jacked in." Yugi who was still sitting at the computer said.

&Y-You have her PET?&

Maylu has it.

&You gotta tell her...&

"Roll!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi..." Roll said still in shock.

"You need to jack out now." Yugi said at that moment the walls turned pink.

"get my PET from Maylu" Roll said.

Yugi ran downstairs confused that the house walls were pink.

&What is it?&

Maylu knew Roll was still in the net, tossing her PET to Yugi

Don't tell me you didn't notice the walls are pink suddenly.

&D area...watch out for viruses.&

Yep.

A shadowy figure cut off Yugi at the door way outta the kitchen. Megaman tried to aid his cousin and fellow light. Spike viruses appeared beside the figure. Megaman felt useless. The figure was mostly hidden but could be seen smirking. A black and red blur attacked Yugi.

&YUGI!&

Yugi collapsed to the ground in pain his eyes held pain. Yami sensed his brother and ran back to help. Maylu waited with the twins for the others. Kat gasped sensing who the attacker was.

"What, sweetie?" Maylu asked.

"The one attacking Yugi is daddy." Kat said sadly.

Yami caused what looked like chains appear, each attaching to Lan's wrists and ankles. Maylu gasped. Lan slammed into the wall above the sink next to Yami being held there by the chains.

-I had to do it.-

Lan looked towards Yami.

-Aibou, get Megaman.-

Yugi slowly got up and got Megaman.

&Yugi? My insignia's pulsing...&

Come on.

Yugi helped the blue bomber up and helped him to the kitchen. Megaman's chest kept pulsing, building in strength. He faced his brother in chains as the energy hit Marriorman's insignia. Restoring him to full. The blue navi collapsed. Marriorman blinked in confusion and looked around. Megaman was weakened even with Yugi's help. Yami removed the bonds, gently setting Lan on the floor.

"What..." Lan started.

"We're not certain, he had to use his powers to bring you back to your senses" Yami said, pointing the Blue navi who's head was down.

Lan ran to his brother.

S-S-Someone took your body, a large white dragon took your cyber-self. 

Lan had a flash of when he was given his order.

FLASHBACK 5 MINUTES AGO

"Go and kill Yugi." Seto said. 

Lan nodded and left.

"Big-Brother?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked at his brother.

"You must stop... this isn't RIGHT!" Mokuba said.

Seto rolled his eyes. Lan's body is laying there on the couch.

"WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG!" Mokuba shouted as loud as he could.

Seto snapped his fingers and Lan's body stood up.

"Get him out of here." Seto said.

Lan picked Mokuba up by the shirt.

"SETO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba shouted before he was taken away.

Lan threw Mokuba in a room and lock him in.

"LEMME OUT! C'MON!" Mokuba shouted as he tried to force the door.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Mokuba was there." Lan said.

Yami nodded hoping a certain soul wouldn't intervene. Yugi and Lan's eyes turned crimson. Yami saw that his light's eyes matched his own.

"Let's go, brother." Akunadin said.

Reiken nodded.

"I agree, let's hurry." Reiken said.

Yami looked on, knowing a certain navi would want to help. Reiken and Akunadin ran off after Lan grabbed a MDE he just build.

Be careful...bro.

"SON, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Akunadin shouted as the arrived in Seto's office.

Seto stared coldly at his father.

"It's to stop." Akunadin said.

Reiken blasted the lock of the door Mokuba was in freeing him.

"Y-Yugi?" asked the shaken teen.

"Your father is trying to help your brother." Reiken said.

Mokuba cocked his head, not knowing of their ancient past. The Eye Of Horus appeared on his forehead. Mokuba gulped out of fear. Seto glared, true his present-day self didn't believe of stuff such as the Shadow Games or past-lives Akunadin used shadow magic to snap his son out of it. Seto groaned as he hit the floor.

'What happened?' Seto thought.

"Seto..." Akunadin started.

Seto looked at him, still unaware of the ancient family ties. Reiken lead Mokuba back.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he rushed to his brother.

"Akunadin, why don't we jack you out." Reiken said jacking his brother out. 

Bro?

Megaman was beyond concerned for his brother and cousin.

:Megaman...:

What happened? Are you okay?

Lan stood shaking his head.

I'll come get you

Megaman went into his sphere-mode and sped off for where he sensed his brother arriving in seconds. Seto looked at his brother in confusion then noticed Yugi.

"Motou...what are you doing here! What happened!" Seto demanded.

A bright light came revealing it's occupant who tossed something to Lan.

Brought the PET.

Lan smiled.

"AND YOU COOL OFF!" the figure ordered

Better use the MDE

:OK.:

Knew one was taken

:I borrowed one of the twins'.:

Well best to test it, I guess

:Yeah.:

Megaman knew that he couldn't keep the gate open. Once it closed, he'd automatically go to the PET.

"You can use the twins MDE." Lan said.

Can't keep-

"Go ahead." Lan said.

The gateway finally shut, sending the Blue-Bomber to the shared PET. Lan smiled at it. Mokuba was curious about the PET and tried to look. Lan smiled at Mokuba. Mokuba cocked his head at Megaman.

"Mokuba this is my net navi Megaman." Lan said.

"Hi there" Megaman said.

"Nice to meet you." Mokuba said as he grinned.

Lan smiled at this. Megaman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

:The family is getting bigger.:

Megaman then gave his brother a look.

Like that guy would like the idea!

:He's confused. Mokuba won't mind it.:

"If you say so, Big Bro...if YOU say so" Megaman whispered.

Mokuba cocked his head. Lan smiled. Mokuba looked between the net-op and net-navi curiously.

"My dad created his program." Lan explained.

"So, he's like your little brother?" Mokuba asked.

Megaman waited for the teasing.

"Yeah." Lan said nodding.

Megaman's Battle-Mask appeared as he blushed. Mokuba just smiled.

:Mokuba is Seto's little brother.:

Nuh uh, really?

Lan nodded. Megaman glared in Seto's direction. Lan sighed.

"Guess he can't be blamed for that..." Mokuba started.

"Nope." Lan said.

Megaman kept a laser-like gaze on the elder of the two Kaiba brothers.

:Relax:

Megaman winced at the mental order. He just wasn't sure if he could trust Seto yet.

:He's fine now.: 

Megaman gave an I don't know about that look to his brother.

:Trust me.:

MAN! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!

Lan smiled. Megaman kept looking in Seto's direction, not as before. but wondering why he hadn't said a word about there being a net-navi in their midst. Lan smiled.

Think he realizes there's a navi around?

:Probably not.:

Megaman didn't know if he'd wanted to see or hear the reaction. Yugi and Lan smiled. 

&He's being quiet...&

Huh?

&Seto...&

He's confused. 

&That's what Lan said.&

Seto clutched his head. Mokuba went to his brother.

I wonder what's wrong.

&Not sure.&

I hope he's OK.

&Yeah... maybe it's just an overload.&

:I think his ancient memories are returning.:

&Maybe.&

Maybe what?

&About his memories of the past, breaking through&

Where'd you get that idea?

Megaman looked between his brother and cousin.

Lan, right?

&Mmm, maybe&

That maybe the case though.

&YOU hope.&

Yugi smiled. Seto passed out from the pain. Megaman wondered if his gifts could heal others, having seen Seto pass out. Lan parental instincts kicked in and he ran to Seto. Megaman chuckled slightly through his link to Yugi. Yugi smiled.

&Lan's instincts kicked in&

Yugi nodded.

Yep.

&Never thought I'd see it...other than with his or my kids! In this era as far as him&

Yugi smiled.

&I'm NOT telling her...no way is he gonna talk me into it.&

"SETO!" Lan exclaimed.

Seto groaned slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Seto?" Lan asked.

"What are YOU still doing here?" Seto asked annoyed.

"Some on, Seto." Lan helped the CEO up.

Seto let Lan help him up. Then he noticed the PET. Lan smiled softly. Megaman noticed that Seto was looking at him.

"What's up, Seto?" Lan asked.

Seto cleared his throat, pointing to the PET. The navi within hid in the lower part.

Don't like the way he's looking at me...

"What is it?" Lan asked confused.

"I think he's hiding." Seto said.

"It's the way you're looking at him." Lan said.

Seto gave a confused look.

And I used to think Chaud was tough to be around.

"After what you did I don't blame him." Lan said.

"Huh, Mokuba?" 

Mokuba nodded, looking at the nervous navi. Lan told Seto what he did. Seto still couldn't believe that he'd hurt his own brother. He now understood the navi's fear.

I'M SUCH A PROTOTYPE!

:It's OK, Megaman.:

Seto smirked in a way that would annoy most. Lan smiled back. Megaman just peered from hiding.

Man...if Proto knew about this, I'd NEVER live it down!

:He won't.:

Megaman just did a quick glance to his brother. Yugi didn't wanna go into the family business just yet so he uncle approached Lan about it. Of course Megaman didn't know this.

"So, thought of my offer Lan?" Virgil asked... he'd approached his nephew just before the trouble with Nebula.

"Yes, I have." Lan said.

"So, what did you decide?" Virgil asked.

"I'll do it. As long as I can still invent." Lan said.

"I wouldn't want to stop you from what you've been doing for so long... and I could make a partnership when Yugi feels ready." Virgil explained.

"well considering how long the two of you have known each other" he continued.

Lan smiled. Virgil smiled back. Lan looked at the PET knowing Megaman was probably confused. Megaman had his head cocked to the side and one of his eyebrows were raised. Lan smiled. Megaman kept wondering what Lan was up to, not knowing of the discussion between him and Virgil.

"Well..." Lan starts and looks at Virgil.

"You wanna tell him or should I?"

"Better you do it... He'll have an easier time believing, if it came from the one who's closest to him" the older CEO whispered.

"Virgil wants me to...well..." Lan started.

"what, Lan?" Megaman asked.

Lan looked at his uncle unsure how to tell Megaman. Virgil just smiled at his nephews.

"He wants me to come work for him." Lan said.

"seriously? ...thought I'd hear that from a certain duelist and not you..." Megaman smiled.

"Yugi isn't ready just yet." Lan said.

"Ah. ... would you still wanna help dad at Scilabs?" Megaman asked out of mere curiosity.

"I'm not gonna stop inventing." Lan said.

"just asking!" Megaman defended

Lan smiled.

"of course... this'll throw a couple of our pals for a loop!" The navi snickered.

Lan smiled.

"Yeah, especially Yai and Chaud considering one of there major computers is J.O.L." Lan said.

"they're WHO I MEANT!" Megaman laughed.

Lan snickered.

"besides I get the feeling that I'm gonna get it from Glide and Protoman once they hear" Megaman whispered.

2 MONTHS LATER

Yai decided to contact a certain rival and was patched through to the VP.

"Lan, you got a call" Megaman said.

Lan answered.

"Hello." Lan said.

"hi Lan" Yai said.

"Hey, Yai." Lan said.

"I'm surprised to hear that You're working for one of ayanotech's rivals." Yai said. right

"My uncle offered me the job and it's a major position actually." Lan said.

"WAIT! you're related to Virgil Motou! what position?" Yai fired at her friend. she didn't know that Virgil's late-wife and Lan's mother were sisters.

"Yeah. My mom's late sister was Virgil's wife. And I'm the VP." Lan said.

"WHAT!" Yai shouted. Megaman winced. He was rubbing his audio-sensor. hate it when she DOES THAT!

:You hate it. She didn't do it in your ear.:

electronic vibration

"Would you calm down!" Lan exclaimed.

Yai giggled at her friend, she knew her yelling in the phone got to a certain navi. Lan smiled.

"just like you to react that way" She said.

"as to the reasons for my call. 1. to see if the rumors were true! AND 2. I'd like to put a joint venture between our companies" Yai explained.

"What rumors and what do you have in mind?" Lan asked.

"the rumors were that JOL's latest VP was related to their CEO and remember the EGs?" Yai started.

"Of course I do." Lan said.

"what if they were part of a gaming system that allowed the players to be navis through VR. the kids could get a sense of what it would be like to be in cyberspace" Yai continued.

"That's a great idea." Lan said.

"the idea is that since often kids had to wait or save money before buying a PET. they could have a taste beforehand. anyway run it by your uncle and we'll go from there." Yai said happily.

"I will." Lan said.

Yai grinned.

"either you or him can call me with your decision. don't be a stranger! bye!" Yai said.

"Bye, Yai." Lan said.

And the phone-call ended. Lan sighed.

:No one but, you, me and uncle know about this.:

Don't worry got it on file lock-down

:Eventually I'll have to tell the others.:

even if I was tickled to deletion, I wouldn't tell

Lan smiled.

well Roll tries to get me to talk...

Lan picks up the phone and calls home having decided to tell Maylu.

"hello?" a voice came.

"Maylu?" Lan asked.

"lan, what's going on?" Maylu said

"Well, Virgil approached me a while ago..." Lan started.

"why?" Maylu asked not knowing that a position was offered to and accepted by her husband. Or of the business proposal offered by Yai

"He offered me a job." Lan said.

"what? are you still helping your dad?" Maylu asked amazed.

"I try to. I'm actually the VP." Lan said.

Maylu was quiet out of surprise. and a question came to mind. "is he still helping the net savers?" been quiet

"Is who still helping the net savers?" Lan asked confused.

"a certain BLUE navi..." Maylu prompted.

:Megaman...are ya:

hadn't had any new cases. it's allowed me to catch up on my paperwork

"Yeah, he is." Lan said.

"thought I ask... Roll noticed him bringing home papers the last couple of weeks" Maylu stated.

Megaman pulled out what he used to bring the files in, letting Lan have a look.

"He hasn't had any new cases lately." Lan said.

Lan took a look at the file. It looked like a briefcase used to carry Top-Secret information.

"only manuela and I know the combination to the lock" He stated.


	7. A NetOp Hurt By A Hikari

**CHAPTER 7**

"**A Net-Op Hurt By A Hikari"**

**MEANWHILE IN THE GUESTROOM**

A certain duelist was alone in there and accidentally discovered the original EGs.

-Aibou?-

Yugi picked them up and put them on there was flash and then a thud in the guestroom.

Uh oh.

:What is it:

I think someone got HIS hands on a pair of the EGs.

-YUGI!-

:I hope he didn't get a hold of the originals.:

Even from a distance Megaman could tell when a navi presence had emerged.

I think so…least by what I'm getting.

A white version of Megaman with amethyst eyes and a gold eye of hours on his chest appeared behind Protoman.

"Who are you?" Asked the season fighter.

"The name is Takeo." He said.

"Honey, did you hear that?" Lan asked.

"I did, it sounded like it came from the guestroom" Maylu replied.

Takeo had his battle mask up. Takeo caused energy to enter Chaud through Protoman's PET. Chaud screamed in pain and collapsed unconscious.

"Let's see how you do without a net-op." Takeo said coldly.

Maylu went to the guestroom to check, she gasped when she saw Yugi on the floor wearing the EGs.

"CHAUD!" Protoman shouted.

Takeo smirked. Maylu ran back to the phone.

"LAN, YUGI HAS THE EGs ON, HE'S IN CYBERSPACE!" Maylu shouted.

"Maylu those are the originals...tell Yami." Lan said.

"Like I said we'll see how you do without your net-op." Takeo said.

I'm backing them up! Got a feeling that Protoman NEEDS HELP! 

Maylu went and told Yami what happened. Needless to say that he wasn't pleased.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM HIM!" Protoman roared as he went for the white navi.

Takeo used area steal and light buster aimed at Protoman. Marriorman appeared and knocked Protoman outta the way. Protoman was surprised to see his friend.

"You OK?" Marriorman asked.

"Yeah I-I think so, but he unleashed some sort of attack on Chaud…knocking him out." Protoman said.

Marriorman stood in front of the red navi noticing Takeo was still powering up his Light-Buster. Marriorman was prepared to take the attack to protect his friend. Megaman appeared also willing to protect his fellow net-saver. His Mega-Buster was powering up to it's max, but it was set on stun.

"Just so you know Chaud stopped breathing when I attacked…his heart is still beating but not for long if he doesn't get medical help." Takeo said coldly.

Just wanna slow him down.

:Do it.:

Marriorman glanced behind him at Protoman. Protoman gave a look like he wanted to delete Takeo. It was then that the energy that had been building within Megaman came forth at full force right into the Horus symbol. Both navis collapsed.

"Megaman!" Marriorman shouted.

"Protoman, you have to call for medical help for Chaud now."

Protoman immediately called for medical help as he watched his exhausted friend lay motionless. Marriorman had working on MDEs for their navi friends, and had one build already for a certain red navi. Protoman looked at him curiously. When the medical help arrived they rushed Chaud to the hospital. After they left Virgil arrived having been asked by his nephew to deliver the MDE.

"I have a gift for you or rather my uncle does." Marriorman said.

Megaman groaned through the link.

"What is it?" Protoman asked.

"Just do what he says." Marriorman said.

"Jack out Protoman." Virgil said picking up the PET that Chaud had dropped.

H-Hope that did it…

Megaman began to stir as his eyes opened.

"Protoman logging out."

Then Virgil jacked Protoman into the MDE.

"What on earth?" Protoman asked softly as he realized he was in the real world without a "D" area.

Virgil smiled.

"Look on you right arm." Virgil said.

Protoman saw the device on his arm and looked to Virgil for answers.

"Well from what my nephew told me it basically creates a "D" area directly around the net navi allowing them to interact with the real world." Virgil said.

"Lan…made them?" Protoman asked.

Virgil nodded. Protoman hoped Megaman was alright.

"I saw an ambulance pull out when I arrived." Virgil said.

"An unknown navi attacked…he sent a blast, it hit Chaud…my friend…" Protoman started.

"It was Yugi." Marriorman said from the computer.

"How did you know?" Protoman asked.

Virgil looked at him in shock.

"It was his eyes." Marriorman said running to his brother.

Megaman weakly tried to get to his feet, but struggled. Marriorman helped Megaman up, as a groan was heard from the white navi.

&Yugi?&

Megaman...

Bro, he's coming around.

The white navi got up and saw his reflection.

&What was going through your head to use the EGs?&

I…don't…know.

"You might want to get to the hospital, Protoman." Marriorman said.

Protoman took off in the direction of the ambulance. Marriorman sighed.

"What happened? What did I do!" Yugi demanded.

&You attacked a pair I know, and sent a blast straight to my friend net-op. My energy build…that how you were stopped.&

Yugi's battle mask disappeared.

&I know you didn't mean it…same thing happened to Lan when he was testing them for the first time…those you used were the originals.&

/Yami…/

-Aibou…are you alright?-

/I'm fine…I'm just in cyberspace./

-WHAT!-

/Found a pair of EGs./

:His body is probably passed out on the floor in the guestroom.:

-Yugi…-

No doubt. 

/I was in the guestroom when I put them on./

Yami, didn't you hear that thud earlier+

#I did, thought Yugi dropped something.#

Yami went to the guestroom and placed his light on the bed.

"Takeo logging out."

Yugi moved.

-Aibou?-

Yugi sat up and took off the EGs.

-You know these can be trouble.-

/I hurt someone./

Yugi looked away.

&YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT!&

-Aibou, these messed with your mind.-

/But.../

MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL

The doctor had to intabate Chaud and went into the waiting room where Protoman was waiting. Protoman was drumming his fingers on his arm, since they were folded.

"Are you here for Chaud?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." The red navi replied.

"We had to intabate." The doctor said.

"Will he be alright?" Protoman asked in worry.

"We aren't sure." The doctor said.

Protoman wanted to get Yugi for what he had done. Lan jacked out and got to the hospital.

"Protoman, listen…" Lan started.

"What?" Protoman sneered.

Lan told him what happened the first time he used the EGs.

"B-B-But…" Protoman stuttered.

"The EGs messed with my mind, and the ones Yugi used were the same version." Lan said.

"So... he didn't-" Protoman began.

Lan nodded. Protoman looked away.

"Normally Yugi pretty much a push over and doesn't really defend himself." Lan said.

Protoman looked at him in shock.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly." Lan said.

"The EGs took away his normal inhibitions." Protoman mused.

Lan nodded.

"He's a duelist, a famous duelist actually." Lan said.

That got the red navi's attention.

"He's the King of Games." Lan said.

"Seriously?" Protoman asked.

Lan nodded. Protoman couldn't believe it. The shared PET message alert went off.

"My cousin and uncle were just reunited a few months ago." Lan said pulling out the PET.

"Virgil Motou's your uncle?" asked Protoman.

Lan nods.

"My mom's sister was Virgil's wife." Lan said.

"I see." Protoman whispered.

Lan looked at the PET.

"Sir, you have that meeting coming up in the morning." His secretary said.

"Miss Green, please reschedule. I can't be there tomorrow." Lan said.

"Alright Mr. Hikari, I understand. Do you wish for me to call Mr. Motou?" Miss Green asked.

Lan nodded.

"That would be a good idea." Lan said.

The woman hung up in order to contact the company's CEO. Protoman looked at Lan confused. Virgil called after getting Lan's message.

Call.

Lan answers.

"Lan? What happened?" Virgil asked.

"One of my friends is hurt." Lan said.

"I see..." Virgil said.

"Take all the time you need." he continued.

"I will." Lan said.

Virgil worried for his boys. He considered Yami like one of his own.

"I'll see you later, boss man." Lan said.

Virgil chuckled at the nick-name as he hung up. Lan smiled at Protoman.

"What was that all about?" Protoman asked.

"I work for my uncle." Lan said.

Protoman waited to see Chaud.

"I'll wait go on I know you wanna see Chaud." Lan said.

"How did-?" Protoman asked.

"I've known you long enough." Lan said.

Protoman shook his head as he left to see Chaud. It didn't take long for him to find his friend's room. Chaud's eyes slowly open though he still couldn't breath on his own or move his head very much.

"Chaud?" Came a whisper.

Protoman sat in a chair near the bed. Chaud moved his head slightly and was confused to see Protoman.

"Lan…" Protoman pointed to his arm.

Meanwhile Lan decided to contact Chaud's dad. Pat Blaze was reading at home. Chaud had run the company since he'd retire. The phone rang at Pat Blaze's.

"Hello Pat Blaze here." The man said.

"Mr. Blaze, this is Lan Hikari, I'm a friend of Chaud's" Lan said.

"Ah, yes…you worked with my boy as a net agent." Pat said.

"Yeah, Mr. Blaze, Chaud got hurt." Lan said.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Pat demanded.

"It was a solo-net-navi…he was attacked." Lan said.

Pat became quite due to shock.

"I'll be there soon." Pat said.

Lan sighed.

"Good." Lan said.

Pat hung up the phone. And then contacted his driver and he left to join his son. Lan hung up as well. Megaman wondered about his friends having heard parts of the call.

"I was just talking to Mr. Blaze." Lan said.

Man…hope Chaud's gonna be okay…his dad coming?

Lan nodded.

Want me to look in on them?

Lan nodded. Megaman got up since he had his MDE and followed the signal from Protoman's.

"Hey guys" Megaman said as he popped his head in.

Chaud felt a bit scared by all this. He tried to reach Protoman's hand.

"Calm down Chaud…it's me, Megaman" The Blue navi said gently.

Lan waited for Pat. Chaud seemed to calm down a bit at that.

"The reason that Protoman and I can move around like this. See what he has on his right arm?" Megaman started as he pointed to the spot on his friend's arm.

"Lan?" called a voice.

Lan looked. Chaud nodded slightly. Pat looked at his son's friend.

"Well Lan made 'em…they're called MDEs they create a 'D' area around the navi giving the ability to move and interact with humans." Megaman explained.

"Come on." Lan said starting to lead Pat down the hall.

Chaud nodded slightly.

"Has there been any word yet?" asked the elder blaze.

"They had to intabate." Lan said.

The man nodded as he continued to follow. The two walked in. Pat was shocked to see two Net-navis in the same room as Chaud.

"That's Protoman and Megaman." Lan said.

"I know that! But how can-?" Pat started.

"It's an invention I made." Lan said.

Megaman snickered. Chaud was confused since he couldn't see the door. Megaman placed a notepad and pen on the bedside table.

"Chaud, what's wrong?" Protoman asked.

Chaud took the note pad and pen and ask who came in.

"Your father, Lan called him." Protoman said.

Chaud nodded in understanding.

Think Chaud will forgive our cousin?

:I hope so.:

Me too…it's not like Yugi meant to do it.

:I know.:

Megaman gave an awkward look as a familiar sense came.

:What's up:

Um…viral outbreak…

:Seriously:

Yeah, won't guess where.

:Where:

KaibaCorb's mainframe.

:Let's go.:

He's not gonna like this.

:I know.:

Lan pulled out the EGs and put it on. Lan jacked in. Megaman followed. Protoman watched as his friends Jacked-In to cyber parts unknown. Marriorman and Megaman soon arrived on the KaibaCorb Mainframe.

"HATE IT WHEN I'M RIGHT!" Megaman shouted as he began blasting.

Marriorman used his double shadow swords attack. Megaman used Charge Shot. He'd hoped a certain CEO wouldn't know of their presence. Marriorman had destroyed half of the viruses on his first attack. Though a virus snuck up on Marriorman and jumped on him growling and bearing his teeth. Megaman spun around, blasting the virus off his brother. Marriorman flipped up. Megaman gave a thumbs-up as he kept fighting the rest. Marriorman attack more of them. Megaman used his Charge-Shot at its maximum. Marriorman was knelt suddenly on one knee breathing heavily using his Shadow Buster. Megaman was worried as he fell to his knees in exhaustion using one last Charge Shot. One virus was left. Marriorman started to pass out.

"Marriorman logging out."

Megaman took aim and destroyed the last virus.

"Megaman logging out."

Lan was collapsing by that time. Megaman managed to catch him.

"Are you guys alright?" Protoman asked.

Chaud wrote: What's going on?

"Viral outbreak..." Megaman replied tiredly.

Lan was unconscious.

Lan, can you hear me?

Megaman silently used his powers to help his brother. Lan slowly opened his eyes.

E-Easy.

:W-What...:

You logged out toward the end of the fight.

Lan sighed.

:Must have been...: 

Lan was still getting chemo but, now his hair has fallen out and he'd been avoiding his friends since it did and he was just glad it didn't physically affect Marriorman.

Here. 

Megaman held out clothe. Lan took it, his hair fell out last month. And he's been avoiding his friends since then.

You shouldn't avoid the gang.

Lan sighed.

I'm just saying…

:I know.:

Megaman sighed.

I better get back to those files.

Lan nodded slowly and sat down for a moment.

"The chief's given me time to help you deal with this." Megaman said.

Chaud saw Lan sit down like that.

Chaud wrote: What's wrong? And what happened to his hair?

"He's battling cancer" Megaman stated.

Chaud wrote: What kind?

"Leukemia" Megaman said, he nearly choked it out.

Chaud wrote: I see.

Um…should I tell him that it's your 2nd time?

Lan nodded.

"And it's his 2nd time..." Megaman trailed off.

Chaud looked over slightly at Megaman. Chaud started to trigger the vent. Soon Chaud was released. Lan and Megaman started for home. Megaman looked over at Lan tired.

"Go on to sleep." Lan said.

Megaman went back to the PET and fell asleep. Lan put on the EGs and jacked in without waking his brother. Marriorman and went in search of help for Megaman. Iceman took Marriorman to a office and Marriorman explained the situation to the mental heath navi and he gave Marriorman a form. Then Marriorman returned home. Marriorman looked over at the sleeping Megaman.

"Think they had to go on the net?" Talla asked.

"Maybe." Kat said.

Talla was worried, there's something wrong with her father she just knew it. Marriorman just watched his brother. Megaman mumbled in his sleep. It looked as if his Mega-Buster was trying to activate in his current state but didn't. Kat just watched her father for a moment before laying Lan down on the couch.

N-No I won't l-let you anywhere. 

"Kat, do you think that my dad's been really sad lately?" Talla asked as she helped her cousin.

Kat nodded.

"It's just every time I look into his eyes, I see pain or sadness…he's been hiding it from Uncle Lan or trying to." Talla said.

The Blue-Bomber sobbed softly into the link. Marriorman yawned. Megaman groaned slightly. His green eyes were red and a little puffy as they slowly opened.

"Not again." Megaman whispered.

"Hi." Marriorman said.

Megaman looked at him but at a glance.

"I need you to do something for me." Marriorman said as his battle mask disappeared.

"W-What?" Megaman asked as he swallowed hard.

Megaman had no idea that his brother had sought out help for him.

"I need you to fill this out." Marriorman said holding out the form.

Megaman was confused but did what his brother wanted. He began checking the boxes, not knowing what they'd indicate. Marriorman was tired and fell asleep in there and the same thing with his body. Megaman soon finished. Seeing that Marriorman was asleep, he put the form within a now empty cyber backpack. He laid it next to himself and fell back to sleep, praying that it would be peaceful. Yugi still hadn't come back. Yami was starting to really worry for his light. He had no idea that Marriorman sought help for Megaman.

THE NEXT MORNING

Still no sign of Yugi. Yami was pacing the living room. He still couldn't get through with the mind link. Marriorman slowly started to sit up. Megaman also woke up, even though he looked worse for wear. Marriorman smiled at his brother. A weak grin came, but Megaman's eyes hid the true feelings he had. Marriorman started to wonder when Iceman would show up. A certain navi popped in.

"WHOA! ICEMAN! WHAT THE-!" Megaman basically screamed as his friend appeared.

"Hey." Marriorman said like he was expecting him and was.

"Ready?" Iceman asked the Black Bomber as he cracked his knuckles.

Marriorman nodded standing up. Megaman was more than a little confused as he looked at his friend and older brother.

"Come on Megaman. Oh where's that form?" Marriorman asked.

Megaman just pointed to the cyber-bag. Marriorman grabbed the bag and put backpack on. Megaman got to his feet, having the feeling he'd been duped by the pair. Iceman held onto him by the shoulder.

"Let's get going." Marriorman said.

Megaman reluctantly followed. He didn't have a choice since Iceman had him tightly by his shoulder. Soon they arrived in Net-City. The trio arrived at the mental heath navi Hopkins. Marriorman was worried about two. He had yet to get himself any help. Hopkins had a feeling that the older of the two wasn't all that he appeared. Megaman was upset and he looked ready to run right out of there. Marriorman walks over.

"So..." Marriorman started.

Marriorman had been trying to hide the glazed look from Megaman and walked over to Hopkins.

"He's definitely depressed, but he's also suffering from anxiety and tension. We'll start ASAP, but YOU need to see my net-op..." Hopkins explained.

Even though he was mad, Megaman sensed something was troubling his darkness. Marriorman nodded. Marriorman gave Iceman a look saying make sure he goes in and went to see Hopkins's Net-op. Hopkins gave Marriorman His net-op's business address, he had a feeling there more than brotherhood between the two. He figured out that his newest patient's brother WAS also his net-op. Iceman nodded, blocking Megaman's way. Marriorman jacked out and Lan got up and left going to the net-ops address. Megaman glared at his friend.

"C'mon...there's no harm." Hopkins pointed out.

Lan knocked on the business door.

"He NEEDS it MORE than me..." Megaman whispered stubbornly.

"Come in" called an aged voice.

Lan walks in.

"Hopkins sent me." Lan said.

"I've sent you're net-op to my net-op." Hopkins said.

Megaman looked at him.

"Ah, so you're Lan Hikari…I was expecting you. I'm Todd Welch" The man said.

"Hello." Lan said.

"So it seems you have a problem, hmm?" Todd said.

Lan nodded.

"Hopkins informed me that he suspected that you two were brothers..." Todd said.

Lan nodded.

"That explains the silent communication he'd saw. And you suffer from one of his problems." Todd said and asked.

Lan nodded.

"Tell me about it" Todd said.

He always felt when treating net-ops that the navis often shared the issues.

Lan told the man everything including the cutting thing.

"I see…so he'd urged you to get help, perhaps not realizing that he'd needed it too" Todd explained.

Lan nodded. Megaman was having trouble opening up to Hopkins in the meantime.

"And the whole having to deal with cancer thing hasn't help." Lan said.

"I see, taking it's emotional on the both of you...has it?" Todd said in understanding.

Megaman just sat curled up, looking as if he'd cry again. Lan nodded. The younger navi was trying NOT to break down almost as many times as he had fingers on one hand.

"I've been depressed for a while." Lan said.

"hmm, since your childhood or more recent?" Todd asked.

"It started when I was a kid it passed for a while until I was buried alive." Lan started.

Todd just listened intently, hoping his practice's other visitor was being forthcoming.

"I dug myself out and lost my memory and when it came back I got depressed." Lan said.

Todd nodded.

"I know your net-ops sick...and it will make him feel better if he knows you're ok." Hopkins said.

"I-it's just I've carried this weight since the first-" Megaman started.

"It'll make you feel better too." Hopkins said.

"I've carried this since... he was first hurt" Megaman whispered

A well-fought tear came through.

"Go on." Hopkins said.

Megaman broke down and sobbed for the fifth known time. He knew would sense it. He shook like mad as the grief, anger and pain came rushing at once. Hopkins watched.

"Megaman's crying again." Lan said.

"e-ever since that day when we were kids... I-I've built a series of walls to hold it in..." Megaman choked out.

"hmmm, sensed it, have you?" Todd asked.

Lan nodded. Megaman just kept allowing his emotions run their course; he had been trying to be a rock for the sake of his loved ones for so long...

"Just let it out." Hopkins said.

"He's just tried to be strong for the sake of those around him, that's no shock that he reacted as he had." Todd said, knowing that a bond between Net-op and Net-navi could be very powerful.

"I know." Lan said.

"It's just I-I'm the middle-born when it comes to me and my brothers... you know the human birth-order..." Megaman said still in tears.

Hopkins nodded.

"It goes Jera and Lan then me and finally Andrew..." Megaman started.

"I-I-I never used to get this way..." Megaman sobbed out.

Hopkins nodded.

"You have a lot to deal with." Hopkins said.

The Blue-Bomber nodded as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down somewhat.

"But I hate letting my friends and family see it" He whispered.

"I can understand that." Hopkins said.

Megaman glared at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Megaman doesn't know this but, there are times that I have suicidal thoughts." Lan said.

"Really?" Todd asked, now seeing that they hit an issue.

Lan nodded.

"Even with your family and friends being more than willing to help if they knew?" Todd asked, trying to get Lan to open up more.

"I've felt this depression for so long...ever since my parents told me I had a twin brother and he died." Lan said.

"So, this started in childhood?" Todd asked.

"Yeah." Lan said.

"Did you run away when you were told?" Todd asked as an idea of this young man came.

Lan nodded.

"Where did you go and how long did you stay there?" Todd asked.

Megaman was becoming annoyed with the other navi.

"Domino and I was gone for almost 2 years." Lan said.

"How old were you?" Todd asked

Megaman's fists kept clenching, he felt sick.

"My net-op and I have seen quite often that when a net-op has problems it can affect the net navi." Hopkins said.

"For some reason I don't remember." Lan said.

Megaman curled up into a ball, shaking his head.

"I-I've tried so hard for so long..." came his muffled reply.

"Alright, let me put it this way: how long before Megaman became part of your life, did you leave?" Todd asked.

"Maybe 2 or 3 years." Lan said.

"Your net op has as well most likely." Hopkins said.

"So...elementary school, hmm?" Todd asked.

"I can't stand to lose him again." Megaman whispered from his position.

Lan nodded.

"From what I saw in his eyes my guess is he has a bad case of depression." Hopkins said.

"I-I know... h-he started cutting his wrists" Megaman choked.

"He's talking with my net-op, now." Hopkins said.

"I-I-I ended up contacting three of his friends that he'd made when we were separated for two years" Megaman whispered.

"Would you like to see how he's doing?" Todd asked.

Lan nodded.

3 MONTHS LATER

Lan had been there for his appointment on time every day. He took Megaman to his appointment but didn't go to his, that day that is. Megaman's sleep mode patterns were still irregular. Hard as he tried, a good night's sleep still eluded him. There still had been no sign of Yugi. Lan had left Megaman at home when he went to his last appointment and got the bad news.

2 DAYS EARILYER

"It's progressing and we still haven't found a donor to match." Dr. Budd said sadly.

"How long do you think I have?" Lan asked.

"I-It's hard to say" The woman said, looking away.

Lan sighed.

"Excuse me." Lan said walking out.

Dr. Budd nodded as she watched him leave.

THE PRESENT

Lan went for a walk and found himself at an ancient Buddhist monetary. He went in and started to pray. One of the monks saw him and watched quietly. Lan was crying. This monk was surprised to see this man who came to pray. He watched through his jewel colored eyes. Lan was praying for a miracle.

"L-Lan?" The monk asked.

Lan looked at the monk tears streaking his checks. The monk pulled back his hood, showing his face.

"Yugi..." Lan started.

"Yes cousin, it's me..." The former duelist said.

Lan hugged him crying.

"Shhh, it's alright." Yugi said gently.

"They said it's gotten worse." Lan sobbed.

Todd was getting worried about his patient.

"It's not like him to miss a session." Todd said to his navi.

"Yes, I know. Megaman just left." Hopkins said their session was over.

"They aren't sure how long I have." Lan sobbed.

"Seems Lan seems to be making sure that he comes here... typical older-brother behavior." Todd said.

Yugi had an idea but wasn't sure to say.

Yami...+

#Aibou!#

No, it's Lan...but, I'm with Yugi.+

#Where are you?#

The monetary outside of town.+

#But...?#

Yami had been saddened when he couldn't find his light.

"Yugi...Yami's missed you...he's been so sad since you left." Lan said slowly.

"I-I…" Yugi started as a tear came.

#Megaman's been holding back today, he's doesn't want to worry the children.#

Lan sighed.

I see.+

#I saw his eyes when he came in.#

Thumps could be heard from the attic. Megaman had found a tennis ball and was throwing against the wall before catching it.

#Sounds like he's in the attic.#

Lan's sadness could be heard through link with Yami.

#Lan...#

The leukemia, it's gotten worse.+

#Lan, I'm sorry.#

A grunt of anger and sadness came from a certain navi as he continued to throw with effort.

"If you wanna stay here that's fine, but, Yami needs you." Lan said as he started towards the door.

"I'm coming...think a navi needs help." Yugi said.

Lan smiled at Yugi. Yugi went to gather his belongings before following his ailing cousin.

"It'll take a miracle to save me now." Lan mumbled under his breath.

Yugi heard that, his resolve of how to help grew. Lan literally bumped into a certain net-op with white and black hair.

"Lan!" Chaud cried.

"Hey, Chaud." Lan said.

"How have you been?" Chaud asked.

Lan frowned and looked down.

"It's worsened hasn't it?" Chaud asked.

Lan nodded.

"Were you able to find Megaman some help?" Chaud asked before he noticed Yugi.

Lan nodded.

"Did he have to be dragged there?" Chaud asked as he kept looking at Yugi.

Lan nodded.

"This is my cousin, Yugi." Lan said.

"I'm Chaud Blaze, now to meet you" Chaud said to the other man.

Lan smiled. His legs started to shake under him. Chaud and Yugi kept him on his feet.

"I better get home." Lan said weakly.

Chaud decided to help Lan home. It didn't take long for them to get there. Yami was sitting on the stairs.

"Yami!" Lan called.

"Hey Lan." Yami said.

Lan slowly walked over to Yami.

"I have to get to Megaman." Lan said his legs shaking under him.

Yami helped him up the stairs.

Yugi's downstairs.+

#What…#

Yugi's back.+

Yami looked shocked as he helped Lan to the door of the attic where Megaman had barricaded himself.

-A-Aibou…-

/Yami.../

Yami had tears in eyes when he heard his light.

I brought him back.+

Yami started to cry. Lan smiled at Yami. The pharaoh was still in disbelief.

:Come on bro.:

Megaman slowly emerged, but kept hidden. Lan's eyes were red and puffy he was just glad Chaud didn't. One tear-filled green eye could be seen from around corner. Chaud worried for his friends. Lan hugged his brother. Megaman looked away this was a set back for him.

I can't tell him...+

#He might've sensed it.#

Lan frowned.

+I hope not.+

#Could be why he hid himself upstairs.#

Could be.+

Megaman couldn't look at his brother or cousins. Kat was at school and sensed it and started to cry.

"Kat?" Talla called.

Ms. Mari heard the girl crying and went over.

"Daddy's sick." Kat cried.

"Kat, please take it easy..." Ms. Mari said as she tried to comfort the girl.

"He has cancer." Kat sobbed.

Ms. Mari gasped.

"It's gotten worse I know it." Kat sobbed.

"How?" Ms. Mari asked, not knowing of the bond between father and daughter.

"I can sense it." Kat sobbed. 

Ms. Mari held the girl, trying to calm her student down. Lan sensed this.

+Kat knows.+

#Thought she would.#

Lan frowned.

:Megaman...:

Y-Yeah?

I didn't wanna tell you but, you probably sensed it already.+

#I did.#

I've known for 2 days.+

Yami sighs.

Sorry for not telling.+

#I understand#

Lan starts to cry again.

B-Bro?

/I'm sure you sensed a problem./

-I did.-

:Bro...I got some news at the doctor 2 days ago.:

It's worse...

Lan nodded sadly.

I-I knew.

:I was at that monastery praying for a miracle.:

Megaman's tears were flowing again, wishing his powers were strong enough to save his yami. Lan hugged Megaman crying. A certain crest began to pulsate wildly in rhythm.

-Aibou, look.-

Yugi looked. The emblem's rhythm was growing stronger. Yugi prayed it wouldn't cause Megaman harm. Yami wondered why the mark on Megaman's was acting like this. The emblem became a light that engulfed the pair. It was warm and carried a sense of safety.

L-a-n

Lan looked at him.

This will heal your body and spirit it's my gift to you. 

And with that the light died away. Megaman was on the floor motionless due to a very deep sleep. Lan knelt next to his brother. This was the biggest undertaking the Blue-Bomber had ever done. He needed to regenerate. Lan jacked his brother out of the MDE and let him rest in the PET. Lan called Todd.

"Todd Welch here" the man answered

"It's Lan." He said.

"Lan…are you alright?" Todd asked out of concern for his patient.

"I had some thinking to do." Lan said softly.

"Oh?" Todd asked.

"My doctor told me it was worse and I probably didn't have much time...so I went to the monetary outside of town to pray for a miracle." Lan said.

"And?" Todd asked, not knowing that a miracle had come in the form of a blue colored navi.

"I got my miracle...by way of Megaman." Lan said.

Todd Welch couldn't help but chuckle, he knew in the sessions with Hopkins, the Blue-Bomber had desperately wanted to save his brother.

"He's in a pretty deep sleep." Lan said.

"Hopkins told me that your brother seemed desperate to save you." Todd informed.

"I could tell." Lan said.

"It was Megaman's body language that gave him the clues to this desire." Todd continued

Lan told the man about the yami/hikari thing feeling safe to tell him because of the doctor/patient confidentiality.

"I see, that explains it...I knew that brotherhood wasn't the ONLY tie you had." Todd said.

"That's right." Lan said.

"I knew when you first brought him here that your bonds were stronger than as brothers or typical net-op/net-navi partnerships." Todd said.

"He might still be sleeping when it times comes for his next appointment." Lan said.

"Somehow I think that he'll be alright. Helping you... may have been JUST WHAT HE NEEDED." Todd stated.

"I hope so." Lan said.

"I'll have Hopkins on standby in case." The psychologist said.

"Thanks." Lan said.

Todd nodded, wished Lan luck as he hung up. Lan hung up as well. A sleepy giggle came through as a blue navi shifted in his sleep. Lan sighed and walked over to Chaud.

"Thanks for the help Chaud." Lan said.

"Anything for a friend." Chaud replied.

Lan smiled. Megaman was still asleep in the PET, but he was curled like a small child. Lan smiled. The navi mumbled in his sleep.

"At least you won't be sad anymore." Megaman softly snored.

"Hopefully you won't be either." Lan whispered.

Yami smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back. 

-He'll be fine-

/Hope so./

-His healing powers healed them both. I don't sense sadness from either-

Yugi sighed relieved.

-Poor navi'll be out for quite a while.-

Lan headed for the door. Yugi and Yami followed. Megaman managed to restore his brother completely like the cancer had never been. Lan walked into his office.

"Uncle will be glad to see you, Yugi." Lan said.

Yami gave his twin a squeeze. Lan smiled. Virgil walked in, shocked to see not one, not two but three members of his family.

"Dad..." Yugi started.

Virgil couldn't help but to rush over to hold his son, tears came to his eyes. Yugi hugged his father back. Yami smirked looking at Lan.

What+

#He's been worried sick.#

I know.+

Yami glanced down at the PET.

What+

#Hoping we don't get asked about…#

Yami pointed at the PET.

Doubt we will.+

Yami nodded, wondering how long it would take for Megaman to recover his strength.

A WEEK LATER

Lan had been working like he works on his invention. A groan was heard. Lan looked towards the PET. Bright green eyes were beginning to open. Lan picked up the PET he was in his lab at the moment.

L-Lan?

:Sleep well:

How long have I been down?

:A week.:

Best sleep I've had in A L-L-L-O-O-O-N-N-N-G-G-G time.

:I'd imagine so.:

Megaman blushed. Lan sat by his computer and pulled out Megaman's MDE.

:Wanna come out:

Megaman nodded.

Bet I worried the girls.

:Yeah, and Roll.:

Lan said through the link as he jacked his brother in the MDE. Megaman slapped his helmet. Lan started back on the computer program.

Why do I feel as if I'll be floored when they know I'm up? 

Megaman looked over his brother's shoulder out of curiosity. Tyler came in, surprised to see a certain navi up and about. Lan didn't hear his dad come in.

Lan, dad's here.

Lan looked at his dad. He'd been sitting there working on the computer program all week straight through and hoped Megaman wouldn't realize it. Megaman looked between his brother and father as Tyler went and gave him a very tight embrace in his relief. Lan smiled softly.

Ack!

:He's been worried about you.:

Megaman glared as he stayed within their father's embrace. Lan quietly went back to work. Tyler looked between his sons as he watched. Megaman mouthed 'I don't know' to him.

"Oh my gosh." Tyler whispered as he looked over Lan's shoulder at a familiar algorithm, it resembled one he developed years ago.

Lan hadn't left his computer all week for anything. Megaman managed to leave his father's grip. He went to his brother.

C'mon you…let's go to the cafeteria.

Lan hit save.

Don't know about you, but I could sure use an energy can.

Lan stood knowing Megaman would force him from the computer if he didn't.

"I could use some coffee after I make a quick pit stop." Lan said.

Megaman waved him off, staying outside the lab doors. Lan ran to the bathroom. Megaman's system was giving him the navi equivalent to hunger pains, since he had been asleep for a week. Lan was in there for an hour and still hadn't come out. Tyler smiled at Megaman. Megaman wondered if his brother had pulled one of his work binges as he looked at his dad. Tyler nodded.

"He's been at his computer all week straight." Tyler said.

"Not again!" Megaman exclaimed.

"One of us should check on him." Tyler said.

"That's WHAT I get for sleeping so long." The navi grumbled.

Bro, you okay?

Megaman didn't get a response through the link, he ran to the Men's room. He found Lan passed out on the floor. Megaman gently picked him up and carried him out.

"Let's get him to the med-bay." Tyler said.

Megaman nodded as he carried his brother to the med-bay. Tyler followed worried for his son. The navi made it there in minutes with Tyler in tow.

"Excuse me." Tyler said to one of the doctor.

"Yes?" The man asked.

Tyler gestured towards Megaman carrying Lan. Megaman came with Lan in view of the doctor.

"He passed out." Tyler said.

"Put him on the bed." The doctor said to Megaman, who carefully placed his brother there.

Tyler watched the doctor a moment having a good idea on the cause. The doctor looked to the scientist.

"He's been working all week straight." Tyler said.

"I figured it was exhaustion" The doctor said.

"You could've tried to wake me up…I would've made sure he took a break." Megaman grumbled.

"You needed the sleep." Tyler said.

"He told you?" Megaman asked.

Tyler nodded.

"What did he say, exactly?" Megaman asked.

"He just said you used a lot of energy for some reason and need some sleep." Tyler said.

"Um, remember Lan's cancer?" Megaman asked

Tyler nodded.

"Of course." Tyler said.

"I'm the reason, he's fully healed" Megaman stated, blushing.

Tyler smiled. Megaman was embarrassed to admit this to his father.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Tyler asked.

"Not sure, he seems to be in a state of sleep" The doctor said

"At least he's ok." Tyler said.

"Given some time he'll be fine." The doctor said.

"Good." Tyler said.

Megaman looked at his brother's sleeping form with a soft smile. Lan started to toss and turn it looked like he wanted to wake up but, couldn't. Lan sensed something in his sleep. Megaman noticed it.

Lan?

:Yugi...in...trouble.: Lan mumbled in his sleep.

Megaman looked at his dad.

"He says Yugi's in trouble." Megaman told Tyler.

"You better make sure." Tyler said.

I'll be back, bro 

Megaman teleported in search of his fellow light. Yugi was under the water at the beach. Megaman sensed Yugi at the beach. He dove in the water. His shadow powers protected him from the elements of nature.

&YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU!&

Yugi was out cold, however the HSP tinkled. Megaman saw the glimmer and headed like a torpedo towards it, finding his cousin. His powers encircled the older light as he pulled him close. A women appeared in front of Megaman. His mother had shown him and Lan pictures of her sister and there was no doubt about who this women was.

"Aunt Yuri?" Megaman asked.

Yuri nodded.

"That's right." Yuri said.

"I never thought that I-" Megaman started.

"Get my son to a hospital, hurry." Yuri said.

Megaman nodded as he disappeared in a flash. Yuri disappeared. Megaman arrived a known hospital, he ran through the ER entrance.

"I NEED HELP!" Megaman shouted.

Luka saw Yugi and rushed into a room and started towards a room.

"What happened?" Luka asked.

"I don't know! I found him underwater!" Megaman said.

Luka laid him down started to try and get the water out of Yugi's lung. Megaman hung back as he waited. He prayed Yugi would be alright. There was a couple of girls that he knew of who needed him.

B-Bro?

Lan slowly woke up still exhausted.

:What...is it:

Yugi... we're at the hospital. He was underwater

Yami...+

#Lan?#

Yugi's...in the...hospital.+

#WHAT!#

Yami took off, fearing for his light. Luka rolled Yugi as water started to come out. Megaman began to wonder if the spirits of the dead could reach out to those they left behind. He was mixed up because he never knew Yugi's mother. Yami ran in. Megaman looked up at his cousin. Luka walked out from where he had Yugi. Megaman looked at him. Luka didn't know how to tell the group. Megaman bit his lip. Luka sighed.

"There's been some brain damage." Luka said.

"H-How bad?" Megaman asked as though he was scared of Yami's temper.

"The poor guy's a prisoner of his own mind." Luka said.

"No..." Megaman said as he turned and fled the hospital.

:Megaman...:

'My fault it's MY fault, wasn't FAST ENOUGH!' Megaman thought as he ran.

:Bro:

He'll be... because of me. 

:What's going on:

Megaman had managed to run the city outskirts.

Y-Yugi was underwater... p-pulled him out... got him to the hospital but there was brain-damage, they said he's trapped within his mind!

:I have an idea...just trust me he'll be fine.:

B-But…

:Trust me:

Lan practically jumped off the bed.

'I didn't see her...did I?' Megaman thought.

"Lan?" asked Tyler.

Lan started to head for the door.

"Hold it." Tyler grabbed Lan by the shoulder

"Let go, Yugi got hurt and the only thing that can help him is my latest idea so let me go." Lan said fighting to get out of his dad's grip.

Tyler released his grip when he heard that his nephew was hurt. Lan ran to his lab and finished writing the computer program and started to build a devise. Megaman was still musing over the whole affair. Tyler followed his son to the lab. Luka lead the pharaoh to Yugi's room.

"He won't be able to react to you. But, he'll know you're here and be able to hear you." Luka said.

Yami went to his brother's side. He didn't know why Megaman had taken off, but hoped that he'd okay as would his light.

2 DAYS LATER

Lan had been working straight through and finally finished the devise. Megaman had wandered in when he saw his brother finish. Lan picked up his laptop which he adapted and the devise and started towards the door. Megaman and Tyler followed. Soon Lan arrived at the hospital. Yami saw his uncle and cousin, but Megaman stayed in the hall. Lan sat the laptop down on the bedside table. The others watched. Lan hooked up the devise to his computer.

"Get back Yami." Lan said.

Yami moved out of the way as he was told.

"Dad, you might need to hold him back." Lan whispered in Tyler's ear.

Tyler took hold of Yami's shoulder, which confused him. Lan activated the devise and stepped back. A red beam of light hit Yugi. Lan watched the computer scene as a download bar was on the screen when it got to 90 the heart monitor started to go wild. Yami looked at Lan baffled. When it got to 100 Yugi flat lined. Yami growled at his cousin when he heard the monitor. Lan gave him a look saying he knew what he was doing. Yami didn't look convinced.

I have a plan.+

#You better...#

Come on.+

Lan went back to his lab. The two followed him, Megaman lagged behind. Lan keyed up some things in his cyber lab and jacked in. He was carrying a floppy disk a net navi was floating in that familiar light it looked like Dark Magician only it was wearing white instead of purple. Yami looked at Marriorman confused. Marriorman put the disk in and installed it into the net navi, once done the net navi slowly floated to his feet slowly jewel colored eyes open.

"What DID you do!" Yami demanded.

"What I had to." Marriorman said.

/Yami/

-A-Aibou?-

/Where are you/

That's when he noticed Marriorman Yugi looked shocked.

-Look toward the screen.-

/B-But...I...How/

-Ask Lan.-

Marriorman smiled slightly as one of Scilabs rivals sent a virus onto the Scilabs mainframe and Marriorman sensed it before the alarm went off.

"No time to explain now." Marriorman said.

Megaman also sensed it and transported in to aid his brother. Marriorman screamed in pain fighting against the virus that now had him pinned. Megaman jumped, tackling the virus off his brother and began to wrestle it himself. He managed to kick it before deleting it with his Buster. He went straight to fighting the other viruses. Marriorman started to raise his shadow buster but winced. Megaman knew that his brother was injured, which gave him all the move resolve to end this fight and fast. Marriorman fired despite the pain. Megaman used his last resort, his shadow powers. In a bright flash, the viruses were dealt with and any damage suffered by navis in the fight was healed. He collapsed, falling asleep.

Thought…my strength…had returned.

Marriorman ran over.

-Aibou, what happened?-

/I remember pain in the head and then. I heard my mom's voice./

-Lan transferred your mind into a navi.-

/When I was under the water I hear my mom...I know I did./

-You may be not the only one. Look over to where our cousins.-

Yugi looked over. Megaman was down with his brother at his side. Marriorman was still exhausted. A stream of light came from out of nowhere or so it seemed and headed for the Black-Bomber. It seemed, that even in sleep that the Blue-Bomber could heal others. Marriorman smiled softly.

-I think that Megaman helped you before.-

/Huh/

-Before, did you feel anything?-

/Not much after the pain...what happened...tell me./

-Not sure, but I think Megaman rescued you from the danger that Lan had sensed.-

/What danger/

-I think Megaman said that you were underwater.-

/I see...probably took me to a hospital./

Saw...aunt...Yuri. 

Came a sleepy mumble.

:Really:

Megaman fell back to sleep.

/Why did he have to.../

-I don't know you were probably trapped and he thinks that he saw your mother.-

/What did the doctor say/

Yugi knew Yami knew what the doctor said.

-He said that you were a prisoner of your own mind.-

Marriorman smiled softly. Yugi sighed. It appeared that Megaman had not fully recovered from his mission of mercy.

-I think that he's still weakened from before.-

Marriorman would stay by his brother.

/Yeah./

Megaman rolled to his side.

-You know how big an undertaking that was...?-

Yugi shook his head.

-A week ago...-

/Tell me./

-He used a great deal of power in order to heal Lan in body and in soul.-

/I know it healed him as well./

"Dad..." Marriorman started.

"What's wrong, Lan?" Tyler asked.

"We need to make a PET for Yugi." Marriorman said.

Tyler nodded.

"And since now he's a net-navi he'll need a net-op." Marriorman said, glancing at Yami.

Megaman's mind raced with many questions while he slept to regain the remainder of his strength. Yami nodded in agreement to being his light's net-op. Yugi smiled.

I'm sorry about this...it was the only thing I could think of.+

The blue navi tossed in his sleep.

#I know...#

Yami glanced to Megaman. Marriorman wondered if he should wake his brother.

#Just coax him with the link.#

:Bro.:

Did I really see her? Would she be mad?

:Who:

Megaman's slowly opened still half-lidded from exhaustion

Aunt Yuri…

:I'm sure she wouldn't.:

Megaman wasn't so sure. He felt bad that he had a hand in Yugi's current predicament.

:If you hadn't pulled him out he would've died. It's not your fault.:

But... 

A mysterious navi fired an attack at Marriorman. Megaman shot like a bullet, pushing his Brother and darkness outta the way. Taking the blast himself, a small sad smile came.

De-let-ion.

"Megaman deleted."

"MEGAMAN!" Marriorman shouted falling to his knees in tears.

Yugi was in tears as well.

-H-He didn't…-

Protoman came to check on his friends when he saw a certain red and black navi in tears.

"No..." Marriorman whispered.

/He did./

"Lan?" The visored navi asked, not knowing that his friend had once more made the ultimate sacrifice.

"Megaman's gone." Marriorman sobbed.

"How?" Protoman asked in shock.

"A navi attacked me and Megaman pushed me outta the way." Marriorman said.

MEANWHILE IN THE NEBULA HEADQUATERS

A certain blue navi was fighting to keep his mind. The leader increased the process. Megaman screamed in pain. The leader continued process waiting for it to fully take hold.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I WON'T TURN MY BACK ON THEM!" The captured navi howled as an ancient mark appeared on his helmet.

The leader strengthened the process. A light had been left behind float where Megaman had been as if it were trying to figure out where to go. The Blue Bomber collapsed as the negative energy took over. His eyes opened, they were solid black, not the emerald green. Marriorman was to engulfed in his grief to notice the ball of light. The ball of light flew over to Protoman and flew circles around him.

"What the-?" The red navi started.

The ball entered the Protoman's emblem.

"Megaman…" Protoman said

"Go deal with Marriorman." The leader of Nebula told the Blue Bomber.

Marriorman looked at Protoman. Protoman had bits of the Blue Bomber's battle attire mixed with his own. The entranced navi nodded and went to deal with his target. Marriorman looked confused and stood walking over to Protoman.

"Lan…didn't you see that ball of light?" Protoman asked, just as a blast came.

Marriorman shook his head as the blast hit its target. Marriorman fell to his knees and looked in the direction the blast came from. The shooter had a glazed look in his eyes, but a smirk of malice graced his face.

"Mega..." Marriorman started.

The navi took aim at his dark half as he was ordered to. Marriorman just knelt there looking at Megaman sadly. That gaze caught the enslaved navi's attention.

'Why is he looking at me that way? He's my enemy!' Megaman thought.

Marriorman couldn't fight his brother; he just looked at Megaman sadly. Megaman's Buster began to shake a bit as if its user was unsure what to do. Marriorman felt like his heart was breaking. The Blue-Bomber eyes were fluctuating between the colors as he struggled within. Marriorman didn't move.

'I CAN'T! HE'S MY BROTHER! MY BEST FRIEND!' Megaman mentally screamed.

'DO IT!' Nebula shouted in Megaman's head.

'NOOOOO!' Megaman mentally screamed.

The dark energy was pushed straight out in streams as he fell to the ground. Yugi ran to Megaman. Marriorman collapsed from the emotional strain. The Blue Bomber wasn't moving as if part of him was somewhere else. Yugi looked at Protoman.

"That light." Yugi said.

"What about it?" Protoman asked.

"Remember when Megaman saved you from Nebula?" Yugi asked.

Protoman nodded.

"Lan told me that he left something like that behind as a gift to Megaman, before that." Yugi said.

"So, Megaman…" Protoman started.

Yugi nodded. Protoman went over to his fellow net-saver, the ball appeared.

"Time to go home, pal." Protoman whispered as the light re-entered its body.

Yugi smiled softly. A soft moan was heard.

B-B-Big b-bro…

"Megaman..." Yugi started softly.

Megaman looked to his fellow light.

"W-W-What have I done?" Megaman whispered.

"It was Nebula's fault not yours." Yugi said.

"Yugi…my brother…please." Megaman pleaded as he pointed to Marriorman.

Yugi cocked his head a tad confused by what Megaman wanted.

"Help him." Megaman said as tears fell.

"He just passed out, he'll be fine." Yugi said.

Megaman began to sob in anger.

"If you're gonna be angry at anyone be angry at Nebula." Yugi said.

&He'll never understand.&

He was in the same position as you a few years back remember?

&Not Lan…Akunadin, he knew what happened…&

He only comes out now when Lan wants him to.

&He may blame me for this…&

He won't.

Megaman looked very unsure; he had no strength in him to fight at the moment. Lan's body collapsed as well. The poor fighter kept crying.

/Why do you think Marriorman collapse/

-The emotional strain.-

Marriorman woke up and jumped up and speed off in sphere mode. Megaman watched sadly.

&He hates me…&

More like afraid...he thinks you're still under Nebula's affect.

&Can you…&

I'm not gonna leave you...

"Protoman..." Yugi started.

"Yes?" The red navi asked.

"Can you..." Yugi started.

"Either you want me to stay here or-" Protoman started.

"Can you go after Lan, Protoman?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Protoman said and sped off after Marriorman at full speed.

Chaud had been in a great deal of pain since Takeo attacked but, hid it well from Protoman; because he didn't want to worry him. He had been asleep when Protoman jacked in. Chaud woke up, and slowly sat up and looked around noticing Protoman wasn't there he picked up his PET.

"Protoman…" Chaud started.

"Hey, Chaud. Sleep well?" Protoman asked.

"Yes, what's going on?" Chaud asked.

"Megaman was deleted or so it seem. The fact is Nebula had him and basically enslaved him and made him attack Lan. Megaman's back to normal but, Lan sped off so I went after him." Protoman said.

Chaud had been moving pretty slow since the attack most of the time. Though he had been able to force himself to move faster when need be. On that screen that net-ops appear on Chaud winced. Protoman noticed this and frowned.

"What's wrong Chaud?" Protoman asked.

"It's nothing." Chaud lied.

"Chaud…" Protoman started.

Protoman couldn't help but worry about his net-op; he'd noticed that Chaud hadn't got out of bed or really moved much at all since he got home from helping Lan home that day weeks ago. Protoman soon found Marriorman.

"Lan…" Protoman started.

Chaud dropped the PET in pain falling back on the bed. A sphere of light came forth, Megaman had allowed his spirit to wander as he searched for his older brother. It came beside Protoman.

Lan?

:Megaman...:

"Go back…" Protoman told the ball.

Due to the position Protoman's PET fell he couldn't hear or sense the fire alarm that started to go off. The soul wouldn't heed his friend.

"Protoman, go! CHAUD'S NEEDS YOU!" The ball shouted.

Leaving his body caused Megaman to go into a state of physical sleep. Chaud tried to get out of bed but, couldn't. The light flashed in response, showing images of the problem at hand.

"Chaud!" Protoman rushed back to his PET.

"He's trapped." the ball said in a ghostly to the navis in its presence.

Protoman went to his MDE. Chaud was struggling to get up. Protoman scooped his net-op up.

"Protoman, did you-?" Chaud tried to ask as he lost consciousness.

Protoman rushed his net-op out of the burning house. The ball watched with the Black Bomber close by, hoping that their friends were safe. He was still mad that he was used a tool against his darkness.

:I better head back before the family gets to worried.

Nebula did that to me…

Marriorman winced slightly when he got up. He sped off before Megaman could react.

The energy that was used, it felt like Dark-Chip and Shadow-Magic combined. 

Megaman's soul returned to it's host in order to follow Marriorman. Protoman heard the sirens. The fire department and EMS were called in by a passer-by. Protoman held Chaud waiting for the EMS. The ambulance and a fire truck pulled up.

"Hold on Chaud." Protoman said softly.

The fire fighters were containing the blaze while the medics got Chaud to a hospital. Protoman went with his net-op. Megaman kept hoping that Chaud would be okay, knowing Lan was pretty mad. Lan was very mad though not at Megaman.

"Marriorman logging out."

"Megaman logging out."

"Let's get a PET made for Yugi ASAP." Lan said.

The mark that Yugi and yami know…it appeared on my helmet as I was being ordered to attack…drove out the influence.

Megaman nodded.

I tried to reach you…

:I didn't hear you.:

My soul became a ball of light, like before with you…hovered around you.

:Protoman mention a ball of light. I blamed myself…thought it was my fault…like I should have been deleted.:

I did what needed to be done

:But, that vision...the other time line...:

You helped me when I was still in my infancy…hmm? 


	8. Program Changes Made On Marriorman and A

**CHAPTER 8**

"**Program Changes Made On Marriorman and A New Ability Gained"**

A mysterious person appeared behind Marriorman like a net-op. Megaman glared, seeing the intruder. The two were in the PET. The person smirked and the Black Bomber disappeared. He was gone for 30 minutes then Lan woke up.

Lan?

Megaman was worried for his brother. Marriorman's program had been rewritten personality wise as well as Lan's mind. Lan stood up. Megaman was a bit nervous, sensing that something was wrong. Lan started towards the door.

"LAN, WAIT!" Tyler shouted as he reached for his son.

Lan smirked as he picked up his father by the throat lifting him off the ground by the throat. Megaman watched horrified. A light shot from the PET, hitting Lan. He had summoned his powers once more. Lan's grip tightened. Megaman had to get his brother to follow him to cyberspace but was unsure of how.

We have to force him on the net...

&Alright, Yugi.&

HEY JERK! OVER HERE! CATCH THE BOUCING LIGHT!

Megaman transformed to his sphere-mode, disappearing into the net. Lan threw his dad a few feet away. Then put on the EGs jacking in.

WHAT'S WRONG, YOU TURNING YELLOW ON ME!

Marriorman appeared in front of Megaman there was no red on him at all. Megaman knew that his brother hated to be teased. A blast of energy came between them as the whole time he was taunting, his emblem had been flashing with energy. It entered right into Marriorman's emblem. Marriorman collapsed unconscious.

You do realize uncle will probably reprogram Marriorman's programming.

Megaman had fallen on his butt during the transfer.

&I-It's not his fault…&

I know.

"Uncle, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, Yugi." Tyler stood and walked over and keyed up a platform to analyze his son's programming.

Megaman stood at a distance from Lan in tears.

"Who could have done all this." Tyler whispered in shock at the extent of the program changes.

Megaman shook his head, unsure of it. He was visibly shaken.

&Hope he'll forgive me for the taunts.&

Tyler tried to fix the programming.

"This will take a while." Tyler said.

&I-I had to get him to quit hurting dad.&

I'm sure he'll forgive you.

Megaman looked between his cousin, father and brother as he tried to pull himself together.

**2 DAYS LATER  
**  
Tyler was still working on Marriorman's programming. Chaud was staying with his dad while repairs were being made to his house. Protoman had gone back before they let him in to see Chaud and got his PET 2 days before. Megaman didn't feel well at the time, the corruption that was done to Lan was making him feel sick for first time ever.

"You alright son?" asked the older blaze.

Chaud looked at his dad and nodded still trying to keep anyone from noticing the pain. Tyler sighed finally finished fixing Marriorman's programming.

"I'm sure Lan's friend didn't mean it, the original of that device caused him to act different." Pat said, knowing that something was wrong.

"I know..." Chaud winced in pain.

Megaman felt as if he would pass out when he heard his dad. Megaman groaned through his link to Yugi.

&Don't feel so good.&

Sit down before you pass out.

Tyler downloaded the repairs and Marriorman lowered slowly. Megaman did by his cousin's suggestion. But he still felt ill. Marriorman groaned and brown eyes slowly open. Megaman looked at his brother, looking a bit pale. Marriorman got up.

'Please let that work.' Tyler prayed.

B-Bro...?

:M-M-Mega...man...:

Megaman looked ready to collapse. He tried to go to his brother. Marriorman walked over to Megaman and knelt down next to him.

"I'm just tired." Chaud lied hoping his father would fall for it and leave him alone.

Megaman was fighting it, he felt like he was burning up inside and felt dizzy.

&Y-Yugi I still feel sick…I've never been…&

Pat wasn't convinced but let it slide.

Rest.

Chaud knew Protoman probably noticed he was in pain. Megaman curled up, hoping to hide how he felt from Marriorman.

"Alright, what's wrong?" The red navi asked his friend.

"It...hurts...to...move." Chaud gasped in pain.

:You're sick.:

"Take it easy Chaud, you've been through a lot lately." Protoman said gently.

Megaman nodded weakly. Chaud laid down.

:Don't worry.:

Marriorman sat next to Megaman. Megaman kept feeling like he'd become sick to his stomach.

I-I don't…

Marriorman smiled softly. A weak smile came, But Megaman still felt bad.

"Protoman...thanks." Chaud said.

Protoman nodded.

&T-Think I-I-I'm feeling this way due what was d-d-done t-to him.&

Marriorman wanted to help his brother. Megaman kept trying to stay up, but he felt worse. A familiar light appeared only it wasn't coming from the Blue Bomber. Megaman looked weakly to where the light came from. It was coming from Marriorman's emblem.

B-B-Bro?

-Aibou, what's happening?-

The light hit Megaman's emblem.

/Looks like Megaman isn't the only one with healing powers./

What the-? 

Megaman's strength was returning. His normal color returned and the fever that had started broke. Marriorman smiled softly.

-So it seems.-

:Better:

Think it was a byproduct of what happened. 

Megaman nodded.

:Good.:

Guess I got hit by the side-effects.

:Just glad…you're ok.:

Megaman smiled tiredly. Marriorman yawned. Chaud clung to the covers on the bed.

-Looks like they're tired.-

Protoman watched. Chaud was in a great deal of pain. Protoman wished that he could heal, like a certain other…

"P-P-Proto…" Chaud started and lost consciousness due to the pain.

Protoman looked on. The red navi made up his mind to seek help from his friends he'd jacked-in and headed to Scilabs. Marriorman sensed the approach and stood.

"I need help." Protoman said.

"What is it?" Marriorman asked.

"Chaud…he's been hurting so much that he passed out!" Protoman said.

"I can help him if you let me use your MDE." Marriorman said.

Protoman agreed. Marriorman headed to Pat Blaze's. Pat saw him, almost taking a protective stance in front of his son.

"I'm here to help." Marriorman said.

"He's telling the truth!" A yell came from the PET.

Pat stood aside. Marriorman sat on the bed and that familiar light came and hit Chaud. Protoman and Pat watched. It healed the net agent. Protoman and Pat looked on in shock.

"Chaud...Chaud...come on wake up?" Marriorman practically pled.

"Chaud…" Protoman whispered.

Chaud slowly woke up. The red navi looked on from where he was. Marriorman basically switched places with Protoman as Marriorman returned to Scilabs. 

"Protoman?" Chaud asked.

"He did it." Protoman said softly.

Chaud sat up with a small smile. Protoman looked away in wonder.

"What is it?" Chaud asked.

"Wondering when Lan gained the ability to heal…Megaman's the only one I know who can do that." Protoman said.  
"We may never know." Chaud said.  
"It was probably a matter of time…" Protoman mused.  
Chaud nodded. Although Marriorman collapsed in a deep sleep when he got to Scilabs. Megaman managed to catch him as Marriorman returned. Sleep tight bro…  
Yugi smiled softly.  
&Did the same thing at times.&  
I wonder when he actually gain that ability and how.  
&It was probably a matter of time…he IS a yami.&  
Yugi nodded and smiled at his yami.  
-He may be right.-  
/Yeah. I wonder how long it'll be before my PET is done./  
-Soon I hope…do you still wish to return home?-  
/I don't know./  
-Eventually they need to be told…-  
/I know./  
Megaman looked at his dad as if silently asking when his cousin's PET would be complete. At that moment as if answering the two navis one of Tyler's co-workers walked in and handed the PET to Yami.  
"Thank you." Yami said.  
The co-worker nodded and left.&Well that's one problem out of the way.&  
Yeah.

"Lightman logging out."'Lightman, huh? It fits.' Megaman thought.

Yugi smiles at his brother. Yami grinned as he looked two others that he knew.

Hope we won't have to wake Lan.

&I know…hate to do it, he looks peaceful.&

Chaud stood.

"Remind me to thank Lan." Chaud said.

Marriorman just slept peacefully in his brothers arms. Protoman nodded. Megaman gave a soft, gentle smile as he gazed at his sleeping big brother in his embrace.

Try coxing him.

Megaman shook his head as if saying not just yet. Marriorman was having a flashback dream. Megaman just watched him.

**1 YEAR AFTER PROTOMAN RETURNED  
**  
Lan and Megaman had done cross-fusion during a fight.

LAN, WE NEED THE BLASTER-CHIPS! 

Lan was hit by an attack and flew 20 feet and hit the ground and skidded 10 more feet unconscious or so it seemed. Luckily Chaud was in the same building. The cross-fusion deactivated with Megaman and Lan. A window popped up on Protoman's PET.

"CHAUD!" Megaman yelled.

"Megaman, what is it?" Chaud asked.

"Lan got hurt fighting a dark-loid and the dark-loid is still here and it might…" Megaman started.

"What floor are you on?" Chaud asked calmly.

"The tenth." Megaman said.

"I'll be right there." Chaud said.

The navi was aiming it's blaster at the unconscious net agent. Suddenly the dark-loid was hit by an attack and glared at the cross-fused Protoman. That's when Chaud noticed the unconscious Lan and quickly moved in front of him and charged the dark-loid and deleted him then ran back to Lan. Chaud felt for a pulse and gasped. Chaud started CPR as cross-fusion stopped for Chaud and Protoman appeared a few feet away from his net-op. Protoman hoped that Megaman wouldn't come out of his PET right now, and hoped he had realized how badly hurt Lan was. However Megaman appeared next to Protoman who held him back.

"PROTOMAN, LET ME GO! LAN!" Megaman shouted, fighting to get to Lan.

"I can't do that." Protoman said.

Lan soon started coughing. Chaud sighed and nodded to Protoman who let Megaman get to his net-op. Megaman ran to his net-op's side.

"M-M-Mega..." Lan started weakly.

"Megaman, we have to go the 'D' area is disappearing." Protoman said gently.

Megaman sighed as he nodded. He knew Protoman was right. The "D" area disappeared. The two navis had returned to their PETs. Chaud helped Lan to Scilabs to get checked over. Megaman was worried; he didn't know what would happen after this cross-fusion. The two net agents arrived at Scilabs Lan's arm draped over Chaud's shoulder.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Dark-loid." Chaud said.

That got Tyler's attention as he told Chaud where to place Lan and the PET. Chaud did what he was told. It was the equipment he'd used to make sure both the net-op and net-navi were alright after cross-fusion. Tyler started them up.Chaud stood behind Tyler worried.

"They'll be fine, Lan's just tired." Tyler told him.

"Dr. Hikari, he stopped breathing after the attack." Chaud said.

Tyler got Lan to the Med Bay quickly upon hearing that. Chaud grabbed Megaman's PET and followed. The two waited for word. But a certain navi had a bad feeling deep down. Lan looked around weakly.

"Easy pal." Megaman called from his PET.

Chaud handed Megaman's PET to Tyler stepped out of earshot of Megaman and Tyler. Megaman looked over out of curiosity.

"Protoman...do you think we got to him in time?" Chaud asked worriedly.

"I hope so." Protoman replied.

"Me too." Chaud said.

Lan was a bit confused. The doctor came back. She didn't look pleased.

"He took a blow to the head and there was blunt force trauma to his chest." The doctor explained.

"His friend told me he stopped breath is the trauma the cause?" Tyler asked concerned.

"It probably was." She said.

"Will he be OK?" Tyler asked.

"He should be." The doctor said.

Tyler sighed.

"Can we take him home yet?" Tyler asked.

"It's better that he rest at home. Watch him carefully." The doctor instructed.

Tyler nodded and picked up his son and mouthed the words thank you to Chaud on his way out. Chaud smiled as he watched the three leave.

**FLASHBACK DREAM ENDS AND GOES INTO ANOTHER**

A 5 year old Lan was playing in his kindergarten class when a women came to get him.

"Lan?" A young woman asked.

Lan looked at the women. The teacher was in her mid-twenties. Lan stood and walked over.

"You need to come with me…" she said.

Lan followed his teacher confused. The teacher led the small boy to the hall and then knelt to his level.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid that there's been an accident…" She said.

"What happened?" Lan asked.

"You know how your mommy and daddy are out of town…" She started.

Lan nodded.

"The plane that they were on it crashed…they and others on the plane didn't make it…I'm sorry, honey." She explained.

Lan started to cry. The teacher tried to comfort the crying little boy. It didn't take long for social services to come and take the boy to an orphanage.

"Well hello, there…" The director of the orphanage said gently.

She was elderly woman who loved children and always tried to make sure that the children placed in her care found good homes. Lan was still crying when he arrived.

"Aw…it's alright, shhh." She cooed.

**NEARLY 2 YEARS LATER**

Tyler and Bri finally managed to get off the island they were on and rushed back to Dentech City.

"Tyler, we need to find him." Bri said.

"He maybe at the orphanage, come on." Tyler said.

Bri nodded, all she wanted was to see her baby. Lan was sitting on his bed in the orphanage. The couple walked in he had his back turned not seeing them and they didn't realize it was him.

"Excuse us." Tyler said to the director of the orphanage.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We're looking for our son Lan." Tyler said.

"You're his parents? I was informed that-" She started in shock.

"We were stranded on an island." Tyler said.

"I see…he's been withdrawn as of late." The director said.

"Where is he?" Tyler asked.

The director led the pair to where the children slept, she sighed at seeing Lan, Lan was laying there staring at the wall in front of him. Lan wasn't sleeping but, hadn't let on his was awake, though he hadn't responded much of late anyway.

"L-L-Lan?" Bri said softly as she went over to the bed.

"M-M-Mommy..." Lan started sitting up quickly and his head snapped over to her tears in his eyes.

Bri knelt down to wipe away her son's tears. Lan hugged her crying. Tyler though had nearly two years of growth on both his face and hair. The man scooped his son up into his arms when he went over.

"D-D-Daddy..." Lan sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright... let it out." Tyler said soothingly.

Lan cried into his fathers chest and his mother went to fill out the papers they had to in order to take Lan home. Flashes were going through Megaman's mind he was seeing everything that Lan was dreaming.

"I-I-I m-m-missed y-you s-so m-much." Lan sobbed.

Tyler's hair fell just past his shoulders in the dream.

'Poor Lan…I wish I'd been there, he was so young.' Megaman thought as he saw the flashes.

"I know son, we've missed you too." Tyler said.

"D-Don't leave me l-like that a-again." Lan said as the tears started to slow.

"We NEVER meant to don't worry." Tyler said, seeing that Lan was calming down some.

The tears soon stopped as Bri came back.

"We can take him home." Bri said.

The trio went home.

**FLASHBACK DREAM ENDS  
**

Megaman looked to his brother sadly.

"What was he dreaming about?" Tyler asked.

"N-Not sure…he was a little kid…there's an orphanage…all I got was flashes." Megaman explained.

Tyler looked down realizing what his son was dreaming about.

"WHAT!" Megaman quietly demanded.

"There was a plane crash Bri and I were stranded on an island and they sent Lan to an orphanage." Tyler said sadly.

Megaman groaned softly as another flash came.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked concerned.

"A-Another memory flash…this time of you." Megaman whispered.

"What did you see?" Tyler asked confused.

"T-The way you looked when Lan was 7." The navi replied.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked from his PET.

"He had long hair and a beard and moustache." Megaman said.

"Uncle with long hair and a beard and moustache?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"WELL, I WAS STRANDED ON A DESARTED ISLAND FOR ALMOST 2 YEARS! WHAT'D YOU EXPECT!" Tyler shouted by accident.

Marriorman groaned and started to wake up. Tyler covered his mouth. Megaman was shaking... he never experienced the past memories like this. He didn't know what the NEXT memory would bring. Marriorman looked around tiredly.

"Was that necessary?" Megaman asked his dad as he glanced at his brother.

"I didn't mean it." Tyler defended.

"I'm just as confused as you…those came as he slept." Megaman said.

"Marriorman logging out."

"They were HIS memories, don't know WHY I was seeing them..." Megaman said when he knew Lan had logged out.

Maybe so you could understand Lan a bit more.

Lan waited for Megaman to log out and into his MDE.

&But…why after all this time? Makes NO SENSE!&

Who knows...maybe you should jack into your MDE Lan's waiting.

Megaman sighed.

&Happens to you?&

"Megaman logging out"

The moment Megaman was using the MDE Chaud walked in and bumped a table there was a blinding flash and two PET dropped to the floor as two net agents disappear. Two 4 year old boys appear 5 minutes later.

"What happened?" Megaman whispered.

One of the boys had white and black hair the other had brown.

'Oh no…Protoman gonna delete me for this.' The Blue Bomber thought in dread

The two look at each other.

"Lan? Chaud?" Megaman asked the boys.

The two look at him.

"It IS them." Megaman whispered.

Protoman appeared by way of his MDE. The two young boys looked around a bit confused. Seeing his friend caused Megaman to swallow hard. 

"Daddy..." Lan started.

Megaman looked to Tyler still shocked at seeing two chibi net-ops.

&Yugi?&

Tyler picked up Lan.

"It's alright son." Tyler said giving Protoman a gesture towards the other chibi when he noticed he was looking for his net-op.

Huh?

&Not gonna believe this…but Chaud and Lan were turned into little kids.&

"He's around…" Megaman whispered.

"Protoman..." Tyler started, as the red navi looked at him.

"There." He said and pointed at the chibi Chaud..

Protoman gapped out of shock. The chibi Chaud had tears in his eyes.

"Shhh, it's alright Chaud…" Protoman said as he knelt to his little friend's level.

Chaud clung to Protoman. Megaman was trying to get a laugh out of Lan when he saw this.

"I want my daddy." Chaud cried.

"I'll get him" Megaman offered.

Tyler nodded to Megaman. Megaman went looking for Pat.

"Now let's see…" Megaman said softly.

He found the elder Blaze at his house reading.

"Mr. Blaze?" Megaman called.

Pat answered the door.

"You may want to follow me…it's about Chaud…" Megaman started.

Pat followed him as soon as he heard this. Megaman dreaded the reaction from Chaud's father when he saw his son. Chaud and Lan heard something and ran off into the massive maze that is Scilabs. The building suddenly filled with smoke. Smoke bellowed from the building and into the sky.

"CHAUD!" Pat shouted as he saw two small boys.

"LAN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Megaman shouted, unable to see his brother.

The boys ran deeper into Scilabs. Megaman going into sphere-mode left to look for them. He was still able to sense the shadow powers within his brother. It was a good thing too he found the two boys passed out. The Blue Bomber scooped up the boys before he used his powers to put out the fire, collapsing from the effort. The sphere still protecting the three. Soon Lan and Chaud groaned starting to come to. The shield came down, but Megaman was still out cold. Lan curled up next to the Blue Bomber. Megaman groaned a bit after few minutes as he tried to move. He felt ill and weak. Even in his current state Lan's shadow magic activated.

"What the-?" Megaman whispered as he started to feel better.

When it finished Lan was asleep. Chaud smiled softly at the two.

"Thanks bro." Megaman whispered as he gently picked up the boy.

Megaman grinned at the other chibified net-battler. Chaud walked over to Megaman.

"He OK?" Chaud asked softly.

"Just sleepy…he knew that I didn't feel good when I woke up and helped me to feel better." Megaman explained softly.

"Good." Chaud said smiling.

Megaman was glad that he managed to keep this place intact as well, no trace of a fire or smoke could be seen.

"Where's my..." Chaud started to ask.

Pat and Tyler came running to the threesome. They were worried when it was noticed that two small boys were in the building.

"Daddy." Chaud said and ran to his dad.

Pat smiled as he scooped up his son. Chaud smiled at his dad.

"Daddy, where's Propro?" Chaud asked.

Pat chuckled at hearing this. Megaman was still carrying Lan when he went looking.

"I know that he's around somewhere…" He whispered.

Megaman sent a signal via the MDEs to find his friend. Protoman appeared out of no where.

"Chaud's looking for you…" Megaman whispered.

Protoman smiled headed for where his friend had come from. Megaman was chuckling to himself at what Chaud had said when he left. Protoman smiled slightly at Pat. Megaman just looked at him as Pat smiled back. Protoman rested a hand on Chaud's shoulder.

"Propro." Chaud leapt on the red navi.

"Did he just-?" Protoman asked out of shock.

Megaman softly giggled. Tyler and Pat nodded. Hearing Chaud's name for his navi made Megaman wonder if Lan would start calling him by a nickname. Tyler was trying to figure out what could have caused it.

"Happened just after I jacked out." Megaman said.

"Chaud bumped into the table." Tyler said.

There had been a rash of disappearances in Dentech City lately of kids the age that the chibi-net-ops were. Megaman had received word of the case and was asked to look into it. Lan woke and started to wiggle to get down. Megaman put him down as he headed for the door. Lan wandered off while the others watched Megaman go. The only thing that correlated with the disappearances was the arrival of a circus. Megaman hoped that Lan wouldn't follow. The LAST thing that he wanted was for the boy to be harmed while he did his duty as a net-saver navi. Lan was grabbed by a co-worker of Tyler's unnoticed by anyone. Megaman headed to the last known sighting of the circus related disappearance, looking for trace evidence. A truck went by with one of the few genetic scientists at Scilabs there was a cage on the back and he was heading towards the circus. Megaman saw him and followed the truck. He hadn't known that his brother had been taken.

"Let's see your latest creation." The Ring Master said to the scientist.

The scientist removed the cover he had been experimenting with slicing. Its bottom half was that of a snake and the hands of an eagle, its face looked almost human but, covered with scales and instead of a mouth it had a beak. The creature was completely covered with scales. Megaman had followed the truck to the hideout, secretly sending a signal to Net-Police Headquarters. He saw the creature, hoping it wasn't one of the missing kids. The Ringmaster paid the scientist and they unloaded the creature. Megaman had a feeling that his Dark was here in this place.

&Yugi?&

&I'm on a case…can you sense Lan?&

He's there.

The creature was struggling to get free of one of the men's grip as they were pulling him into the big top though as he struggled a belt fell off the creature, the group didn't notice and went inside. On it was a red and blue PET. They locked the creature up in a cage in the side show. Then left to talk. The creature was curled up in the corner of the cage not only had they locked it in but, chained it to the cage as well in multiple places. Megaman was burning with rage as he saw the PET. It was by that he WHO this unfortunate little one was.

&Yugi, they have my brother!&

Is he OK?

&He's been transformed, saw our PET fall away from him.&

You have to save him if I could I'd help...wait...

"Protoman!" Yugi called from the PET as Yami ran up.

"Yes?" Protoman asked, hearing Yugi.

"It's Lan, he's the latest victim of the circus disappearances and Megaman may need some help to safe him." Yugi said.

&Should I try to call to him by our link? He's scared…I can feel it.&

"I'm on it... someone needs to keep Chaud safe while I'm gone." Protoman stated.

"He will be." Pat said taking his son.

"Propro?" Chaud asked cocking his head in confused.

"I'll be back soon…I need to help Megaman." Protoman said to the boy as he ran out.

It might scare him more...he doesn't remember the link.

&But he's…&

Protoman is on his way.

&Yugi, he healed me when I put out that blaze at Scilabs. If he can use his powers in that state...&

Huh? What are you saying?

&Chaud and Lan, they're in the forms of children at 4 yrs old. It happened a few minutes after I put out a fire. I felt sick afterwards…Lan used his powers to me, I was out cold because I generated a shield to protect them.&

The link might still scare him.

Megaman was peering from a corner, keeping his brother in sight and staying hidden.

&IF THEY DONE THIS TO OTHER KIDS…&

It was actually a freak show and they're other kids they were manipulated in different ways. Megaman wanted so badly to calm his brother but he knew that he had to wait for the chance. Protoman quietly rested a hand on Megaman's back not able to see Lan from his angle.

"The cage." Megaman whispered when he looked up.

Protoman looked and gasped.

"Is that?" He asked softly.

"I saw my PET fall when they were restraining him…" Megaman snarled quietly.

"We have to save him now." Protoman said.

"The guy who took him was at Scilabs and we have to find the other kids." Megaman said as he nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Protoman said.

"Net-police have been tracking me since I left to follow." Megaman added.

Megaman quietly moved from his spot. Protoman headed in. Megaman was right behind. Protoman used his sword to cut up the cage door. Tyler had downloaded the sword. Megaman went and got to work on the chains. Lan looked at Megaman.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here." Megaman said softly, hoping not to scare Lan more.

The chains soon were gone. Megaman held his transformed brother in one arm and activated his Mega-Buster at the ready.

:Megaman...the other kids.:

Lan pointed his tail at the other cages in the freak show.

Y-You…I-I didn't know if you were able to... 

Megaman looked to where in the direction.

:They're in the other cages.:

Megaman motioned to Protoman at the cages to release the other children. Protoman soon got the kids out and they quickly left.

&Yugi…&

&Lan can communicate via the link&

Megaman used his powers to make sure that no traces of footprints left.

:I just can't communicate out loud.:

I know. 

Protoman soon arrived with the kids. With Megaman right behind him. Chaud didn't recognize the transformed chibi-net-op and held on close to his father.

"They did something to my brother and the children that were taken." Megaman said as he placed Lan on the floor.

Pat nodded as he held his son. Lan looked at Tyler. At that moment a certain young girl ran in.

"Uh oh." Megaman gulped.

Lan tried to hide behind Megaman.

"Hi kiddo." Megaman said, hoping to conceal his brother.

"Where's daddy?" Kat asked.

"Um... well" Megaman tried.

"Tell me, please." Kat pled worried.

Megaman sighed as he looked to his feet.

:Tell her.:

"Take a look behind me." Megaman said, his voice held an apologetic tone to it.

Kat looked behind him and gasped.

"Don't tell me that..." Kat started.

"Someone did that to your dad and a bunch of little kids." Megaman said not wanting to look the girl in eye.

"I only knew that it was him because of the PET that we share." he added.

:Maybe we could make a deal with Dr. Gibbons.:

Who?

:He works here. He's the one who did this...probably the only one who can fix it.:

Megaman's fists began to clench in anger. And something happened with his eyes for the first time; they turned a solid green and began to glow.

:Megaman:

The blue-bomber looked, showing his face and eyes. He looked as he could take out a massive virus outbreak single-handedly.

:Megaman you have to stay calm for a little while until he fixes everyone.:

Megaman sent word for an All Points Bulletin on Gibbons' accomplices to all area net savers and police units through his comm. link. Gibbons didn't know he'd been IDed and was walking down the hall…Lan spotted him.

:There he is:

"HEY YOU, FREEZE!" Megaman shouted.

Dr. Gibbons tried to run but was cut off by a certain red navi.

"Nice timing." Megaman said as he grabbed Gibbons.

Gibbons looked at Megaman and Protoman.

"What's the matter never seen a couple of net saver navis?" Megaman asked mockingly, showing his badge.

"You have no evidence against me." Gibbons said still not knowing he'd been IDed by a net agent.

"That's where you're wrong we have someone who can ID you without a doubt. One of your victims, he was undercover thanks to an invention of his…now if you turn them all back I can probably get you leniency." Megaman said.

"Fine." Gibbons said.

"But cross me…and the full weight of the law'll be used." Megaman added as he looked to his brother.

Lan just looked at his brother.

I'm NOT letting him get away with it.

Gibbons took the victims to his lab and started to reverse the process one at a time. Megaman waited outside the lab, in case his prep tried to run again. He was pacing. Soon the man was done. Megaman watched in earnest.

"M-M-Megaman?" Lan asked.

Megaman grinned, his eyes held relief. Lan smiled at his brother. Megaman pulled a pair of handcuffs from a sub-space pocket. Gibbons backed away and knocked a vial off his table and smoke surrounded Lan.

"HOLD IT, YOU!" Megaman yelled as he cleared the smoke from his brother.

Gibbons narrowed his eyes and used a certain someone as a shield.

"Why you dirty-" Megaman growled.

The brown eyes of the one Gibbons was using as a shield were full of fear. Unbeknownst to anyone Megaman had called in for a patrol car while Gibbons was in the lab. He heard the sirens.

"Where do you think that you're going to go?" Megaman asked.

Gibbons gave a smirk as they arrived to take him to jail.

"You're just making this harder on yourself." Megaman stated.


	9. There and Back Again: A Tale of Two Worl

**CHAPTER 9**

"**There and Back Again: A Tale of Two Worlds"**

Gibbons threw Lan in what looked like a closet and hit a red button as the earth started to shake. Megaman dashed for his brother as he radioed for Protoman to get all the people out. There was nothing in the closet. Megaman was mad, he'd been tricked. A spaceship took off while everyone was inside so no one saw it. Megaman sensed where his brother was, his returned to the solid state as before his eyes glowed bright with anger.

**1 MONTH LATER**

A strange ship arrived at Scilabs. Megaman had been on alert for the ship when he saw the ship.It was actually an alien ship. The navi's eyes stayed as they were as he watched. The ships door opened and a familiar man got out but, he was dressed strangely.

"Can it be?" Megaman whispered.

The man looked around it was none other then the missing net-op.

"L-L-Lan? Is it really you?" Megaman asked in disbelief

Lan looked at the navi smiling. Megaman tried not to lose control of his emotions as his eyes went back to their normal state, still looking at his brother. Lan then collapsed from the exhaustion of the long flight. Megaman ran to his brother, gently pulling his head onto his lap. A tear fell from those sensitive emerald-green eyes and hit the cheek of his missing darkness. Lan just slept their on his brothers lap. Megaman wondered if there were others on the ship as he stayed where he was. Tyler was heading to work and was shocked to the alien ship. Megaman looked at his dad with a soft smile. He still didn't budge from his spot.

"Lan…" Tyler started smiling.

"He's back." Megaman said.

"Let's get him checked over." Tyler said and lifted his son up and carried him in.

Tyler looked at the results and was shocked. He found what looked like a worm partly in his son's brain and partly in his spinal column. Megaman was waiting at Lan's bedside not wanting to leave his brothers side. Tyler walked in and over to his sons. Megaman looked at his dad.

"You're not going to believe this." Tyler said.

"What is it?" Megaman asked curiously and worriedly.

Lan sat up his eyes glowed yellow.

"I am glad to meet my host's family. I am Solron. Your son's ship crash and so he excepted implantation." He said in a deep voice.

Megaman was shocked by the deep voice.

"I'm guessing you know that I'm his light." Megaman said.

Tyler was still shocked.

"I have access to his knowledge and memory so yes, I do." Solron said.

"Dad...it's alright, I sense that Lan trusts him." Megaman said to Tyler, but he still had no clue why his eyes did what they were able.

"We have healing ability. We can heal or host. We give them strength they normally wouldn't have. And at least 500 years of knowledge from our past hosts." Solron said.

The Blue-Bomber's glow was softened, But he sensed trouble.

"Not again!" He groaned softly.

Solron looked down and then looked at Megaman.

"What is it?" Lan asked.

"Take a guess." Megaman said before vanishing in a flash of light and going to the net.

Lan sighed...unsure weather to go on the net or not. Megaman cracked his knuckles and began to blast at the multitude of viruses. Lan jacked on the net, and blasted a virus. The number seemed endless... when it looked as if the Blue Bomber would be over-whelmed, a unknown power from deep within him was about to come forth. Meanwhile in the real world 4 people in air force uniforms walked into Scilabs. Emerald colored energy shot forth, destroying any and all virus in its wake. Megaman screamed as it was released just moments before he collapse.Two of the air force people were checking out the ship the other two kept watch. Tyler's concern for two of his own made him unaware of the visitors.

"It's Tokra, Jack." Dr. Daniel Jackson said.

"So, there's a Tokra here somewhere in this lab." Con. Jack O'Neil said a bit surprise.

They went into Scilabs, they soon arrived where Tyler and Lan were. They had there guns pointed at the scientist.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Tyler shouted as he saw the guns.

Megaman hadn't budge, he was drained. After a couple minutes.

"What's happening to me..." Megaman whispered as he came to.

"Daniel, are you sure it's a Tokra?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded. The group put their guns away.

"Sorry about that...I'm Con. Jack O'Neil, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'C." Jack said.

"Look I don't know what's goin on…but I'm still waiting for my boys." Tyler said.

"They're currently in cyberspace." he added.

Marriorman ran to Megaman. Sam was by the monitor and saw the Tokra at that point there was no doubt that Lan was a Tokra.

"The one in black's my son Lan. He was missing since last month." Tyler said.

"Megaman, we better get to the real world." Marriorman said gently.

Megaman weakly nodded.

"You go first." Marriorman said.

"You better give them some room." Tyler said.

"Megaman logging out"

Jack, Daniel and Teal'C stepped back. Megaman hit the ground as he emerged.

"Marriorman logging out"

Lan jumped off the table and knelt next to Megaman. Megaman groaned a little, but glared as he saw the three. Sam walked over to the other three.

Lan?

The navi wasn't about to let these four take his family.

"Con. O'Neil, it's been a while, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'C." Lan said.

Megaman was still weak as he watched.

"Yeah, it has...I still can't believe you aren't at SGC." Jack said.

"My family needs me more then the military." Lan said.

Megaman kept feeling as if he would throw-up if he could. Tyler noticed that the Blue Bomber looked pale. That light happened.

Lan…I really don't know I'm getting this way.

The light was coming from Lan who knelt next to him. The ill-feeling vanished as quickly as it came. Lan sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys have met before?" Tyler asked.

Megaman was also curious.

"He was a member of my team a while ago." Jack said.

Megaman hoped as he listened that he wouldn't have any memory-flashes come.

"That was a long time ago Jack." Lan said.

'Why did I have those flashes last month?' Megaman thought.

"I know, Lan." Jack said.

Megaman looked over his shoulder, expecting two certain girls.Lan's eyes flashed and he sorta hid sensing something. Just then transport rings appeared and a Golud appeared using that device on his hand to torture Tyler just somebody basically broke the guys are and elbowed him and flipped him on to his back grabbed the Jafa staff firing it and hitting the Golud's Jafa three times disintegrating him. Megaman sent a MAJOR blast of energy after seeing his father. Lan had just saved his father and also killed for the first time. Megaman charged his Mega-Buster to help out. Lan was breathing heavily. Lan used his powers again this time on a certain scientist. A blast of light came to the aid of certain darkness. Megaman kept his eyes on the enemy. When the light faded Lan was in a deep sleep.

"What a time to take a nap." Jack said shooting at the Golud.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S DRAINED!" Megaman shouted as he made a shield to protect his brother and father and kept firing.

The Golud left. The barrier went down as soon as Megaman knew it was clear. The navi turned and glared at the three as he went to see to his brother. Daniel runs over to Lan.

"Jack only acts like they when he cares about the person." Daniel told Megaman.

"Well my Big brother had to do what he did... to help our father." Megaman said.

Daniel smiled.

"That's Lan for you." Daniel said.

"It's more than that" Megaman said.

&Yugi, can you hear me?&

What is it?

&Um, how fast can you and Yami get to Scilabs?&

Fast. Why?

&You'll see...&

"Yami..." Yugi started from his PET.

Megaman grinned at Daniel after closing the link.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Megaman needs us at Scilabs." Yugi said.

"Let's go" Yami said.

The two left in a hurry.

"I'm gonna get it." Megaman giggled

Daniel gently shook the scientist. Tyler slowly came to.

"Dr. Hikari..." Daniel started.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"An alien tried to kill you and Lan saved you." Daniel said.

"Is he...?" Tyler asked.

"There was a flash and he was asleep." Daniel said.

Soon Megaman heard the running footsteps of a certain pharaoh.

"The price of being a yami." Megaman said softly as he held his sleeping brother.

Lan slept peacefully in his brothers arms.

"Good thing Lightman doesn't have a MDE" Megaman whispered.

"You were dieing there was a flash then you were fine and Lan was a sleep." Daniel said to Tyler.

Yami ran in and gasped in shock. Megaman looked to his cousins.

-Aibou...Lan...he's...- 

"I know, but how?" came a whisper from a PET.

Chaud had been avoid everyone since he was turned back via the TDB. Megaman knew of this from Protoman.Chaud was sitting in his office, he ruffed his own hair trying to remember something.

'Damn it...I don't remember much of anything. I only remember Protoman, my dad, Lan and Megaman but, that's it. Damn...how am I gonna tell Protoman?' Chaud thought.

"Chaud?" Protoman asked.

Chaud looked at Protoman.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" Protoman pleaded.

"I can't remember much of anything, Protoman." Chaud said.

"You mean from before?" Protoman asked.

Chaud nodded.

"I only remember who, you, Megaman, Lan and dad are that's all." Chaud said.

Protoman recounted to Chaud everything that happened after he was chibified.

"You don't get it I don't remember anything at all other then who you, Megaman, Lan and dad are that's it!" Chaud exclaimed frustrated

"Well I DO get it! That's what happened... I WAS thinking of checking on Megaman, wanna come?" Protoman offered, knowing that Megaman begun to withdraw after Lan disappeared

Chaud nodded.

"Megaman started to withdraw..." Protoman said.

"Let's go." Chaud said standing up.

Protoman followed.Soon they arrived at Scilabs. Megaman heard them come.

"What's going on guys?" Megaman asked as he saw them.

Chaud was surprised to say the least to see Lan. Megaman gave soft smile as looked down to his sleeping brother. Brown eyes flutter open.

Nice nap, bro?

Lan nodded.

Well those freaks are gone... Yami, Yugi, Chaud and Protoman are here.

Lan got up and smiled at the two. Megaman gave a sheepish grin at a certain PET.

"Bonjour, cousin, bonjour mes amis. Il est été un peu de moment, huh? Comme un mois." Lan said and sweat dropped.

"Sorry." He said.

Megaman stared at him.

"What?" Lan asked.

Since when could you speak a foreign language? 

Megaman scooted behind his brother, nervous of his fellow light.

"Lan here was our legists expert." Daniel said.

Megaman's jaw dropped. Lan smiled.

Did he hear me?

:Probably saw the look on the others faces.:

"He speaks at least 7 languages. Italian, Dutch, German, Russian, French, Spanish and Portuguese." Daniel said.

"You're JOKING!" Megaman said.

"No, non è. No, él no es. No., não é. Nr., ist er nicht. Non, il n'est pas. Nr, heeft hij niet." Lan said.

Daniel sweat drops.

"Sometimes he gets a little carried away." Daniel said.

"Do you know what he was saying both times?" Megaman asked.

Daniel nodded.

"It's just that I wasn't built with translator capabilities." The navi admitted.

"The first time he said. Hello, cousin. Hello, my friends. It's been a little while, huh? Like a month." Daniel said.

"And the 2nd time?" Megaman asked.

"He said no he isn't in 5 languages." Daniel said.

Megaman smacked himself in the helmet out of embarrassment.

"Le père, pourrait installer probablement un traducteur et ce serait une bonne idée." Lan said.

CUT THAT OUT!

"Father, could probably install a translator and it would be a good idea." Daniel translates.

:Je ne peux pas... j'avoir essayé :

Lan slaps his forehead annoyed.

"Oh great... he's doing in my head" Megaman whispered.

The blue navi stomped off for the observation deck. Lan gave his brother a look saying he couldn't stop.

"Je ne peux pas m'arrêter... ai essayé!" Lan exclaimed.

"He said he can't stop and that he's tried." Daniel said.

Megaman heard Daniel but, kept going, he was overloaded.

"Il peut-être un effet secondaire d'un Tokra en utilisant les verres d'Emersion. Il doit y a une manière de fixer ceci." Lan said.

"It maybe a side-effect of a Tokra using the Emersion Glasses. There has to be a way to fix this." Daniel said.

The Blue Bomber didn't hear him and he had ended up at the same deck that he had come to when he had confessed to Lan of Pegasus' threat. Lan looked to his father.

"It could be…give him some time." Tyler said as he watched Megaman go.

"Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup pour le soulager de toute façon en ce moment." Lan said.

"I can't do much to comfort him anyway right now." Daniel said.

Just then a certain pair of girl ran in.

'Why didn't I sense that he was alive? I should've known that he was alright.' Megaman thought as he sat curled up, just watching the world go by.

"U-Uncle?" Talla asked.

Lan smiled at her.

"You know, it's no wonder you thought he was dead. He was on a planet really far away." Jack said walking over to where Megaman was and leaning on the railing watch the city go by.

"H-How did-?" Megaman asked, shocked by who was with him.

"I'd be wondering the same thing in your shoes." Jack said.

"If I tell you something, will promise to keep quiet?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Jack said.

Megaman went on to explain of yami/hikari and the mind link that he had with Lan. Jack looked a bit surprised.

"See I should've known straight off that my brother was alive, we always knew when the other was in danger. Plus I already nearly lost him twice... a third time..." Megaman said softly.

A tear slid down his cheek. It was the first tear shed in a while.

"He was far away. Maybe that sense you two have for each other has a range." Jack said.

Megaman nodded, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come. It would be the sixth time he'd cried.

"He's back and that's what matters, right?" Jack asked.

Megaman nodded. Megaman and Jack were still at the deck, but he had the feeling that they were alone.He kept looking over his shoulder.

**MEANWHILE INSIDE**

A certain trio of thieves arrive.

"What have you been up to Lupin?" Fujiko asked.

"Ilyavaitunaccidentdelaboratoirequej'aiététransforméenpetitgossealorsuncertaintypem'aenlevéetplusieursgossesetluinousonttransformésemployantl'épissuregénétiquenousonttournésenarrièrealorsutilisésmependantqu'unboucliermejetaitsurunvaisseauspatialetalorsj'obtenaisreaquaintedavecunecourseappeléelejustedeTokrarécupérémissurcricdedansetmaintenantjenepeuxpasparleranglais." Lan had spoken so fast he said it all in one breath.

Tyler looked at Daniel for help.

"Slow down. Now say it again." Daniel said.

"Il y avait un accident de laboratoire que j'ai été transformé en petit gosse. Alors un certain type m'a enlevé et plusieurs gosses et lui nous ont transformés employant l'épissure génétique nous ont tournés en arrière alors utilisés me pendant qu'un bouclier me jetait sur un vaisseau spatial et alors j'obtenais reaquainted avec une course appelée le juste de Tokra récupéré. Mis sur cric dedans et maintenant je ne peux pas parler anglais." Lan said.

"There was a lab accident I was turned into a little kid. Then some guy kidnapped me and several kids and he transformed us using genetic splicing turned us back then used me as a shield threw me on a space ship and then I got reaquainted with a race called the Tokra Je just got back. Jacked in and now I can't speak English." Daniel said.

"Does-?" Tyler asked, in reference to a certain navi.

"Huh?" Lan asked.

Tyler gave Lan a look, meaning of a navi who stormed off.

"il ce qui ?" Lan asked.

"Does he what?" Daniel said.

"Know, you forget of how he can be at times?" Tyler asked and said.

"Je souhaite que je pourrais aller le soulager. Mais, je ne peux pas parler anglais en ce moment et il ne me comprend pas." Lan said.

"I wish I could go and comfort him. But, I can't speak English right now and he doesn't understand me." Daniel said.

"Not even with the link?" Tyler asked.

Lan shook his head.

"I wonder who's with him now." Tyler said.

"Jack est allé. Nous pouvons supposer qu'il est." Lan said.

"Jack is gone. We can assume he is." Daniel said.

"Too bad, you usually are the one who can get to him if he's been keeping quiet or something." Tyler had no true idea that Megaman had seen a shrink.

Megaman kept looking over his shoulder every now and again. Lan smiled. Megaman couldn't shake the feeling. Lan frowned sadly.

"Jack, I get the feeling that we're NOT alone..." Megaman stated.

Jack looked around.

"I keep detecting THREE more heart rhythms here" Megaman said.

"Trust me...I can tell... they're coming from inside." Megaman said.

"Since when did Lupin speak French!" Fujiko demanded in shock.

Jekin and Goemon shrugged.

"Lupin...that's French for wolf." Daniel said.

Megaman went to check if he was right, looking to Jack.

"Coming?" Megaman asked.

Jack followed. Megaman was shocked to see a particular three.

"What are you guys doing here?" Megaman asked.

"We came to check up on our old pal." Jekin said.

Megaman shrugged his shoulders at his brother.

"Maybe you should install a translator. And there's no telling how long this will last and I'm not gonna be here very much longer." Daniel said.

Tyler nodded. Megaman hoped Lan would not question him of the threesome's last visit, even though he never did. He headed for a lab on his own. He had studied on components used to translate and trying to find the ones to fit the PET.

"I think he headed for a lab... can you get a fix on him?" Tyler said to Lan.

"Je pense qu'il est dans mon laboratoire." Lan said.

"I think he's in my lab." Daniel said.

Tyler headed in that direction, he guessed what was happening in there. Megaman was SO preoccupied that he would never had known he had a visitor.

"Maybe, this one." he whispered.

Tyler walked over and rested a hand on Megaman's shoulder. Megaman jumped slightly.

"Sorry." Tyler said.

"Lan's SUCH a snitch!" Megaman grumbled quietly as he went back to what he was doing.

He was looking at the updated layout for the PET they'd shared, trying to figure where a translator-chip would fit.

"Let me help...It'll go faster that way." Tyler said.

Megaman conceded that he was at a lost. Tyler smiled soon the two figured out where one could fit. Megaman looked at his dad with hope. Tyler took the PET and once he had the translator chip he installed it. Megaman knew his brother would be antsy, like him. Soon Tyler activated said chip. 

"Hope this works." Megaman said.

He headed back, hoping to test it. Tyler followed. Megaman popped his head in.

"C'est ennuyant." Lan said.

Megaman snickered. Lan looked at him.

"Well it isn't my fault that you learned multiple languages while roaming the galaxy...you didn't EVEN want to take foreign language in school!" Megaman exclaimed.

"He was the youngest member of the team he worked for us at age 9 wasn't it?" Danny asked.

Lan nodded.

"That was two years before..." Megaman started.

Lan smiled at his brother.

how many secrets do you have anyway?

"C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu prendre une langue étrangère." Lan said.

:Uh... waune I... ne savent pas.:

liar!

:Je ne peux pas vous dire que c'est secret supérieur.: 

Megaman grumbled under his breath of he hated being younger than Lan.

: J'ai été comporté dans un projet secret supérieur ainsi je ne peux pas vous dire.:

Megaman rolled his eyes. Having a net-op as a space traveler was more trouble than it was worth.

Jera's gonna clobber me!

: Sans compter que moi emploie pour voyager dans l'espace. Mais, maintenant I…:

Megaman cringed at the thought of what the twin of his darkness would do, finding out that he was home.

I almost got pounded last time

Megaman had been keeping a distance from Jera for nearly a month. Needless to say that the news wasn't taken well. Megaman's whole body shook as he thought back to a month ago.

**A MONTH AGO**

Jera was reading a book and noticed Megaman walk in.

"Hey..." Megaman said solemnly.

"Hi." Jera stood up.

Megaman wasn't sure how to tell Jera of Lan's disappearance.

"What's going on?" Jera asked.

"L-L-Lan's gone missing" Megaman choke out.

"WHAT!" Jera shouted looking about ready to delete Megaman.

Megaman looked down.

"Y-You heard me..." Megaman said.

Jera leapt at Megaman. Megaman tried to back away. Jr held his dad back give Megaman a look saying run. Megaman took off in fear.

**FLASHBACK END**

Lan smiled softly.

H-He was pissed enough-

: Supprimez-vous :

Megaman nodded.

if Jr hadn't held him back...

: Je vois.:

I've just kept my distance from him

: Partons.:

Megaman looked confused.

: J'ai un sentiment qu'il refroidira une fois qu'il me voit.:

H-Hope so… 

: Je devrais savoir. Il est mon jumellent.:

Megaman nodded, still fearful of his other older brother.

But what about-?

He motioned to his brother's friends.

"Je dois voir mon frère jumeau... si vous des types voulez venir qui est très bien." Lan said.

"I have to see my twin brother...if you guys wanna come that's fine." Danny translated.

The trio decided to come, but they were leery of the others. SG1 followed as well. Megaman brought up the tail-end of the group. Lan knocked on his brother's door. Jr. answered, shocked by WHO he saw.

"Hi, Jr." Lan said smiling at him.

It was then Lan realized the side effect wore off.

"U-Uncle Lan? B-B-But-?" Jr. stammered.

"It's me." Lan said.

Jr. couldn't help but to wrap his arms around his uncle's waist. Lan hugged his nephew. Megaman smiled softly, he knew Jr. never blamed him. Lan ran inside to where he could sense his brother and knocked.

"WHAT!" came a reply.

"Jera..." Lan started.

Jera went to the door opening it…he was shocked at seeing his twin.

"Brother..." Lan started.

"Where have-?" Jera tried to as a tear came.

Lan pointed up.

"Out there." Lan said.

Jera was still a little mad at their little brother.

"The little twerp couldn't even tell me out right..." Jera growled.

"He was upset and I had just disappeared." Lan said.

Jera still didn't believe it.

"Megaman didn't know where I was." Lan said.

"Just tell me what happened." Jera said.

Lan told his twin everything up to being thrown in the spaceship. Jera was shocked.

"And I never gave him a chance-" He whispered.

Lan smiled at his brother softly.

"He's downstairs with Jr." Lan said.

"So you can..." He started.

Jera didn't know he would be able to say that he was sorry.

"H-He is?" He started.

Lan nodded.

"Jr always hung out with him, tried to cheer him after-" Jera said.

Lan smiled softly at his twin.

"And ALL I did was blame him..." Jera said as a another tear came.

Lan hugged his brother. Jera started to move, knowing that certain someone would probably run once he was first seen. Lan went with him. Megaman looked to the stairs, dread came across his eyes. Jr smiled at his uncle. A smile weak came to the navi's lips.

'He's still angry, I know it!' Megaman thought.

Lan smiled.

"You guys can come met me at Scilabs once you set things straight." Lan said to his brother.

SG1 went back to SGC.

Megaman nodded, scooping up his nephew onto his shoulders. He was still nervous of being alone with Jera. Lan ran out and back to Scilabs smiling at Goemon, Jekin and Fujiko as he left. The three grinned as they watched him go.

"Lupin really has changed." Fujiko said smiling at the other two.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"Megaman looks scared out of his wits!" Jekin remarked.

Fujiko nodded. Suddenly smoke bellowed from a familiar place. Fujiko ran towards Scilabs. Megaman set Jr. down and ran when he saw the smoke, hoping Jera wouldn't follow and that Lan wasn't in danger. About half of Scilabs had collapsed it was obvesious that there was a terrorist attack. Megaman rushed inside, fighting his way through the smoke, flames and debris in search of people who had been trapped.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M HERE TO HELP!" he shouted.

When he ran by Lan's lab he saw the ceiling had collapsed in there. Megaman rushed inside with no concern of his own welfare, using his powers to clear away the burning rubble. After some of the rubble Megaman was able to move with his powers he saw a hand.  
With another of burst of energy Megaman cleared more of the rubble to get to whoever was trapped. It was none other then...his net-op. Seeing who it was Megaman used a lot of his shadow magic to put out the fire and free everyone and a strange golden glow surrounded Lan and Megaman was turned into a baby.

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER WORLD  
  
**A net op was about to use a battle chip on his navi the chip was a rare chip called the Dariern chip.

"Jack?" called the navi.

"Let do this. Darien chip in download." Jack said.

'I've never used this battle chip before let's hope nothing bad happens.' He thought.

**MEANWHILE IN LAN'S WORLD**

Lan winced.

"Take Megaman...something's wrong..." Lan started.

**MEANWHILE IN JACK'S WORLD**

A black glow engulfed Jack's navi. Marriorman felt a dark energy as he absorbed the data. An Eye Of Horus appeared on Marriorman's helmet.

**MEANWHILE IN LAN'S WORLD**

Lan handed Megaman to Goemon as he collapsed his mind transported to another world into his cyber self. Goemon took the little navi, Megaman cried as he wanted his brother. Fujiko arrived and put Lupin's head in her lap.

**MEANWHILE IN JACK'S WORLD**

Marriorman fell to his knees as the glow faded.

"Marriorman, you okay?" Jack asked.

The normal red was gone. Marriorman screamed as a massive amount of power was unleashed deleting all the viruses in on fell swoop.

"What the-? MARRIORMAN!" Jack yelled in worry for his navi.

Marriorman was breathing heavily and collapse unconscious.

"P-PLEASE PAL! WAKE UP!" Jack yelled, he was scared.

Tyler worked at Scilabs in this time as well. His hair was like when Lan was 7. Marriorman didn't respond.

"DAD!" Jack yelled, running in.

"What is it?" Tyler asked looking at Jack.

"I-It's Marriorman, something's wrong." Jack said.

Tyler took the PET and checked to see what was wrong.

"We were virus-busting. I used a rare-chip... there was this black glow... the red from Marriorman's body disappeared and a strange symbol came onto his helmet." Jack said.

"You're not gonna believe this." Tyler said looking away from his computer and at his son.

"What?" Jack asked.

"There a biosignature." Tyler said.

"Is that possible?" the boy asked.

"I don't understand how." Tyler said as a groan came from the PET.

"Marriorman?" Jack asked.

"Where am I?" Marriorman asked in confusion.

"Don't worry pal, you're safe" Jack said.

Marriorman gasped.

"Megaman!" He asked in shock.

Jack looked at his friend confused.

"Marriorman, it's me Jack." he said.

"Marriorman but, you always call me Lan. And since when were you human!" The navi demanded in confusion.

Jack was as confused as can be at the outburst. Marriorman was way confused. Jack kept quiet as questions raced through his mind.

'Why did Marriorman called him Megaman? Why did his partner think that he was other than human? Had his best friend been someone called Lan?' Jack thought.

Jack placed a hand to his head as he groaned and fell to one knee.

"What is going on?" Tyler mused.

Jack nearly fell from his headache. Tyler ran to his son.

"W-What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Wait, I have a hypothesis some how that chip you used brought me from a parallel reality." Marriorman said.

Jack's jaw dropped.

"But, how do we get our Marriorman back then?" Tyler asked.

**MEANWHILE IN LAN'S WORLD**

A certain navi was in control of Lan's body, looking around. A baby's crying was heard as he was held by a certain thief. He looked and gasped.

"Jack?" He asked in confusion and shocked.

"He's called Megaman." The swordsman said.

The little navi began wiggling. Lan's eyes were blue instead of brown. The little Megaman looked confused seeing the difference in his brother's eyes. Goemon placed him on the floor. He crawled to the other. Lan picked up the baby he was needless to say confusion.  
Megaman just snuggled into Lan's chest as if in relief.

"Where is Dr. Hikari?" Lan asked, this needless to say confused the swordsmen.

"Dah!" The little navi shouted.

"He should be at home, this place was attacked." Goemon said.

Lan carried the little navi home. Bri was still worried for her sons. Lan walked in carrying the little navi as he tickled him. Bri was surprised and relieved to see Lan alive, but to see a baby Megaman in his arms.

"Tyler..." she whispered.

Tyler came running. Bri pointed to who was wearing blue.

"Megaman..." Tyler scooped the baby up.

The navi cuddled up to their dad.

"Tyler, he must've-" Bri started.

"Mrs. Hikari..." Lan started.

Bri was shocked to hear her son refer to her in that way.

"The last thing I remember my net-op used a rare battle chip and then I woke up here." Lan said.

Megaman just looked at him confused as if asking: _Lan, that's mom... don't you remember?  
_

Bri was still shocked.

"But, what happened?" Lan asked.

The little navi sent a mental call for help to a certain other navi.

"Parallel realities" Tyler whispered.

"Yami...something's wrong." Lightman said from his PET.

"What did you just say, Dr. Hikari?" Lan asked.

"Do you know what is going on?" Yami asked.

"Parallel realities." Tyler repeated.

"No." Lightman said.

"The Darien chip." Lan said.

The baby Megaman sent Lightman the mental images he had as best he could

"The what?" asked Tyler.

"My net-op used a rare battle chip called the Darien Chip." Lan said,

"And what's his name?" Tyler asked.

The attempted effort wore the little blue-bomber out as he yawned, putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Jack Hikari." Lan said pointing to Megaman.

"You think that...is your net-op?" Bri asked in confusion.

"I don't think it. I know it." Lan said.

Megaman tried again to reach Yugi as he fell asleep.

"Must be the same bond..." Tyler said softly, noticing the sleeping infant.

**MEANWHILE IN JACK'S WORLD**

"When I left, Megaman had been chibified." He said.

"H-He a friend of yours?" Jack asked

"He's my little brother and the other half of my soul." He said.

"But-?" Jack was confused how a navi could be considered family OR part of a soul.

Marriorman told the two everything that had happened between the two since they met to date. Jack was more than shocked.

"But what made you think that HE was me?" Jack asked.

"I could sense it." Marriorman said.

"A thought maybe your Marriorman is in my body." He said.

"This IS too much" Jack said.

"Well it makes sense. I mean someone has to control my body. Maybe if you use the Darien Chip on me it will bring your Marriorman back." Lan said.

"Maybe…if it doesn't hurt you both." jack said, unsure.

"I shouldn't." Marriorman said.

Jack looked ready to protest a bit more as he looked through the chips he had for the desired one.

"May won't believe this..." he whispered as he located the Darien Chip.

"I know." Marriorman chuckled.

Jack looked at him with a glare.

"My wife is Maylu and we have a daughter Kat." Marriorman said.

"A girl that I've known since I was little is called May." Jack said.

"I've known Maylu since I was a kid too." Marriorman said.

Jack blushed like crazy at hearing that.

"Let's do this...I wanna get back to my wife, 3 kids, mom, dad, nieces nephews, little and twin brothers.

"Darien Chip, IN and DOWNLOAD!" Jack cried as he inserted the chip as before.

The same thing happened.

**MEANWHILE IN LAN'S WORLD**

Lan winced in pain as before and collapsed. Megaman began to whimper when he saw Lan go to the ground. His crest began to pulse as he tried to help him. Lan slowly stood. The little navi looked up tearfully at his Big Brother. He didn't know IF the Lan HE knew was back or not. Lan opened his brown eyes and lifted his brother into his arms. Megaman's eyes gave off a warm emerald glow as if saying: _you're back!_. Lan smiled as if saying: _That's right.  
_

"L-Lan, honey... is it really you?" Bri asked.

"Hi, mom." Lan said smiling at her.

"Lan...looks like you were right..." Tyler said in relief and fear.

"About what?" Lan asked unsure what he meant.

"Scilabs was attacked..." Tyler said, looking at the little Blue-Bomber in the arms of his brother.

Lan nodded.

"Over 200 were either killed or injured." Tyler said as he recalled what he was told.

Megaman whimpered sadly.

"Dad, I was just there your lab was completely destroyed." Lan said looking away.

"At least YOU two weren't among the victims..." Tyler said gently.

"I was hurt pretty bad and Megaman healed me that what caused this." Lan said.

"I thought he'd used his powers in a massive effort..." Tyler said.

"He saved all the trapped in Scilabs and put out the fire." Lan said.

"His biggest effort to date" Tyler said in agreement.

Lan nodded.

"I wonder how we turn him back." Lan said.

"It may happen on it's own, once he fully regains his energy ... doubt that he's had time to truly recover from the other times that he's used his ability to help" Tyler explained. Megaman yawned, his eyes began to close again although they were still glowing slowly.

Lan held his brother tightly. The Blue-Bomber's eyes steadily closed as he fell fast-asleep.

"Do you know why his eyes are acting like that?" Tyler asked in a whisper.

Lan shrugged. The little blue tyke began to suck on his thumb as he slept within his brother's embrace. Tyler and Bri couldn't help but smile gently at that. Lan sat still holding Megaman. A small mental-voice came softly.

Gwad you're back.

:Yeah.:

Megaman fell back to sleep after that.

"Your mind-link still work, son?" Tyler asked.

Lan nodded. Tyler could only guess what Megaman sounded like in his current form. Lan smiled at the sleeping Navi in his arms.

"Lan, you don't think that he tried to call Yugi?" Bri asked softly.

Lan quietly sat down with Megaman in his arms.

"Probably." Lan said softly.

"Lan? Are you alright?" called a certain pharaoh.

Lan nodded smiling at Yami. Yami came in, shocked to see a baby navi in his fellow darkness' arms.

-Aibou...look.-

/Is that Megaman/

-He must've exhausted himself.-

Lan held his brother tight. Yami was still in complete shock seeing the little blue-bomber suck on his thumb as he slept.

-I hate to admit Megaman's kinda cute like that.-

/Yeah, he is./

-Why do you think his eyes change?-

/I don't know./

"Lan, why do you suppose Megaman's eyes change or glow?" Yami asked quietly, purely out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure." Lan said softly.

"Did something happen to you?" Yami asked.

"I was hurt in that terror attack at Scilabs...then I ended up in another world where I was the net navi and Megaman was the net-op." Lan said. 

"I see, but what of..." Yami pointed to the chibi.

"He healed me and saved the trapped people and put out the fire." Lan said softly.

"Used up his powers, huh?" Yami smiled.

Lan nodded. Yami sensed a difference in Lan but, couldn't put his finger on it. Lan's eyes flash yellow a moment. Megaman's eyes opened and flashed it's emerald green. It was like the little navi had sensed Solron.

"You must sense my Yami...I am Solron." He said.

"I knew there was something different." Yami said.

"My friend's little brother seemed to sensed your presence." The pharaoh added.

"Yes, Megaman and I met as soon as Lan returned." Solron said.

"I was just wondering if meeting you caused what he can do now." Yami mused.

"It was possible...I am a member of an alien race called the Tokra." Solron said.

"Bet you were shocked to meet him." Yami said with a grinned.

"I knew of him, from my host." Solron said.

Yami glanced over his shoulder as if expecting someone to run in.

"So you know of our past lives?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Solron said.

Yami hoped that the wives and children of his fellow darkness and the chibified light would not come running in. The golden glow from before came but this time it wasn't Megaman that was shrinking...

"What on earth?" Yami said as he watched.

When the glow disappeared a frightened baby wail could be heard. Yami knelt down to see where the cry was coming from. A baby lay on the ground crying; the baby's hair was brown. The infant navi had woken up and crawled to where the crying was coming from. Yami was shocked to see a baby yami and his hikari. Bri and Tyler hadn't noticed their chibi son.

-Aibou... we got trouble.-

Bri heard the crying and was shocked to see two chibis. Tyler scooped the infants up. The baby Megaman was trying to calm his brother as he glanced at the door.Kat walked in practically pulling Roll and Maylu. Yami shook his head, knowing this would happen. Megaman gulped nervously when he saw them.

"Mom, daddy's back." Kat said excitedly that's when she noticed the two babies.

Maylu and Roll were shocked to see their husbands as babies.Lan was still crying those seemed to calm down a bit. The mask of one came up as he heard his brother settle down a bit. Lan nuzzled his father.

"It's okay... shhh." Bri cooed at the pair.

Megaman copied his brother's actions.

"I-It can't be..." Roll whispered

Tyler looks up.

"That glow it must have..." Tyler started.

Megaman looked up at his dad.

"That glow must have done this." Tyler said.

-Now they're both babies.-

Yami pulled the PET to let Yugi have a look at the pair. Megaman just kept looking at his dad, since he went through the same thing. Lan was still crying.

/I wonder why./

Megaman sent a sense that it was alright to his brother to calm him, his eyes gave a softened look. Lan sniffed and hiccupped as the tears stopped. The navi cooed as a pair of footsteps came running in. The pair that had rushed in was Jera and Jr.

"Daddy, look that's..." Jr. started.

The small navi looked as if he wanted to hide.

"I know son... that's impossible." Jera said

"But, its Uncle Lan. But, how?" Jr. asked in shock.

The baby Megaman started to wiggle, still thinking Jera was mad at him.

"I don't know..." Jera said.

"Dad, Megaman thinks you're still mad." Jr. whispered.

"I know...he took off before we could talk" Jera whispered back.

"Megaman..." Jr. started.

The little navi looked at his nephew.

"Uncle Lan talked to dad...he forgave you. But, you ran off before he could tell you." Jr. said.

Megaman looked between the two before looking at Tyler.

"Jr…the reason he ran was because of the attack on Scilabs" he said.

Jr. cocked his head.

"Did you see the news?" Tyler asked his grandson.

Jr. shook his head.

/Kids./

"Megaman went there to help after he saw the smoke. He used a great deal of energy to save those who were trapped. Even though 200 were either hurt or killed." Tyler explained.

Megaman whimpered again sadly.

-Now, now.-

/What/

Jr. frowned.

-it's not the boy's fault if he didn't see the news-

Jera went to his "baby" brothers, gently taking them from Tyler and held them close as if he was trying to show the little navi that what the boy had said was true. Lan blinked then nuzzled up to his "Big" brother. Megaman looked up before it seemed that his thumb found its way back to his mouth, accepting the quiet apology. He felt back to sleep in Jera's arms. Lan followed suit.

"Still tired..." Tyler whispered.

"Where should I put them?" Jera asked quitely.

Upon hearing the question Bri brought out the spare dual rock-a-bye cradle that little Virgil and Kitty would use when they stayed the night. It would allow the baby net-op and navi to stay together as they slept. Jera gently and carefully laid his brothers down. A certain quartet of ladies couldn't help but look at the pair affectionately. Lan took his brother free hand in his sleep.

"I always wondered what Mega would look like as a baby... just like Netto." Roll whispered. Megaman took hold.

Kat smiled.

"They're so cute." Kat said.

"I know... daddy looks SO much like my baby brother." Talla whispered,

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The baby yami rolled over a little. The baby hikari had curled up into a ball in his sleep. Lan slept peacefully. The navi had scooted close enough that one of his arms was around Lan. There was a flash from Lan and the two were on the sofa. Megaman was still close by in sleep, holding on to his brother.Lan slept peacefully. Yami had quietly watched the whole thing. Never in all his years had he seen a closer pair as these two. Yami just chuckled quietly. Lan rolled over a bit. Yami just watched. Megaman kept his grip on Lan as he moved.Lan shifted again. Megaman moved closer this time. Lan rolled over and nearly rolled off and would have if not for Megaman's grip. The navi's grip didn't lessen. Lan rolled over and his hand was over Megaman. The navi felt his brother's touch.Lightman couldn't help but, wonder when his fellow light would turn back. Yami wonder about this same thing as well about his fellow darkness. A soft golden glow started to cover the pair. And a certain hikari had been returned to his proper form and size while still in slumber.Lan woke up and didn't realize the man was his brother and started to cry. Megaman awoke to the crying. He was shocked to see that he was back to normal.

"Lan, it's me..." Megaman said softly.

Lan sniffed and hiccuped and reached for Megaman. Megaman took hold of his darkness, wishing that he'd return to normal.Lightman smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Megaman asked, annoyed.

"Just glad you're back to normal." Yugi said.

"Least Joey doesn't know." Megaman whispered.

Lan nuzzled up to Megaman.

"Not one word, you!" Megaman said warningly to his cousin.

"I wonder when he'll change back." Lightman said.

"I know... it was because of ME that he's this way" Megaman said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"It maybe from the Darien chip that was used on him." Tyler said walking in.

"The what?" Megaman asked.

"He told me that in the other reality you were the net-op and he was the navi and that you used a battle chip on his it caused Marriorman of the other reality to switch bodies with out Lan." Tyler said.

"Me? Seriously?" Megaman asked in shock.

"Yep." Tyler said.

**MEANWHILE IN JACK'S WORLD**

Marriorman seemed sick but, was fighting whatever it was.

"You don't look so good." Jack said.

Tyler frowned, grabbing the PET and set it down to check him over. While Tyler back was turned to the PET there was a golden glow from it.

"That glow... DAD, LOOK!" Jack yelled.

When it disappeared the sound of two babies wailing could be heard, one from the PET the other from where Tyler had been sitting.

"Marriorman?" Jack asked as he heard the wails.

When the net-op looked at the PET he saw a baby net navi...a baby cried behind Jack. 

"What the-?" Jack said.

The baby behind him was his dad.

"Dad? What's going on?" Jack asked him himself seeing his father.

**MEANWHILE IN LAN'S WORLD**

"I'll bet it's effected the other world's Marriorman as well." Tyler said as the Eye Of Horus appeared and a golden glow engulfed the scientist.

"Dad?" Megaman asked as he sheilded his eyes from that well-known glow.

Lan started to cry. Megaman went to his brother, still confused.

/Why do I have a bad feeling about this/

-I know... something's wrong?-

As the glow faded the sound of a baby wailing could be heard from inside the light. Lightman winced as he heard the second baby and realized who it was. 

-Yugi, hear that?-

/I think it's uncle./

Megaman was shocked to see his father/creator as a baby and went to pick him up while still having Lan.

'Mom's GONNA KILL me!' Megaman thought.

Bri came running when she heard two babies crying then gasped to see her husband chibi. Megaman swallowed hard when he saw her. Unoticed by the group the familer symol appeared on Lightman's helmet as a blinding glow pulled the babies out of Megaman's arms and the crying stopped...

"What on earth-?" Megaman questioned softly.

When it disppeared 3 were unconsious, 2 on the floor and one in his PET. The two on the floor were adults again. Megaman still had no clue what was happening. He only hoped that his brother, cousin and father were alright. Tyler and Lan groaned. Lightman used a lot of shadow magic so he needed to rest. Megaman sighed, seeing his brother. Lan and Tyler got up on all fours. Megaman watched in confusion.

:Megaman.:

The two stood up.

Bro...

:What happened: 

Megaman tried the best that he could to explain through the link, even if he still trying to piece together himself. Lan rushed to the phone and seemed to be altering it and made a phone call after he pushed a new button on it.

**MEANWHILE IN JACK'S WORLD**

The phone in Tyler's office rang. Jack answered his dad's phone. And was shocked it was none other the Lan Hikari.

"I was wondering if dad and I have be chibified. Well, Jack are we?" Lan asked.

Jack wasn't sure how to answer.

"It's a simple anwser yes or no. I am a scientist after all." Lan said. 

"Well you were bawling earlier, nearly jumped out of my skin!" Jack said

"And dad." Lan asked.

"Went to check the scan and then he was a baby too!" Jack said.

"I'll figure out if there's anything I can do." Lan said.

"Thanks...is - back to normal?" Jack asked.

"Yeah he is." Lan said glancing at Megaman behind him.

Megaman rolled his eyes.

"And I have to be the sane one!" Megaman said.

"I'll let you know what I come up with. In the mean time though you should take dad to mom." Lan said.

"Alright, hope I don't get in trouble for this!" Jack said.

Jack _sighs_.

"See ya, Lan" said Jack as he hung up the phone.

He then went picked up his father and headed home. Lan hung up as well and turned to face Megaman. Megaman had been deep in thought as he leaned against a wall, his arms crossed his eyes were closed and one leg was bent with his boot on the wall, not knowing that his emblem was pulsing but it's rythem was different.  
:Bro:  
The pulsing was matching that of a human heatbeat. One that lan knew of. Lan rested a hand on Megaman's shoulder. Without knowing the navi was sending his powers to heal to the other world as if he answerig the problem himself.  
**MEANWHILE IN JACK'S WORLD  
**Jack felt a strange sensation at his chest. He placed his dad and the PET on the sidewalk _let my powers to heal aid you._ Came a strong mental voice. A golden beam came forth right at Jack's chest where a navi crest would be as it bathed those in it's path restoring the two in front of him back to their normal selves.  
Tyler and Marriorman both looked confused.  
"what ever happened to my other self happened to you guys" Jack said.  
"Then...how..." Tyler tried.  
"i think my cyber-self sent his powers to restore you" Jack answered.  
Tyler nodded in understanding.   
"it's what i heard that got me to realize it" Jack said.  
"And what was that?" Tyler asked.  
"let my powers to heal aid you" Jack said, repeating the phrase he heard.  
Tyler smiled a bit.  
**MEAN WHILE IN LAN'S WORLD**

:Bro:   
But the Blue-Bomber's work was not yet complete. The light shot came forth again, this time towards another PET containing a jewel-eyed hikari. It bathed the soul within it with it's essence, restoring the soul to it's body and thus healing it with the gift to cross between the worlds of cyberspace and humans if _THE ONE RESTORED_ so wished. as before a mental-voice spoke: My _cousin you are restored as a gift you can now go between our two realms if so desire_.  
Lan was worried about his hikari.

"it's done... all have been restored..." Megaman said weakly from exhaustion.  
:Megaman...:  
Megaman looked extremely tired as he lost his balance. Lan caught him.

a-all are restored  
:Hikari you need to rest.:   
Megaman fell to sleep right then. Roll's gonna be pissed...  
Lan smiled softly. It was then that certain female navi came on the scene.

"Lan? What happened to him?" Roll asked when she saw her husband was in a deep asleep.

Lan told his sister in law everything.  
"Not again, he NEVER could leave things be..." Roll whispered half surprised and half angry.  
Lan smiled softly.  
"well... it's TRUE!" Roll said softly.

"I know." Lan said.

Megaman mumbled in his sleep, his face gave off that _i told YOU SO!_ look. Roll giggled softly. Lan smiled. An idea came to Roll.

"Does Yugi still wanna go home?" she asked.  
"Knowing him, yeah." Lan said.  
"well I was thinking: what better way to make sure that SOMEONE REALLY recharges..." Roll began.  
Lan looked at her. Roll pointed to her husband with a smile.  
"What do you have in mind?" Lan asked.  
"well maylu and i kept the bags packed... And i'm sure he has MORE than plenty vaction time banked" Roll said.  
"he hasn't taken time off in THREE years!" she added.  
"Want me to call it in or will you?" Lan asked.  
"To chief Manuela? I better ... but if she asks..." Roll said.  
Roll went to the phone and let it ring.  
"Hello." Manuela said.  
"Miss Manuela? this is Roll" She said.  
"Hello Roll." Manuela said.

"i was wondering of how much vacation time that my husband had" Roll said.  
"Let's see..." Manuela said as she looks into the paper work.  
Roll waited on the line.  
"2 months." Maneula said.  
"That great...it's just that he's been wearing himself down with all that's happened... as of lately. I'm sure that you notice" Roll said, looking toward Lan.  
"I have." Manuela said.

"he just can't keep this up... He'll go even when Lan tries to get him to take a rest" Roll said.  
"You're taking him out if town huh?" Manuela asked.  
"yes... to domino with the rest of the family." Roll said.  
"All right." Manuela said.  
"Lan and he had planned it a while ago" The pink navi said.  
"Have fun." Manuela said and hung up.  
Roll hung up the phone with a smile.  
"he has the next two months off" she whispered.  
Lan smiled.  
"she said that she noticed his..." Roll said.  
Lan jack the sleeping Megaman out of the PET.  
"three years... he's earned it" Roll said.  
Lan nodded. Megaman mumbled, not knowing that he had a vacation coming.  
"Let's head out." Lan said.

Yugi hugged his brother in tears. Yami looked to his fellow dark for answers.  
"Megaman." Lan said.  
-did you hear him?-  
"but how?" Yami asked.  
The pharaoh was more than a little confused.  
"He used his powers." Lan said.   
"how big a effort was it this time?" Yami asked.  
"He's in a pretty deep sleep." Lan said.  
"how long...?" Yami asked, remembering the first big effort.  
"Not sure." Lan said.  
"just asking, seeing as he slept for a week last time" Yami commented.  
"Well he has two months off." Lan said.  
"you called his superiors?" Yami asked.  
"Roll did." Lan said.  
"he'll be mad once he knows" Yami snickered.  
"Yeah." Lan said.  
Megaman shifted in his sleep, still unaware. Yami couldn't help grinning, knowing this was necessary.  
"You coming?" Lan asked heading for the door.   
The pair followed. Yugi went back to the PET so they could warn his father so he wouldn't give him a heart attack. Yami snickered. Lan smiled.

-he's NOT gonna believe any of THIS!-  
/Who/  
-you know WHO!-  
/Dad? Megaman/  
-dad-  
/You're right./  
"lan... wanna tag along?" Yami asked.  
Lan nodded. Yami left to go to the offices of J.O.L with his cousin in tow. Lan sensed something and stopped.  
"what is it?" Yami asked.  
Lan pushed Yami and was hit by a ball of shadow magic.

"LAN!" Yami shouted.  
Lan collasped to the floor unconscious.

Yami summoned his own powers in case of another blast. He also had to protect his cousins.  
/Is he.../  
-he's unconscious-  
/We should get him help./  
-this might help-

Yami pooled some of his energy and allowed it to flow into Lan. Lan's brown eyes slowly opened. Yami sighed. Lan was slowly getting up on all fours.  
"lan?" Yami asked.  
Lan was rubbing his head.  
"what's going on?" Yami asked.  
/Lan went deaf once./

Lan looked around or seemed to. Yami rested a hand on Lan's shoulder. Lan's head snapped up.

+Yami+


	10. 2 NetOps 2 Problems

**CHAPTER 10**

"**2 Net-Ops 2 Problems"**

**#Don't worry Lan…you're safe.#  
**

**Lan smiled softly. His eyes however were cloudy.**

**  
#He's still in asleep, but aerated.# **

**Yami noticed his cousin's eyes. Unseeing eyes looked at Yami. Yami looked over his shoulder, sensing that they were still NOT alone.  
**

**+Yami...I can't see.+  
**

**#I thought as much…making certain that whoever launched that blast isn't still around.#**

**+I don't sense them anymore.+   
**

**#Do you still wanna make this trip?#  
**

**Lan nodded.  
**

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN DENTECH CITY**

A certain white and black haired net-op was in a meeting with a cloaked hologram. Chaud's eyes were dull it was like he wasn't even there anymore.

"Did you succeed?" The cloaked figure asked.

"No, master." Chaud said in a monotone voice.

**"Chaud!" Protoman called.  
**

**"Do not fail me again. Is that understood?" The cloaked figure asked.**

"Yes, master." Chaud said in a monotone voice.

"Kill the Pharaoh and his cousin." The cloaked figure said.

"Yes, master." Chaud said in a monotone voice. 

**Chaud bowed slightly as the hologram disappeared.  
**

**"CHAUD!" Protoman shouted.  
**

**Chaud didn't react to the navi and started out to do as commanded.  
**

**"CHAUD WAIT! LAN'S YOUR FRIEND!" Protoman cried out. **

**Protoman knew that he had to get to Megaman. A cloaked figure appeared behind Yami. Yami spun around, glaring at the figure. A smirk could be seen under the cloak. Yami took a fighting stance, keeping Lan behind him. The figure sent a shadow attack at Yami. Yami deflected it with his own powers which caused a wind knocking something from the figure's belt; it was a red PET. It landed touching Lan's hand and Lan picked it up. The navi within, gasped.**

**  
+Yami...+**

"Uh.." Lan said unseeing eyes just looked at the PET.

**#It's your friend, Protoman.#  
**

**+But, that means…Chaud…+  
**

**#Yes, he's someone's puppet.#  
**

**+DAMN IT+**

Lan was standing and his shadow magic activated. Even in sleep, Megaman knew there was danger. His crest began to flash and pulse. A wave of shadow magic hit Chaud. Yami sensed Megaman's powers beginning to build. Chaud fell to his knees the dull look disappeared.  


**#Lan…Megaman…#  
**

**:Its ok, we're safe now.:**

**Hearing him caused Megaman to settle down. Protoman was still worried and confused.  
**

**"CHAUD, PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT, I'M BEGGING YOU!" The red navi yelled.  
**

**Protoman was worried for his friend. A soft golden glow from a dual-colored PET came, restoring the senses of a darkness. Although the navi inside was still in a very deep sleep. Chaud looked confused.**

**"Chaud?" Protoman called.  
**

**"Protoman?" Chaud asked confused.  
**

**"Over here." The red navi called.  
**

**Chaud stood up and went over to Lan. Yami looked at him. Lan handed Chaud the PET. Chaud smiled slightly at Protoman. Protoman was relieved to see his friend acting like himself.  
**

**"What happened?" Chaud asked confused.  
**

**"You were being used as a puppet" Yami explained.  
**

**"I...didn't hurt anyone...did I?" Chaud asked.  
**

**Yami looked at Lan.  
**

**"Yes, you did...you tried to attack Yami but, I pushed him..." Lan started.  
**

**Yami looked down toward a sleeping navi.  
**

**"At least HE doesn't need to be called in..." he said softly.  
**

**Suddenly a female friend of Lan's hugged him and there was a pop sound and smoke and Lan clothes and belt fell empty to the ground. Megaman began to fidget in his sleep again. **

** LAN!  
**

**"What in the world?" Yami asked.  
**

**Or at least they seemed empty the chothes started to move. Yami went to investigate, not sure of what he'd find. Soon Yami found a brown rabbit with brown eyes.**

**"How did-?" Yami asked, knowing that a slumbering navi was probably nearly having a fit.  
**

**"Why'd she have to hug me?" Came a mumble from the rabbit.  
**

**"Lan?" Yami asked in shock.  
**

**The rabbit nodded. Yami then looked to the PET and saw the distressed Blue Bomber. **

**"He's fidgeting again." he said.**

**:I'm fine.:**

** No...you're...not.  
**

**:I'm just a rabbit...it'll pass and I'll be back to normal.:**

**"Seems even HIS current state...he can tell" Yami said. **

**Megaman was shocked hearing that, but he settled back down once more.  
**

**"Maylu transforms too you know." Lan said.**

**Lan female friend bumped into Chaud there was a pop, smoke and a pile of clothes and a low growl could be heard within the smoke. Standing there when the smoke cleared was a black and white tiger. Protoman was surprised to say the least when he saw all this.  
**

**"Chaud?" Lan asked.**

The tiger looked at Lan. The tiger nodded 

**"Yeah it's me..." Chaud replied.  
**

**"We might have to explain to Protoman about the curse." Lan said.  
**

**Yami took the PETs. **

**"After I do this" he said. Using the belts he was able to ensure that they were secured in place. With Chaud it was like a collar with a tag and with Lan, it looked like he'd be carrying the PET on his back.  
**

**"Can you grab our clothes, Yami?" Lan asked.  
**

**Yami nodded as he gathered up the sets of outfits.  
**

**+I wouldn't be surprised if a certain other has the curse.+  
**

**#Anyone in mind?#  
**

**+Oh, Tea and Yugi probably. It tends to go through families...though not always all in the same family.+  
**

**#Did you have to mention Tea?#  
**

**+Huh+  
**

**#Yugi...#  
**

**+He can't hear me, it's only through our link.+  
**

**#I mean that he hasn't contacted her for sometime.#  
**

**+You can't really blame him.+   
**

**#No...I can't#  
**

**"Maylu is the boar you know...she turns into a red boar." Lan said. **

**Lan's female friend started to run off bumping into a certain jewel eyed hikari. That familer pop and smoke and pile of clothes.  
**

**+Yami...Yugi's one too.+  
**

**#Oh no...#  
**

**A tri-colored cat with jewel colored eyes emerged from the clothes.  
**

**#Who's doing this and why?#  
**

**"We were born with a curse...that's part of why Yugi avoided being hugged by girl...except his wife now." Lan said.  
**

**Megaman tossed and turned when he sensed his fellow light's transformation.  
**

**#They hadn't set a date.#  
**

**Yugi's pointed ears drooped a bit and he walked over to Yami.  
**

**#They were still planning it when he first heard that you were ill.#  
**

**-Aibou.-  
**

**"We'll all turn back in time." Lan said.  
**

**/Yeah/  
**

**-Can you guess who that is carrying the PET on his back?-  
**

**/Huh/  
**

**-The rabbit-  
**

**/Lan/  
**

**-Mmm hmmm. Guess who the tiger is.-  
**

**Yugi thought a moment.**

/Chaud/  


**-Yes...I think Megaman's acting up having sensed YOUR change-  
**

**Just then a familer scientist was on a walk and saw Yami and the animal...it was Tyler.**

+Dad's the horse.+

**#Good greif!#  
**

**+Mom's the dragon...though as her form is actually a see horse.+  
**

**#And Andrew?#  
**

**+He's the Ox.+  
**

**Yami wondered of Kat.  
**

**+Kat is the monkey.+  
**

**#Hope she doesn't come looking.#  
**

**On the female friends way out she bumped Tyler and didn't notice the transformation. Yami sensed his uncle fell under the spell. Tyler sighed. He kept going. Megaman shifted in his sleep at the sound of hoofbeats. There was a pop and smoke and Lan hid.**

+Yami...can you hand me my clothes+  


**Yami handed the desired items to his cousin. Lan came out dressed.**

"That is the worse part you never know when you'll turn back." Lan said.

**Megaman calmed down a bit but was still on edge. Yami nodded.**

"**The twins probably have it too." Lan said.**

**"What their-?" Yami asked.  
**

**"Probably." Lan said.**

**"What's their sign, it probably matches-?" Yami asked again.  
**

**"I think they're the year of the rat." Lan said.**

**"And a certain little girl I know..." Yami said softly.  
**

**"She's probably the Rat too." Lan said.**

"Mom told me aunt Yuri was the rat." He said and noticed Yugi stop.  


**-Aibou?-  
**

**+I think I upset him by bringing her up.+  
**

** You... know... better.**

#Perhaps.#  


**Lan knelt in front of Yugi.**

"I'm so sorry Yugi." Lan said. 

**-He didn't mean it...-**

A tear slid down Megaman's cheek, having sensed his fellow light's bit of sadness. Yugi jumped into Yami's arms upset. Lan sighed.

**"Yugi…" Yami said gently.  
**

**"Just give him some time." Lan said.**

Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder rubbing it against Yami's face. Yami nodded, glancing at a PET.  


**"I know what it's like. When I was 5 there was a plane crash and they said mom and dad were killed and I was sent to the orphanage, I thought I'd lost them for 2 years…" Lan started.**

**The foursome was shocked as they learned this. Lan was near tears as he remembered what it was like in that orphanage.**

FLASHBACK TO WHEN LAN WAS BROUGHT TO THE ORPHANAGE

Little Lan was crying he'd only been there for maybe 5 minutes.  


**"Aw, hey little guy…don't cry." said a gentle voice.  
**

**Lan looked at the owner of the voice. It was a teenager who worked at the orphanage after school. **

**"What's your name, huh?" he cooed.  
**

**"Lan." He said softly.  
**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Paul." He said, kneeling to the boy's level.  
**

**Lan wiped his eyes with his sleve.  
**

**"Now where did he get to?" said another voice, this time... a girl's.  
**

**"M-M-My m-mommy and d-d-daddy j-just..." Lan started to cry again.  
**

**"Shhh, it's all right...shhh." Paul soothed as he heard the sounds of an electric wheelchair coming.  
**

**Tears poured down the five year old's checks. The owner of both the chair and voice appeared in the doorway, it was teenage girl, who's eyes and hair matched the five year old's in color. Lan cried into Paul's chest.  
**

**"Lan…want to meet a friend of mine?" Paul asked.  
**

**Lan looked at him nodded slowly.  
**

**"Jess..." Paul whispered over to the girl. **

**She came over slowly as to not scare the little boy. Lan sniffed and looked at the girl.  
**

**"Hey now... it's alright." Jessica cooed softly.  
**

**"I miss my mommy and daddy." Lan whispeared.  
**

**"Aw, I know sweetie…" Jessica softly. **

**She and Paul were in Japan through a program with their college in the United States. Lan forced a smile.  
**

**"You know, Jessica and I aren't from here" Paul said.  
**

**"Really?" Lan asked.   
**

**"Yep, we're from another country that's far from here" Jessica replied.  
**

**Lan force another smile. Jessica could see that her newest charge wasn't happy. Paul looked at her with a _drop it_ look.  
**

**6 MONTHS IN TO HIS STAY AT THE ORPHANAGE**

Lan had a fever that wouldn't go away, was feeling weak and tired all the time, had aching bones and joints, and swollen lymph nodes. The two young helpers were growing increasingly worried. They never had a child this ill in their care before. Jessica was at Lan's bedside trying to get his temperature to go back down, while Paul waited for the director to call for EMS. 

**"Wish that she'd hurry!" The girl whispered.  
**

**When the EMS arrived they rushed Lan to the hospital. The doctor ordered blood tests to see what was wrong, due to the results of the blood test they did a bone marrow biopsy, during this test, a needle is inserted into the hip and a small amount of bone marrow is removed and examined it. Lan winced and started crying in pain when the doctor inserted the needle. Then the doctor also ordered a spinal tap, in which a needle is inserted through the back to remove a sample of the fluid. Lan winced crying again in pain. The doctor sighed and looked at Paul and Jessica.**

"This is very bad." The doctor said.

**  
"What's wrong with him?" Jessica asked.**

"He has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." The doctor said.

"What do we do?" Paul asked.  


"**The treatment includes chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and a bone marrow transplant." The doctor said.**

**  
The pair who befriended him stayed, since they had the director's permission.**

"What?" he asked.

"He has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." The doctor said.

"What do we do?" Paul asked.

"The treatment includes chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and a bone marrow transplant." The doctor said.

The pair looked at each other. Paul ushered the doctor aside while Jessica stayed with Lan. The doctor went with Paul.

"Doc… you do know that he's an orphan…" Paul said quietly

"I am aware of that. But, if we don't treat him soon it'll kill him." The doctor said.

"I know... it's about part of the treatment... how'll you find a donor?" Paul asked.

"We'll put him on the donor list." The doctor said.

Paul nodded. The young couple never admitted this out loud, but they had thought of Lan as if he was their son. Lan started to doze off. Jessica smiled as she gently caressed the little boy's hair.

"His hair will most likely fall out from the chemo." The doctor said. 

"My girlfriend knows... she's just trying to relax the little guy." Paul said softly.

1 YEAR LATER

Lan's cancer went into remission. And his hair had falled out. Jessica lent Lan one of her caps to wear when it start to be noticed. Lan smiled slightly.

"Like it? It's one of my favorites" She asked.

The couple had gotten work and found a home, once their families knew what was going on. They weren't about to leave him. Lan nodded.

"Jess…mail call!" Paul said as he carried a letter and package.

Lan smiled at Paul. Jessica had begun to read the letter from her mother as Paul opened the package from his.

"Come on, Ai! What do they say?" Paul asked.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, PEREZ!" Jessica snapped.

Lan smiled he still missed his parents dearly but, for some reason these two made him feel better about it.

"You might want see what OUR moms sent." Jessica said to Paul as she finished reading.

He had just gotten it opened. It was an assortment of clothes and toys. Lan tries to look in the package curiously.

"Just like her to know that I fall for a kid." Jessica giggled.

Paul looked at her curiously. Lan was still trying to see in the box. Paul started to pull the contents out. The pair's mothers had pooled some of their old clothes and toys had been saved over the years. And newer items were also there. Lan smiled.

"We told our families about you and they sent this." Paul explained.

Lan smiled as he picked up a teddy bear hugging it.

"I use to have a teddy like this…mommy bought it for me…" Lan started.

"Well it's yours now…I've got a mess of 'em." Jessica said as she gazed at the bear.

It was one that she had taken during a hospital stay. Lan smiled softly as tear started to well up in his eyes. Paul smiled. 

**"Aw it's okay, pal…let it out." Paul said gently.**

Jessica gently lifted the boy into her lap to comfort him. Lan cried for 20 minutes. The young woman held him in a motherly embrace and just let him cry. Lan sniffed and hiccuped. Paul watched, knowing his girlfriend's desire for children of her own.

"Better?" He asked softly.

Lan nodded. They smiled gently.

6 MONTHS LATER

It was the day his parents came home an hour before they arrived. Lan was sitting on his bed hugging his teddy.

"I'm getting worried about him." Jessica said to Paul.

Paul nodded. He knew that the little boy that they both loved as their own was becoming depressed. Lan had his back to the door and the two crying. Jessica went over, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Lan looked at her.

"What's wrong, huh?" Jessica asked.

"I just..." Lan started.

"It's okay, you can tell us." Paul said as he went over.

"M-M-Mommy...d-d-daddy...I..." Lan started.

"Miss them, right?" Paul asked.

Lan nodded. Jessica smiled softly.

"It's okay that you miss them, it's natural." Jessica said.

Lan forced a smile. The woman thought of a grandparent that she'd lost at Lan's age, so in a way. She understood. About an hour later at the Dentech pier, a woman kept thinking of the child that she missed dearly. Tyler looked around. Bri looked up at her husband with one thing on her mind.

"Let's go find our son." Tyler said.

Bri nodded.

"Let's check the orphanage." Tyler said.

Bri hoped that their boy was there as they left. Soon the two arrived at the orphanage and asked the director about Lan. Lan back was still facing the door. The young couple were still trying comfort him as best they could.

"Is our son here?" Tyler asked.

"What's his name?" The director asked.

"Lan." Tyler said.

"You're his parents? I was told-" The director started, knowing that two of her employees were spending time with one of the children.

Tyler nodded.

"This way... he's been withdrawn as of late, despite two of my caregiver's best efforts." The director said as she led them to where the children slept.

Tyler paused a moment seeing Lan. The younger couple noticed them and moved slightly. Lan didn't react to his new vistors. The director motioned for the youths to give these three privacy, which they did.

FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
Lan need to be alone so he handed the PET to Yami and ran off. Megaman had been getting flashes the whole time. A stream of tears came. Yami watched his cousin and fellow darkness. There was a flash and Lan disappeared at that same time a crying newborn baby appeared in a box near the entrance to an alley in the US. A woman was returning from the store as she heard the noise upon passing the alley. The baby laid there crying. The woman went to investigate as she control her new motorized wheelchair. She was shocked to see a newborn baby alone. The baby cried. Megaman was still able to sense Lan's emotions, just not where he was.

"Oh, you poor sweet thing." She cooed as she lifted the baby.

This woman was none other than Jessica. She and Paul had returned to their hometown of San Antonio sometime after Lan was reunited with his parents all those years ago. The baby calmed down.

"Better?" Jessica said softly.

The baby smiled at her. Jessica carried the baby to the home that she shared. The little hair the baby had was brown and he had large brown innocent eyes.

"Paul…" Jessica called out as she used her auto-key to go in.

Paul came to help with the groceries, but was shocked to see the newborn in his now wife's arm. The baby smiled in Jessica's arms.

"I found him on my way home…he was in a box in that alley near here." Jessica said. 

Paul nodded when he saw the child had his wife's hair and eye color. The emotion that came though the link was happiness. Megaman woke up abruptly.

"Where's Lan?" Megaman asked groggily.

He ran off.

&I had more flashes of when he was little.&

Really?

&He was at the orphanage when the cancer was first found.&

5 YEARS LATER

The young boy was playing. Megaman was in the States on assignment. He smiled when he saw the boy.

'He looks like my brother when he was little.' Megaman thought.

Tommy giggled. The Blue-Bomber turned away, his brother's disappearance had left a deep hole.

"Mommy!" Tommy exclaimed running over to her wheelchair.

Happiness came through the link. Jessica smiled at her adoptive son. Hearing the boy's voice and the emotion that came through the link made the net-saver navi stop in his tracks. Tommy climbed into his adoptive mom's lap.

"No, it can't be…" Megaman said softly as he turned to watch.

Tommy noticed the navi and smiled. Megaman was nearly in tears when he saw the boy smiling at him. Tommy giggled. Jessica then noticed that her sweet boy resembled the same little boy that she cared for years before while she was aboard. Tommy climbed off and walked over to the Blue Bomber. Megaman was shaking as tears came. Confusion came through the link...Tommy cocked his head in confusion. Megaman looked at the child in tears.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine…" Megaman lied as he ran in the other direction.

Tommy flinched as a golden glow started.

"Tommy!" Jessica called out.

When the glow faded there was a thud and Lan lay on the floor unconscious. Jessica put her chair in high-gear as she went to him. Megaman had ran toward a high school, tears blurred his vision. A groan came through the link. Megaman sensed the groan, but he was still upset and hurting.

:M-M-Mega…:

L-L-Lan? 

Megaman was in shock at hearing the mental-voice

:Where am I:

Lan sat up and looked at the women.

"Jessica!" Lan exclaimed in shock.

Jessica looked at this now grown man in shock.

Lan looked confused.

"How did I get here?" Lan asked.


	11. A NetNavi and NetOp In America

**CHAPTER 11 **

"**A Net-Navi and Net-Op In America"  
**  
"I don't know... all i know is that there you were in a box that was in that alley..." Jessica said, looking in the direction that a certian navi ran off in.

The poor woman was nearly in tears, thinking of the loved-ones that were left behind by the disapperance of _her adopted son_.

"Are you ok, Jessica?" Lan asked.

Jessica just looked at him, her eyes were glassy-looking.

"I-I-I think he went towards mccollum" She said.

"And that would be?" Lan asked confused.

"The high school that i went to." She replied.

"Where is that?" Lan asked.

"You know that McDonald's?" She replied.

"On West Formosa, just a distance up from the Jr. high?" Jessica continued.

Lan shook his head. Jessica decided to show lan the places that she spoke of as she grabbed her keys. Lan went with her. The two climbed into the modified van that she often drove. And they passed the restaurant and school as they came upon another school, the high school. Lan was getting a bit worried for his light.

"This district has two highschools... depending on where the kids live within it's borders, we'd usually know which schools that they'll attend." Jessica explained as they parked.

Lan looked at her.

"The number of elementary and middle schools will lead to the kids attending this or the other high school, but this one's closer to the house" Jessica said.

In the meantime, Megaman was still shaking and in tears. He had made to "cowboy country" as this school's mascot and emblem showed a cowboy on a bucking bronco.

:Megaman...:

The navi was sitting on the blechers that overlooked the school's track as he watched some locals walk it. Lan ran into the High School. The track could be seen from the parking lot. Jessica saw who they were looking for.

"Lan!" She called as she pointed to the track.

Lan ran over to Megaman.

"Bro?" Lan asked with concern.

Megaman looked up, the years of separation had not been kind. He had slipped into a very deep depression, once more allowing himself to be absorbed by his profession as a Net-Saver. Lan sat next to his light. Megaman's body shook as tears began to flood. Lan hugged his light. Megaman just hugged his yami tightly as he kept sobbing. Lan just let him cry. Jessica watched affectionately at the brothers from where she was.

"It's ok Megaman...I'm not going anywhere." Lan said soothingly.

"I know sweetheart...he needs you..." Jessica said gently as she pulled up alongside.

"More then you know...first off I'm his net-op, older brother and well his yami." Lan blapped.

Megaman glared at him with glassy-eyes. Jessica was shocked at the admission, but smiled softly. Lan sweat dropped and slapped his forehead.

"Shi no baka." Lan mumbled.

Jessica giggled. Lan blushed.

"I often called a certain man a fool at times" Jessica said.

"I remember." Lan said.

Megaman kept silent, but then his tracker went off. _ba-wheep! ba-wheeep!_ The reason that he was in America was near by. Lan blinked in confusion. The Blue-Bomber leaped off the bleachers and activated a console on his wrist which a unique Motorcycle barreled by. His Battle-Mask came up and he jumped on. Lan watched his light confused.

"I'm here on assignment" Megaman said as he revved up the bike.

"What kind of assignment?" Lan asked walking over to Megman.

Megaman handed the file to him. It was on a man who had wreaked havoc in DenTech but now was reported to be in America. Lan read the file quickly.

"He's caused numerous deaths and countless acts of destruction with his hoardes of viruses both on the net and real world." Megaman stated.

:Need any help:

:I'm coming wearther you like it or not bro.:

"You... haven't-" Megaman started as he looked over to the wheel-chairbound woman.

"This is Jessica...she and Paul took care of me in the orphanage." Lan said.

"Jessica, this is Megaman." He said.

"So you're the one that helped him when he was little... nice to meet you" Megaman said.

"Likewise..." Jessica said with a warm, gentle smile.

"I don't think I would have made it through my first expreince with cancer without them. Even though I had a recurnce when I was 9." Lan said softly.

It was then that Megaman heard a shrill whistle He stared up as he sent a dome of light to protect the humans and the school. A blast headed for him as he managed to speed out of harm's way. Lan was worried about his light.

"COME OUT, YOU FREAKING COWARD! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Megaman roared.

Megaman revved his bike and took off.

"COME ON! YOU WANT ME! COME AND GET ME!" Megaman taunted

'Ignore the navi for now...I have a new target for you.' An order came to Joey's mind.

The cloaked figure nodded as only part of his face was seen. But this one fought the control.

'_Get outta my head!_' Joey screamed mentally.

'You're going to go after Megaman's net-op with that drug I put in your pocket. And you aren't strong enough to stop me.' The voice said.

'Go now.' He ordered.

'_NO! HE'S MY FRIEND!_' Joey screamed in thought as he struggled with pulling the vial from his pocket.

Megaman sent a blast from his position which uncovered this fellow's identity by causing the hood to fall away.

'Do it! Now!' He ordered sending more power into strengthen the control.

Megaman was shocked to see Joey Wheeler, but something was different.

:Megaman...the same thing happened to Chaud...:

A teal glow came from the navi as the Eye of Horus appeared on his helmet.

"JOEY... NO LONGER WILL YOU BE A PUPPET FOR EVIL!" Megaman shouted as he sent a blast of energy right at Joey.

Freeing him from the spell. Lan sighed reliefed.

'_WHOEVER YOU ARE, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO FURTHER KEEP HARMING MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! NEXT TIME YOU'RE MINE!_' Megaman thought as he sent a shockwave of energy to the one who controlled his friends.

The shockwave knock the figure back. Joey was out-cold after being freed. Lan ran over to Joey. Megaman went over to them. After pooling some energy, Joey slowly came around. Lan glanced at Megaman make sure he was OK. Megaman forced a smile. He hadn't slept well if at all in five years

"Joey..." Lan said softly.

"L-Lan?" Joey asked groggily

"Yeah." Lan said.

"W-Where da heck are we?" Joey asked, trying to get his bearings.

"Texas." Lan said.

"WHAT!" Joey shouted.

Jessica had watched the whole thing. She was bewildered by it all.

"Calm down, Joey." Lan said.

"Look it'd be better if you explan to your friend at the house, Lan." Jessica offered.

Joey looked at the woman who spoke up.

"Right, Jess." Lan said.

He had use to call her that as a kid. Joey looked between her and his friends.

"Come on lets go." Lan said.

Megaman helped Joey to the car. But Jessica still looked at Lan with a mother's gaze. It took minutes for the foursome to reach the house that she had shared with her husband for more than a decade. Paul was there, working on his car when they arrived. His reaction matched his wife after being told what happened. But like her, he still thought of Lan as his own.

"This is Paul...you see I was in an orphanage from ages 5 to 7..." Lan started.

Joey just listened to his pal curiously.

"And Paul and Jess took care of me there." Lan said.

"And how did they come to be there or you for that matter?" Joey asked.

"College student exchange" chorused the pair.

"There was a plane crash and they said mom and dad were..." Lan started, this stuff still made him sad to think about.

"N-NICE GOING, BIG MOUTH!" megaman shouted tiredly at Joey.

"I t-t-thought t-they w-w-were d-d-dead...for 2 years." Lan sobbed out falling tio his as tears flowed.

Joey took a step back. 

"Sorry bud..." he said softly.

Lan sat there crying. A thud came after a second passed. Megaman had collasped in a heap after yelling. Lan's vesion blured. Lan cried.

"Lan...Mega." Joey whispered.

Paul carried the navi inside. He didn't flinched even once when he was placed on the sofa. Lan sobbed into Joey's chest.

"Easy, pal... your little bro needs ya." Joey said softly.

Lan couldn't stop. A familiar warbling sound came from Megaman's wrist. He shot up and took off out of the Perez home. Lan couldn't stop crying.

"Lan..." Jessica said softly as the roar of a motorcycle was heard leaving.

It was obvesious this was having a serious effect on his emotions. The woman and gently took his hand. Lan just cried. In the meantime Megaman was still tracking down his collar. He wanted to stay with his brother... But this _monster_ had done too much to too many for him to rest easy. Little did he realize that the emontal state of Lan was the perfect enterence for him to take over a mind. Soon Lan was gone from Jessica and Paul's house and a cloaked figure appeared in front of Megaman.

"WHOA! WHAT THE-!" Megaman shouted as he stopped his bike.

A smirk could be seen from under the cloak.

:M-M-Mega...man...run.:

It was more of a whispear. It was then Megaman realize who this unforgentunely one was.

:Please! Run! Go on! Just forget about me and run:

Megaman stood his ground. The upper-part of his clothes and helmet disappeared, showing his upper-body and the near-black head of hair. Lan attacked of course Megaman knew he didn't want to. The navi took his fighting stance, in the time that he was apart from his brother... He took to learning Martial Arts. He dodged, executing a round-house kick. Lan attacked again.

:Please, help me! Knock me out if you have to, just stop me.:

A storm befell the Alamo city as these two brothers were engaged in what some would think of as mortal combat. Megaman brought his hands together as teal-colored energy gathered within. It crackled as it filled with the navi's own chi and his healing powers.

"SHADOKEN!" Megaman shouted as the blast hit lan.

The dull look left his eyes and he fell unconinous at the same time. There was a pop and smoke and an unconscious brown rabbit lay there. Megaman hoped that the concentration hadn't harmed Lan, it was the first time that he used the discipline's ultimate move in that way. He gathered the current form of his Yami and teleported to where a certain woman was waiting. Jessica had received the helmet and top-half. She was surprised but figured that it was removed for a reason. The rabbit had a little bit of gray fur since Lan still hadn't figured out how to turn his hair back from when he and Yugi had that trip to the future. Megaman smiled as he walked down a way of the sidewalk to the Perez home. The couple was shocked to a man half bare in the rain, carrying a rabbit. Lan's ear started to twitch...the rabbit was starting to come to. Paul rushed out to help him as he realized that it was Megaman.

"Mega..." Lan started as his brown eyes opened and his looked around still in his animal form.

"Ai, better get one of my sweatshirts." Paul told his wife.

Paul eased the navi onto the sofa. Megaman just glaced at his brother. 

Shhh, it's alright...

:What...:

Jessica came back with one, handing it to Megaman who quickly put it on. She gave the rabbit a curious look when she heard Lan's voice.

"Jess?" Lan asked.

"Lan? But how-?" She tried to ask.

"It's a curse." Lan said.

Megaman just shrugged his shoulders as he tried to stifle a sneeze. Lan was still tired and curled up a bit in Mega's arms still a rabbit. 

"Runs in the family or so, each person changes to the animal of the year that they were born" The navi said.

"So Lan's a rabbit..." The tired bunny said and realized that he revered to himself in the 3rd party.

The navi looked down at his brother, his cheeks were turning to a feverish-red. The bunny fell asleep in his hikari's arms. Jessica placed a hand to Megaman's forehead. She frowned a bit. 

"You're burning up." Jessica said.

"Had to h-help my brother...and besides my work here's not yet done." Megaman said as Paul eased him back on the sofa gently.

"That may be... but right now you need to rest and recover" Paul said.

The little bunny didn't want to be moved away from his hikari anyway. Jessica just giggled softly.

"Now who does that remind you of?" She asked her husband.

Lan curled up deeper into his hikari.

"C'mon this IS different and YOU know it" Paul whispered back.

The woman had remembered of times with her father and how a pet always laid with him as he slept. Lan slept until morning. Megaman coughed a bit as he woke up. Lan's rabbit foot twitched as he felt the movement. The navi groaned when he felt his brother's foot twitch. Lan slowly woke up the bunny sat up. Megaman hoped Lan hadn't seen the scars that he had. They were from all the fights that he'd been involved in over the years. He tried to surpress an on-coming sneeze as he looked at the bunny, gently rubbing one of the ears. Lan's leg started thumping. Megaman just grinned softly, his cheeks were red.

:You OK, Bro.:

Megaman shot up into a sitting position as the urges to cough and sneeze won out. He nearly knocked Lan to the floor. Lan ended up against the armrest.

"Lan, you were both in that storm." Jessica said softly

The fact was the little rabbit was feeling sick too and that's why he was still a rabbit.

"When I saw you coming back... his upperbody was bare." She continued.

Lan laid back down. A weak light went to Lan trying to heal him. Lan shook his head as if saying the light had to rest and that he wouldn't let him. A emrald shaded eye glared at the rabbit as if saying that he'd be fine once he knew that Lan was healthy once more and the golden hit it's mark. Megaman removed the sweatshirt slowly, revealing the numerous scars on him. Some were new, others were either months or years old. The couple was shocked to see so many on one person. Not as shocked as a certain yami. Megaman began digging in his pocket, pulling out the tracker that had a list of places that the crimes had occurred with the dates. He was trying to figured out where would the next target would be. He wasn't gonna give those behind the spree any opportunities. Paul sat the fighter's attire on the opposite armrest. Neither he or his wife were certain on how to approach about the scars. As they saw that the bearer was deep in thought over his work. Little did the group realize the knowledge lay deep in the mind of a certain yami. Megaman kept trying to figure it out... But growled in his frustration as he dropped the device. A certain net-op jumped on Megaman's head.

"What ARE you doing?" The navi asked.

"I think I know." Lan said.

"Lan, I told you... I've been on this for years, since-" Megaman started.

:I know where they'll strike next...trust me.:

But how? I've been the lead investigator on this case since the day that you vanished. 

:Just trust me.:

Megaman glared the rabbit down, having known that it was Roll who had called the higher-ups of the net-police to get him to take time off, but it was Lan who agreed with her.

"And BEFORE you say it...I know that you had a hand that vacation that I got five years ago." He growled.

Megaman tried to shake the ball of fur off of his head. He was bound and determined to solve this case.

:DAMN IT MEGAMAN I KNOW WHERE THEY'LL STRIKE:

Lan flew off Megaman hadn't intented for Lan to fly as far as he did. Paul and Jessica just watched, remembering their own spats in thier youth. Paul caught Lan before he got hurt. Megaman got his gear, headed out the door to summon his bike. Lan however had gotten hurt he had flown so hard when Paul caught him he was still hurt though not as bad as he would have been.

"How could you know of their next target?" Paul asked as he got up tend Lan's wound.

"I just know." Lan said softly.

The poor little guy broke his right front leg it was obvesious to the couple he'd need medical help but, since he was still an animal that meant a vet.

"You heard your brother... he's worked this whole affair for the last five years." Jessica said as she carried him to the car.

"The one behind it was controling me." Lan said.

The woman nodded. Megaman had already headed out through the storm-ridden streets of the alamo city in search of his elusive quarry. The poor little bunny moved his leg and pain shot up it. Luckily the Vet's office wasn't far from the couple's home. They were there within minutes.

"Hi I'm Dr. Rojas. well, have an accident...hmm" The vet said as he came in.

Lan twitched his nose. Paul explained that their son had gotten a bit too rough while playing as the doctor examined Lan injury. Lan's ears twitched with the pain of having his leg moved. From a distance came a soft glow headed to the injured yami. Megaman sensed that he'd hurt his brother in his anger. The doctor picked Lan up carefully and the healing light hit the table. The couple was shocked, knowing that a light had tried to intervene. Another followed in it's stead.

"Doc, wait..." Paul spoke up.

The doctor didn't hear him. Megaman knew that he had caused pain to his yami. The doctor took the little rabbit into the OR. The hikari was still ill and was plauged by guilt. He stayed where he had parked within the city's historical missions park. They opperated and soon they moved the rabbit to recovery...where he awoke hours later. The couple knew that Megaman would probably blame himself as they waited. They were allowed in. Jessica just went over to Lan and gently rubbed on one of his ears. Lan looked at her still a bit groggy and hadn't even tried to stand yet.

"You didn't have to climb on him." Paul whispered.

The man looked over his shoulder to see if the doctor was gone. Lan tried to get up. Jessica looked at him sadly during the attempt. Lan looked at Paul to make sure they were alone.

"It had to be removed." Paul said quietly in a whisper.

Lan cocked his head not quite getting it.

"You'll see, try to get up." Jessica said sadly.

Lan tried to get up again...he then realized what they were talking about.

:Megaman: 

Megaman was still at the park. He was broken and angry with himself. He sat near a well, allowing himself to be drenched by the rain as tears flooded his cheeks.

'He'd never forgive me...' Megaman thought in anger and self-haterd.

:Megaman...please answer me.:

Lan? Oh god! I-I-I... 

:I know.:

Megaman couldn't figure out why Lan was being nice and forgiving, he'd guess that he would hate him for his actions.

:It's alright, bro. You didn't mean it.:

Megaman's upper-suit and helmet fell away, appearing right at his brother's side. Jessica just shook her head when she saw them. Lan curled up in the shirit.

:Thanks...uh, where are you anyway:

T-There's a whole bunch of buildings, really old ones... like they've been here for centuries... 

:I remember reading somewhere about the San Antonio mission district.:

Megaman could weakly see one that looked like it was a church at one time. 

:I want you outta this rain though.:

The navi knew that he'd be questioned on his battle scars by his brother as he made his way to the most well-known of them: The Alamo. Lan just laid there in his hikari's shirit.

"Hope the river doesn't rise..." Jessica whispered.

Lan looked at her. Paul nodded in response to his wife.

"Huh?" Lan asked softly so as not to be heard.

"It's this rain, if the excess water doesn't collect within the aquaifier recharge zone just north of here...The river which runs through town could flood the part of the city lines the banks" The woman said softly.

Lan nodded. In the meantime. Megaman had made it inside the museum, but he shivered at times. Lan hoped they'd release him soon.

"Well looks like the little fellow will be alright... just keep close eye for infection." said Dr Rojas as he had gone to get antibotiics and extra bandages then returned with instructions of how often to clean and redress the wound.

Lan looked at them. The couple thanked him for his help, paid the bill and left to find the fighter. Lan just got confortable in the arms he was in. Jessica couldn't resist scratching an ear after they were in the car. Lan's back leg thumped.

"Couldn't hold back, could you?" Paul asked his wife.

"Jealous?" Jessica shot back teasingly.

:Bro...:

Paul threw a death-glare at his wife.

"No." Paul replied.

Megaman shivered some as he heard lan.

Y-Yeah? 

:Where are ya now we're...:

Lan's leg was thumping to hard for him to finish. Jessica stopped to let lan have break.

A-Alamo. 

The navi had curled into a ball on a bench inside near the entrance of the famed battle-site.

"He's in the alamo." Lan said.

Paul headed for the area, parking in view of what gave the city it's nick-name. Lan wanted to rush to his brother. Lan may have been down a leg but, that wasn't gonna keep him from trying.

"And to think of how many fieldtrips I came here on as a kid..." Jessica whispered as she carried Lan inside after Paul reassembled her wheelchair.

:Megaman:

Lan looked around for Megaman. A series of coughs could be heard. Lan wiggled trying to get down. Jessica gentily loward the rabbit to the floor. Lan wobbled a bit then hoped over to where the coughs were coming from. Megaman shook a bit from his fever as he thought that he heard thumps echoing through the door. A light ball of fur landed on Mega's head again.

"T-That necessary?" Megaman got out.

:Couldn't help it.:

Megaman was just glad that a duelist didn't know. He knew that he'd be in trouble. Lan moved onto his brother's lap. Megaman looked away as he fought a sneeze. It caused him to jump and land hard when it was let out. ACHOO! Lan flew up a bit and landed back in Mega's lap.

"S-Sorry." Came a raspy reply.

:It's ok.:

Megaman just gave a weak smile.

:Let's get you back to Paul and Jess's.: 

A weak nod came as Megaman tried to stand. Paul saw this and helped. Jessica followed behind them. Lan jumped off Mega's lap. Paul helped the pair into the back before helping Jessica in the frontseat. Lan jumped back on Megaman's lap and laid down there. Jessica chuckled softly at them as they made their way back. Lan fell asleep. Paul made good time despite the weather. Megaman tickled his brother's ear as the car pulled into the drive. Lan's back leg twitched. The rabbit was now half awake and half asleep. Jessica shook her head at the sight.

"Better get them inside." Jessica whispered to her husband as she got out.

Paul nodded as he got the chair out. Lan hoped he wouldn't transform in public. Megaman groaned as he got out with a bunny in tow. Jessica opened the door with her key. Megaman staggered in with the pair following from behind. Lan followed right behind him. The navi collapsed after the foursome were safely inside. There was a pop and smoke and a naked Lan stood there. Paul went for a set of clothes.

"In here sport!" Paul called from the hall.

Lan followed him. Jessica helped Megaman on the sofa as she snickered. Lan followed Paul blushing a bit.

"JESSICA, LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!" Paul called out.

The woman rolled her eyes as she looked down at the person on the sofa..

'This coming from a guy who can't choose between boxers or briefs?' Jessica thought to her self.

"YOU'RE A FINE ONE TO TALK!" she called back.

Megaman groaned as he tried to sit up. Paul came back after he had given Lan the clothes. He went and tickled his wife as she was still in her wheelchair.

"N-NO PAUL! C-CUT I-IT O-OUT!" Jessica howled in laughter.

Lan walked out after getting dressed. Megaman glanced between his brother and the couple.

"Would you to cut it out." Lan said walking over to the couch and sat on the edge next to Megaman.

Are THEY always like this? 

Paul stopped as he heard Lan.

"Thanks" Jessica gasped out as she moved a distance.

:Often.:

"Ain't my fault that she's ticklish!" Paul grumbled.

Lan shook his head.

"Nut!" Came a whisper.

Jessica moved from her wheelchair to another sofa. Lan smiled at his hikari. Megaman gave a weak smile, knowing that his yami would question him of his scars.

:We'll talk about those later.:

Lan knew his brother knew what he was talking about. Megaman gulped. Lan stood and walked out of the room a to Tommy's room. Soon a familer sound to Megaman was heard. Megaman followed weakly, hoping that he wasn't right. He peered from the door.

B-Bro? 

The cyber-hikari was praying that he wouldn't be called out by the group who trained him to be a street-fighter.

"Lan? You alright?" Megaman called.

Lan was working in there.

"I'm fine, just working." Lan said.

Megaman shook his head weakly as he went in and watched. Lan forced on his work. Megaman sat, leaning on the wall and watched his brother. Lan smirked as he actvated the used the untested devise. Observing his brother's renewed commitment reminded Megaman of the one who had trained him, A japanese fighter named Ryu. The two had crossed paths four years before.

"Hope that's NOT what i think it is!" he whispered.

A red glow surrounded the inventor as he switched to Marriorman without the EGs. 

"WHAT ON EARTH!" Megaman shouted.

The yell caused him to rub his throat. Lan smiled.

Shouldn't had done that... 

:Done what:

Throat's sore 

:Oh.:

Megaman rubbed a bit more before he sighed. The glow disappeared but, he didn't turn back to normal yet.

"You and gadgets!" The Blue-Bomber whispered.

Marriorman pushed a botton on his wristcuff and Lan was back. The light rolled his eyes.

"It's a combination of the CHP and the MDE." Lan explained.

"You combined them?" Megaman asked.

"It will allow a projection over the navi...allow them to pass for human if they want." Lan said.

"Why do I feel like I gave you the idea?" Megaman asked.

Lan smiled.

"Least it make going undercover easier." Megaman said softly.

"You can project discuses if you want." Lan said.

Megaman nodded as he rubbed one of his shoulders.

:Luckly they're physcial holograms, like I had both arms when I used it.:

Lan handed the devise to Megaman. In the human form it just looked like a wristwatch. Megaman looked at his brother as he slipped it on. He knew just what he wanted to show off. Lan smiled. Pressing a button and Megaman looked like he was wearing his gui. It was light-blue in color matching the one Ryu had given him. Lan smiled at his brother.

"I have the real-deal in the attic." Megamam said.

"I have a black one." Lan blurted.

"Well if I ever need a sparring partner..." Megaman said, realizing what his brother had said.

Lan smiled. Megaman snickered.

"It wasn't you I just remembered who the champ over here was." Megaman said.

:Who:

Ever heard of Ken Masters? 

:Yeah. Mrs. Ryu told me all about that sorta thing.:

"Lan... there was a guy by that last name..." Megaman admitted.

"My masters name was Mrs. Ryu...probably her grandson." Lan said.

"He trained me... it was just after you disappeared" Megaman said.

"I see." Lan said.

"I was following up on a lead at the time and had been outnumbered by a local gang. they tried to get rid of me. By some stroke of luck, sensei found me. He sensed my shadow-powers and that of my fighting spirit or my chi force. He decided to teach how to control it, even though he knew that I wasn't human. I was a quick-study. completed my primary training within a year." Megaman explained.

Lan smiled.

"And ever since... everytime I went abroad for the net-savers, I'd look in on the local fighters." The navi said.

"I see." Lan said.

Well... you know. 

Lan stood and walked out as if trying to show his brother something. Megaman watched him with intent. Lan walked along a street.

"Before the break down I had earlier I sorta particabated in a tournement and well..." Lan started as the walked into the dojo and Lan took off his shoes.

Megaman was shocked as he heard and followed along. Lan stopped infront of a case. The navi wondered what his big brother was up to.

"It was a national tournement and well..." Lan started.

"And well, what?" Megaman prompted.

"I won...my last oppontent was Ken Masters." Lan said.

"NO WAY! seriously!" Megaman asked surprised.  
**  
**Lan nodded. Megaman shook his head, his hair fell over past his shoulders. He wondered when next they would see the two aforementioned fighters. But he had another mark; one that would only known of by those who studied another ancient fighting art. it would appear on his chest. the mark and related art was that of the Double Dragon.  
**  
**"I did seriously." Lan said.

**  
**"You got pitted against this continent's Martial Arts champ!" Megaman questioned.  
**  
**"Yep." Lan said.  
**  
**Megaman began rubbing at his shoulders once again.  
**  
**"What's up?" Lan asked.  
**  
**"Ah, sometimes these old scars of mine act up..." Megaman said.  
**  
**"Oh." Lan said.

A thought came to the navi.

"Hey Lan, while you were chibified here... did you have dreams that couldn't be explained?" Megaman asked.

Lan nodded.  
**  
**"Bet it was our bond..." Megaman trailed off.  
**  
**"Remember any of them?" He asked.

Megaman laid a hand on chest as if tracing an outline.  
**  
**"Megaman..." Lan started.  
**  
**The navi looked at his brother. Lan took off his shirt surprised Megaman had noticed a certain mark before. The mark that Megaman has been tracing with his finger on his own chest many times in the past few years began to glow as if in response. Lan smiled.  
**  
**"My last lead took me to Metro City..." The Blue-Bomber said quietly.

"And that was a few months ago." Megaman continued nearly in a whisper.

"I was there too. I was my first stop after I lost my memory." Lan said.  
**  
**Megaman didn't notice that a tear escaped as he again faced his brother. Lan smiled softly at his brother. Megaman turned away without realizing of his actions. Lan rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. Megaman again felt the walls that he'd built around his spirit after His darkness' disappearance begin to crumble and erode away. His body shook again with sobs. Lan walked to infront of Megaman and hugged him.  
**  
**"The rookies or the others at Head-Quarters never understood about it...I was always being told to move on with my life, that there were others that I had to consider..." The Bomb-Bomber sobbed out.  
**  
**"It's ok." Lan said softly.  
**  
**Megaman just stayed in his yami's hold as he continued to cry. Lan just let him cry. Jessica and her husband had heard it all from the hall and decided to leave them be.  
Megaman nearly fell to his knees before Lan hugged him. They still like that they would give out from under him. Lan slowly loward the two of them to the bench behind them and contiued to hug his brother.  
**  
**"T-Thanks" said the light.  
**  
**Lan smiled. Megaman's eyes went to a softened emerald as he tried to calm down.  
**  
**:Everything is fine.:


	12. Dentech City's Dragon Warriors

**CHAPTER 12  
"Dentech City's Dragon Warriors"**

Megaman shivered slightly.

"You need to rest." Lan said.

Lan gasped sensing something, then suddenly felt like he'd pass out.

"Lan!" Megaman cried as he moved over.

Soon the same feeling came over Megaman. Lan passed on landed on the floor.

"La-..." Megaman gasped out as he fell to the floor.

He managed to summon EMS before blacking out. A figure appeared over the unconscious duo with a familer power serging around him. The trio disappeared before EMS arrived and Megaman awoke about an hour later clamped to a wall the sound of chains moving was heard in a distent corner Lan wasn't in the room.

"W-What the-?" Megaman asked himself as he tried to free himself.

M-M-Megaman. Came a weak mental baratone voice.

\L-Lan?\

Mega...man...Yugi he...

\W-Where are we?\

The man in the corner moved in to the light.

\Y-Yami... last I remember, Lan and were in a landmark, but we passed out...\

Yugi...he wasn't able...to handle loosing another family member and his mind...sorta snapped.

\Lan ended up in the US, being reunited with the couple who helped him get through the cancer when was little.\

Yami looked a way.

Yugi he's...

Yami was cut off by a pain filled scream.

\Lan!\

He's been screaming like that for about an hour.

"I-If I could j-j-just get loose." Megaman whispered hoarsely.

Soon Yugi dragged Lan in and chained him to the wall.

"Y-YUGI S-SNAP O-OUT OF I-IT!" Megaman yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Yugi shouted.

:M-M-Mega...m-man d-d-don't.:

The spot on Megaman's chest where his crest would be began to pulse and he couldn't control it. Yami shook his head knowing what was about to happen.

\C-C-Can't c-c-control...\ 

The fever had returned and was growing worse. Yami knew that if any of them used shadow magic in the binding they were in it would cause great pain. Lan watched helplessly. Megaman let out blood-curdling scream due to his bonds when his powers were released. Lan and Yami winced. Megaman gasped out as he tried to catch his breath after the shock he'd received. His head was down and he dripped with sweat. Lan was chained worse the Yami...he couldn't move.

#Lan...he doesn't look well.#

+He is sick. He was before we were kidnapped.+

Yami had noticed that the younger hikari looked pale, but he didn't know all of the details. Megaman stayed as he was. He didn't have the strength to put up much of a fight. Yugi approached his yami and grabbed him unchaining him and dragging him towards the door. Megaman watched weakly as his cousins left the chamber.

:Y-Y-You O-O-Ok:

I-I-I d-d-don't know. 

Megaman knocked his boot on the wall. The action had activated a hidden tracer in case of trouble. It would call in the local law enforcement. A week later the cops were getting close to the tracer though Yugi had moved Lan out of the chamber a week before right after he brought Yami back and pain filled screams had been heard everyday. But, they hadn't been heard in 2 days.

#H-Hope they're tracing...#

A cop barged into the room and gasped a moment and called for back up and tried to get the two freed.

Are you sure you're ok?

"I-I-I don't know." Came a very hoarse whisper.

Finally the cop got the duo freed.

"I'm an agent w-" Megaman tried to tell the officer.

"He's with the Net-police." Yami said trying to stand.

"Here on assign-" Megaman said as he pulled his badge.

A voice came over the cops radio calling an ambulance. Megaman felt as he'd be falling apart.

/Yami.../ Came a wispear.

-Aibou, why?-

/I'm sorry.../

A tear slid down the navi's cheek.

/I don't know what happened./

-Lan's been here in the states since he vanished.-

/I-I-I found him 2 days ago...in a room near mine and moved him to my bed there was dried up blood on him and I.../

-He was cared for by the ones who were there when he's a child.-

/Yami...Lan's sick./

-Megaman is as well.-

/What happened? Please tell me./

-I don't know all the details...ask Megaman.-

/I mean to me./

-I don't know, you began to change after Lan disappeared.-

/I hurt you didn't I/

-Yes...-

/I'm sorry./

-I know.-

Yami worried for the netnavi.

/Yami...I.../

-Yes?-

/I think I may need some help./

-I know...where's Lan?-

A loud sneeze echoed.

/My bed./

-He's getting worse.-

/Who/

-Megaman's ill.-

A fit of coughs could be heard echoing through the halls.

/Uh oh./

A cop walked into Yugi's room and handcuffed the light and started to pull him towards the hall.

/Lan has a bad fever I think it's an infection and the cops just handcuffed me./

-You got face it.-

/They'll think I was sane when I did all this./

-You didn't...-

/Huh/

-I doubt you knew what you were doing.-

/They'll think I did./

-You need to tell them that Megaman needs help...-

/Megaman needs help./

-He's been sick...-

"Megaman needs help, he's sick." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" asked a cop.

"The navi in the other room." YUgi said.

"Better have someone look in on that fellow who called us in." The officer told another.

The paramedics came in a moved Lan on to a streacher. SAPD had been made aware of a net-saver was in town on a big case.

"That one of the people who were held." A young cop said.

"It's like waking up from a nightmare." Yugi mumbled.

-I know...-

One of the cops was helping Yami out.

"The net-saver's the one wearing blue." Yami said.

Yugi glanced at Yami and looked away. Yami didn't see the glance.

"Let's move it, pal." One cop said to the one holding Yugi's arms.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU NEEDS HELP!" Yami shouted.

"I heard you but, my partner also needs to get the perp in the backseat." The cop said.

Yami nodded sadly. The former pharaoh had no idea of the extend of the charges that were against his light. The cop helping Yami called for help for Megaman as his partner threw Yugi into the backseat. Yami looked sadly at his brother. The cop read Yugi his rights. The exteremly ill net-op sensed how sick his hikari was and this worried him. He wouldn't be surprised if Megaman sensed how sick he was as well but, he wouldn't try to help. Megaman was shivering again, even in the Texas heat, sensed that his brother was in no better shape than he was. But, he wished that he could help. About a week later Lan was still very sick and they brought Yugi on trial. They read the charges against Yugi. They included 3 charges of kidnapping and torture.

/This is very bad. The charges carries 15 years of prisionment each. That means that if they find me guiltly I could be in prison for 45 years./

'I should never taken this case' Megaman thought as he sat through the trial.

The net-saver wouldn't have been surprised if Yami came after him.

"Tea must hate me..." he whispered.

Soon the jury was convinced that Yugi wasn't sane at the time of the crime. So they found him not guilty. Megaman sighed weakly in relief for he was still under the weather. Yugi sighed and looked at Megaman and Yami with an apologict look. Megaman's eyes gave off a weary look, his cold had not let up. He didn't know if Yugi had realized that he had become ill at all. Yami gave a weak smile. The Blue Bomber had to attend the trial since he was the lead investigator to start with. Yugi ran to his brother and hugged it. Yami hugged him back. A loud sneeze let out. Yugi looked at Megaman.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said softly.

"It's ok, you weren't thinking straight." Megaman said.

&Been sick since me and Lan were pitted against eachother.&

Bro...not guiltly.

:Good...:

"wasn't your fault, hear me?" Megaman asked his fellow light.

The net-saver kept feeling that this case wasn't closed yet. That there was someone far more evil who had been pulling the strings all along. Yugi nodded slowly.

"How's Lan?" Yugi asked. 

"Still in the hospital" Megaman said with an on-coming sneeze.

"Is he starting to get better yet?" Yugi asked.

"Well, wanna see for your self?" Megaman asked as he pressed a button on his watch, changing to more casualwear.

Yugi nods.

"But, first I wanna change out of this orange jumpsuit they made me wear." Yugi said.

The pair nodded in agreement. Megaman hope that Yugi wouldn't question on how he caught something that normally affected humans. Yugi looks at his brother.

"Do you have a hotel room here?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. And the three left for The Marriott Hotel. Megaman had been footing the bill.

/Yami...think I could.../

Yami pulled a fresh outfit from his bag and handed to his brother. Yugi smiles and goes to change. A sneeze and groan were heard.

"Argh, hate this!" Came a complaint.

Yugi smiled at his cousin pulling down his shirt as he walked out. Megaman gave a weak smile, sensing that he'd be asked of how he became ill.

"Hey, Megaman I've been curious...how could a navi get a cold?" Yugi asked.

"I-I've been asking myself that...I fought Lan a top one of the city's landmarks, a tower...it was raining. I had discarding my helmet and my upperbody gear." Megaman started.

"I see." Yugi said.

"After knocking my brother out, I carried him back in the storm to the home of a couple and well..." The navi continued.

Yugi nods.

"And got sick. Uh I noticed that..." Yugi started.

"Better ask him about it..." Megaman said, a hint of guilt could be heard in his voice.

He still hadn't forgiven himself.

/Did you sense the change just now/

-Meaning megaman? He's hiding...-

/But, what/

-He never told me.-

"Let's get to the hospital." Yugi said.

Megaman's body began to shake in his self-anger. He ran out of the hotel, summoning his ride. He sped off. This time ending up at the city zoo. He needed to be alone. 

"MEGAMAN, WAIT!" Yami shouted.

Yugi sighed. Yami looked at his brother with worry.

"c'mon... maybe Lan can explain" He said as he headed out the door to see their cousin.

Yugi followed. It didn't take for the pair to reach their cousin at Methodist Hospital. Yami popped his head into the room.

"Look who I got." Yami teased.

Lan weakly tried to sit up. Yami went over and helped his fellow dark. Yugi walked in. Lan smiled at Yugi. Yami smiled softly at his cousin. Lan tried to stand but, his legs caved in on him.

"Take it easy..." Yami said.

Lan sat there to weak to get up. The pharaoh kept wondering of a certain light was not in the best of health.

"You're probably wondering about my arm among other things." Lan said.

"That and hoping that a certain someone's alright" Yami said.

Lan told his cousins what happened.

"Why that-" Yami growled.

"I've already forgiven him." Lan said.

"Doesn't appear that he has..." Yami said softly.

Lan nodded.

"It's possible the compined power of you, Yugi and Megaman could fix it...but, with how Megaman is right now I..." Lan started.

"Yugi..." Yami started.

Yugi looks at Yami.

"He might talk to you..." Yami said.

Yugi nods and runs off to find Megaman. Lan was trying to get off the floor.

"Here." Yami said, helping Lan back onto the bed.

+Thanks.+

Yami nodded. Meanwhile Megaman was wandering the zoo, looking at the different animals. And suddenly his fellow light ran up. Megaman looked at him, his eyes gave away how bad he felt both emotionally and physically.

"You think you feel bad. At least you didn't torture your yami for 5 years." Yugi said.

"Yugi, Lan...lived here for those years..." Megaman said, knowing what Yugi had said.

"He thinks that you, me and Yami could fix it." Yugi said.

"But-..." Megaman said confused.

"He thinks maybe our compined shadow magic could do it." Yugi said.

"I tried twice..." Megaman started.

"We might have enough together to do it." Yugi said.

Megaman nodded, but became dizzy when he tried to stand. Yugi helped Megaman up.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Come on...I'm sure Lan is worried." Yugi said.

Megaman rolled his eyes, grumbling that he hated being the middle child. Yugi smiled.

"WHAT!" The navi shouted hoarsly.

"Oh, nothing." Yugi said.

Megaman growled as he summoned his bike and tossed Yugi a helmet. Yugi put it on and got on. Megaman revved up and the two took off back to where two darks were waiting. Yugi didn't know why but, he had a headache. A soft glow came and encircled the elder light. Yugi blinked and looked at Megaman. Megaman just glanced over his shoulder for a second as he kept his eyes on the road. Megaman pulled into the hospital parking lot, sensing that something was amiss. When they stopped Yugi ran into the hospital. Suddenly his entire right side including his face went numb, he felt very confused, and couldn't speak he was suddenly having trouble seeing, and couldn't walk, was dizzy, had a loss of balance and coordination and fell to the floor and the headache returned. Megaman ran to his fellow light's side.

"YUGI, CAN YOU HEAR ME! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Megaman shouted.

Lan gasped and looked at Yami.

:I-I think I know what's wrong.:

Megaman realized a little late. The doctors rushed over and checked Yugi's eyes.

"Left side egul and respondsive." The doctor said flashing the light in Yugi's eyes.

Megaman stayed out of the way. Lan rested a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami...it's Yugi...+

#Something's wrong...#

The doctor checked Yugi's right eye.

I think he's had a stroke.+

Yami gasped wishing that Lan was wrong.

"Right side is devated to the right." The doctor said.

Megaman cringed, hearing the doctor and remembered the strokes his brother had suffered. The doctor ordered a CT. Then he ordered an MRI. That's when the 'visiting offical' started pacing. They ordered an EKG and CBC, Blood sugar, Eletrolytes and prothrombim time, to tell them how long it would take Yugi's blood to clot. Megaman was pacing so much that a groove in the floor was forming. The doctor ordered the meds and walked over to Megaman. The navi looked at him.

"He's had a stroke." The doctor said.

"I-I-I see" Megaman said, hoping that the doctor wouldn't notice.

"Is there any family history?" The doctor had a bit of a resiblence to Dr. Budd.

"Well my older brother had two" Megaman said, rubbing at his throat.

"I see." The doctor said.

"My name is Dr. John Budd." He introduced himself.

"did you say Budd?" Megaman asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Five years ago my older brother was treated for cancer, the doctor had the same last name" The navi said, still rubbing.

"Do you remember her first?" John asked.

The doctor had order t-Pa for Yugi and, asprin and an anticloter the next day. They also gave Yugi something for high blood pressure.

"It's been a while." the Blue-Bomber said after thinking for a second.

"My sister is a doctor to and she's praticing abroad." Dr. John Budd.

"The one I knew was of the onclogy department in my hometown" Megaman said.

"Does Kitty Budd ring a bell?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah..." Megaman said as he felt a sneeze.

"That's my little sister." The doctor said.

"ACHOO!" Megaman exclaimed with a jump.

"S-Sorry." The navi gasped out.

He smiled.

"Been with a cold for more than a week." Megaman said.

"I see." The doctor said.

"And it's my first..." Megaman whispered.

"I see." The doctor said.

"You see, I'm actually a net-saver navi from Dentech City" Megaman explained.

"But, you look..." The doctor started.

Megaman brandished the device that Lan made for him, pressing a button. His normal attire came forth. The doctor smiled.

"Who made that?" He asked out of curiousty.

"My older brother... Lan Hikari" Megaman said.

"I see." The doctor said.

Yami, I'm pretty sure I'm right about this.+

Yami nodded. Soon a doctor walked in and confirmed Lan suspisions. Yami looked away.

"He should be fine." The doctor said.

Yami nodded, looking at the man.

"It may take a while." The doctor added.

"It took me about a year to fully regain my mobilety." Lan said.

"But it may be different for my aibou" Yami said softly.

"It maybe be more time and it maybe less." Lan said.

Yami nodded at his cousin.

"He can't talk right now but, he was trying to ask for someone..." The doctor said.

"Who?" asked Yami.

+Probably you.+

#Megaman's still under...#

"Can I see him?" Yami asked.

The doctor nodded. Yami went to his twin. Yugi slowly looked at Yami his entire right side was paralized the right side of his face is sagging.

"Aibou?" Yami whispered as he went to his light's bedside.

Yugi reached for Yami's hand with his left hand. Yami took hold gently.

/Y-Y-Yami.../

-Shh, it's alright.-

/W-W-What h-h-happened/

-You had a stroke.-

/R-R-Really/

-Your entire right side is paralyzed.-

/D-d-did t-t-they s-say i-if I-I'd b-be o-ok/

-He said you'd be fine.-

/G-G-Good./

A loud sneeze with a groan was heard.

"Still not over it." Yami whispered

**ABOUT ANOTHER WEEK LATER**

They released Lan with some medicine and they transfered Yugi to Domino. Megaman was getting nagged at by Roll for catching a human illness.

"I can't believe you..." Roll started a bit angery.

"Not like I could help it..." Megaman said.

"Why in god's name did you even take them off?" Roll asked trying to calm down.

"You know how I fight... would've been wieghed down when we were on that tower." Megaman stated.

Roll sighed. Megaman rubbed his shoulders at his latest scars. They were from his forced conflict with Lan. They had started physcial therby.

"It's not like I could turn my back..." The Blue-Bomber whispered.

He still felt like his mission of the last five years still wasn't finished.

"If you swear that you'll make sure he takes his medicine everyday...we'll release him." The doctor said.

"I'll make sure." Yami siad.

The doctor nodded.

"Make an appointment for another session next week." The doctor said.

Yami nodded as he helped his brother. He of course had to use the wheelchair to get his brother around.

Been playing keep away fom Roll. 

Yami smiled at his brother.

:Keeping what away:

I'm just keeping a distance. 

:Oh.:

She's been pissed about my cold. 

:Maylu is pissed about my being sick too.:

That femme really let me have it 

:I didn't tell her how I lost my...I figure it would only make thing's worse.:

Yeah? Well Roll can't understand why I took off my uppersuit. 

:Hey, have ya seen my pills:

Megaman waved a bottle or two in his hand. Lan smiled softly and walked over to Megaman.

Looking for these? 

:Yes.:

Megaman kept hoping that he was wrong of his earlier feelings, handed Lan the pills and went to sit down. Lan took his pills. The navi looked out the window in deep thought.

"Uh, do you sense that?" Lan asked.

"I get the feeling that my assignment's not over." Megaman whispered.

"Bro, viruses in the lab." Lan said.

Megaman nodded and disappeared. Lan jacked in as well. Megaman started on the viruses in the lab, he felt that there was a connection. A navi appeared and attacked with a stranage and new battle chip the attack hit both brothers the attack sent there minds back in time so their bodies just sorta collasp in cyber space and Lan's collasped in the real world. Megaman fell before he could react to the intruder. Soon a groan was heard the two were laying on a hard stone floor unconsious.

"Who are they?" said a voice.

Lan looked tanned his hair was black and so were his eyes. Lan stood up with a groan. His hair was rather long and tied back. A cough came as Megaman came to. The two were in a large house's slave house.

:This is bad.:

Where are we? 

The younger looked down and gasped. The two were dressed as slaves.

:If I had to guess Egypt.:

Lan...I'm- 

:I noticed.:

Megaman couldn't understand how it happened.

That guy... 

The slave master walked into the slave house.

"Time to get to work slaves." He said.

Megaman poked his brother with his elbow. Lan looked at him. Megaman looked the man in front of them. He got up on his feet and helped Lan.

:We'll both need egyptain names.:

The slave master noticed the two new slaves and grabbed the eldest.

But what? 

Megaman narrowed his eyes at the man who grabbed his brother.

"I see you still have your fighting spirit...I'll take care of that." The slave masters said dragging Lan out of the room two of the slaves held Megaman back.

Megaman struggled in anger as he watched. The slave master tied Lan to a pole and took hold of one of his favorite tools...his whip and started using it on Lan. Megaman growled in anger as he sensed what was happening. About 30 minutes later the slave master shoved Lan back into the room and ordered Megaman to stay with them. Megaman nodded, but realized that he was helpless. Lan's back was bleeding pretty bad. Lan tried to move but, flinched in pain.

"Easy..." Megaman whispered as he tried to help but gasped in shock.

Lan looked at him in pain.

I don't think I have my powers. 

:Me either.:

Megaman began to clean the wounds, best he could. Later that day the slaves returned and one was a familer blonde.

"He looks like-" Megaman whispered.

"The pharaohs will be coming tomorrow." Jono said.

:Megaman...that's cause this is Joey...his past life anyway.:

That must mean... 

:Yugi and Yami are coming tomorrow.:

Megaman gulped at that. Lan was gasping in pain.

"Take it easy, brother" Megaman whispered.

Lan fell asleep. Megaman eased his older brother's head onto his lap.

:Omar and Yahiya.: Lan mumbled in his sleep.

The younger of the two looked to their friend's past self.

"What's your names?" Jono asked.

"Mine's is Omar, his Yahiya" The younger of the brothers replied.

"Nice to met you I'm Jono." He said.

Omar smiled sadly.

"Your brother will be fine." Jono said.

"I-I-I" the younger started.

"My sister is a healer at the palace." Jono said as if in deep thought.

"R-Really?" Omar asked.

"Yes." Jono said.

"B-But she wouldn't risk-" Omar said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The pharaohs arrive Atemi sees the two brothers. Lan was weakly bowing his head to the two. Megaman copied his brother's actions. Atemi pulled Yahiya's head up and gasped.

"BROTHER!" Atemi shouted.

Atemu went over.

"What is it, Atemi?" Atemu asked.

"It is Yahiya and Omar." Atemi said in shock.

"GET THESE TWO TO THE PALACE, AT ONCE!" Atemu ordered.

"C-Cousins..." Yahiya started as he gestured towards Jono.

"T-Thank you..." Omar said to Atemi as he tried to help his brother up.

Atemi nodded.

"Is he your friend cousin?" Atemi asked.

Omar looked at Yahiya before answering.

"Bring the blonde as well." Atemi ordered.

Omar gave the pharaoh a grateful smile. Atemi helped his cousin up and over to his brother. Omar carried his brother out, following the pharaohs. Jono was brought as well. They quickly left and headed to the palace. Omar sneezed once or twice. It seemed that the cold that Megaman caught followed him. When they got there they had Yahiya taken to Atemi's chambers and then sent for the head healer Sela. Omar was shocked to hear the name of the healer. Jono sat there.

"I see you got promoted." Jono said as the women walked in.

"Brother!" Sela hugged Jono.

Omar smiled at the reunion. Sela quickly went to work on the injuryed one. Omar stayed out the way, he felt ill once more.

"I do not understand...how your cousins became slaves in the first pace." Sela said to the pharoahs.

"All I remeber was that my brother and I were talking and then we ended up back there." Omar said as a cough came.

After Sela was done with Yahiya she went to tend to Omar and gave him some medicine.

"Thank you" Omar said.

"It's my job." Sela said.

"I've had that cold for some time" Omar said.

Sela nodded.

"Now let's get you two into something more apporited." Atemi said looking at Atemu.

Atemu nodded, informing a servant to bring some clothes for his cousins. The servant nodded and left. Omar hoped that his battlescars from his future-self did not follow him in this time. He didn't know how he would explain if they were seen.

Hope i don't have my scars... 

:I have both my arms.:

I saw... 

:They should be gone.:

Hope so... don't know I explain 'em. 

The servant returned Atemi help Yahiya changed clothes. Omar hoped his brother was right as he changed. He was right. The younger light just sighed. Yahiya smiled at him softly.

I figured if my cold followed... 

**MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT**

A thud was heard in the room the two were. A set of twins ran in, hearing the noise. It was Virgil and Kitty, they stayed near their father and uncle.

Kat gasped sensing it as well. Neither of the five-year olds knew what to do.

"Mom! Dad!" Kat shouted seeing her father..

Maylu ran in, seeing her husband on the floor.

"Kat help get them on the couch" She told her oldest as she picked up the frightened twins.

Kat moved them onto the couch.

"They not move" Kitty said.

Kat ran to the phone and called Yami and Yugi.

"Hello?" Yami answered when he picked up the phone.

"Yami, it's Kat. We've got a problem." Kat said.

"Kat, what is it?" Yami asked.

"It's dad and uncle." Kat said.

"Tell me what happened" Yami said.

"I sensed something was wrong and I found Virgil and Kitty next to them and dad and uncle weren't moving." Kat said.

"Does your dad have the EGs on? He could be in cyberspace and your uncle just wasn't able to follow." Yami said.

"That's just it there cyberself aren't moving either." Kat said low enough that the others in the room wouldn't hear her.

"I see..." Yami said, hoping Yugi hadn't heard him.

"How fast can you get here?" Kat asked.

"I can get there as soon as I can." Yami said.

-Aibou?-

/What is it/

-Something's happened to Lan and Megaman.-

/Let's go then./

Yami called for a sphere that surround him and his brother. They were instantly transported to the home of their cousins. They found their cousins in the kitchen unmoving.

"Something's wrong...I sense another is behind this." Yami said as he went to to make sure that they were alright.

"Wait a minute...our cousins were acting strange when we saved them from that slave trader." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Talla asked.

"Along time ago..." Yugi started and told her of when they were pharaohs and rescude their cousins from a slave trader.

"And you think..." The 13 year old navi started.

Yugi nodded.

"Exactly." Yugi said. 

"But, my dad's from this time..." Talla said.

"Not quite." Yugi said.

"Remember, Omar?" He asked his brother.

Yami nodded.

"Think about it." Yugi said.

"And he used to wonder..." Yami said as he realized WHO their cousin's younger brother was 5,000 years before.

Yugi smiled..

"You mean my dad had a past life too?" Talla asked.

Yugi nodded.

"At least he never asked about my dad's scars." Talla whispered to Kat

**MEANWHILE IN THE PAST**

:I have a question.:

Yeah? 

Omar wasn't sure what was on his brother's mind.

:How are we gonna get home: 

Good question. 

Yahiya tried to get up. Omar helps him to his feet.

Betting our cousins' future-selves know something's wrong 

:Yugi probably figured it out by now.:

With help of a certain teen. 

Yahiya nodded.

But I did realize something. 

:What's that:

The name of that healer... 

:Oh:

Bro, she had the same name as my youngest daughter. 

:Really:

Yeah... I think so. 

But she's probably reborn as someone else. 

:Yeah.:

Betting I know who... 

:Oh...that so.:

Here's a hint: she popped ol' joe in the head for teasing us. 

Omar waited for his brother's reaction.

:Serenity:

Omar nodded.

You gave me the hint. 

:I did:

When you told me what Joey's name was in this time. 

:Oh.:

i just added it up 

Yahiya was still in pain.

Need me to get her? 

:I'm...fine...probably...shouldn't be...moving around...yet...though.:

Omar nodded as he sat by his brother.

:You do realize we are related in the same way as our time and that you probably had a past life here.:

But it's...hard to believe. 

:I know.:

I mean in human terms I'm in my late teens or so. 

Yahiya looked a bit pale and obvesiously needed to rest.

:At least you knew I was alive.:

Omar nodded.

So... did you really have dreams as a chibi? 

Yahiya nodded.

Do i need to guess? 

:Sorry I was just think.:

Omar cocked his head.

:Among other things about Kitty and Virgil and Kat and Netto, Sela and Talla. Not to mention Maylu and Roll.:

Omar looked away, he'd been thinking of them too.

"We have to find away home." Yahiya said.

"I know... but how? We even know how we came to be here." Omar whispered.

"I don't know." Yahiya said.

Omar crossed his arms, thinking deeply. Yahiya a sip of a drink.

'If only we could contact the guys...' The young light thought.

"Hey, maybe the PET is showing them what's going on." Yahiya said.

"Think it's possible?" Omar asked.

Yahiya nodded. The younger figure now that their fellow yamiand hikari had the PET with them. Sela walked in to change the bandages. Omar moved out of the way. She sat behind Yahiya and took off his shirt. The younger of the two brothers waited patiently.She gave him something for pain.

Sure love to get MY HANDS ON THAT-! 

:Huh:

Yahiya's eyes looked droupy.

The guy who hurt you. 

Yahiya laid down and fell asleep again and was on his side. Omar smiled as he sat and watched his brother sleep. Sela walked out and a strange smoke started to fill the room. Yahiya was in a deep sleep. It caused both brothers bodies to start going numb.

B-Bro... 

Yahiya didn't stire. Omar tried to move but realized that he couldn't. Atemi and Atemu were coming to check on Yahiya and saw the smoke. Atemu ran for their cousins chambers as fast as he could. Yahiya lay their in a deep sleep. Omar kept trying to move with no success. Atemi ran in and got his little cousin. Omar tried motion for his brother. Atemu went and carried the older of the two out. Atemi started couching from the smoke. Atemu saw this and caried both of the cousins out while making sure that his twin got out of harm's way. Atemi felt like his lungs were on fire as he stumbled out of the room. A certain young hikari wished that he could help, even though he couldn't at the time.

'if only i had my powers.' Omar thought.

Atemu manage to get his family members to safety And summons the healers to help them. When Yahiya came to he started coughing hard. Omar kept feeling as he pass out as he struggled to move toward his brother.

"You need to stay still." Sela said.

"But-" Omar said softly as he looked in Yahiya's direction.

"You all need to lay still." Sela said.

Omar sighed in defeat as he obeyed. It took a while for them to started to feel better. Omar had a look of anger on his face. He waited for Sela to find out about his brother and cousins. Atemi and Atemu were fine at this point. Omar began to try and walk away, he needed to be alone. Yahiya laid in bed still sick.

"Omar's upset... follow him brother... I'll stay with Yahiya." Atemu whispered to Atemi.

Atemi nodded and followed his little cousin. Omar had no idea that he was being followed. He found his way to a balcony overlooking the kingdom that Atemi and Atemu ruled. A tear made it's way down his cheek. Atemi walked over.

"What's wrong?" Atemi asked.

"How did-?" Omar asked in surprise he dried his eyes.

"Well?" Atemi asked.

"You wouldn't believe me..." Omar whispered, for he was missing his wife and children dearly.

**MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT**

Yugi glupped.

"We have to get them back fast!" Yugi exclaimed.

Omar didn't how explain that in another life, he'd be like a spirit from another realm. That he was a husband, father, son, brother, uncle and friend to so many.

"Agreed... sensed his sadness?" Yami said.

"It's more then don't you remember what happened to Yahiya!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami nodded, realizing the urgency.

"but we still don't know how to bring their spirits back to this life" He stated.

"We have to find away." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, still unaware how their fellow Yami and Hikari sent into the past.

**MEANWHILE IN THE PAST**

"You should be with your brother right now." Atemi said.

"I know... sure wish i could get my hands on that-" Omar whispered.

"The healer left right after you did..." Atemi started.

Omar looked at the man whom he was bound as a fellow half-soul, Tears threatened to come.

"It's bad news." Atemi said sadly.

Omar ran back as fast he could. 

'Lan, don't you DARE leave me again!' He thought.

:O-O-Omar...:

Yahiya? Please... 

Omar was out of breath when he reached his older brother's side. Yahiya went limp, his body in both time was engulfed in a bright light.

"No..." The younger said softly.

**MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT**

A groan was heard.

"Lan?" came a voice.

Lan sat up. Yami handed him their PET to let him see what was being shown. Lan took it and watched his brother. Tears streamed down. The light looked like a lost child. Atemi comforted Omar.

"Can't be... i've lost him too many times..." The crying man whispered to himself.

"You'll see him again in the next world." Atemi said.

"Cousin... you don't know the half of it!" Omar said.

Omar just wanted to return home. He felt that Lan might be there. Atemi was trying to comfort his cousin. The lonely hikari mentally swore that he'd owed his brother one of his 'atomic' noogies if he ever returned to his rightful time. Atemi looked at his little cousin concerned.

"I need to be alone." came a whispered request.

Atemi looked at his brother. Atemu nodded, feeling that their young cousin had a right to grieve, not knowing that it could be that they would be together in another time and place. Atemi walked out of the room. Atemu followed with a glance to the saddened man. Atemi sighed.

"It's a tragedy..." Atemu said softly.

"Yes." Atemi said sadly.

"He's so young too." Atemu said.

"I know." Atemi said.

Atemu recalled that Yahiya was almost a young man when Omar was born. Eleven years in age separated them. Neither knew what the future held for them. It wouldn't be known that Omar would be reborn as a netnavi named Megaman, of that Yahiya would be reborn as a man named Lan Hikari and the challenges that the two would face together as a team. Atemi was worried about his cousin. Lan wondered what his brother had in mind.

"He wants to return, but doesn't know how." Yami said.

"I think I know why I returned." Lan said.

Yami waited and listened.

"Yahiya died and I came back." Lan said.

"So, unfortunately that means..." Yami began to say.

"Exactly...hopefully he'll figure it out." Lan said.

**MEANWHILE IN THE PAST   
**  
Omar had run off to one of the palace gardens. He began to do the Martials Arts exercises he'd learned. This had been one of his outlets for his pain during the five years. Lan just watched his brother helplessly. Atemi sat in his throne extremly worried for his little cousin.

'I know that there's a way for me to return to my future form...but how to achieve?' Omar thought as he quietly moved to the arts.

"He's in the gardens..." Came a voice. It was Atemu's

"I know...I just hope he doesn't do something stubid." Atemi said.

Lan tried destreratly to send Omar a message telling him a way home...he doubted it got through though and the attempt left Lan drained and he fell asleep before finding out wither it got through or not.

"Agreed...I doubt that he remembers..." Atemu said. The twin pharaoh was reffering to the pair's parents who died when Omar was born.

"What on earth?" Omar asked, sensing that his brother had tried to make contact.

Yugi smiled and got a blanket for his cousin.

"I know." Atemi said.

"Do think he got through?" Yami asked as he watched Lan sleep.

"He was just barely new to this world when..." Atemu said as he went to keep an eye on the lone brother.

"Not sure." Yugi said and carefully took the PET from Lan.

Atemi sighed and stayed on his throne. Atemu found his youngest cousin and watched with a sort of fascination as Omar continued his practice.

'Where did he learn this?' Atemu asked himself.

"I hope Lan got through...I think I'll try though." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

OMAR!

&Y-Yugi?&

That caused the young man to stop in his tracks.

Yeah.

&B-But...&

Lan's here.

&H-He made it back?&

Yes, near as we can figure it was cause Yahiya died.

&But we don't even know...&

It'll work for you too but, Yami's and mine's pastlifes won't just let you come back concidering...

&YOU GUYS ARE TOO PROTECTIVE, know that!&

Yeah, I know even more back then...our parents are both dead as are auntie and uncle and now Yahiya.

&I'm not kidding, Atemu's watching me right now. Wouldn't had notice him until you called out to me. Do you know how my parents back in this time passed on or who they were?&

He's worried...and they well you would believe me if I told you who they were reborn as.

&Try me...&

Who is Lan's greatest rival?

&NO, YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!&

Yep.

&There's only one netbattler I know...&

Yes...

&Lemme put it this way, Lan saved a navi by traveling to the past.&

That's you're dad's reincarnation from that time.

&No wonder he pushed us around... you gonna tell? what of our mother...?&

They're actually back to normal.

&Huh?&

I mean together. This is very tiring.

&Relax... Yami and Tea'll never let me live it down if you collaspe.&

Lan was drained when he tried and he's asleep now.

Yugi sat down on a chair.

&Thought I sensed him...&

Yeah...he was watching through the PET and tried to contact you.

&Oh great...means the the kids know.&

Kitty and Virgil were the ones who found you two.

&Uh oh...must've been scared outta their wits!&

Yeah.

&They're only 5&

I know...and it'll be diffcult for you to get back.

&I know my life here must end but how?&

Suicide is one way or sacrifice.

&No way I could get away with option # 1 as far as your past selves are concerned and I AM a warrior by nature...&

Then maybe 2 would be better.

&Like I said, I'm a fighter by nature. You know that...you seen me...&

Yes, I know...fact is someone is in the throne room now and is about to try and...

&Lemme guess you past self is about to be...&

Omar took of the throne room. Praying Yugi was right. Atemi looked a man had a knife and aimed and was ready to throw it. The youth jumped and pushed his cousin out of harm's way as the blade was thrown and struck him in the chest. He screamed as he fell at Atemi's feet. Atemi knelt next to Omar helplessly.

"ATEMU!" Atemi shouted.

The older twin ran in with guards following, having heard the scream. He did not know that one gave his life to protect the bloodline.

"Omar...he's gone." Atemi sobbed.

"Take that one to the dungeons." Atemu ordered, pointing to his cousin's killer. 

Atemu knelt by Omar's lifeless body.

"Omar pushed me out of the way and..." Atemi started guiltly.

"He probably felt it was necessay." Atemu comforted.

"But, brother..." Atemi started.

"I had long sensed that a warrior's fire burned within him despite the fact that he was so much younger than any of us." Atemu said.

"I watched him move in a manner while in the gardens that showed this fighting spirit." He continued.

Atemi smiled softly.

"You know we'll meet them again..." Atemu whispered.

**IN THE PRESENT **

Lan lay there sleeping peacefully. A blue covered hand flexed to a fist and relaxed. Yugi smiled as a yawn came. Emerald-green eyes slowly opened, gazing at an exhausted hikari. Yugi smiled at Megaman.

"Still can't believe that I was once human..." The navi whispered, knowing Lan was asleep.

"I know..." Yugi said softly looking away from Megaman.

"Look...I have been protecting others for as long as I can recall...so don't go blaming yourself for the events of 5,000 years ago." Megaman stated.

"I can't help it...you died to save me..." Yugi said.

Megaman went and gave his cousin a gentle hug.

&Protecting others is my lot in any life.&

Yugi was crying and started to fall asleep.

"I now realize that it's my cross to forever bear" The Blue-Bomber whispered as he eased his cousin more into the chair.

Yugi fell back asleep by the time Megaman had him back in the chair he was asleep.


	13. A New Relationship Formed

**CHAPTER 13**

**"A New Relationship Formed Between 2 Net Ops and a Navi"  
  
**Megaman sighed as he looked at Yami with a soft smile. Yami smiled softly at Megaman.

"I was telling the truth." Megaman whispered as he allowed his protective gear fall to away from his upperbody.

"I know." Yami said softly.

The battle scars were still there. The fighter sighed. Lan rolled over on the couch nearly falling out. Megaman moved so his brother stayed on the couch. Yami smiled watching the two sleep.

"And if you're wondering..." Megaman whispered.

Yami looked at him. Megaman stood, revealing his scarred body.

"How did..." Yami started.

"Since Lan disappeared five years ago, I was put on a case that spanned both this world and the net...a mission that I feel is still incomplete..." Megaman started.

"I see." Yami said.

"I believe that another's hand has been at work this whole time..." Megaman said.

"Like the one who control Chaud?" Yami asked not having put it together yet that Chaud and his uncle were the same person.

Megaman nodded.

"There's something else..." Megaman started.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Lan and I were trained in Martial Arts over the years..." Megaman said.

"I see." Yami said.

"Remember how in my past life I was ill?" Megaman asked.

"I remember." Yami said. 

"Well see, a storm had rolled into San Antonio when I was forced to fight him, we did it atop one the city's highest known buildings." Megaman said.

"I see." Yami said.

It then that a glow came from Megaman's chest. Yami looked.

"We both studied a fighting art called the Dragon." Megaman said as the green glow became a mark that looked a two-headed dragon in a "S" shape. Lan's eyes slowly open.

"Hey bro." Came a whisper.

:You're back.:

Megaman nodded as he fought the urge to get his Yami into a headlock.

:Tried to tell you how.:

Yugi did...wore himself out. 

Lan smiled and slowly sat up. A blue covered arm came and encircled the man's neck while a gentle electric current ran through his hair. Lan smiled. A set of knuckles dug into the brown hair.

:You had me worried.:

Megaman grinned as he kept up his noogie attack on his brother. Lan tried to get out of it. Megaman grinned as he let go. Lan smiled at his brother.

"Been waiting years to do that!" Megaman said.

Lan smiled. The one behind all of this decided to complete his plan. Megaman took a fighting stance. He snapped his figures and what Megaman thought he's fixed was only surpressed and he was about to discover this the hard way. Megaman kept his stance.

"C'mon freak!" Megaman exclaimed.

Lan stood and leapt at Megaman. Megaman's blazed in anger as he dodged his brother. A shadow attack headed for Megaman. The Navi activated his own powers, deflecting the blast.

"CAN'T FACE ME ONE ON ONE WITHOUT HARMING INNOCENT PEOPLE, CAN YOU!" Megaman shouted.

The attack was coming from the direction of Yugi confirming this guy was behind everything.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS! YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME!" Megaman shouted.

Yugi and Lan's faces held blank looks as did Chaud's suddenly.

"GUYS, GET OUT OF HERE! I'VE GOT A MISSION TO COMPLETE!" Megaman ordered as he took his fighting stance once more.

The trio attack at once. Their target was the Blue Bomber.

"DRAGON SHADOKEN!" Megaman screamed as Teal-colored energy was fired at the three, bathing them with the navi's healing powers and life-force.

Yugi was the first to collasp. Megaman fell to his knees. Yugi was followed by Lan and Chaud. A pop and puff of smoke revealed a small dragon where Megaman had been. The man stepped back. The dragon growled at the one who controlled his family and friends. Emerald eyes glowed as the navi-turned dragon kept his gaze on the intruder. The man had a cloak covering his face. The dragon didn't move from his spot, his eyes glowed in anger. The man attacked. The dragon generated a protected shield around himself. The man was knocked back afew feet who it was shocked the Blue Bomber.

"No..." Came the whispered growl.

The dragon was shocked to see that it was the one who created him behind the assault. A giggle came from the enterence. The dragon turned toward the sound. Virgil was standing there with an evil smirk on his face.

"I doubt you ever suspected that I was behind all this." Virgil said.

"You..." Megaman hissed, still in his dragon-form.

"That's right." Virgil said darkly.

"HOW COULD YOU!" The dragon roared.

Virgil smirked evily.

"SIMPLE I'M EVIL...IF NOT FOR KITTY I WOULD'VE STARTED LONG AGO." Virgil said coldly.

"What of my youngest niece?" Megaman growled as his anger build.

"I had to get rid of her." Virgil said darkly.

Megaman roared as he heard that as teal colored flames come forth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Virgil said.

The dragon glared through jewel eyes.

"The spell it would hurt the ones it's on." Virgil said.

"WHY TAKE AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Megaman growled question.

"To put myself in a postion to finish what I started long ago." Virgil said.

Lan disappeared and Virgil blinked confused. Megaman kept his gaze on the betrayer. Screams were heard and Virgil ran out confused. Megaman followed, stopping at the door. There was the sound of a loud growl heard over head.

BROTHER! 

A large dragon flew over Dentech city. Megaman realized that he was needed again. It was red dragon with golden accents. The young fighter took to the skies following the larger beast. It was a more like mythical dragon...it formed and fired a fireball at a building which bursted into flames.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Came a roar.

Megaman flew right in the face of his opponent. The red dragon snapped at Megaman. Megaman flew as fast as he could, trying to lead the red one away from the humans of his home.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? CAN'T CATCH SOMEONE SMALLER!" Megaman roared as he left a distance.

The red dragon chased Megaman very fast.

**MEANWHILE**

Chaud groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"C'MON BIG FELLA, THIS WAY!" Came the roaring taunt.

"Chaud?" Came a voice from a red PET.

"Protoman?" Chaud asked.

"You're back to normal." Protoman said in relief.

Chaud stood up.

"What happened?" Chaud asked.

Protoman showed the images he recorded.

"I-I can't believe this." Chaud said.

The fire was spreading.

"And now he's fighting an oversized gecko alone." Protoman said in worry for his friend.

"Uh...where'd Lan go?" Chaud asked running outside.

The red dragon kept following Megaman. 

"I'm not sure...we need to contain the blaze." Protoman said, hearing the roar.

A roaring battle-cry echoed from the skies above the metropolis. As the blue dragon with green accents kept flying ahead. Chaud glupped.

"I-I-I think...Lan...dragon..." Chaud tried to say.

"I think the blue one's megaman" Protoman said.

"I think the red is Lan." Chaud said.

The younger one dove, seeing his friends.

"CLIMB ON!" Came a roar.

Chaud climbed on. Megaman flew, gaining altitude as he carried his friends.

"Kitty..." Came a mournful growl.

Protoman wondered what happened to the youngest of Lan Hikari's daughters. The navi looked up at his partner.

"What about her?" Chaud asked.

"S-She..." The dragon tried to say.

"Chaud...I think I know why Lan's acting like this..." Protoman said, realizing his friends' action.

"What is it?" Chaud asked.

"Virgil said that the girl was killed by his own hand." Protoman whispered.

"I never said I killed her just that I got rid of her." Virgil said standing on a large purple dragon.

"Lan's grief stricken..." Came a growl.

Virgil gestured towards the purple and pink dragon he was riding.

"BETTER TELL ME WHERE SHE IS... OR I'LL LEAD HIM TO BURN YOU TO ASHES!" Megaman roared, knowing Lan would sense his location soon.

The purple dragon roared a bit and the red dragon flew over growling.

"Kitty?" The Blue dragon whispered as flew to the others.

The purple dragon nodded.

BROTHER! CALM DOWN, THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER! 

The red dragon roared.

"I doubt he can hear you." Virgil said.

Megaman tried to get to his older brother to keep from doing harm by getting the larger dragon to follow him.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT, UNCLE!" He growled vemonously.

The red dragon chased Megaman. 

'That's right bro, chase me' Megaman thought as he flew.

Virgil chuckled evily. The red dragon fired a fireball at Megaman.

"MEGAMAN, LOOK OUT!" Chaud shouted.

The dragon dove out of harm's way. Chaud believed a sigh of releif.

"KITTY... GONNA NEED HELP TO SUBDUE HIM..." Came a roar.

Kitty rushed over knocking her brother off by accident. A gold sphere caught the boy and set him next to Chaud.

"Thanks uncle." Little Virgil called receiving a nod.

Lan fired another fireball. Megaman deflected the blast. Lan roared. Megaman roared back. Lan growled angerily. Megaman gave a look that only his brother would recognize his eyes glowed a soft emerald color. Lan fired another fireball. A teal blast was fired.

'BROTHER. REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!' A voice called out.

The dragon was knocked back a few feet.

&Yugi, I need help.&

Mega...man.

The smaller dragon took a fighting position, seeing as he couldn't play it safe anymore.

&It's Lan, he's outta control! Look to the skies...&

The sense of shadow magic sudennly came from a certain net-op. Yugi ran outside. The smaller dragon flew past as he kept giving chase to the larger. An eye of Horus appeared on Chaud's forehead. Megaman sensed the Shadow Magic.

'DAMN, HATE IT WHEN YUGI'S RIGHT!' Megaman swore in thought.

A shadow sphere appeared in chaud's hand.

"You feeling okay Chaud?" Protoman asked.

Megaman kept bobbing and weaving to escape attacks from his older brother. Chaud fired the sphere at Lan. Megaman hoped whatever chaud did worked. Lan turned knocked and started to fall to the ground but, at the last moment flapped his wings slowing himself down and landed in front of Chaud. Megaman stepped in front to protect his friend. Lan cocked his head.

"No you don't." The smaller one said.

"Bro?" Lan asked.

"Yeah...it's me." Megaman said as his eyes gave off a soft glow.

"What happened?" Lan asked.

"Uncle was controlling you, Yugi and..." Megaman started.

Megaman pointed one of his claws in Chaud's direction.

"How?" Lan asked.

The younger of the pair laid down.

Personally, I think he's got a bit of influence from the Tomb Robber. 

He whistled for a certain young female.

"IT'S ALL CLEAR KID!" Megaman shouted.

Kitty flew down Lan looked surprised. 

"It's alright he's fine now." Megaman rumbled softly to his niece as he laid his head down.

"Huh?" Lan asked.

"It's kitty..." Megaman said tiredly.

:But, how:

Ask the turncoat! 

:Huh:

Lan flew off needing to think. The boy had long slid down his uncle's back. The smaller brother flew in another direction. Lan flew very far from Japan before he got tired. Megaman had ended up in a mountian range far from Japan before growing tired. Lan ended up in a jungle in Africa. Megaman had ended up in view of the andes. He took shelter in a cave to rest. There was a flash and a baby boy was there in Africa instead of Lan. Megaman shot up suddenly, he'd only been asleep for less than an hour. He flew off to where he sensed his brother. When Megaman arrived the only thing he saw was a pile of his brother clothes. Megaman gently nudged at the clothes. A 10 year old Lan swung down on a vine and landed in front of Megaman. Lan only had a loan clothe on. 

"Lan?" The dragon asked.

Lan cocked his head.

"Lan, it's me Megaman." The dragon said softly.

Lan growled. The dragon gave the boy a gentle gaze to show that he meant no harm. Lan sniffed the air then he jumped up grabbing a vine.

"Search your heart...you know I speak the truth." The creature said.

Lan swung off. Megaman just sat there for a moment, hoping that his brother would remember. When Megaman decided to follow Lan he found him eatting. He was eatting something that most humans wouldn't ever think about eating, it was a raw monkey.

"LAN!" The dragon shouted.

Lan glared at the dragon growling. 

"You really shouldn't be eating that..." The beast said gently.

Lan swung off again carrying the monkey with him. This time Megaman trotted after him.

Megaman where'd ya go?

&Africa, Lan's a kid again.&

Really?

&Yeah...&

What's wrong?

&He's acting primal.&

I think to him he's been there longer.

&I thought as much...&

You better figure out a way to get him back here.

A deep guttral sound came from the dragon, it carried a soft tune. Megaman allowed the song to be carried by the wind.

&I'll try.&

Lan closed his eyes and finished the monkey before slowly moving back towards where he left the dragon. The large creature continued his serenade as he saw the small human come closer. Lan was moving more like a monkey then human. He made grunt like a Gorila. Megaman was determined to take his brother home.

"Follow your heart little child of the west wind. Follow the voice that's calling you home..." Megaman sang.

Lan slowly and causiously moved closer towards Megaman.

"We are like birds of a feather. We are two hearts joined together. We will be forever as one. My brother under the sun." Megaman sung another verse.

Lan contiued causiously towards Megaman.

"Wherever you hear the wind in the canyon. Wherever you see the buffalo run. Wherever you go, I'll be there beside you

Cuz you are my brother, my brother under the sun." Megaman sung a third verse

Lan was at this point croched next to Megaman grunting as before. Megaman began with another song.

"I hear the wind call your name. It calls me back home again. It sparks up the fire a flame that still burns.

Oh it' to you I'll always return." Megaman sang.

'Hope he trusts me...' The young dragon thought.

Lan cocked his head and grabbed Megaman's tail. Megaman lifted his tail and slowly waved it. Lan slid off of it. Megaman played keep away by using his tail. Lan kept trying to catch Megaman's tail. A chuckle came from the beast.

'Now how does Yugi expect for me to get you home, hmmmm?' Megaman thought to himself.

Lan finally caught the tail and climbed on it.

&Yugi...&

Lan cocked his head grunting as he climbed down the dragon's back.

What is it?

Lan cocked his head grunting as he climbed down the dragon's back.

What is it?

&How do you propose that I get him home? He doesn't remember...&

Megaman watched the boy carefully.

Where is he now?

&On my back. He's climbing off and on.&

If you think he trusts you tell him to hold on and take off.

&Alright I'll try when he gets on again.&

Lan climbed on again.

"Alright, pal...hold on tight." Megaman said gently as he began to lift off the ground.

Lan held on tight. Megaman gained speed as he had the human on his back and carried his clothes. He took off towards home.

&We're on our way.&

"Guys..." Yugi started.

Yami looked at his brother.

"Something happened to Lan." Yugi said.

A distant roar was heard Before anyone could ask of what.

"You'll see soon." Yugi said.

A young blue dragon with green highlights landed. He coaxed his rider down.

"Okay pal, ready to slide?" He rumbled.

&Better cattch him if he reaches my tail&

Lan climbed off. Megaman waved his tail to get the youngster's attention. He hoped that he wouldn't have to explain his current form. Lan tried to catch it.

"C'mon you almost got me last time." The beast teased.

Lan kept trying. A deep playful chuckle rumbled from Megaman's throat. Tyler stumbled out of the house clutching his head a bit. Lan kept trying to reach Megaman's tail.

&Uh, Yugi?&

Yugi looked at him. Megaman glanced to his father as he kept his chibified darkness occupied. Yugi looked at Tyler and ran over.

"Uncle?" Yugi asked.

"W-W-What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Uh...well..." Yugi starts gesturing towards his loan clothe wearing cousin.

The youthful Dragon gave a sheepish gaze.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" Tyler yelled.

Lan jumped and quickly climbed back on Megaman.

&Ow, dragon hearing's delicate.&

Megaman rubbed his head as he felt Lan climb back on. Lan grunted backing away from Tyler in fear.

"At least he trusts me." Came a rumble.

Megaman glared at Tyler.

"You scared him uncle." Yugi said.

"Nice going...dad." Megaman said.

Tyler looked to his nephew for answers, having heard the dragon speak.

"The blue dragon is Megaman." Yugi said as Tyler was nosed by a purple dragon.

&Yugi...I'll keep my brother busy, better fill my dad in.&

Megaman let out a medolic call to his brother. Lan closed his eyes and litsened seeming to calm down.

"Uncle, I think Lan was turned into a baby again but, aged faster for some reason." Yugi said.

Tyler was shocked at the method of summons and nodded.

&His dragon form coloring is red with gold highlights.&

Lan yawned.

"Sleepy? Sweet dreams brother." Came a gentle rumble.

Lan curled up and fell asleep on Megaman's back.

"Time must have effected his mind like it did his body. In his head he was there for 10 years." Yugi said sadly.

"I was resting in a cave when I sensed it." The navi turned dragon softly rumbled, trying not to wake the chibi on his back.

Tyler smiled softly, he couldn't help but, wonder how he got to Lan's house but, figured this was more important.

"I flew." came a whisper.

Megaman gently unfurled his wings to thier full span.

"I sung to him, seems to like it." came the answer.

"The last thing I remember I was in my lab." Tyler said.

"Guessing one of us did it." Megaman rumbled gently.

"There has to be away to help Lan." Tyler said.

"I know that I'm the way I am in response to Lan..." Megaman said.

&Any ideas?&

No.

The beastly hikari cringed at the thought of how his family would react to his current form.

Lan turned back after he got some sleep so you may turn back after you get more rest.

The dragon yawned.

&Hate to say it but i'm pooped!&

Yugi smiled.

Then sleep.

Megaman curled into a ball as his eyes steadily closed.

&His clothes are under my left wing...&

I doubt they'll fit for now.

"That boy wears out too fast." Tyler whispered.

"He had to fight a large dragon." Yugi said.

"You don't mean-?" Tyler whispered.

"Lan turned into a dragon and your grandson turned Kitty into a dragon." Yugi said softly.

"Virgil? Why?" Tyler asked.

"Not sure." Yugi said.

&Said... he... had...to...get...rid...of...her.&

Tyler had noticed that the younger of his sons fidget in his sleep.

"He probably had to get her out of his way to go through with his plan." Yugi said.

"He must've thought that she was dead at first." Tyler whispered, pointing with his thumb.

Yugi nodded.

"You see the burned buildings?" Yugi asked.

Tyler nodded.

"Lan started the fire when he was red dragon with golden hightlights." Yugi said.

A golden glow started to appear from a seemingly unknown orgin. _restoration!_ Lan stired. The damage from the dragons combat was repaired as if never there. And only those with shadow powers would know. Lan grunted as he woke up.

"Think Megaman made repairs." Tyler whispered.

Yugi nodded. Lan stood like a gorila and looked at the two.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you..." Tyler said gently

Lan cocked his head in confusion. 

"I don't think he understands us." Yugi said sadly.

"I know..." Tyler said softly.

Lan grunted like a gorila and got off Megaman.

"Hope he's doesn't worry seeing Megaman asleep...that boy can REALLY sleep when he's drained." Tyler whispered to his nephew.

"Any ideas on how to help Lan?" Yugi whispeared back.

/Yami...any ideas on how to help them/

Tyler shrugged.

-I'm not certain, this is a first.-

Chaud was sitting there on the floor thinking.

"Chaud, you alright?" Asked protoman.

"Perhaps it'll work..." Chaud said standing.

"What will?" The red navi asked, not knowing of Chaud's ancient past.

"Nephews, I may need your help on this one." Chaud said smiling at Yugi and Yami.

-Did he just-?-

/Yes./

Yami just gave Chaud a nod. Chaud closed his eyes and clapped his hands and started to form a shadow sphere. Yugi followed suit. Yami joined his powers with the others.

"We will started by turning Kitty back." Chaud said as he threw the ball at the purple dragon.

All Yami did was nodded. Yugi fired it as well. Yami added a slight extra push. Kitty turned back and started to fall Chaud charged forward and caught her.

"Is she?" Asked Yami.

"She's fine, just tired." Chaud said smiling at his nephew.

Yami nodded, gaziing over at a certain pair. Lan walked over to Tyler grunting. Tyler looked at his son before looking at the shadow bearers. Chaud laid the child down and walked over to Megaman.

"Omar..." Chaud started softly.

Megaman stirred, waking slowly.

"Omar." Chaud said smiling at megaman.

"M-My form's because of a fighting art..." The dragon started.

"We just turned Kitty back." Chaud said. "I learned it not long ago." Megaman said, having heard what was said.

We can try and turn you back.

Megaman nodded to his fellow light. Chaud stood and clapped his hands again forming another shadow sphere with Yugi following suit. Yami again gave the spell a boost. Yugi and Chaud fired the spheres at Megaman. The dragon disappeared and a bare chested 'man' was in his place. His protective gear at his side as he fell to the ground. Lan cocked his head confused. Chaud picked up Megaman and Yugi picked up Kitty."He's been in many conflicts..." Yami whispered, referring to his cousin's scarred flesh.

"Yeah...but, he has Yahiya back now." Chaud said.

"The scars are from his life now" Yami said.

"I know that, Atemu." Chaud said.

"He told me that he'd been trained in the fighting arts." Yami explained.

Chaud smiled.

"I'm just glad to be back with my family." Chaud said.

"No need to get upset with him chaud...Megaman was taught those arts while he traveled abroad for his work." Tyler said.

"I know." Chaud said.

"Uncle, Chaud here was your brother back in Egypt and Lan and Megaman's father back then." Yugi said.

Tyler gapped at him.

"Still a blabber mouth!" came a whisper.

Lan cocked his head and was coxed into the house and Chaud put Megaman on the couch and Yugi took Kitty to her room. Emerald green eyes slowly opened and stared at a certain hikari as he took the child upstairs. Lan was crouched in a far corner of the room confused.

"Uh oh." Megaman whispered when he saw his older brother.

Lan grunted like a gorila he was shaking a bit. Megaman went to his brother slowly, humming a tune. Lan cocked his head.

"Brother under the sun." The navi whispered the lyric.

Lan stopped shaking. Megaman smiled at the boy as he knelt to the ten year old's level. Yugi and Chaud watched Lan cusiously.

"I sang when I found him in africa." Megaman whispered.

"There has to be away to help him." Chaud said softly.

'But how?' The navi thought to himself.

"I'll see if I can find out anything that might be helpful. Protoman..." Chaud started.

"I'll be back as soon as I find something." The red navi said.

"Good." Chaud said.

Protoman went to the net looking information on "wild" children or age regression.

"There's has be something..." Protoman whispered.

Lan grunted and went to Megaman. Megaman watched and prayed that his Yami would return to normal. Yugi disappeared going onto the net to help Protoman look.

"Lightman, what the-?" said a surprised Protoman.

"Thought I'd help you look." Lightman said.

Protoman nodded.

"Looking up wild children." Protoman said as he combed files.

Lightman searched as well. Protoman kept looking through the files with frustration.

"I found something...says here if feral children are found before age 12 they are can be taught or retaught how to speak english and other things." Lightman said.

"But, what if Lan changes during the training?" Protoman asked.

"We'll just have to hope he doesn't." Lightman said.

Protoman nodded.

"Let's go tell the others." Lightman said.

Protoman nodded as he began to leave. Lightman followed. A sound alerted a certain Blue Bomber. Lan watched the others.

"You guys find something?" Megaman asked.

"I found something. It said as long as feral children are found by 12 years of being in the wild they can be taught or retaught english." Lightman said.

Megaman gave a questioning look to his fellow hikari.

"We can teach Lan." Lightman said.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Megaman said to himself.

"What is it?" Lightman asked.

"What if he changes back?" Megaman asked as a well known warbling began to sound from his wrist.

"If he chages back we won't need to teach him." Lightman said.

"Damn! Nice timing, cheif!" Megaman muttered to himself as he ran out of the house.

The navi summoned his bike and sped off into the city. Lan grunted watching Megaman leave the house and the fear returned.

-Aibou?-

Yami pointed at the boy. Yugi sighed as he jacked out and reappeared outside.

-He became timid after Megaman left-

/He's so close to Megaman right now it's more./

-He's worried?-

Meanwhile Megaman was engaged in combat with a masked man.

/I think it's more fear then worry./

-I see, so Megaman had gained Lan's trust.-

The other fighter was using a weapon that made it look like he had claws on one hand. Yugi nodded. Lan moved back into the corner crouching there like a gorila. The net saver was trying not allow the assassin to use his tool of choice. The assassin attacked Megaman. Megaman just barely dodged him.

"Protoman, Megaman's in danger." Chaud said.

"So... Shadowlaw behind the spree that I've traced all this time?" He questioned his opponent.

"Do you know his location?" Protoman asked.

Chaud was exhausted from using so much shadow magic.

"I don't know...but, I can feel it." Chaud said.

Lan was crouched very low to the ground grunting...he was shaking badly.

-This isn't good!-

/He's scared./

Chaud watched Lan exhausted.

-And the only one he trusts is fighting alone.-

Megaman was still in a fight for his life as he sensed his brother's fear. A fight that could mean Life or Death. A shadow blast hit the man from an unknown place.

"What the-?" Megaman gasped out weakly as he had been on the ground.

The shadow attack was very powerfull and the man blew up. Lan just grunted still very frightened. The fight weary warrior struggled to his feet but collasped to his knees. New marks adorned his body. Chaud ran out but, leaned against a wall breathing heavily. Megaman gave a weak smile to the man before collapsing.

'That's one shadowlaw agent out of action.' Megaman thought as his eyes began to close.

Chaud ran to Megaman. Megaman was in rough shape but he was able to mouth his thanks to the net-op. Chaud helped Megaman along. Megaman wobbled as Chaud helped him home.

&Yugi...meet us outside.&

Chaud wiped his face with his free hand exhausted and yawn.

OK.

/Yami, stay here. I'll be right back./ 

"Hey, you two." Yugi said.

Megaman still wobbled as he tried to reach his cousin and fellow light. Yugi walked over. Megaman tried to hide his exhaustion from his older cousin.

"You're both exhausted." Yugi said.

Megaman looked away.

"Let's get you inside." Yugi said.

The navi didn't have the strength to put much or any sort of argument with either of the two humans. The two helped Megaman into the house. Yami was shocked at his cousin's condition. Lan was shaking badly.

"Aw bro..." Megaman weakly cooed.

Lan grunted like a gorila and was still crouched in the corner shaking. A hummed melody began to fill the air of the family home. Lan slowly moved out of the corner seeming to calm down. Megaman sighed. His eyes gave a tired yet friendly gaze to the chibi. Lan yawned.

"Looks like I'm not the only one wanting some Z." Megaman whispered weakly to his cousin.

Lan curled up on the floor falling asleep. Megaman used a tiny bit of his powers to make his brother more comfortable. Lan was started to shiver. A blanket floated over and laid on top of the boy. Chaud smiled tiredly and laid Megaman on the couch. Megaman fell asleep instantly, his marks from his fight could be seen. Chaud tended to Megaman's wounds. Megaman was so tired that he never knew that his wounds were being tended to. He never flinched once. Chaud sighed when he was done. Then Chaud yawned. 

"Get some rest, Yugi and I'll watch them." Yami said.

Chaud nods and stands. Yami sat near the young light. Chaud went home after saying he'd be back later and to call if he was needed. Yami nodded. Chaud yawned again as he walked.

"You okay?" Called Protoman.

"Just tired." Chaud said.

"Why did you call Megaman-?" Protoman tried to ask.

"Omar...well that was his human name 5,000 years ago and well..." Chaud started.

"Him? Seriously?" Protoman asked in shock.

"Yep...and I was his father. He and Yahiya's...course Yahiya doesn't go by that anymore...he goes by Lan now." Chaud said.

"So they always been-" Protoman got out with a grin.

"Yep." Chaud said.

"Just when I think that I have those two figured out." Protoman said softly.

Chaud flopped onto the couch when he got home to tired to go upstairs.

"Pleasant dreams my friend." Protoman whispered.

Chaud fell asleep and had a dream...

**DREAMSCENE**

Kinra sat there eatting dinner with his 3 kids and wife. Omar was the younger of the boys. He was chewing on some fruit. Yahiya smiled at his little and older brothers. 

"What do you two have planed?" Kinra asked as he picked up his youngest son.

The oldest looked to Yahiya since their plans were of his devising.

"Going to the palace to see Atemu and Atemi first then to the market place." Yahiya said.

"Is that okay?" asked the eldest as he smiled a bit knowing that his brother Omar would try to follow despite the fact that he was a baby.

"That is fine. Just becareful." Kinra said.


	14. The Feral Net Op's Recovery

**CHAPTER 14  
"The Feral Net Op's Recovery"  
  
Samir couldn't help grinning at Omar. Being the youngest, the baby was full of surprises to his family. Yahiya smiled.**

"Can't help myself, he's too cute!" Samir whispered.

**  
"I know." Yahiya said. **

**  
The age difference between he and yahiya was not as big as between the middle-son and little Omar.**

**  
"Have fun you two." Kinra said. **

**  
Samir nodded as he and his little brother left.**

"We will!" Samir called to their father.  


**Kinra sighed.**

"I hope they'll be ok." He mumbled. 

**  
"I'm sure they'll be fine." His wife said as she coaxed their youngest child from her husband's arms.**

**  
Kinra hands the child to his wife. **

**  
"Now let's see..." Samir said to himself as he and his brother headed for the palace gates in the meantime.**

**  
"What is it, brother?" Yahiya asked. **

**  
"Just making sure we weren't followed, you know how father is." Samir said.**

**  
"Yes, I do." Yahiya said. **

**  
Samir went in, once he saw it was safe. Yahiya followed as well. Samir looked for their twin cousins with his younger brother following.**

**  
"Probably in their room, playing." Yahiya said. **

**  
"Probably, if uncle hasn't got them to study." Samir said.**

**  
"Yeah." Yahiya said. **

**  
Samir headed for the bed chambers belonging to their cousins. Yahiya followed his brother. The pair came upon the heavy double doors which was the entrance to the princes' chambers. Samir pushed it enough to allow his brother and himself entry. The fifteen year old boy smiled when he spooted his cousins engaged in a game. Yugi smiled. **

**"Hi." Yahiya said. **

**  
"Hello cousin, playing a game?" Samir asked.**

**  
Atemi looked away from the game and smiled. **

**  
"Thought we'd come see what you both were up to" Samir said.**

**  
Yahiya and the two cousins were attack by a duel monster causing the trio to fall into a deep sleep. Samir went to protect his little brother and cousins from another attack, even if it meant his own death. The duel monster attacked again. Samir jumped in the way of the attack, letting out blood curdling scream. Yahiya groaned waking up. Samir fell lifeless at his younger brother's feet. Yahiya fell to his knees sobbing. Atemu was shocked and furious when he saw the lifelss body of his cousin on the ground.**

**  
"A-A-Atemu..." Yahiya sobbed out.**

The duel monster was still there. 

**  
"SHADOW CREATURE, BACK TO THE REALM OF THE BEASTS WITH YOU!" Atemu ordered as a stream of magic flooded from the soon to be Pharaoh, dispatching the creature.**

**  
Yahiya sat there on the ground crying. Atemu went over to his little cousin trying to offer some comfort, despite the fact that he was hurting too. Soon Yahiya went home trying to fight back the tears.The mother of three was surprised to see that only one of her sons had returned.**

"Kinra, Yahiya's retuned!" Fatima called to her husband.

**  
"Mother..." Yahiya sobbed running to his mother hugging here as the tears started. **

**  
Fatima held her second born before learning the fate of their oldest child.**

**  
"Samir...he's gone..." Yahiya sobbed out. **

**  
"Yahiya, what happend?" Fatima asked as she was cofused by the statement.**

**  
"Atemi, Atemu and I were attack by a duel monster. It made us fall asleep and I woke up to a blood curdling scream and he was...it's my fault..." Yahiya sobbed the last part out. **

**  
"He died to save you and your cousins..." Fatima said with her voice was beginning to break as tears for the loss of her eldest child began to fall.**

**  
Kinra walked in blinking in confusion. Fatima just allowed her tears to continue to fall.**

**  
"What's going on?" Kinra asked in confusion.**

"S-samir gave his life to save his brother and cousins" the woman sobbed out softly.

**  
IN THE REAL WORLD**

**"No! Samir!" Chaud exclaimed shotting up breathing heavily. **

**  
Protoman looked at his friend confused.Chaud put his feet on the floor bureing his face in his hands.**

'What is it?" Protoman asked worried for his friend.

"Just a bad dream...oh Samir..." Chaud sobbed out.

'Who's this Samir? Is he connected to the guys?' Protoman asked himself.

Protoman was debating wither or not to ask the Blue Bomber's cousins.

"You gonna be ok?" Protoman asked.

"I'll be fine." Chaud said.

"sure don't look like it" Protoman whispered to himself.

**Lightman appeared next to Protoman.**

**"What's going on?" Lightman asked. **

**  
"Not sure, he woke up calling out for somebody called Samir." Protoman explained.**

**  
Lightman looked down sadly.**

**"I know who he was talking about." Lightman said.**

"Yugi, what the hell's going on!" Protoman demanded.

**  
"Samir was Yahiya and Omar's older brother." Lightman said. **

**  
"I see..." Protoman whispered, not knowing that he was the lost brother reborn.**

**  
"Chaud doesn't realize this but, his eldest son is back." Yugi said.**

"And YOU know who this soul's been reborn as?" Protoman asked in a whisper.

**  
Lightman simply pointed at the reincarnation of his eldest cousin.**

"Me! You've lost it!" Protoman growled quietly at the other navi.

**  
"No I haven't it's true...Megaman is a reincarnation as well." Lightman said. **

**  
"But we're products of this time! how can we've been-?" Protoman whispered, hoping Chaud hadn't heard them.**

**  
"It's the truth...and how doesn't really matter." Lightman said and then told Protoman about the day Samir died. **

**  
Protoman looked away, a piece of him remembered the pain that was suffered. Lightman sighed.**

**"Yahiya always blamed himself for..." Lightman started. **

**  
"I had to protect..." The red navi whispered almost inaudibly.**

**  
"He...tried to..." Lightman started. **

**  
Protoman looked at the other, waiting to hear more.**

**  
FLASHBACK 5,000 YEARS AGO**

**It's been 6 years since Samir's death. Yahiya had locked his chamber door.**

"Brother?" Called a small voice.

**  
"Leave me alone, Omar." Yahiya said. **

**  
Omar walked away. He couldn't understand what had his older brother upset. He was too young to remember that he once had another brother.Kinra was worried about his son. Little Omar looked over to his shoulder towards his brother's chamber. Yahiya was about to do something stubid. The small boy had a bad feeling about his brother and it scared him. Yahiya held a dagger in his hand. Kinra sensed his son was gonna do something stubid and came running. Omar looked up at his father before again looking to the chamber door. Kinra broke the door down. Omar was too scared to follow. Kinra gasped and rushed over and lifted to bleeding boy and rushed him to a healer. The little one timidly followed after his father, Omar peered from the doorway.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

**"He nearly succeeded too..." Lightman started. **

**  
Lan kicked the blanket off sweating. Megaman woke up hearing his Yami. Lan had a fever.**

"Lan?" The navi asked.

Megaman knelt to the boy's level and frowned as he felt his brother's forehead. Lightman returned to his brother. 

Did you notice what he was eatting?

&Do you r-e-a-l-l-y want to know?&

**  
It could be causing Lan to get sick. **

**  
&Um... it was a raw monkey.&**

**  
Lan turned his back on Megaman and threw up.**

"Give me a few minutes...better call Chaud." Megaman left to clean him up.

**  
The navi scooped the boy and headed to the bathroom. Yugi called Chaud. **

**  
"Yes?" Chaud asked as he answered the phone.**

**"Looks like the tyke's not feeling well." Protoman said to himself.**

**  
"Lan's sick." Yugi said.**

"I'll be right there." The seasoned netbattler said as he retrieved a known PET.

**'I knew it!' thought the navi within.**

**  
It didn't take long for the two to return to the home of a known yami and hikari. Lan looked like he would throw up again.**

"Easy, I know you don't feel well." Megaman said softly, mentally kicking himself for not stopping Lan earlier.

**  
Lan was still sweating. A soft glow came as Megaman tried to ease his brother's suffering. Lan was sick from eatting all that raw meat over the years. Megaman sighed as he had done as much as he could in this situation.**

**  
We should get him to a hospital.**

**Megaman nodded, dreading what chaud would say. Lan groaned as he threw up again. Lan looked a bit pale.Megaman sighed, wishing the brother that he knew would return to him. Lan started to fall asleep. Megaman gently carried the boy out. Yugi sighed.**

"When Lan was in the jungle he actually was uh...well eatting a raw monkey...and well now he's sick from it." Yugi said.

**  
Protoman glared at the reincarnation of his youngest brother.  
"By the time Megaman found Lan it was to late to prevent this." Yugi said sadly.  
Protoman just glanced at the human before continuing his glare on a certain navi.  
You better hurry.  
Megaman nodded as he disappeared in a ball of light.  
"I NEED SOME HELP!" He shouted as he materialized in front of the emergency entrance to a known hospital.  
"What happened?" The doctor asked.  
"he's been getting sick to his stomach" Megaman said.  
"Any ideas on the cause?" The doctor asked.  
"well i caught him eating raw meat..." Megaman said.  
"Why would he do that? And why is he in a loan clothe?" The doctor asked.  
"i found him in the jungle in africa" Megaman said.  
The doctor took Lan into a room to threat him.  
Megaman leaned against a wall, sliding down it. He began to cry.  
:M-M-Mega-m-man...:**

**Megaman's head shot up.  
:B-B-Bro...:  
Megaman thought that his mind was playing tricks on him after all he had been through as of late.  
:W-W-Where am I? W-W-Where are you:  
**

** We're in the hospital; I'm near by waiting to hear from the doctor. Oh god! Chaud and Protoman are gonna nail me for this! **

**  
:W-What...: **

You wouldn't believe me if I told you...I STILL don't... 

**  
:Why...naked...:**

It's not that... 

**  
:Why am I practically naked: **

**  
Uh I found you acting like an ape in africa... **

**  
:Really...but, why are we here: **

**  
YOU ate raw meat. **

**  
:Really: **

**  
Yeah **

**  
Megaman couldn't help snickering slightly through the link.**

**  
:Bro...: **

It's not you, Chaud knew my past name. 

**  
:Wonder why: **

**  
Um I got my guesses... **

**  
:Well...: **

**  
Of course I still think Yugi's nuts... **

**  
:What is it:**

According to them Chaud was our dad 5,000 years ago. 

**  
:Really? B-Bro...my...: **

**  
Told ya it was hard to swallow. **

**  
:S-S-Something's wrong...hands...feet...pain...:**

It's probably from when you were moving like an ape. 

**  
A soft glow headed to a certain darkness.**

A feeling came to the fighter. lan... you might wanna get outside 

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan got outside as fast as he could. **

**WELCH94823:Megaman teleported outside.as he felt the change as well.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:There was a flash from Lan and he transformed. **

**WELCH94823:A second flash was from Megaman as he also transformed.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan lifted off. **

**WELCH94823:Megaman followed, hoping for not be fighting again.**

**WELCH94823:"where are you headed?" came the rumble.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:"Where we won't be seen." Came a rumbled reply. **

**WELCH94823: good idea, i accidently caused dad to yell **

**Phoebe1983morgan:Let's go.: **

**WELCH94823:Megaman just followed his brother, knowing that their family and friends would probably search for them.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Where to go: **

**WELCH94823: your choice **

**Phoebe1983morgan:Not Africa...hmmm...: **

**WELCH94823: well i had headed for the rockies before... **

**Phoebe1983morgan:He was in the ades... **

**WELCH94823: or how about the andes? **

**WELCH94823: i know of some caves there **

**Phoebe1983morgan:Alright then.:  
Megaman led the way he went on his previous flight, finding a rather spacious cave for them to take shelter in.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan flew in with him. **

**WELCH94823:"wouldn't believe the cave system globally" Megaman rumbled.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan laid down. **

**WELCH94823:Megaman curled up right next to his Big-Brother and fellow dragon.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:You tired too: **

**WELCH94823: yeah i got in a scuffle earlier... **

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan's eyes started to close.**

Megaman led the way he went on his previous flight, finding a rather spacious cave for them to take shelter in.

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan flew in with him. **

**WELCH94823:"wouldn't believe the cave system globally" Megaman rumbled.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan laid down. **

**WELCH94823:Megaman curled up right next to his Big-Brother and fellow dragon.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:You tired too: **

**WELCH94823: yeah i got in a scuffle earlier... **

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan's eyes started to close. **

**WELCH94823:Megaman's eyes had already closed as he started to slumber away.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan soon joined his brother in sleep. **

**WELCH94823:Even in sleep Megaman knew his fellow light would sense their transformations and that they had taken flight.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Lan snored slightly. **

**WELCH94823:Megaman sent a puff of smoke from time to time as he softly snored.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:Yugi looked at the group. **

**WELCH94823:"what's wrong?" asked Yami.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:"Lan and Megaman they went dragon and left town." Yugi said.**

"c-can you tell where they flew to?" Protoman asked.

**Phoebe1983morgan:"I think South America." Yugi said.**

"I just hope that they're alright." Protoman said in a older-brother tone.

**  
"Me too." Yugi said. **

**  
Protoman would never admit it, but he always thought of Megaman as a kid brother even though they had been rivals.**

**  
"They'll be fine." Chaud said. **

**  
"How do you know? Those two always attracted trouble..." Protoman said.**

**  
"They have eachother don't they?" Chaud said. **

**  
"Still..." Protoman said uncertain.**

Protoman shot Yugi a you better keep quiet, cousin look. There was a flash that came from deep withen the cave. Megaman stirred ever so slightly. The next day Megaman a woke to the sound of a fight outside. The young blue dragon went outside investigate but stayed near the entrance in case his brother woke up. Megaman saw many humans dressed in a style that he'd only studied about. Megaman realized that he was alone, but was confused on a course of action to take. But he just couldn't stand idle while innocent humans were in trouble, it wasn't his style. So he took flight.

**  
:Stay back.:**

Lan? Where are you? 

**  
A dragon roared in pain. The he lauched a fireball at a knight. Megaman recognized the roar as he landed again at the cave.**

'I can't just stand by and let him be hurt!' Megaman thought.

**  
Lan flicked his tail hard at the knight knocking the knight out and then Lan flew back to the cave.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT**

**Yugi walked into said cave and gasped. **

**"GUYS! YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!" Yugi shouted. **

**  
"What is it Yugi?" Yami called as he went to his brother.**

**  
"Look." Yugi said flashing his flashlight into the cave.**

"Is that?" Protoman asked hoping he wasn't looking at the corpse of one of his younger brothers.

**  
"I think so...looks like it's from the dark age." Yugi said walking over to the dragon. **

**  
"I just hope we don't know it." Protoman whispered.**

**  
Yugi picked up something that was dirty and covered in dust he could see faded color.**

"Cousin, I...I think this is a PET." Yugi said sadly. 

**  
"No...please not them..." Protoman begged softly.**

**  
"Megaman may still be here somewhere." Yugi said softly. **

**  
Protoman had a hopeful look in his eyes altough it was hidden by his visor. Yugi ran off to find him. A voice carried by the winds of time echoed the thoughts of whoever had inhabitated the cave.**

'I just can't stand by watch him be hurt!'

**  
Yugi was running deeper and deeper into the cave.The sense of connection was beginning to come to the duelist. As a young dragon remained hidden, unable to help his kin.**

"MEGAMAN!" Yugi shouted hoping to be heard. 

**  
A roar echoed through the cave.**

MEGAMAN! 

**  
Hidden deep within the chosen lair of the Hikari Dragons laid a saddened blue dragon.**

&Y-Yugi? Is that you?&

**  
Yes. **

**  
Megaman timidly slipped out of hiding. As he went to his cousin. Showing he was still a battle and war weary soul.**

**  
"What happened?" Yugi asked. **

**  
"We c-came here for shelter. But I awoke alone...Lan, h-he...told me to stay hidden...I WANTED TO HELP HIM YUGI, I SWEAR I DID!" Megaman began to sob.**

**  
"I know...how long have you been hiding in here?" Yugi asked. **

**  
"I-I've lost count." Megaman whispered.**

**  
"Have you been in the outer chamber?" Yugi asked hoping it would be a no.**

"The entrance? Only when my hunger won out." Megaman sadly rumbled.

**  
"So you saw..." Yugi started. **

**  
Tears flowed from the dragon's emerald-green eyes.**

**  
"Come on." Yugi said.**

**I have a feeling history is about to change.**

"That jerk had to go and play the lone wolf." Megaman rumbled as he followed his cousin.

**  
"He probably was trying to protect you..." Yugi said. **

**  
"YUGI, THAT'S MY POINT! LAN SEEM TO FORGET THAT I KNOW HOW FIGHT AS WELL!" Megaman roared.**

**  
"You were asleep...right?" Yugi asked. **

**  
The younger hikari looked away in tears of anger and pain kept coming.**

**  
"He probably thought he could handle it and didn't wanna wake you." Yugi said. **

**  
"Always too overprotective for his own good!" Megaman growled.**

**  
MEANWHILE IN THE PAST**

**Lan landed in the cave. **

**  
MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT**

**The enterence of the cave collasped with Yugi and Megaman inside.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE PAST **

**  
Lan's rough landing caused the cave enterance to collasp. **

**  
"B-Bro?" Megaman coughed out.**

**  
Lan sat up...he had a lance sticking out of hisshoulder.**

:M-M-Megaman...:

"You should've let me help." The younger dragon rumbled as he went to his brother.

**  
:Didn't want you to get hurt.: **

**  
Megaman glared as he attempted to pull the lance out of his brother's shoulder. Lan pulled his body away to help and he screamed in pain as the lance came out. **

**  
MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT**

**/Yami/ **

**  
-Aibou?-**

**  
/HELP/**

Yami ran back in, seeing the cave had collasped. A ramming thud could be heard. Megaman was trying to clear the rubble. Yugi started to cough. 

**  
"I couldn't save my brother...I won't let you share that fate!" Came the weakened rumble as he continued to clear the rocks away.**

**  
Yugi heard movement and flashed the flashlight into the cave and was shocked.**

**Megaman...skeletons don't usually move do they?**

&N-Not to my knowledge.&

Megaman kept digging and clearing the rocks away to save his fellow light.

**  
His body is gone. **

**  
&WHAT! But how?&**

**  
Breathing could be heard nearby and glowing red eye could be seen. The young blue dragon had clear enough for a tunnel when he heard the breathing.**

**Suddenly a red and gold tail knocked more rubble clear. Megaman was in shock when he looked up. A spirit form was floating there.**

**:Yugi is right history is changing.:**

lan? what do you mean? 

**Phoebe1983morgan:What has happened is changing soon it will be complet and I will be back.:**

Megaman's eyes had a glimmer of hope, something that he hadn't had in some time.

**  
:Until then protect them.:**

Megaman nodded.

I've missed you so... 

**  
:I know.:**

**MEANWHILE IN THE PAST**

**Lan sat there with one limb in the air.**

"There, that should help." Megaman said as he finished his healing of his brother's wound.

**  
Lan nodded.**

:It does. But, the enterance.:

You let me worry about that. 

Megaman went ahead and started clearing away the debris. He started to carve out a tunnel as more rock was moved away. The younger Hikari dragon had no idea that the events of this time would effect the future. Lan laid down.

**MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT**

**Yugi fell foward. **

**  
"You okay?" Megaman asked.**

**  
"Just outta breath." Yugi said.**

Megaman had cleared enough away that he was able to wiggle through with little or no added effort.

/Yami.../

-Aibou?-

Yugi started through the tunnel. Yami was reliefed to see not only his light but his young cousin as well. Yugi was coughing hard. A certain dragon eased the ailing light onto the ground. Using a small measure of strength he made certain that his cousin would be alright.

&That should be enough.&

Yugi smiled.

Thanks.

Megaman nodded as he lost his footing and slid on his belly. His color was dull and he was pale. It had been sometime since he last hunted.

What's wrong?

&Would you believe that I've hadn't eaten?&

Megaman tried to stand, his legs shook from under him.

"Let's get you something to eat." Yugi said.

"I thought he didn't look too well" said a certain reincarnated older brother softly.

"Come on, let's get you some food." Yugi said.

Megaman followed slowly, giving a certain net-op and navi a little sheepish gaze as he came up to them.

MEANWHILE IN THE PAST

Lan was shaking a bit.

"You okay?" Megaman asked worriedly.

"Just sick to my stomach." Lan said.

"I think it's from before..." Megaman said slyly.

"Me too." Lan said.

"I tried to tell you, but you couldn't understand me..." Megaman said softly.

"Not surprised." Lan said.

"Least I got my hobby..." Megaman said softly.

2 DAYS LATER

The monkey was out of Lan's system.

"Feeling any better?" Megaman asked before deciding to head out.

Lan nodded.

:Just hungry.:

Megaman nodded, he had noticed a river on his flight. But he decided to wait until nightfall to try searching for food. Lan looked a way a princess walked into the cave.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Maline said.

Lan smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Megaman asked, staying in front of his brother.

"My name is Maline." She said.

:It's alright brother.:

Megaman smiled.

"Sorry about that!" Megaman rumbled

"It is alright." Maline said.

Megaman tried to shake a thought from his mind of who this human resembled.

"Thy father will be none to happy. Thee beth..." Lan started.

"I care noth." Maline said.

:Megaman she is Maylu...a pastlife anyhow.:

A deep chuckling rumble came from the younger of the pair.

/Yeah./

"My brother speaks truth...if it were learned that you aided us..." Megaman rumbled.

"It be noth that..." Lan started.

Megaman looked at his elder brother in confusion.

"We wereth together when the Knight cameth." Maline said.

Megaman glared as he recalled his brother's wound.

:Her father thought I kidnapped her.:

Megaman snickered to himself.

:We...uh...well we...:

Megaman had a sense of his fellow navi. Megaman tried to shake the thoughts of his friend from his mind.

:Bro...I hope Maylu doesn't find out.:

i'm more nervous of a certain Dark and light looking for us!

Megaman sighed as he looked to the pair.

:Maline is with child and it's...:

YOU SLY FOX, YOU!

Lan smiled at his brother.

:Just hope Maylu doesn't find out...it'll be hard to explain that I had an affiar on her with her. Don't ya think:

Megaman mused over something pertaining to the children that he and his brother left behind. Lan sensed something or rather someone deep within the cave. Megaman though he sensed trouble as he went to investigate.

"Stay here." He rumbled.

:No way...:

"Maline stay here." Lan said and followed his brother.

Megaman sighed as he continued to go deeper into the cave, looking around. They finally arrived after 30 minutes to the chamber the presence was coming from. An old man lay on a rock slab sleeping he was covered with cobwebs and dust as though he'd been there for a long time the man had a staff beside him he was dressed in clothes that were at lease 100 years older then this time. Megaman approached the human with caution. Lan gasped.

:I think that's Merlin.:

I thought he was just a legend.

:So did I.:

So, you think he's the reason that we're here?

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lan said as a glow came from the sleeping old man.

"What's he doing?" Megaman rumbled softly.

"I'm not sure...but, I suddenly feel really sleepy." Lan said.

"Now... that you mention it..." Megaman started as he fell asleep.

Lan laid down and fell asleep. This change in history cause the futures Megaman to disappear from with the group to be replaced with Megaman who was sleeping deep within the cave with Lan. The blue-cad fighter woke slowly.

"W-What the hell was that?" Megaman mumbled.

The red dragon was still sleeping along with Merlin. Megaman remembered that during his five-year case, He had visited the Big Apple while following a lead. He had come accross a clan of Gargoyles. They had been living in New York City for many years. They were originally from Scotland. Lan yawned and smoke came.

"Hey what the-! BRO!" Megaman coughed out.

"Sorry, bro." Lan said sheepishly.

"YOU'RE A PIECE OF WORK, know that!" Megaman grumbled under his breath.

:Yeah, yeah, yeah.:

Megaman curled up, falling into a deep slumber. Yugi smiled sensing the return.

"There both in the cave." Yugi said.

"I hope so..." Protoman said softly.

Yugi headed back to the cave. Lan had fallen back to sleep as well. An emerald glow came from a set of eyes that were just barely open. Yugi started to search the masive maze of a cave complex. Even as a slumbering dragon Megaman could sense his fellow light.

'Where are they? I know they're both here.' Yugi thought to himself.

A soft jewel like glow began to brighten as if to lead this man to his loved ones, making a path the glow was as if to say, this way. Yugi followed the glow. A pair of slightly opened eyes were it's source. Megaman knew that Yugi wasn't a guy to give up easily.

/Yami, they're back...but, Lan's covered with dust and both are covered in cobwebs./

-We're coming!-

"Guys! Yugi's found them, c'mon!" Yami shouted as he ran towards his light!

Chaud followed Yami. It didn't take long for them to get to Yugi and a certain sleeping pair of dragons.

/What do you make of this guy/

Yugi was standing next to the sleeping Merlin.

&We think he's the cause...&

Who is he?

An age voice spoke.

"I am Merlin." He said.

Megaman stirred, shaking the dust and cobwebs off his body.

"Why did you do all this?" Megaman rumbled as he went to look after his brother.

"You two were destindent to go back in time. And Lan and Maline were meant to create a new race." Merlin said.

"You don't mean gargoyles, do you?" Megaman asked the man .

Merlin nodded.

"A clan that I met while traveling...they had a legend of how their race came to be." Megaman said.

Yugi and Chaud looked at Megaman curiously.

"One of my stops in America was New York City. There I met the Wyvern clan" The blue dragon started.

Lan groaned starting to wake up.


	15. In The Big Apple

**CHAPTER 15  
"In The Big Apple"  
**

**  
**

**Megaman smiled when he heard his brother.**

**:Mega...:**

Megaman glanced between his brother and the humans. Lan stood shaking the sobwebs and dust off.

"Ooh, Lex'll nail me when he hears this!" Megaman got out in rolling laugh. 

Megaman thought of the clan's technology buff and how the small green gargoyle pestered him. Lan cocked his head.

"One of the Gargoyles named Lexington has a thing for gadget." Megaman said.

Lan streached out.

"I feel like I've been sleeping for centuries." Lan said.

"I think we were." Megaman whispered.

"You were." Merlin said.

"Same as them..." Megaman whispered to himself.

Lan troted out. Megaman followed his brother. Lan took to the skies. Megaman allowed their friends to climb on his back before taking to the skies as well. Soon Lan landed on the head of a large statue out in a bay on a island he could see a large city.

**"The one with the castle on top." Megaman rumbled.**

Lan took off and flew to the building with the castle on top. Megaman sent a signal that went to the personal laptop of one the wyvern clan as he followed his brother.

"Hey Megaman's back. He said he's on his way." Lexington said.

"It's hasn't been that long has it?" Asked Angela.

"No. Come on." Lexinton said running to tell the rest of the clan.

Angela followed.

"Goliath!" Lexington exclaimed.

"What is it Lexington?" The large lavendar gargoyle asked.

"Megaman's on his way." Lexington said.

"I see, is he alone this time or still working on the matter that brought him here before?" Goliath asked remembering his first encounter.

"His brother is with him and no he's not." Lexington said.

"I see, is he alone this time or still working on the matter that brought him here before?" Goliath asked remembering his first encounter.

"His brother is with him and no he's not." Lexington said.

"Which one, lad?" Hudson asked.

"Lan." Lexington said.

"You mean the one who went missing?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah." Lexington said.  
A medolic roar was heard in the distance. A blue dragon with green highlights was seen coming closer with a larger red dragon with gold highlights following close behind.

"I know those eyes..." Angela whispered.

Soon Lan and Megaman landed. Megaman eyed a certain small gargoyle.

"Hey, Megaman." Lexington said recognizing Megaman's eyes.

"At least THIS time you can't mess with my curcuits, twerp!" Megaman growled playfully.

Lan went to his human form. His clothes were understandable tattered. Megaman finally went back to normal but stayed near his brother.

"Hi." Lan said.

Lan found himself stareing at the old family crest.

"So, is this little trip of yours for business or pleasure?" asked Brooklyn.

"Pleasure" Megaman quickly responded.

"Megaman...I've been here." Lan said softly.

"You sure?" The younger asked.

"I know I have." Lan said.

Megaman was about to respond when he was knocked to the ground by a certain gargbeast.

"BRONX!" he shouted admist being slobbered on by the clan's pet.

"This castle was in Scottland right?" Lan asked.  
:Maline...:

"It was purcased and brought here by the guy owns the company that's headquartered in the building" Megaman said.

"I was here in Scottland." Lan said.

A look of shock came over the clan.

"This is where I met Maline." Lan said.

Megaman was still trying to escape Bronx's greeting. The gargbeast was trying to take hold of his boot. Lan looked at the Gargoyles. Megaman couldn't help looking over his shoulder once or twice as if expecting someone.

"I was in Scottland long ago...I sorta fell in love her name was Maline." Lan said.

"Are ya sure lad?" Hudson asked.

"Yes." Lan said.

Elisa walked in at that point.

"What's going on guys?" Elisa asked.

Megaman crossed his arms with the worst grin on his face.

"What?" Elisa asked.

"How ya doing Maza?" The navi snickered with a 'i'm not alone this trip' look on his face.

Lan looked from Hudson to Elisa and back to Hudson.

"Why? Do you know what happened to Maline?" Lan asked.

"I'm fine." Elisa said.  
"Lad, the name was one of those who brought this clan into being" Hudson said.

"She's was with child when I left..." Lan started.

A look of confusion came from all but one. Lan looked at the group.

"What do you mean by that?" Goliath asked.

Megaman looked to the skies as if in hopes that he and his brother would NOT need to go into battle.

"Merlin sent us back in time." Lan said.

"Arthur Pendragon's advisor... why?" Angela asked.

&Hey Yugi...&

"He told us after he sent us home that I was meant to go back to create a new race." Lan said.

"Us? You mean Megaman was with you?" Brooklyn asked.

&Has Chaud figured out about Protoman or are you gonna tell them?&

Protoman knows.

"Yes." Lan said.

Goliath looked between the two brothers.

&I figured that you told Proto, but HAS Chaud figured it out yet?&

Nope.  


**Megaman stared at Hudson for a bit. He shook his head; he could swear that he saw a bit of his older brother in the old gargoyle.  
"I wonder what happened to my direct children." Lan mumbled sadly.**

"Dunno bro..." Megaman said, thinking of their loved ones abroad.

Lan sighed.

"The fact is Maline and I well...she became with child by me." Lan said.

**"But-?" Goliath started, not understanding of the Hikari brothers Dragon forms.**

Lan leaned against the wall looking at the Gargoyles.

"What generations are you?" Lan asked.

**"Several had come... i'm of the first. Goliath's of the one after my own, followed by thr trio and bronx. And finally Angela, whose entire rookery set dwell on Avalon. But other clans are known to existed." Hudson explained.**

**"Looks like we found out what happened to one of my family." Lan said.**

Megaman began to have a wistful sad look in his green eyes as he look to the stars from a window.

"What's up?" Elisa asked.

"Just wondering if those of our loved ones we left in Dentech are still there..." Megaman whispered as he pulled out a wallet with photos.

"I'm not sure about that...I could see if I can find out." Elisa said.

"Thanks... and check with Domino, for my cousins' sake... Hope Bluestone doesn't hear, i'll never live it down" Megaman mumbled.

"No problem." Elisa said.

Megaman smiled as a tear fell from his cheek.  
"I noticed something." Elisa said heading towards the door but stopped.

"The clan shares some of my brother's human-" Megaman started.

"Traits I noticed. Hey, does Lan have a thing for gadgets?" Elisa asked.

"Uh...yeah... drives me crazy!" Megaman said.

"He'll work for days without a break for anything!" He grumbled.

"I see where Lex gets it then."

"Least the the twerp has to stop at sunup... my brother..." Megaman snickered.

Elisa smiled. Thoughts of a certain pink navi and the three they brought into existance with Lan's help caused Megaman to sob a little.

"I better find out about your family." Elisa said running out.

**Megaman nodded as he sat on the stone floor with a raw heart.**

"This was Maline's house that's her family chest on the wall." Lan said.

"A prince ducan built this castle" Goliath said.

Lan smiled.

"Princess Maline was here when we met." Lan said.

Goliath nodded as he looked toward where a certian navi and detective had parted from the group.

"He misses his kids and wife." Lan said.

"How can you tell?" asked Hudson.

"He and I are two halves of one soul. I am the darkness and he is the light." Lan said.  
Goliath only nodded, hoping that a certain fey would leave the hikari alone.

"So what are all your names anyway?" Lan asked.

The large lavendar one: Goliath, the elder: Hudson, The small green one: Lexington or Lex, The red one: Brooklyn, The beast who tackled me: Bronx and the female's called Angela. 

:What about the pale blue one:

huh? 

Megaman realized of a female gargoyle who hated humans to the point of wishing for the destruction of the species.

The blue one's called Broadway-easy to see why.

Lan sighed and smiled at the clan. Angela wondered about a certian detective

"You know I have human children as well." Lan sald.

"How many?" asked Brooklyn.

"3." Lan said.

"And what of-?" Goliath started.

"Maline has been reborn as my wife Maylu." Lan said.

"And she doesn't know does she?" Broadway asked, curious of their friend the net-navi.

"No." Lan said.

Bronx had patted off in search of one he sensed needed some comfort. He found the sad fellow in the common room, nuzzling and panting. Megaman began to give the gargbeast a scratch behind the ears once he knew that he was not alone. Lan sighed and looked out at the city.

"Would you believe this is my first time in New York? I miss my family dearly though." Lan said sadly.

"I would believe you on both counts." Goliath said as he looked out at the city he'd sworn to protect.

"Think one of you can show me around?" Lan asked.

"I will...I need to check on a friend..." Goliath offered as he lifted the elder of the Hikari brothers.

Lan smiled.

"Thanks." Lan said.

Goliath took off first toward the same build which Elisa and he had glided to when they first met. He grinned at the memory. Lan looked at Goliath.

"A friend and I came to this very place after we were awaken from the spell that held for 1000 years." Goliath explained.

"I just woke up from that long a sleep." Lan said.

"We were held in our stone-sleep by a spell after the vikings attacked the castle." Goliath said.

"The Vikings attacked?" Lan asked in surprise.

**Goliath nodded.**

"The six of us were the only ones to survive, the rest-" Goliath started and looked away due to pain of the past.

Lan sighed sadly.

"The humans left, taking the eggs that were due to hatch with them... I learned that all now reside on the isle of Avalon." Goliath said.

Elisa was walked down the new york street heading to headquaters.

**"Elisa!" came a shout.**

Elisa looked.

"I thought you had the night off." Said her partner Matt Bluestone.

"Doing a favor for a friend." Elisa said.

"Oh?" said Matt.

"Do you remember that net agent navi that came here a while back?" Elisa asked.

"Megaman? Yeah I remember him and people thought that I was driven by work." Matt said.

"He's back...this time for pleasure he has his brother with him." Elisa said.

"The one who disappeared on him? I SURE LIKE to give that guy a piece of my mind!" Matt said angrily, remembering of his friend's state when they met.

"Something tells me that his brother didn't leave of his own free will." Elisa said.

"But still... Megaman nearly drove himself to..." Matt said.

"I know." Elisa said.

"so what's the guy need this time?" Matt asked, deciding to change the subject.

"He asked me to find out about the Hikari's in Dentech City and the Motou's in Domino." Elisa said.

"But his family should still be there, right?" Matt asked confused.  
"He's been gone awhile and wanted to know for sure." Elisa said.

"Megaman couldn't just call or send an Email home to see if they were, could he?" Matt asked, not knowing that it was the elder of the Hikari brothers who sired the Wyvern clan and the whole Gargoyle race.

"He and just came back from a trip to the past to a time before Gargoyles." Elisa said.

"So why is he asking for help?" Matt asked not knowing how history had changed.

"You'll never guess who the one who sired the Wyvern clan...not to metion the whole race." Elisa said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You don't mean..." Matt started.

"Lan did." Elisa said.

Matt Bluestone had long been a fan of the paranormal but this TOO much even for him.

"Explains Lex." Matt finally got out.

"I know." Elisa said.

Matt mumbled something about the navi to the effect that the guy was full of surprises.

"Merlin had a hand in it." Elisa said.

Matt gapped at his partner at that statement.

"What? It's true...they found Merlin and he sent them back..." Elisa said.

"But what were they doing away from home? i thought Megaman would've enjoyed a little R & R" Matt said.  
"They were dragon that may have something to do with it." Elisa said.

"I knew Megaman trained in a art called that..." Matt said, trying to piece the puzzle in his head.

Elisa smiled.

"He had wings and everything." Elisa said.

Lan was sadden to hear the news of the rest of his and Maline's children.

"But as I said, I found other clans." Goliath said.

"I hope more of my children are among them." Lan said.

"Who of us knows..." The clan leader said.

Lan sighed. Goliath hoped that Bronx was easing the heartache of a certain light.

:I'm sure they're all back home and fine.:

a friend's making sure.

:I'm sure of it. What's her name:

Elisa Maza.

"Elisa is looking into our family in Dentech city." Lan said.

Lan smiled. Goliath smiled that his love was helping one who HE considered a friend to the clan. In the meantime Megaman slipped away and rode his bike to Central Park.

"I hope they're all OK." Lan said.

**  
Goliath nodded, knowing what had upset Megaman. But none had seen the Blue-Bomber leave.**

**  
"I'm worried about my children there and nieces and nephews." Lan said.**

Goliath nodded and was about to asked of the size of the Hikari and Motou clans when Bronx came running, barking wildly. Lan looked at the Garbeast. Bronx looked toward Central Park, stiil trying to get the human's attention.

"What is it, boy?" Lan asked.

Goliath had a thought.

"Megaman." Goliath whispered.

Lan sighed. He had yet to tell Megaman of a resent assignment he had been given. Goliath sighed as he placed a cell-phone in a pouch he had.

"Wish to check on him?" Goliath asked as he got ready to glide for the park.

"Yeah, I do." Lan said.

Goliath gently lifted Lan as he glided toward Central Park, knowing a certain soul was in need.

"I've been given my first assignment in years, It's a solo assignment." Lan said softly.

The gargoyle looked at him as he spotted a unique bike. It's rider was nearby, curled-up on a bench.

:Bro...:

A pair of glistening eyes looked up as tears streamed down. Megaman's vision was blurred due to his tears. Lan went to Megaman and comforted him.

I'm a whimp!  
:No, just a bit emotional.:

Lan sighed he knew that his brother would never let him go on this assignment alone. Goliath just watched the Brothers silently. The Blue Bomber was ill at-ease. He sensed trouble. Lan smiled softly at his brother. Megaman kept a wary eye to the city skyline. He just couldn't shake the feeling. He knew Lan would ask, but he hoped he was wrong. Lan frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lan asked.

** i-it's probably nothing, i'm just edgy **

**  
:I was assigned a solo assignment.:**

who's the suspect?

:It's Dr. Gibbons father.: 

**  
what of that slimebag's old man? **

**:Planes flying over his island have seen strange sights on it.:**

**  
Just when I think that i've heard the last of that no good- **

Megaman's fists clenched. Seeing that confused Goliath. Lan sighed and explain the past events to Goliath.

**  
Goliath's eyes glowed white with anger on hearing the story.**

Gargoyle eyes will do that in anger or hate, males: white and females: red.

"That's why I know Megaman won't let me go on this assignment alone." Lan said.

**"i'm guessing that your brother still harbors anger from that time, it wouldn't surprise me... He can be quite stubborn at times..." Goliath said. He went on to explain of the Light's last visit to The Big Apple and how he'd bury himself in the case that he was assigned.**

**  
"He got that way the last times he lost me." Lan said.**

**  
Goliath nodded, Telling Lan how not even Elisa or Matt could pull The Blue Bomber away. They usually had to call him in after nightfall to come and force the navi to rest. He usually struggled and resisted. The only way that he'd elude them was vanishing into the net. Lan sighed. **

"I know how he gets sometimes. He sometimes gets like me when I'm working on my invetions." Lan said.

"somehow i doubt that... your brother had the tendecy of becoming angry if information that he'd receive didn't yield what he needed. It worried Elisa and Matt" Goliath said softly.

**  
Lan smiled softly.**

:You'll never what people have claimed seeing on the island.

** um... monsters? **

**:Dinosaurs actually.:**

guessed it after our last encounter with genetics.

:They want me to go to the island and investagate alone.:

**  
WHAT! ARE THEY INSANE! NO WAY! Megaman shook his head. It was felt through the link. He recalled the times that he'd tried solving cases alone when Lan WAS around.**

**:My orders are to go alone. A civlian could probably slip past them but, you can't.:**

**  
WHOse bright idea was this mission anyway! Megaman grumbled over his brother's logic. He really hated to see someone he cared for go into a dangerous situation and he had to wait on the sidelines. If he was human, This definitely would've gotten his blood boiling.**

:Perhaps one of the Gargoyles or Elisa could come with me.:

**Megaman only nodded, muttering to himself that HQ better have a plan in case of a problem. He decided to pop in on the Detectives himself, rather that Elisa yelled at him than his brother for this. **

**"The question is who." Lan said.**

Goliath waited for the answer, knowing that Megaman had gone to see a certain Detective.

**Lan looked deep in thought.**

**"hoping that your brother keeps his temper?" Goliath asked.**

**Lan nodded.**

**The large goyle chuckled, knowing first-hand how explosive the temper of the younger brother could be.**

**meant gargoyle**

**"He's worried about my latest assignment." Lan said,**

**"as i've been told, YOU're the one who worried over HIM when he was on cases" Goliath said, trying not to laugh.**

**"True...but none of his cases involded dinosaurs." Lan said.**

**"are they serious? why not allow him to investigate? why ask you?" Goliath questioned.**

**"I don't know. They ordered me to go alone." Lan said.**

**Goliath had the feeling that there was more to the whole affair than ANY of them knew.**

**"I have a bad feeling about this assignment." Lan said,**

**"i agree, there's more to it al..." Goliath trailed off.**

**"Agreed. I suggested that either one of you come with me or Elisa." Lan said.**

**Goliath nodded as he looked in the direction of the station where Maza worked.**

**In the Meantime. A rather pissed navi stormed into a squad room of the 24th police station. **

**Elisa looked up seeing him.**

"any place we could talk... privately" Megaman said slowly, trying to calm down.

**Elisa nodded and lead him somewhere.**

**Megaman followed, his fists kept clenching off and on.**

**He was so mad that his eyes began to glow.**

**"Now what is it?" Elisa asked as she closed the door behind them.**

**"they want lan to go on a solo assignment-" Megaman started.**

**"There's more isn't there?" Elisa asked. Little did they know but, a certian scienetist had escaped prison.**

**"here's the thing, it's to prove that dinosaurs are being created by gene splicing... they think i'm a risk..." Megaman said, His voice betrayed the fear he had for his older brother.**

**The Blue Bomber fell shakingly to his knees, trying to pull himself together.**

**"Maybe some one should go with him." Elisa said.**

**"he was thinking you o-or maybe one of the clan. have you contacted Dentech PD or Domino PD?" Megaman said and asked.**

**The navi hoped that the trip through time had kept his family and friends. He prayed it had not erased them.**

**"Yes on both counts." Elisa said.**

**"well?" Megaman asked.**

**"How many were there?" Elisa asked.**

**"navi-wise: Roll, talla, Sela and Netto. Humans: Maylu, Kat, Kitty, Virgil. then our parents Tyler and Bridget. Lan's Twin brother Jera and his son Jr. And then There's Yugi's family: his wife and daughter Tea and Destiny His dad, vVrgil and grandfather Solomon" Megaman listed.**

**"His mother is there to." Elisa said.**

**"huh?" Megaman asked.**

**"I talked to Yuri Motou." Elisa said.**

**"Elisa that's impossible..." Megaman said.**

**"Why?" Elisa asked.**

**"yuri Motou was said to have died years ago... Yugi witnessesd it... he was 7" Megaman said.**

**"Maybe history changed." Elisa said.**

**"lan was right..." Megaman whispered.**

**Elisa looked confused.**

**"my brother told me history had changed... i didn't know by how" Megaman as a tear came.**

**"And then there is sonja." Elisa said.**

**Megaman looked at her.**

**"That's Yugi little sister." Elisa said.**

**Megaman looked as if he would faint.**

**"And molly hikari." Elisa said.**

**"i-i need to sit down..." Megaman said. He was closed to an overload.**

**"That's a new baby sister born about a week ago." Elisa said.**

**"bet she looks like her mom" Megaman got out.**

**"She's Lan's sister." Elisa said.**

**That did It! Megaman fell OUT-COLD to the floor.**

**"Maybe I should have spaced the news." Elisa said to herself.**

**Lan started snickering.**

**"what's so funny?" Goliath asked.**

**"I can count on one hand with figures left how many times Megaman's faint." Lan said.**

Goliat looked at him confused, not knowing what his lady-love had told the Blue-Bomber.

**"Whatever Elisa told him made him faint." Lan said.**

**"want me to call and ask?" Goliath suggested.**

**"Yeah, I wanna know too." Lan said.**

**Goliath pulled out the cell-phone and dialed for Elisa's desk.**

**Elisa answered it.**

**"elisa did Megaman faint on you?" Goliath asked.**

**"Yes." Elisa said.**

**"lan sensed it. what did you tell him?" Goliath started before he'd give the phone to the older brother.**

**"Well, I told him Yugi's mom's alive. Yugi has a little sister and so does Lan." Elisa said.**

**Lan looked shocked.**

**Goliath smirked. "you might want to sit down" he suggested.**

**Lan sat down on the bench.**

**"we almost had two" Goliath said as he now had the phone.**

**"Not surprised he just found out that his aunt who was dead before is alive and that she and Yugi's father have a new baby and so do Lan's parents." Elisa said.**

**&no way, can't be& Megaman accidently used his link with a certain cousin. He stirred a bit**

**Huh?**

**&wouldn't believe me, I don't believe it&**

**What is it!**

**&your mom's alive and we're BOTH older brothers&**

**Really? A smile could be felt through the link.**

**&baby girls- hey yugi you never did tell me who my mother from the past was reborn as&**

**Chaud just got married to her.**

**Megaman gave a sense of confusion though the link as he remembered the babies' names**

**&molly's my sister's name, yours called sonja&**

**Yugi sighed in person and the link.**

**&at least you didn't faint&**

**&i did, Lan sensed it! THE DORK! i get my hands on him!&**

**He was talking to HQ earlier.**

**&YEAH...I KNOW&**

**Megaman sat up slowly, even though he felt a buzzing in his audios.**

**Lan sighed.**

**"I have to head out tonight." Lan said.**

**Goliath nodded. "so which of us do you want to follow?" he asked.**

**"Not sure..." Lan trailed off.**

**:Hey, bro:**

Y-You going tonight? 

Megaman hoped Bluestone wouldn't see him. The last thing he needed was the red-headed detective's wisecracks.

:Yeah.:

**Megaman looked at Elisa by a glance.**

"Andrew... aw squirt..." Megaman whispered.

:Who do you think should follow:

** i don't know... you have muscle with one of the gargoyles... **

Megaman couldn't help thinking of his baby brother, he was hopeful.

"Elisa, was there anything on a boy named Andrew Hikari?" he asked.

"Yeah he's fine." Elisa said.

:Who do you think would be the handyist:

**  
"Thanks Elisa, i-i-i had to be sure..." Megaman said, not looking the woman in the eye.**

Talk to the clan, it's your choice.  
"Goliath, do you have any suggestions?" Lan asked.

"No problem." Elisa said.

**  
"Thanks Elisa, i-i-i had to be sure..." Megaman said, not looking the woman in the eye.**

Talk to the clan, it's your choice.

"Goliath, do you have any suggestions?" Lan asked.

"No problem." Elisa said.

**  
"I'm a wuss!" Megaman muttered to himself.**

"It's ok. I'm a big sister I know what it's like." Elisa said.

"Lex would be the best choice, he's small and is very good with computers." Goliath said.

"Yeah well counting me in, i'm the middle son since Lan and Jera are twins, Andrew was born when our first-born daughters were six. But I'M the one that he feels needs protection at times. It gets on my nerves at times." Megaman said.

"He must have a reason." Elisa said.

**  
Lan nodded.**

**  
"Still annoys me..." megaman griped.**

Goliath went to see where Lex had gotten to.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
Lan arrived on the Island but, of course wasn't alone.

"We'll have to find somewhere you can rest come sun up.

**Lex nodded as he looked around.**

"You know I'll do what I can Lan." Lex said.

"I know." Lan said running off.

"I'll be right back." He shouted back.

Lex watched him go, not sure what his human counterpart had in mind as he watched and waited for him to return. Soon the sun was about to rise and still no Lan. Lex knew something was wrong and knew he didn't have enough time to find Lan. He hid in a cove as the sun placed him in stone sleep. The day passed quickly and soon the sunset. A loud roar came as pieces of stone fell from Lex as he awoke.

'Megaman'll never forgive me if something happened to him...' Lex thought.

He began searching for his missing friend. Noices were heard from what looked to be a lab. Lex went to investigate, unsure of what he'd find. A scienceist was hard at work. Creature were locked in cages. Lex was shocked. the last time he witnessed this sort of thing was with Elisa's younger brother who was going by the name of Talon. Red eyes glowed from in one of the cages.

"Get out of here before it's to late." Came a growl from the cage in question.

Lex didn't know what was going on as he glided for another part of the island, Hoping that a certain navi he knew wouldn't come to their aid. Dr. Gibbons the elder was sitting talking to someone about the secrity for the island.

**"I still can't believe my son...I mean to expeariment on humans." Dr. Gibbons the elder said.  
Lex was close enough to hear the old man.**

**  
"I know...now it's worse sense he has access to dinosaur DNA." The other man said.**

**"Agreed." The old man said.**

Lex was shocked upon hearing of what the humans had access to.

**  
"Last time it was only living animals." The old man said.**

**  
Lex growled softly as he continued to listen.**

"One of the victumes he took last time was supposed to arrive...the fact he was assigned to check out the secrity here but, he hasn't shown up." The old man said.

"Perhaps he has but, your son has him again." The other man said.

"I hope not." The old man said.

**  
Lex was getting angry upon hearing that statement. Megaman had told him of the incident. The old man's son walked up.**

"So, that's the slime..." Came a whispered growl.

**  
"I have something to show you father." Dr. Gibbons the younger said.**

**  
Lex as he listened and watched, hoped Lan hadn't been used as a test subject. That would bring a certain navi for sure. Soon the scienetist in question lead his father back to his lab and turned on the light elumateing all the cages. Lex looked on in horror. The cage Lex saw the glowing red eyes from was a familer creature.  
"I found some unsually DNA and used it in one of my expeariment and this creature emerged." The sciencetist said gesturing to the creature.**

'Uh-oh' Lex thought.

**  
Familer brown eye looked at Lex.**

**  
'Aw damn...Lan...' The gargoyle thought as he looked over his shoulders to the skies.**

**  
"Fly." Lan mouthed.**

**  
Lex took to the winds, he needed help. Lan knew the little green gargoyle was his only hope. Megaman had been pacing the castle courtyard until he sensed his brother's change and was now flying at top speed since he went dragon. Lex saw Megaman and landed on his back.**

"I was just on my way to get you." Lex said sadly.

**  
"Lex, what happened?" Megaman rumbled.**

**  
"Lan head off to do something he was gone all night and I had to go into a stone sleep when I woke I went to look for him...Megaman that slimebag is there and he...used Lan in an expeariment." Lex said.**

"Gibbons, that no good excuse-! Must've escaped from prison... Lex I'll need your help" Megaman rumbled as he headed for the water near the island.

He began to swim as his wings shrunk and his body became more streamlined.

**  
"What is it?" Lex asked.**

**  
"Some time back that human was responsible for kidnapping a number of children from my hometown. He used them as subjects. He was given the heavy prison sentence when I captured him with help of Protoman." Megaman explained.**

**  
Lex was quitly litsening.**

**  
"Lan was transformed into small boy and taken when a ambush happened at Scilabs" Megaman continued as he picked up speed, he was able to avoid the island's security measures.**

**  
Lex just litsened unsure what to say.**

**  
"I know, hard to believe." The dragon rumbled as he found an ungaurded cliff face.**

He shrunk small enough to ride on Lex's shoulder. Lex climped up the cliff side. Megaman knew his brother would sense him no matter the size or form. Lan looked up sensing Megaman.

"Uh...Megaman...you won't believe what DNA he found on this island." Lex said.

**  
"Dinosaur, I know" Megaman said.**

**  
"He used Gargoyle DNA on Lan." Lex said.**

**  
"How the devil did he-?" Megaman asked.**

**  
"I don't know." Lex said.**

**  
"And I probably pissed my bro off-! Isn't there a female who totally hated humans?" Megaman whispered.**

**  
"Yeah, Demonia." Lex said.**

"They might've gotten the sample from her" Megaman said.

**  
"It's possible...she woke up every night all that time we sleep." Lex said.**

**  
"It's just a guess." Megaman said as he gulped.**

**  
Lan hated this helpless feeling.**

**  
"Now you know i feel" The micro-navi said.**

Lex soon landed on the roof of the lab.

"He's in here." Lex said.

"He is...I feel it inside" Megaman whispered.

**  
Lan growled at sciencetist. Megaman glared with green glowing eyes at the men who were attempting to play god. The navi returned to his proper size. Lan was trying to break the cage door down.**

"Lex, get my brother free, I'll watch these two." Megaman ordered, keeping his Mega-Buster aimed on the pair.

**  
Lex nodded and helped Lan get free.**

"YOU should've stayed behind bars!" Megaman told the younger Gibbons.

The inventor turned Gargoyle grabbed Gibbons the young by the throat growling his eyes glowing red.

**  
"I believe you remember my partner..." Megaman taunted.**

**  
"Megaman, I think he's gonna kill him." Lex whispered.**

**  
Megaman shook his head. Lan sqezzed Gibbons the youngers throat tighter.**

"See." Lex said.

**  
Megaman put his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Lan threw the sciencetist hard.**

"Better let me handle him, you cool off!" Megaman said as he went to cuff the man that his brother was after.

**  
Lan stood back but, contiued to growl at the man.**

**  
"Still your collar. I'm just back-up this time." The navi said as he glared at the father of the perp.**

**  
"Part of your brothers mission was to test our Secrity." The old man said.**

"I highly doubt that your son'll get out this time..." Megaman said as he glared.

**  
Gibbons sighed.**

**"Not surprised...I tried to get him to stop his expeariments...that's why I brought him here when he escaped I hoped without many humans around he'd have no choice but to stop." The old man said.**

**  
"That may be...BUT he still needs to pay for his deeds" Megaman said as he looked to his brother.**

Lan still looked about ready to kill Gibbons the younger.

"If you wouldn't mind..." Megaman started, knowing his brother's anger was growing.

"What is it?" The old man asked.

"Reverse the effects on him, even I can't keep him from being mad at someone for long." Megaman said, pointing to Lan.

The old man sadly shook his head.

"I don't even know how my son did this." The old man said sadly.

"We just need to keep him cool til sun up it shouldn't be that long away." Lex said.

"I know, but how? I'm even having trouble calming him." Megaman whispered to Lex.

**  
Lan sighed and his eyes stopped glowing. Except for the glowing eye color he looked like a younger Goliath. Megaman shook his head in disbelief the resemblance.**

**  
"Is it me or does he look like Goliath?" Lex asked in shock.**

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Megaman muttered.

Lan stormed out of the lab and took to the winds.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be in trouble if they sensed this!" Megaman mumbled as he sent a signal to HQ.

The navi looked to the small green gargoyle before deciding to follow. Lex followed as well. Soon they were in New York and Lan nearly crashed into a certian group of Gargoyles.

Megaman followed by the street, riding his bike. "GUYS, WATCH OUT!" he shouted.

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan noticed and turned landed on the roof of a nearby building.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman sighed as he parked nearby. He didn't want to provoke his brother as he climbed to where the gargoyles were.**

**WELCH94823: The navi kept his distance, sitting on a ledge.**

**Phoebe1983morgan:This sucks: he looked at Megaman as he said this.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman couldn't look at Lan. He was hoping the three who joined them wouldn't start asking questions.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "He looks lik my father." Angela commented.**

**WELCH94823: "um, angela... that's my brother lan" came a whisper.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "But, how?" Angela asked.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Now whould be a good time for Goliath to show up.**

i-i'm not too sure..." Megaman started as a certain Lavender Gargoyle landed. The navi looked like he wanted to hide when he saw Goliath.

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan looked at Goliath.**

**WELCH94823: "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Goliath asked as a certain navi leapt down to his ride**

The sounds of roaring engines could be heard leaving the area. sent it

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Gibbons." Lan said.**

"uh-oh" Brooklyn said as he watched the bike speed off into the vastness of Manhattan.

**Goliath only nodded.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Near as I can figure he got a hold of some of your DNA." Lan said.**

"but how can that be? i've never met this man" Goliath said.

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I over heard them talking...most of the DNA they have are from Musteos I'm not spelling that right. who were trapped in tree sap that eventully turned into amber." Lan said.**

"i see" Goliath said as he scanned the direction of where a certian Hikari fled. sent it

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I'll probably go into a stone sleep to." Lan said.**

**WELCH94823: "i'll send word for Elisa to look for your brother... i didn't mean to scare him..." Goliath said. sent it**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I know." Lan said.**

**WELCH94823: Goliath pulled out his cellphone and dialed for Elisa's.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Hi, Goliath." Elisa said.**

**WELCH94823: "elisa, do you think that you could look for Megaman while we sleep?" Goliath asked, getting to the point. sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Sure." Elisa said.  
Goliath gave Lan an apologetic before talking to Elisa again. "you may find him in Central Park" he said. probably backlogged**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Alright." Elisa said.**

"if you find him, bring him to the castle. His brother'll be waiting" Goliath said, looking to Lan to see if that was acceptable.

**Just like Goliath figured Megaman was at the famed park, curled up and watching the locals walk and run the jogging paths that were in his sights.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan nodded.**

"we'll see you tonight" Goliath said, hanging up. He gave a gentle squeeze to Lan's shoulder when he passed him.

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan smiled softly.**

**WELCH94823: The sun rose and five figures were in watch.**

**WELCH94823: "so, what the big fella want?" asked Matt.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "He wants me to find Megaman while they sleep." Elisa said.  
"the Blue-Boy have another tantrum?" Matt teased. sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I'm not sure." Elisa said.**

**WELCH94823: "he likes parks when he's down. right?" Matt said.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Goliath suggested we check Central Park." Elisa said streaching with a slight yawn.**

**"Looks like another long day." Elisa said pouring a cup of coffee.**

"one difference partner..." Matt said as he poured a cup for himself.

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Huh?" Elisa asked looking at him.**

**WELCH94823: "there's a certain group in town" Matt said, feeling that the Hikari brothers didn't come alone.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Who?" Elisa asked sipping at her coffee.**

**WELCH94823: "well didn't he ask of another family when he was here?" Matt said as he slowly drank. sent it**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "The Motou in Domino." Elisa said.**

**WELCH94823: "i'm betting that one or two of them at the castle and may be willing to lend a hand" Matt said ahe finished his coffee and putting on his coat to leave.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Elisa finished her's and followed.  
Matt headed for Elisa's car, climbing into the passenger side. sent it**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Elisa got in. And started the car up.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman had no idea that he was being sought out. He was shaking like a leaf.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Soon Elisa car arrived at the castle.**

**WELCH94823: Yami was worried his cousins as he looked out toward the city.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Elisa cleared her throat walking in.**

**WELCH94823: "who are you?" asked Yami as he saw the pair.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "My name is Elisa Maza.I'm a friend of the gargoyles. And Goliath asked us to find Megaman while they slept." She said.  
"he took off the other night to find his older brother when he sensed trouble... but they haven't returned" Yami said, looking to his brother and Chaud. sent it**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Goliath told me Megaman got scared and ran off. You know how the big guy can be." Elisa said looking at her partner.**

**WELCH94823: "imposing figure is he?" Protoman piped. Matt looked away.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Yep." Elisa said.**

Protoman hoped that his brothers would be all right, especially his youngest. if you want

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Goliath suggest Central Park. But, it's a big park." Elisa said.**

**WELCH94823: -yugi, do you think chaud'll ever figure out about Samir\Protoman?-**

**"megaman had a habit of going to a park when he was upset" Yami said. sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "We were hoping you'd help us look for him." Elisa said.**

**WELCH94823: "He's a friend and one of my cousins, detective. Of course we'll help" Yami said looking to the others for confirmation.**

**WELCH94823: sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Chaud and Yugi nodded.**

**WELCH94823: Matt smiled 'some bunch of friends the guy's got' he thought as he walked back to the car.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Elisa lead the group to the car.**

**WELCH94823: "he seemed to find comfort in visiting parks" Yami whispered to Yugi.**

**Phoebe1983morgan/I can't help but, wonder why Lan isn't looking./**

**WELCH94823: -i don't know... it's not like him-**

**WELCH94823: sent it**

**Phoebe1983morgan/We'll find out after we find Megaman./**

**WELCH94823: -agreed-**

Yugi was looking up and noticed one of the gargoyles from earler.

**Phoebe1983morgan: In the stone sleep.**

**WELCH94823: -yugi?-**

"I just saw one of the gargoyles from eariler." Yugi said.

**WELCH94823: "you don't think-?" Yami asked in a whisper.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I'm not sure what to think." Yugi said.**

In the meantime Megaman had fallen asleep. He was exhausted from before.

**Phoebe1983morgan: The car arrived at the famous park.**

**WELCH94823: The sleeping navi was still on the bench. Not knowing of his searchers.**

**WELCH94823: sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Let's slip up." Elisa said.**

**WELCH94823: Yami and the others nodded, going in different directions.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Elisa too ran off.**

**WELCH94823: A sleeping 'man' kept mumbling. they were whispers.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Chaud jacked Protoman into his MDE.**

**WELCH94823: 'i'll find you Little Brother' the red navi thought as he too searched. sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: The group searched for Megaman.**

**MEGAMAN! Where are you?  
&y-yugi, was that necessary?& The mental call woke the Navi up with a start. sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Sorry, just got worried.**

**WELCH94823: &yeah right&**

**Phoebe1983morgan: It's true everyones worried about you.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman just kept watching the people pass him by. His helmet was off, his hair fell pass his shoulders. None could tell that HE was different from them. &look to the jogging paths&**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Yugi soon arrived and sat next to him.  
**

**"let me put it THIS way: what do you get when you crosss a dragon and a human?" Megaman said.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Uh...gargoyle?" Yugi asked.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman nodded as he waited for Yugi to piece it together.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Yugi still had no idea about Gibbons escape.**

**WELCH94823: "the assignment that Lan was on... involved a guy that i collared." Megaman started.**

**WELCH94823: sent**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "What guy?" Yugi asked.**

**WELCH94823: "a man named Gibbons" Megaman said.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Oh." Yugi said.**

**WELCH94823: "he'd ecsaped to an island his father had" Megaman said.  
"I see." Yugi said.  
"so... can you guess why Lan hadn't been out today?" Megaman asked.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I still don't get it." Yugi said.**

**WELCH94823: "the creep used gargoyle DNA on my brother... DO THE MATH YUGI!" Megaman hissed.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Uh...he turned Lan into a Gargoyle?" Yugi asked in shock.**

**WELCH94823: "basically, lan nearly killed the guy too, right in front of me and lex" Megaman said.**

**WELCH94823: sent**

**WELCH94823: "i knew he was pissed too!" The younger light said.**

**Phoebe1983morgan/Yami, I found him...he's by the jogging path./**

-we'll be there- "Elisa, yugi's found him he's by the jogging path!" Yami yelled as he ran to the detective.

**Phoebe1983morgan: Elisa headed there.**

**WELCH94823: The guys soon followed as all five came upon the pair of lights. sent**

**WELCH94823: Megaman looked away from his family and friends out of embarrassment.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I know where Lan is." Yugi said.**

**WELCH94823: Protoman looked up after giving his Little Brother a gentle smile and a squeeze on the shoulder.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Chaud shook his head.**

**"No it can't be. Can it?" Chaud mumbled.**

**WELCH94823: The red navi was too busy trying to offer comfort to his fellow navi that he didn't hear his net-op.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "S-Samir?" Chaud asked in shock and realization.**

**WELCH94823: Protoman just smiled. "cointoss on who tells" He told yugi.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "OK." Yugi said.**

**WELCH94823: "c'mon you..." Protoman led Megaman a distance to give the humans privacy.**

**WELCH94823: "PROTO QUIT SHOVING!" came the protest.**

"y-ugi?" Chaud asked still not believeing it.

**Phoebe1983morgan: "It's true, Protoman is Samir." Yugi said.**

**WELCH94823: "i-i thought..." Chaud said tearfully.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Yugi smiled slightly.**

**WELCH94823: "i-i knew what happened to Yahiya and Omar... but i lost-" Chaud started as tears fell**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Now you know, uncle." Yugi said.**

**WELCH94823: "if only she could've seen them again..." Chaud whispered.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "You do realized you married their mother again. Right?" Yugi asked.**

**WELCH94823: Chaud looked at the light confused.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "In this life your new wife is Fatima's reincarnation." Yugi said.**

**WELCH94823: Chaud was speechless.**

**WELCH94823: wanna gimme a hint?**

**Phoebe1983morgan: I don't know yet.**

**WELCH94823: "told ya to let go!" came a shout.**

**"what's wrong can't take teasing from me like you can from lan!" came the retort.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Yugi shook his head hearing the two.**

**WELCH94823: "oh, yeah... they're related!" Chaud snickered.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Yugi snickered as well.**

**WELCH94823: "i'm more used to hearing it in part from lan..." chaud said.**

**WELCH94823: "you-let go!" Megaman shouted, trying to get away. Protoman shook his head.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Let's go make sure nothing happens to Lan.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman used the opportunity to escape his oldest brother. Leaving Protoman to fall in laughter.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Yugi sighed.**

**WELCH94823: A bike started up and the youngest born sped off as fast as he could knowing that nightfall was close at hand. &hate him! i hate him!&**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Hate who? Take my Quiz on Megaman managed to make it back in time to watch the clan wake from their stone-sleep. &a certain other navi!&**

**WELCH94823: He was still leery of goliath's reaction.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan streached. **

**WELCH94823: Bronx heard the missing Hikari and ran right for him, barking happily. He pounced on the navi. Shouts were heard. "N-NO Bronx! g-get off!"**

**WELCH94823: Yami and the others returned to the sounds of overly-playful gargbeast getting the better of someone.**

**WELCH94823: "uh-oh" said Matt.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan shook his head and pulled Bronx off.**

**WELCH94823: "i'm always a target!" Megaman grumbled.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan smiled at Megaman.**

**WELCH94823: "well it's true!" Megaman griped.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "We'll have to tell the others back home eventually." Lan said. Lan sighed that name just didn't feel right anymore.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman gulped at that.**

**WELCH94823: "i'm in an ear full!" He groaned.**

**WELCH94823: for  
Megaman looked up at the stars that were just coming out.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Maybe the rest of the family came move here." Lan said.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman looked at his brother unsure.**

**WELCH94823: "guess i could always transfer..." he whispered.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: lan smiled.**

**WELCH94823: Megaman just wasn't sure of it.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "It'll all work out. I could tell Maylu if that makes it easyire.**

**  
"She's not the only one i'm worried about..." Megaman mumbled to himself.**

**  
:Then who:**

The kids, mom, dad and a whole mess of others!

:I can tell most of them.:

Megaman looked in Chaud and Protoman's direction, shaking his head.

**  
Lan sighed and crossed his arms thinking.**

**"He looks even more Goliath when he does that." Lex said trying to hold back a laugh.**

"zip it lex!" Megaman growled.

**Phoebe1983morgan: "It's true." Lex snickered.  
i didn't like the way he said it! **

**Lan sighed and looked at his brother then contiued to think.**

**  
Megaman shook his head, remembering the story Hudson had told him that was of how Gargoyles came to be. How the Elder of a pair of brothers had fallen for a human woman. The brothers were dragons that come to the land to rest.**

**  
:It just doesn't feel right anymore.:**

What doesn't? 

Megaman had no idea that his older brother and Dark-half wanted to change his name to better suit his new form.

:The name doesn't seem right anymore.:

** Well, NO MATTER what you decide to call yourself, you'll ALWAYS be Lan Hikari to me. Just remember that! **

Megaman turned to Elisa.  
"You guys wouldn't happen to know of any openings in the net-police here?" He asked.

Elisa glanced at her partner and smiled.

"As a matter of fact there is." Elisa said.

"It's just my brother was thinking stayin, but my thoughts were of the relatives back home..." Megaman admitted.

"Like I said the whole family could move here. It would be less conspicuis then trying to move me by day." Lan said.

"Yikes!" Megaman exclaimed.

Megaman jumped, spun around and glared at his brother. He hated being snuck up on.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you." Lan said smiling.

"Yeah, right! Not a word, GUYS!" Megaman grumbled.

Megaman glared at the detectives and his brother. Lan gave Chaud and Protoman a slight smile.

"Hey, you too." Lan said.

Protoman gave the Gargoyle a confused look.

"It's me, brother." Lan said.

"but how?" Protoman asked, looking over to a certain other navi. "don't go blaming me, he was on a case!" came a shout.

**Phoebe1983morgan: "It was Gibbons." Lan said.**

**WELCH94823: "that slime! He was supposed to be in prison!" Protoman growled softly.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "Yeah, well he's father doesn't know how his son did this and without knowing that..." Lan trailed off.**

**WELCH94823: "you can't reverse the..." Protoman said softly.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: Lan nodded. I sent an email send me back you top 3 and I'll be able to choice a name.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "That's right." Lan said softly.**

**WELCH94823: Connor Protoman began clenching his fists in anger.**

**WELCH94823: least it's scottish sounding**

**Phoebe1983morgan: It is Scootish it means wise,**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "How about Connor?" Lan asked.**

"suits you..." Megaman said softly.

**Phoebe1983morgan: Connor smiled.**

**"Then Connor it is." Connor said.**

**WELCH94823: "but like i said..." Megaman whispered in the gargoyle's ear.**

**Phoebe1983morgan: "I know..." He whispeared back.**

**Megaman gave Matt a 'better not pull your theories on him' look.**

**  
"Guys, I've decided to change my name." He said.**

"Oh?" Matt asked, noticing the look that he was getting from one of the navis.

"Yeah, I've decided to change it to Connor." He said.

Only Megaman had a straight face. The others were shocked. Connor smiled.

"Lan just didn't feel right anymore." He said.

Megaman had the worst grin.

**Phoebe1983morgan: Connor smiled slightly.**

**"I'm not even human anymore...and most likely never will be again." Connor said with a sigh as he looked at his family.**

**WELCH94823: Goliath only smiled. **

**Phoebe1983morgan: There was sadness in Connor's eyes as he looked at Yami.**

Megaman couldn't help but sigh as he gazed at the photos from his wallet. There were so many memories, he didn't notice a tear sliding down his cheek.  
:Bro:

Megaman tossed his wallet.  
Phoebe1983morgan: Connor looked in it smiling.

"I remember this." Connor said.

"yeah... lots of memories" Megaman whispered.  
Phoebe1983morgan: Connor looked near tears.

"I miss them so much." Conner whispeared.

Megaman nodded in understanding. Connor looked away from his family unsure of all their reaction and wouldn't look them in the eye afraid he would find anger or hate in them. Goliath having always been kind-hearted, had a feeling that the two in front of them were struggling with a decision involving others.

"Elisa?" he whispered.

Elisa looked at him.

"i think they're having trouble..." The large gargoyle whispered.

"I think Connor is afraid of their reactions." Elisa said gesturing toward the four with them.

"As I'm concerned those two and those of their loved ones are clan." Goliath stated loud enough for all present to hear.

Connor looked at Goliath with a small smile. The clan leader nodded. Megaman looked over his shoulder. His last visit, he was used as a target for a little boy who was being taught by a member of a race who like Gargoyles was thought to be folklore. Connor still wouldn't look Yugi, Yami, Protoman or Chaud in the eyes afraid of what he'd find in them.

"Your outside doesn't change WHO you are inside" Yami stated firmly.

Connor smiled waiting to hear the reaction of the others. Connor had his wings folded acrossed like the rest of the clan often did. The smile on a certian Red navi's face was all the assurance that he convey to his brother.

"You know Yami's got point...the fact that your outside appearance changed, it DOESN'T change your heart..." Chaud said in a way that only a parent would.  
Connor couldn't help but smile at Chaud and glanced at Yugi who nodded in agreement. Megaman smiled and playfully jabbed his elbow at his brother when he saw someone peering from the door. It was a small boy. Connor looked at him.

Little guy's called Alex, his dad owns the company that the castle's perched on.

Connor knelt to eye level with the little boy.

"Hi there." Connor said softly with a gentle smile.

"Hi." Little Alexander Xanatos said.

He had known the clan his whole life. So he was curious of the newest member.

"Aw don't be shy... he's real nice" Megaman said with a grin, remembering his first meeting with the boy.

"You've met my bro Megaman, huh?" Connor said.

**"Uh huh...he your brother? Honest?" The litttle boy asked as he attched himself to the Blue Bomber's leg.**

'I'm a kid magnet!' Megaman thought to himself.

Connor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm his older brother." Connor said.

Alex grinned as he tightened his hold around the leg he was clinging to. Megaman tried not to grin but was failing at it. Connor smiled, but he then frowned thinking about how he had failed his son and how he had turned out. He was afraid that all his kids would turn out like that and couldn't help but think he was a horrible father.

Will you STOP THAT! 

Megaman had managed to loosen the boy from his leg and had him on his shoulders. Connor looked at him.

:Stop what:

** I know what you're thinking! And you're wrong!**

:No I'm not. If I had been a better father little Virgil wouldn't have...:  
bro... not even YOU could've known how the kid would've turned out- HECK! i didn't even see it!

Megaman's face gave that believe me look that he was known for at these times. 

Besides the tyke's probably different this time around. I could ask Elisa.

:B-B-But...h-h-he...:

Connor looked away from Megaman sadly.

He may have changed for the better when we traveled to the past...it effected the future. don't lose hope for your son.

Connor looked near tears as he looked at his brother.

**Megaman smiled gently at his brother.**

"Hey Elisa, I forgot to ask, did you find a pair of five year old twins when you located our family, a boy virgil and his sister kitty?" Megaman whispered over to the detective.

Elisa nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Elisa said.


	16. A Darkness Transformed

"**A Darkness Transformed"**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Megaman smiled at her before turning to his brother.**

"Sorry I keep asking...I should've been doing it..." Megaman said.

Connor looked even closer to tears as he rushed forward to hug his brother. Megaman just held his brother. Connor started to cry.

**"Shh." Megaman soothed.**

**Connor couldn't help it. Megaman just stayed where he was, offering comfort to the one who kept him balanced, his brother, and most cherished friend.**

**:I-I-I j-j-just f-f-feel l-like I l-l-lost e-e-everything...: **

**Connor sobbed.**

**"No you haven't you goofball!" Megaman whispered.  
**

**MEANWHILE IN DENTECH CITY**

"Mom, I know dad's upset." Kat said.

**"Do you know where they are, honey?" Maylu asked.  
**

**"I think the big apple." Kat said.**

**Maylu gapped as she ran to the computer to reach a certain navi. Megaman knew that certain teen had sensed their location by now. An email reached Megaman from Maylu. **

**"Heh, Kat sniffed us out." He said, trying to sound cheerful as he read the message.  
**

**Maylu asked at the end of it what Lan was upset about. Megaman explained everything, knowing how the woman would be. Maylu told him that she tell the family and they be out there as soon as they could.** **Megaman smiled and agreed, asking to let those in Domino know what was going on as well. Maylu agree and ran to Scilabs know Tyler would be finishing up so thing before he took some time off to spent with his daughter. Maylu ran into Tyler's lab.**

"Maylu?" The man asked, surprised.

"It's Lan he and Megaman are in New York and..." Maylu trailed off.

"whoa, whoa! calm down and tell me everything" Tyler said.  
"Dr. Gibbons escaped and Lan was assigned a Solo mission and he went to this island owned by Dr. Gibbons father and well Dr. Gibbons was there and expeariment on Lan again." Maylu said.

"i see..." Tyler said, not knowing that his son was now a gargoyle.  
"Megaman wants us there to come out to New York." Maylu said.  
"the whole family?" asked Tyler.  
Maylu nodded.  
"is chaud with them?" Tyler asked.  
Maylu nodded.

Tyler went to tell Bri the details and make some phone calls.  
**MEANWHILE IN NYC**

David Xanatose walked out.

"My, my what do we have here a new Gargoyle?" David asked.

"what if he is?" megaman said with a hint of wit.  
"Just curious." David said.

Megaman rolled his eyes at the businessman.  
David looked between the clan leader and the new arrival a moment.

"Trust me, there's a difference" said the navi.  
"They look alike." David said.  
I challenged you.  
"believe ME pal... i CAN tell" Megaman said.  
not my 1st 2night.  
Connor sighed.

"Genetict slicing." Connor said.  
Megaman gave a 'told ya!' look.  
"My real name is Lan Hikari." Connor said.

"Hikari huh? We've been trying to get you and your dad to come work for us for sometime." David said.

Megaman grinned.  
"I know, Mr. Xanatose. Things have taken a turn I'm trying to figure out trying to for the better or worse...I mean I'm not gonna be able to be there for my 3 children during the day or my wife and little brother and sister." Connor said.

"he's also got a twin..." Megaman said.  
"We can take care of the transport." David said.  
"there's also relatives in domino" Megaman said.  
"That would be..." David started.  
"our cousins yugi and yami's family Last name Motou" Megaman said.  
"We'll fly them in too." David said.  
&hey yugi, we're gonna your side here too!& Megaman had a giant grin.  
Yugi smiled back.  
"it's only fair" The Blue Bomber said.

A familer blonde walked out. The navi snickered a bit at the stiff-looking human. Megaman knew that deep down the Xanathos' Major Domo was not as he seemed.

'trickster's gonna use me for the kid's target!' he thought.

Connor's tail swung sadly.

"cheer up!" piped a certain navi.

"Easy for you to say." Connor said.

Always gotta be a downer, don't ya!

:I won't be able to be there for the kids, or Maylu. Not to mention Andrew and our sister.:

Megaman was getting a little annoyed with his brother's pity-party.

"NOW YOU GET A GRIP! WE'LL FIND A WAY, BUT I WON'T HAVE YOU GETTING DOWN LIKE THIS! IT' DOESN'T HELP MATTERS!" He roared with the same ferocity that he long shown in battle.

The navi went shoved his brother to the ground and restaining him by getting on top of his chest and holding his arms to the side. Megaman stormed off after getting up and leaving the group. He ended up in the castle's gym and began to take out his feelings on some of the equipment. Connor sighed and stood.

Megaman's eyes were glowing out of anger and sadness. As he made to the library he needed privacy.  
it  
Connor took to the winds.

"What's going on?" Owens adked.  
"Conner was becoming depressed and it angered his brother" Said Goliath.  
"And who is Connor?" Owens asked.  
"his real name's Lan Hikari" The lavendar gargoyle said.  
Owens nodded.  
"he was transformered into one of us" Goliath said."I can't help but wonder if there is anything I can do." Owens said.  
Goliath looked at the disguised fey.  
Owens looked in the direction that Connor left in.  
"but be warned he and his younger brother can change into dragons..." Goliath said.  
Owens nodded and turned into his true self. can u do Puke?  
"well well goliath, what do you need from the trickser this time?" asked the fey. if you do Goliath  
"A friend has been has been transformed and is very depressed." Goliath then explianed the situation.  
Puck nodded as he floated.  
"He is very depressed because he won't be there for his 3 children or wife." Goliath said.  
"and let me guess a certain Blue Boy's near the end of his rope, right?" Puck said.  
"Yes." Goliath said.  
The fey took a thinking pose as he was trying figure how to help without the rulers of avalon finding out.  
**MEANWHILE IN DENTECH CITY**  
Tyler was putting things in boxes, not knowing of his sons' inner turmoil.  
"Tyler..." Bri started.  
"hey bri." He said with a smile.  
"Maylu told me what Lan's been turned into." Bri said softly.  
"i know... but he's still-" Tyler started.  
"A Gargoyle." Bri said.  
"i was going to say that deep down he's our son... no matter his appearance" Tyler said.  
"I agree." Bri said.  
"besides... the CEO of Xanathos enterprises has been trying to pinch us from scilabs for quite a while now" Tyler chuckled out.  
Bri smiled.  
"and even your sister's coming..." Tyler said.  
Bri smiled.

"Looks like the whole family is going." Bri said.

"even chaud..." Tyler whispered to himself.  
**MEANWHILE IN NYC**

Goliath and the others waited quitely and pasently for Puke to come up with something.  
"isn't a line of magic within the family?" Puck asked.  
"Yes, we can all use Shadow magic." Yugi said.  
"some are more skilled than others" Yami added.  
"Yes." Yugi nodded.  
A roar was heard as a micro-sized dragon landed on Yugi's shoulder.  
Yugi looked at him.

"Hey." Yugi said.

"can you help me look?" The dragon asked.  
Yugi nodded.  
"well that's a problem we won't need to deal with" Puck whispered when he saw the dragon. "it's me trickster!" It roared.  
"Megaman, cool it." Yugi said.  
The dragon huffed at the rather-shocked fey.  
"Merlin send them back and Lan sired this clan..." Yugi said gesturing towards Goliath.

"And the entire race." He added.

Snickering was causing the small dragon to fall from his perch. Yugi caught Megaman without missing a beat.

"what? it's not often that the Puck can be surprised by anything" Megaman got out.

"Lan turns into a red one." Yugi said with a smile.

"not too sure why i can do it" Megaman said as he scrambled back onto his fellow light's shoulder.

Puck shook the shock off. Megaman grinned, rather pleased with himself. Connor meanwhile was still in the mist of his pitty-party.

&ugh he's still at it!&  
Can't blame him.  
&i know, but...&  
Let's just find him.  
Megaman nodded as he tried to hone in on his older brother.  
Connor was sitting on the head of a famous statue looking out at the sea.  
Megaman chuckled. &lady liberty&  
"He's at the statue of Liberty." Yugi said.  
Megaman flew his cousin's shoulder and went to his full-size. "climb on cous." he rumbled.  
Yugi climbed on.  
Normally seeing a large dragon flying over the city towards a landmark would've completely frightened people, but Megaman was able to be invisable to normal folks. Only those with use of shadow magic would've seen or sense him and his rider.  
Connor was stareing out to sea.  
"what am i gonna do with you, hmm?" came a rumble.  
Connor slowly looked at him.  
Soft emerald green eyes looked deep into chocolate brown ones as Megaman hovered with their cousin on his back.  
Connor had tears in his eye.

"It's not fair..." Connor started.  
Megaman sighed as he allowed Yugi to go the gargoyle.  
Can u do Yugi?  
"remember what i told Megaman?" Yugi asked.  
"Huh?" Connor asked his voice faint.  
"history had changed" Yugi said.  
Connor looked at his cousin.  
"you repeated it when Megaman was getting us out" Yugi said.  
Connor just listened.  
"besides you aren't the FIRST person i know of to be altered" The dragon rumbled.  
"Huh?" Connor asked.  
A glow and flash came, the dragon vanished and was replaced by Megaman, sitting next to the pair, pulling out his cell-phone and dailing to a certain detective.  
Elisa anwsered the phone.  
"elisa, it's me... listen does your brother still live with the others that were changed like him?" Megaman asked.  
"Yes." Elisa said.  
"any chance of a meet & greet?" the navi asked.  
"I think I can arrange that." Elisa said.  
"it's for my big bro... thought if he-" Megaman started.  
"I understand." Elisa said.  
"well he was getting depressed" Megaman whispered.  
"I'll go make the arrangements." Elisa said.  
"thanks, I owe you one" Megaman said.Elisa smiled.

"No problem." Elisa said.  
"still, next call you get i'm tagging" Megaman smirked, looking at the pair.  
"Alright, later." Elisa said.  
"Cya!" Megaman said as he hung up with a monster grin.  
Connor cocked his head.  
"Oh, just arranging for you to meet some folks" Megaman said casually.  
Elisa went into the abandoned subway tunnels.  
"elisa?" came a voice.  
"Derek?" Elisa asked smiling.  
The figure stepped out. It was Derek Maza who was now being called talon.  
Elisa walked over to her brother.  
"sis, what are you doing here?" asked the mutate as he gave the woman a hug.  
"Well, I'm not sure if you remember Megaman but..." Elisa started.  
"the navi? yeah i do... sure scared him" Talon chuckled.  
"Well, his net-op was resently the victume of an expeariment." Elisa said.  
"the guy who treated him as a brother? tell me everything" Talon said.  
Elisa told him everything.  
Talon's eyes glowed for a minute.  
"Megaman wanted me to arrange a meeting for Lan I mean Connor and you guys." Elisa said.  
"i get it... guy needs a boost, hmm?" Talon said.  
Elisa nodded.

"Yeah, he's depressed." Elisa said.  
"and i'm guessing ol' blue's gonna join the force?" Talon asked.  
"Yep." Elisa said.  
"How's tommorrow after sunset, sound?" Talon asked.  
"That'll be fine." Elisa smiled.  
Talon smiled at his big sister.  
Elisa hugged her brother again.

"I'll be coming tonight too." Elisa said.  
Talon chuckled.  
"Cya tonight." Elisa said.  
"later" talon said as he went back to his clan's lair.  
Elisa went back to the street and dialed Megaman's cell.

"megaman here" Came a reply.  
"sunset tomorrow." Elisa said.  
"he agreed? thanks Elisa" Megaman smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the guys.

Connor looked sad still and confused.

"We'll see ya tomorrow" Megaman said with a sly smirk.  
"i'll get him down there even if i have freeze him" he joked.  
yugi look up at the sky.

:Bro...the sun.:  
"later girl" Megaman shouted as he hung up. Using his sphere mode to transport his brother to the castle before stone-sleep set in.  
Lan quickly got into postion as the sun rised and the stone sleep came.  
Megaman sighed wearily.  
David sighed and picked his son up.  
"and he thinks that i do okay as a dad..." Megaman said to myself.  
meant himselfWhat was that group called? The ones out to destroy all Gargoyles.  
the quarrymen  
That's been driving me nuts since you got off last night.  
Megaman kept a watchful eye, knowing that Gargoyles were easy targets in the daytime. He sat, leaning to the wall. ah  
I had an idea.  
hmm?  
Involing a certain Net-Op turned Gargoyle and the Quarrymen.  
oh, praytell  
Have them manage to kidnap one Gargoyle under everyones noses.  
evil!  
Megaman had dose off. When he woke up instead of 8 Gargoyle there was only 7.  
"what the-? no!" He said when he saw one gargoyle was missing. He was burning with anger.  
Yugi walked out and saw this and check the others to see who was missing. Megaman...it's Connor.

Megaman's fists tightened in anger. "if i hadn't dozed off" he whispered.  
"We have to find him." Yugi said.  
Megaman nodded, pulled out his cellphone and dialed Elisa. "Elisa, My brother's been taken" he said.  
Elisa's eyes widen and she looks at her partner.  
"what's wrong?" Matt asked.  
"Connor was taken." Elisa said.  
"uh-oh" Matt said, knowing of only one bunch that would pull this.  
"We have to find him." Elisa said.  
"i just hope..." Matt said.  
"Let's hurry." Elisa said.  
Megaman had raced to the station on his bike with Yugi along for the ride.  
Elisa ran out.  
"i-i-i" The navi started.  
Megaman was mentally kicking himself for falling asleep.  
The group searched all day and just before sunset headed to the castle.  
"if i hadn't fallen asleep" Megaman whispered.  
The sunset and the clan awoke.  
Megaman looked away.  
"Goliath we have a problem." Elisa said.  
"what-?" Goliath started as he noticed that their number was minus one.  
"The Quarrymen took Connor while you slept." Elisa said sadly.  
Goliath glared at Megaman. He went picked the navi up by the shirt, lifing him in the air. "how could you allow this!" he shouted. "i-i-i don't know" Megaman choked out.  
"STOP THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yugi shouted seperating the two via shadow magic.

"We need everyone if we're to rescue Connor." He added his eyes held a wisdom far beyond his years.  
Megaman coughed as he regained breath. &t-thanks man&

Goliath nodded, not wanting to anger this man further.  
"We must focus on the task at hand." Yugi knelt next to Bronx.

Megaman sensed that part of yugi's wisedom came from his past-life as Pharaoh Atemi. The Gargbeast went and licked Yugi's cheek.

"Think you can track him." Yugi asked.  
Bronx barked as he was saying 'yes, just turn me loose!'. Megaman had a piece of the clothing his brother wore in his hand and tossed it to his cousin.  
Yugi caught it and held it in front of Bronx.  
Bronx had the scent after sniffing it. He ran toward a ledge barking wildly. He looked to an island that had a relic.  
Yugi nodded at the group.  
"Let's go." He said.

Megaman went ahead before the others could stop him. He wasn't about to fail his brother. Megaman knew that the prisons were still in use. so he crossed that idea out.

"If they've harmed him..." he growled.

Once Connor had woke up they injected him with something. Megaman sensed it, his eyes glowed in anger. Connor fell forward.

:M-M-Mega...s-s-s-something's w-w-wrong...:

BRO! Where are you! Gotta help me out here!

:Don't...know...can't...move. Think...I...hear...a...train.:

Train...anything else? Signs? What do you see? 

:Nothing really except it feels like an old building.:

Megaman had one of the two-way radios with him.  
"Elisa, do you copy?" He radioed.  
:Hurry...:  
"What is it?" Elisa asked.  
"Know of any subway stations that aren't used anymore? We need to hurry, he isn't do well" Megaman said, his voice had more than a hint of how dire the situation was becoming.  
"There's a part of Grand Central that's not used anymore. I'll have Derek and his clan meet you there." Elisa said.  
"alright." came the rumbled reply. Megaman went dragon once he had directions. Those who took his dark-half would soon learn how dangerous dividing these two could be.  
Elisa ran to down to the abandon subway and ran to the clan lair.

A slender form snaked his way through the tunnels, it passed the clan's lair. "Elisa!" Talon yelled as he saw a tail.  
Elisa ran over to Talon.  
"think i just saw-" Talon said as he went over to her.  
"Derek the Quarrymen took him...they took Connor." Elisa said.

"but am i dreaming or did i see a dragon pass here? it was blue and green, real slender..." Talon started as he realized of what he was told.  
"That was megaman." Elisa said.

"We think they took Connor to Grand Central." She said.

Talon nodded as he had Claw join them. Ramming could be heard as they were coming closer.  
When the wall cracked slightly voices could.

"The drug seems to be working." One man said.

"Yes, if all goes well all Gargoyle will be nothing but, a memory." Another said.

"I still can't believe it's working. Who would've thought we'd be able to turn a Gargoyle to stone permantly." The first man said.

"We're not even half-way through the test subject." The 2nd man said.  
Elisa's eye widen.  
"Did you hear that?" Elisa whispeared.  
Megaman's aquatic form was trying to find a way in. When it came to the safety of his family and friends. He wasn't about to let anything stop him. He growled softly when he saw the others.  
"yeah, kid's losing his cool" Talon said.

A massive roar came through as the dragon broke through the wall. Emerald green eyes glowed in anger as he spotted whom he was searching for. Laying on the distant side of the room was Connor he was barley half flesh. And half stone.

"you... slime what have you done TO MY BROTHER!" The dragon roared.  
:M-M-Megaman...:

"Megaman these guys have been trained to destroy all Gargoyles." Elisa said.

Megaman was pissed off by now. "THIS ONE'S MY BROTHER! REVERSE THE PROCESS OR YOU'LL BE ARRESTED!" He ordered.  
"All Gargoyles must be destroyed." The men said in unsion.  
Megaman flashed his badge as he returned to his normal self. He gave the one in charge a look that meant what he said.  
Elisa called Goliath's cell...hopeing that he was still with Puck.

"SILENCE! YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW A BLASTED THING! THIS GARGOYLE'S SOMEONE THAT I'VE KNOWN AND HELD DEAR MY ENTIRE LIFE! ALL YOU _IDIOTS_ SEE IS THE OUTSIDE BUT I KNOW HIM WITHIN!" Megaman bellowed. he was angered beyond measure and one could calm.  
He had his MegaBlaster trained on the group's leader.  
"lesee which is more effective my weapon or yours?" he taunted.  
Goliath had a feeling there was trouble. "yugi, can you sense your cousins?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but, your cell phone's ringing." Yugi pointed out.

"elisa..." Goliath answered.  
"Yeah. We found Connor but, we have a problem." Elisa said.

"what is it?" Goliath asked.

In the meanwhile megaman's icon had been pulsing out of control, if the built-up energy wasn't released soon it would destroy him from inside.  
:D-D-Don't...:

"what is it?" Goliath asked.

"sis? he's acting weird" talon told his sister.  
"DRAGON HEAL!" Megaman screamed as the power flooded out. it knocked out the Quarrymen as it headed for it's intended target.


	17. A Broken Yami and A Helpless Hikari

**"A Broken Yami and A Helpless Hikari"**

**CHAPTER 17  
**

Connor had managed to sit up. The light bathed the Gargoyle. The family crests connected to the brothers' past and present lives were seen. _RESTORATION! _In his place was a man with grey streaked brown hair and brown eyes. Even the PET that bonded them was as good as new Megaman fell exhausted. The Quarrymen were all frozen to his shadow powers. A smile crossed his face as he felt sleep take it's hold. Lan stood and glared at the Quarrymen.

"You are about to suffer the cosiqinse of what you have done." Lan said as the eye of horus appeared on his forehead.  
At that moment Yugi lead the clan into the room.  
&y-yugi...&  
Megaman's eyes shot open glowing.  
Lan raised his hand. Yugi gasped realizeing what Lan was about to do. A familer black fog filled the room.

Megaman struggled to stand. "l-lan they're not worth the effort! DON'T STOOP TO THEIR LEVEL!" he said weakly.

Not again.

&think t-this i-is bad, s-sh-should've b-been here s-sooner.&

Protoman ran in and restrained Lan from behind. He did it in the fashion of an arrest.  
Lan fought to get to the men.

"What would Kat say if she saw?" Yugi asked.  
"h-he's gotta point bro." Megaman said as he was now leaning on the wall.  
Lan calmed down the shadow realm disappeared as did the eye of horus.  
Megaman sighed weakly at his brother.  
He fell to his knees.  
Yugi mentally counted down know what that level of shadow magic does to a first timer. Lan started to fall asleep in his older brother's arms.  
Megaman slid down as he felt sleep take hold again.  
Yugi smiled slightly.

"They both need some rest." Yugi said.

Protoman nodded. He gave Yugi a questioning look as to what would've cause his youngest brother to exhaust himself.  
"Probably had to help Lan." Yugi said.

"i get the feeling's more than that." The red navi whispered.  
"They gave him some sorta drug it was turning him to stone permantely." Elisa said.  
"and you stopped them, eh little brother?" Protoman whispered over to the weakened navi.  
Yugi smiled at his sleeping cousins.  
Protoman looked at Elisa and Goliath with a smile.  
"you want to explain or should i?" he asked his cousin.  
"Explain what?" Yugi asked he was a tad distracted.  
"do they know of our pasts...?" Protoman whispered as he gazed at the present form of his youngest brother.  
Yugi shock his head.  
"think they'd believe it?" The red navi asked. 'omar, you two are gonna be the end of me one century.' he thought  
"Goliath and the clan maybe." Yugi said.  
"yeah, maybe" Protoman softly chuckled.  
Yugi told the group everything.  
Goliath was more than just a little surprised. He never guessed that the human ideal of rebirth could happen.  
Yugi smiled.

Goliath looked between the woman who had stolen his heart and those of the reborned souls and smiled.  
Elisa put her arms around Goliath's neck and kissed him.

Yugi couldn't help but, smile.

One of the two slumbering brothers shifted to the point that he curled up into a ball. 'yep, Mega's at it again' Protoman thought when he saw it.  
Lan snuggled a bit in his sleep.  
"i can't blame them after what they went through" The red navi whispered.  
A thought of a woman from the past came to him which caused a sigh to escape.  
"Let's get them back to the castle." Yugi said.  
Protoman nodded in agreement, knowing the pair would be more comfortable as he gently lifted lan to carry him out."Goliath I'm kinda a pipsqueak do you mind?" Yugi asked gesturing towards the sleeping navi.  
Goliath smiled as he gently picked Megaman up.   
"i dunno about that" Protoman whispered.  
Lan slept peacefully in his big brother's arms.  
Megaman slept equally as peaceful in the arms of the clan leader.  
Yugi smiled.  
-probably a reason for that- Yami smirked.  
/Huh/  
-not often i see him sleep peacefully in the arms of another- Yami gestured over to Goliath with his thumb.  
Yugi looked at Goliath then back at Yami a tad confused.  
-m-e-g-a-m-a-n-  
/That's what confuse me...it's where you're going with this./  
-it normally happens with lan -  
**  
**/And.../  
**  
**Yami chuckled at his brother's cluelessness.  
**  
**/Just tell me/

-Brother... think about it-

Yugi and the others left for the castle. Bronx heard them return, he was getting worked up. Yugi had been quite distracted since Lan returned from America. No one saw or heard from the Brothers since Goliath had taken the younger into the apartment-like room that was offered to him in his last visit. Megaman didn't budge when he was placed on the rather large bed.  
He couldn't help but smile.  
Lan nuzzled his older brother sleeping peacefully.  
Protoman saw that the room was big enough for both and carefully placed his younger Brother on the bed with Megaman since he had followed Goliath. "pleasant dreams" He whispered as he led the clan leader out.  
Yugi had been sworn to secrecy by his cousin Lan.  
-you know something...-  
Yugi nodded at his brother.  
Yami gave his light _alright, what's is it?_ look.  
/He made me promise not to tell./  
-if you didn't want to...-  
/It happened when he was a kid the first time./  
-lemme guess the first time he dealt with that...?-  
/When he was in the orphanage./

-with that couple?-  
/When his parents were on that island./  
-what of them?-  
/The fact is Lan flatlined when he was 7 for like 10 minutes...then they got him back./  
-my Ra...-  
/He said that he was down there and.../ Yugi pointed down.  
Yami gave a confused look.  
/He said they torture him and enslaved him he said they had him so long.../  
-no...- Yami couldn't believe what he heard.  
/He said they've took him back everytime he's flatlined./  
Yami sensed that one was ill-eased in sleep. Megaman was tossing and turning. It would be a wonder if his other-half hadn't sensed it.  
Lan woke up and sat up tiredly.  
Megaman fidgeted a bit as if he was trying to wake up, but as if something wasn't allowing him..  
Lan sinced something in the shadows.  
Megaman shot-up. His eyes were Emerald-Green and were glowing.  
Lan jumped up and back away from a shadow in fear.  
"alright, come out!" Megaman shouted as he stood in front of lan with his weapon at the ready.  
A famous red demon stepped out with an evil smirk. Lan was shaking in fear.  
"back away from him... I MEAN IT!" Megaman said, his voice was steely. He was bound and determined to protect his partner at any cost.  
"I'm here to take back what is mine." The demon said.

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK DOWN THERE! YOU HEAR ME I WON'T!" Lan shouted.  
"YOU HEARD HIM! HE STAYS HERE!" Megaman said as a Known power was building again within him.  
"HE HAS NO CHOICE HIS SOUL BELONGS TO ME!" A deep demonic voice bellowed.  
"NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT, TAKE HIM... YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH ME" Megaman warned as his mark began glowing brightly. And it was doing it in a way that was never seen before.  
+NO+

The demon smirked as the older of the pair collasped. Megaman roared as he went for the demon. He was willing to die for the sake of his family and friends. The demon disappeared causing a shockwave that knocked out the younger of the pair.

Yami ran to his cousins' room when he heard the mental cry.

Megaman was out-cold.

Lan lay on the floor at first it looked like Lan was unconscious.

Truth was his soul was gone.

&i've lost him... my fault& Megaman stirred as he awoke shaking, feeling like he felt he failed his other-half.

A certain tri-colored light collasp.

-YUGI!- Yami sensed that his light and his cousins were in danger.

Yugi was floating in a white room and a women white pearly white wings appeared before him.

"hello there" Melody said.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"you dear, are in limbo... between life and death" Melody answered.

"But, why?" Yugi asked.

"your cousin was taken" The angel answered.

"By who?" Yugi asked.

"a demon... his little brother was no match" Melody said.

"What do we do?" Yugi asked.

"he must become stronger to fight the underworld" Melody said.

"Any idea on how?" Yugi asked.

"the young one must increase his powers to enforce the bond" Melody said as she was referring to a certain navi.

"But, how?" Yugi asked.

"he is a fighter, is he not?" Melody mused.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"you do know of whom i mean" Melody said.

"Megaman?" Yugi asked.

Melody nodded as she caused a window to appear. It showed megaman riding away from the city. He was heading for the mountains via his bike. He was alone, loaded with camping gear. He needed a secluded area to train. Yugi sighed as he watched. Yugi's body however was in a coma like state.

'i've gotta get stronger if i'm gonna save the guys.' Megaman thought as he rode, no one had seen him leave.

Yami had gotten to his brother and laid him on a bed in the room that they were being allow to share.

"Atemu is probably worried." Yugi said.

"for you and him" Melody said.

"How long am I gonna be here?" Yugi asked.

He began gathering the supplies and setting up camp.

Chaud sat by Lan's side.

"hope he'll pull through" Protoman said, not knowing that a pair of lights were gone.

"Me too." Chaud said worry and fear for his son evdent in his voice.

'megaman, where are you? you should be here!' Protoman thought.

He looked at his father's reborn self with a look that gave away his concern for their family. The Hikari and Motou's were on a flight heading for NYC. Yugi frowned realizing something as Chaud's cell rang. Protoman knew that they would soon be joined by the loved ones of the ailing darkness and missing lights.

"chaud, phone call" he said.

Chaud answered in and his face fell. Extreme sadness was evdent in his eyes.

"gene, what's wrong?" asked the woman at the other end.

"eugene, are you alright?" asked his mother.

Mrs. Pat Blaze had no idea of the connection between her son and an ancient Egyptian dynasty.

"Is she..." Chaud tried to ask if she was OK.

"sweetheart, i'm so sorry..." She said sadly.

"No...Meldoy..." Chaud wispeared in tears.

"she said that she knew that the boys were with you. and of what was going on i'm not sure what she meant of it" His mother said.

"I-I do..." He wispeared.

"I need to be alone. Later mom." Chaud said.

"alright honey" His mom said as she hung up. Protoman looked away sadly. True that Melody Chaud had been his net-op's wife. but the woman had treated HIM as only a mother would.

Megaman...

&yeah?&

Your mother her name is... Yugi sighes. was Melody.

Megaman looked up and at his cousin sadly. He had been building a campfire. ∧ i never...&

That was her name in this life...back when you were going by Omar her name was Fatima.

"i barely remember..." Megaman whispered as a tear came.

She's an angel.

"you saw her?" Megaman whispered.

Yugi nodded.

The navi continued on his task. His heart was heavy.

'first my brother... now her...' He thought.

The campsite was up . The tent had been pitched and the fire was roaring. Most people would've enjoyed themselves under the stars as the sun began to sink and nightfall came.

Chaud was sitting outside on the castle wall looking at the city below him near a certain gargoyle.

The sounds of shattering stone was heard as darkness came. Goliath looked, seeing the one who had sired his friends' spirits.

Chaud was stareing out at the city his heart was very heavy.

"i didn't see them..." Goliath said.

"Lan's in a coma inside and Megaman left." Chaud said sadness in his voice.

"how do you know that he left?" Goliath asked as he looked at the saddened father.

"I should know...he's my son after all." Chaud said sadly.

There were times that Chaud had thought of jumping.

"i see... i too am a father" Goliath said as he placed a hand on chaud's shoulder.

"My wife just..." Chaud started.

"somehow... i believe that you'll be reunited" The gargoyle said.

You know I'm worried about Chaud.

&i know... he's hurting&

&yugi, ever hear of the line between life and death?&

Limbo? Been there.

&what if i could reach her?&

Possible.

Megaman sat indian-style as his spirit went to 'the river' to reach his mother's ancient spirit. An angel sat there thinking of her loved one. A golden sphere came to her and hovered. The angel looked up and smiled.

"Omar?" She asked.

"it's me" the sphere said.

"I haven't seen you since you were little." Melody said.

"i know... i'm called Megaman in this life... mother, he needs you" The hikari spirit said.

"Your father?" Melody asked?

"yes... he's keeping watch over my brother" The ball said.

"I wish I could." Melody said.

"But, I can only appear in limbo or those who are near death." She said sadly.

"maybe not... if i can muster enough" Megaman said as he appeared to the angel.

"Enough what?" She asked.

The ghostly Hikari smiled as the symbol on his chest began to glow.

Melody was confused.

"you see, i'm a Hikari, the other half of a divided soul" Megaman said as the energy build. send this soul back to where she belongs. to the loved ones who are in wait on the side of the living He chanted.

Melody was confused about what he was doing.

The energy was released as it enveloped the one in front of it's bearer. And at his command it opened a path to the woman's body.

One thought was running through Chaud's mind...over and over again.

"better, get going" Megaman said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Melody went through.

"the path will guide you back!" Megaman called after her as he returned to his own form.

Melody followed the path.

Megaman smiled as he opened his eyes.

'protoman's gonna nail me' he thought.

Chaud fell from the castle wall and landed on his back on the floor and curled up on the floor sobbing.

"calm yourself my friend" Goliath said.

"My wife...the love of my life...she...she's..." Chaud sobbed out.

"Somehow I doubt that" Goliath said, remembering Megaman's tendency at defying odds.

The cellphone began to go wild. "chaud?" asked Protoman.

Chaud answered it.

"eugene, she's back... don't ask me how..." His mother said.

"B-B-But, s-s-she-she's..." The fact that he'd been crying was visble in Chaud's voice.

"i know but somehow melody defied the odds dear" His mother said as she about to cry.

A smile came acrossed Chaud's face.

"Are you with her?" Chaud asked.

"hello gene" Melody said as she took the phone from her mother in-law.

&i'm gonna be in SO much trouble once we go to NYC!&

"Meldoy...I thought I'd lost you." Chaud said..

Melody only said a name. "Omar"

The woman smiled at the memory of her youngest-born's current.

"Omar...brought you didn't he?" Chaud asked.

"he did, my love" Melody said.

"I-I-I was crying for you..." Chaud started.

"i know gene" Melody said as she smiled.

"I even thought of...it doesn't matter..." Chaud started as he stood up.

"gene..." Melody whispered.

"I'm staying at a place that's on top of a skyscraber in NYC and I was sitting on a wall on a balcony looking at the city...I thought of just jumping off." Chaud confessed.

"GENE!" Melody shouted.

"What?" Chaud asked.

"how could you even consider ending your life!" Melody asked.

"I lost you once...and I...' Chaud started.

"you know that WE weren't the only ones reborn" Melody said softly.

In the meantime. Megaman had fallen to his side in exhaustion.

Samir and Yahiya are with me..." Chaud started.

"so i-i-it's true" Melody said softly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's Proto." Chaud said.

Melody sobbed softly as the ancient memories played in her mind.

"I just hope Yahiya will be alright." Chaud said softly.

"he will be..." Melody said as she tried to calm down.

MEANWHILE DOWN BELOW

Screams of tortured souls echoed.

The people above knew nothing of the time diffence in one cell a wall was cover compeltly with mark old from the prisonar with in it. The prisonor had long since given up and stop keeping track of how long he had been down there.

"betting that you've got family" cackled a voice.

"Not that you care...I don't care how long you've had." Lan said.   
'don't give up, were coming for you!' came a known navi's thoughts.

The fact was they had him for 480 years.

Megaman began to focus his powers as he used fighting art skill to get stronger and was doing it by firelight.

"i'll get you back lan, that's a promise!" he whispered to himself. The youth-soul wasn't sure if his counter-part had watched. He figured that he had.

"Melody?" Chaud asked.

"yes?" She asked.

"Are you coming out?" Chaud asked.

"i'll get a flight as soon as i can hon... do you want me to bring mom and dad?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." Chaud said.

"we''ll be there soon" Melody said as she hung up.

The whole time A certain navi trained, his strength, powers and even his speed increased to unimaginable levels. The next time that he faced the demon, it wouldn't stand a chance.

Even a change in his BattleArmor was seen. It looked armor from tlimes of old. But it bore Three family crests. Megaman looked at his cousin after a week's time had passed.

"Something tells me you're ready." Yugi said.

Megaman was handling the hilt of a very unique sword, one that would become two in the hands of DragonMasters.

"You best hurry." Yugi said.

Megaman nodded. "WE best hurry i was told that only by your help could i rescue my brother" He said as he transformed into his beast form.

"Right." Yugi said and climbed in.

'i'm coming lan!' Megaman thought as he took flight. This time would be different. His enemy was dealing with a soul would not yield.

When the duo arrived in hell Yugi nearly passed out from the heat. There was a masive minning complex and the sound of whips filled the air.

Megaman was shielding the pair from detection as he began to search for a particular half-soul.

It's so hot down here.

They had the desired half soul at work again. Lan triped above the two visable to them and another whip snap hitting Lan who stood and went back to work.

&i know... gotta find him fast& The dragon-knight sensed his brother as he looked above.

The demon made sure they kept working.

His eyes glowed green in anger. &bet no one ever told these guys that beating up on others could backfire&

"And you've been here long enough that you should know better. I mean we've had you for 10,080." The demon said glareing at Lan.

"TIME HE WAS RELEASED!" Commanded a deep voice.

Yugi watched as his cousin as the present yami kept working.

"Who says?" The demon said coldly.

"i do " said The figure who was dressed in a suit of armor which bore three crests, two of family ties one of a fighting art.

His eyes glowed brightly in Emerald at the demon in front of him. Yugi rushed to Lan to make sure he was OK. Yugi wrilled his cousin around and gasped noticing the look in Lan's eyes. Then he glared at the demon.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" The demon asked coldly.

The knight merely pointed which sent a burst of energy right at the tormentor. The sound of a blade being unsheathed could be heard. The sword had a dragon head on it's hilt. The demon was dazed.

"not so mighty against one who can fight back are you? where's your master?" Megaman asked boldly.

"Devil is deep in depths of this mine." The demon said with a smirk.

"well your master's a coward for taking my other-half from me and our family!" Megaman sneered.

"All he did was take what was his." The demon said.

"he should've reconsider when he knew that souls such as ours will ALWAYS seek one another" Megaman said boldly.

"Take him...we'll get him back again." The demon said.

"we will see about that!" Megaman said as he thrusted his blade in the demon.

The demon was killed Yugi grabbed Lan's arm and pulled him towards Megaman. Megaman resheathed the blade as he calmly went to his brother's side. Lan's eyes were dull lifeless.

"lan, it's us. C'MON SNAP OUT IT PLEASE!" Megaman begged when he looked at his brother's eyes.

I hate to say it but...

"Melody, do you know how long they've had him?" Chaud asked his wife who had arrived just days before.

&i'm not giving up on him&

"quite some time seeing how time moves differently" She answered.

Chaud gave her a look saying tell me everything and I mean everything.

Megaman...it maybe best if...

Melody told her husband all that she knew.

&i can't believe you!&

We should take him to a mental hospital is what I was saying...they could threat him best there and possible even help him recover...and snap out of this.

&This wasn't his fault...& Megaman conceded to his cousins wisdom.

I know.

Chaud sighed and looked at Protoman he and Tyler had been taking shift in watching Lan once the duo got to the enterence to hell Lan automatically returned to his body a pair of dull lifeless brown eyes opened up the watch of Tyler.

"Lan, can you hear me son?" Tyler asked gently, knowing what he had been told by his second born of the events that led to this situation.

No reaction came from the scienetist's son. Tyler frowned when didn't get a reaction. At that moment Megaman and Yugi appeared. Tyler looked at the two.

"Megaman, what's going on why can't get Lan to react?" Tyler asked.

"U-Uncle...t-t-there was a time diffence...h-h-he'd been down there for 10,080 years..." Yugi started sadly.

Megaman picked Lan up and took him to the mental hospital.

**ABOUT A WEEK LATER**

Tyler was sleeping and heard a women's voice he hadn't heard since before Lan was born. She was singing.

_"Que Que Notura you will understand. Litsen with your heart, you will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand. Que Que Notura you will understand." _She sang.

Tyler sat up and sighed.

"I haven't thought about mother's song in so long." Tyler said smiling slightly.

Megaman pulled out his NYPD net-disvision badge from his pocket. Lan smiled at Megaman and Tyler.

"the transfers were approved... and a certian pair of CEOs have braches in town" Megaman said as he mentally called for his cousin. &yugi?&

Huh?

&he recognizes us!&

That's great!

&if you're near kat's room, could you check on her?&

Sure.

&thanks pal I.O.U!&

"yugi's gonna peek in on her" Megaman said to his brother.

:I hope they let me go soon.:

Lan smiled at him.

Megaman grinned as he went to speak with Lan's doctor.

Lan hugged his dad.

"he's been visiting everyday" Tyler whispered as he returned the hug.

"I-I-It w-w-was h-horrible." Lan sobbed.

Megaman...

"i know son, yugi and megaman told me all about it" Tyler whispered, comfortingly.

"That was the third time they've had me down there...they said my soul belongs to them..." Lan started as he started to calm down.

Tyler was shocked. "but we know someone whose willing to fight, don't we?" he asked, remembering Megaman's changed battle-wear.

Lan nodded.

"still can't believe..." Tyler said to himself.

Tyler still had the image of the navi in his mind.

Megaman...she's burning up.

"Dad I saw a women...she was singing." Lan said.

&we'll be there soon!&

"probably your grandmother" Tyler said softly.

Megaman was looking for the one who had been in charge of his brother's care.

The desired doctor walked into the hall.

"excuse me" Megaman said.

"Yes?" The doctor asked.

"any chance that my brother could be released?" Megaman asked in worry for his teenage niece.

The went past Megaman to check on Lan.

The navi followed, hoping to take his brother home.

Soon the doctor told the two they could take him home.

Megaman was pleased, he had waiting for the day as he helped his brother by handing him a change of clothes.

Lan smiled at his brother.

Megaman waited outside. 'hope they leave me alone' he thought.

Lan soon walked out.

Megaman had been hiding the fact that he'd been overtaxing himself. He hoped Lan wouldn't notice it.

Lan smiled.

When Lan arrived it was a little after sunset.

The clan had awoken and one had Megaman in his sights. "NO, bronx! getoff!" He shouted.

Lan smiled.

"Hi, boy." Lan said stepping out from behind his dad.

Bronx leapt for Lan instantly. Megaman was still hoping not to cross paths with the blazes yet..

Lan smiled.

"Missed me, huh?" Lan asked.

Bronx just let his tongue hang out as he panted.

Lan managed to get up.

Megaman had snucked off to see his niece and daughter.

Lan smiled at the clan.

The gargoyles were glad to see their friend.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be back." Lan said.

"Oh yes we do" Broadway said, referring to Megaman.

Lan blink a bit confused.

"he means megaman" Brooklyn said.

"Did he tell you?" Lan asked.

"he was moping about" Angela said.

"and has been trying to hide from your friend and his wife" Goliath added.

Lan sighed. A blinding flash came from Kat's room.

Megaman had been there with Talla and Yugi the whole time.

Kat's eyes slowly open.

"hey kiddo" Megaman said gently.

"Uncle..." Kat started.

"kat... i'm sorry" Megaman whispered

"F-For what?" Kat asked.

"not being here when you were sick" Megaman said with a averted gaze.

"It's ok." Kat said.

"I'm gonna go check on my daughter." Lan said.

Atemu...+

#l-lan?#

Hey.+

Yami couldn't believe that he was hearing his cousin. #but i was told-#

I'm back...competly and totally.+

Yami ran for where he sensed his cousin. He stared at him in disbelief.

Lan smiled at Yami.

The older of the two looked away as tears were about to fall.

Lan hugged his cousin.

Yami looked at him grateful that he was well.

Lan smiled.

"it's just after what our hikaris told me..." Yami admitted.

"You gave up hope?" Lan asked.

"i-i-i-i..." Yami couldn't say.

Come on...I haveta check on Kat.+

Yami nodded having sensed the combined strength of the aforementioned pair.

Lan walked into the castle.

Megaman had been sitting at his niece's bedside.

Lan rested a hand on Talla's shoulder.

"u-uncle... but how?" whispered the young navi.

"I'm back swettie." Lan said smiling at her.

Megaman had the worst grin as his eldest rushed to hug her uncle.

Lan hugged her back.

&knew that they missed him&

Lan and Yugi smiled. Megaman smirked as he looked away. Lan went to his daughter's bedside. Kat looked at her father as her uncle quietly slipped out of the room.

Lan sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, sweetie." Lan said softly.

Kat just hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you guys so much..." Lan said softly.

:If you did loss hope I'd understand after 500 years I did to.+

Lan hadn't meant to use the link with Megaman as well.

In the meantime Megaman had made his way to the area of the castle That xanathos used as gym. Both He and yami were a little surprised of their combined link. The sounds of punches, kicks and shouts could be heard within.

Yami just smiled but noticed that his cousin was missing.

Knowing Megaman he's in the gym.+

#and can you figure that!#

Lan shrugged. Yami realized of the bond between his cousins and sighed. A bright glow came from Lan who lost control of his shadow magic for a second seeing as he couldn't use it for 10,080 years. It caused almost everyone in the castle to fall asleep, except the gargoyles and net-navis, and a certain group, including Yugi, Yami and Tyler. The rest of the humans in the castle collasped falling asleep where they stood the power spread throughout the entire building including the business the castle stood on. Chaud and Protoman using his MDE had been walking down the hall when the power passed through them and Chaud started to collasp to the ground asleep.

"chaud?" Protoman asked as he caught his partner. 'what are you guys up to?' he thought.

/What the heck/

-yugi i think lan unwitting unleashed his magic.-

/I wonder how far it's gonna go./

-as far as i can tell just the city's affected-

Yugi looked at Talla and noticed she was awake and he ran to the gym.

Megaman had gone dragon due to the power release, so a very sleek beast was in the gym.

His chest was glowing brightly and pulsing.

Yugi walked over to Megaman.

&lan. right?&

Yeah, lost control of his shadow magic now every human in the city is asleep.

&explains...& Megaman glanced at his chest.

Yugi followed his gaze.

&don't know long i can contain it- must get out of here before it gets too strong!&

Yugi nodded.

Megaman headed back exhausted. He crashed into the courtyard.

Chaud stired in Protoman's arms.

Megaman had shrunk on the flight back when he crash-landed.

"chaud, can you hear me?" Protoman asked gently.

Chaud's eyes slowly opened.

"hope that wasn't the twerp i heard landing" Protoman whispered.

The red navi gently eased his partner to his feet.

What happened?

" Chaud asked.

"i think lan had an accident with his powers and Megaman reversed it... going to check the courtyard" Protoman answered.

he ran outside to the courtyard.

Sure enough a small hole could be seen. A very small yet tired hikari dragon laid within.

Lan woke up streagthing.

Megaman curled up, falling asleep. "you always gotta keep the balance don't you?" Protoman whispered softly as he lifted his little brother out of the pit.

Lan and Kat yawned.

#lan... he's in the courtyard with protoman#

Yami was looking from a window.

Lan stood.

"I'll be back sweetie." Lan said.

Kat nodded, hoping that her uncle was alright.

Lan walked out of the courtyard. David streghted with a yawn.

"Did I fall asleep, Owen?" David asked.

"the whole city, sir" Owen replied as he looked to the courtyard.

"Oh?" David asked and stood.

Owen just pointed to the sight of a navi holding something in his arms and a hole.

Lan walked out into the courtyard.

Protoman looked up with a smile.

"Hey." Lan said smiling.

"Take a guess" Protoman whispered.

"Megaman revearsed." Lan said.

"Yeah and wore himself out again... at least they didn't see him" Protoman said.

Lan nodded. Lan smiled at his sleeping hikari.

"know WHO i mean?" Protoman whispered.  
Lan cocked his head slightly.  
"let me put it this way... our kid brother would never be able to leave if he was found out by the ladies" Protoman said smugly.  
Lan smiled.  
"think of it. Roll plus a pair that have Mrs. attached to their current last names..." Protoman softly snickered. A puff of smoke came as the Hikari softly snored.  
Lan nodded.  
+Yami, you won't believe this.+  
"aw shut up... proto!" Megaman mumbled in his sleep.  
#what's wrong lan?#  
+Remember when I well lost 2 abilties? And Megaman couldn't fix it+  
#yes...?#  
+Think about it.+  
#don't tell me that...#  
+Yep, just hit.+  
#well did you notice the blade he brought home?#  
+Not really.+  
#he had it with him when he and Yugi went to rescue you#  
+I'm aware unware of alot that happened down there.+  
#well i sensed a change in him...#  
Lan tried to tell Protoman what was going on but nothing came out.  
Protoman shrugged as he went ant gently placed the sleeping dragon into the arms of their brother.  
David Xanatose was watching from the enterence.

"Protoman..." David said.  
"you don't need to say, i sensed it from Omar..." The red navi said as he looked at the businessman.  
"Chaud is looking for you." David said.  
"yeah... well i was seeing to a certain light" Protoman grinned.  
He just glanced between David and a certain dragon.  
Lan carried Megaman inside.  
"the rookie wore himself out again" Protoman told Xanathos softly.

David nodded.  
"he's ALWAYS doing it!" Protoman chuckled.  
Lan walked into his daughter's room.

"uncle, is he okay?" Talla asked, seeing her father in his dragon-form.  
Lan nodded and looked at his fellow yami.  
Atemu grinned. -never could stay out of trouble!-  
/Huh, what are you talking about bro/  
-megaman wore himself out now he's sleeping in dragon-form-  
/Oh./  
Yami sent the mental image to his brother.  
/I sensed something was wrong with Lan again./  
-i thought as much, might be a side effect-  
/What's wrong/  
-doubt he can speak-  
Lan had been looking at Talla when she asked about her dad.  
-he didn't answer Talla just nodded-

"Kat, something up" The teen navi whispered.  
"I know." Kat said.  
a slight glow came from the dragon.

'aw dad, can't you ever relax?' Talla thought as she watched her father.  
:Just rest I'll be fine.:  
The glow slowly faded. "He knows it's pointless telling to to my dad" Talla said to herself.  
Yami gave a soft smile, knowing of Megaman's attempt.  
"Dad?" Kat asked Lan didn't answer her cause he was looking at Megaman.  
#lan?# Yami glanced between his fellow darkness and the girl.  
+What+  
Yami pointed to Kat with his thumb.  
Lan looked at his daughter.  
Megaman stirred again as if he wanted to be the one to tell the girls. A covered sword landed at the feet of it's wielder's brother. It glowed with the Hikari's magic.  
"wondered where he was keeping that!" Yami said.  
The twin went and picked up the blade and uncovered it. #the sword your brother had when our lights went into hell#  
+Really+  
Yami nodded. Megaman whispered in thought. 'came to me as i trained' He sent his brother the mental image of his knightself.  
:I take it you know.:

Glowing jade eyes slightly opened. But they gave away the fighter's tiredness.  
Lan smiled softly at the tired dragon.

Aw man! I'm gonna get it!

:I wish I could tell them bro.:

I know. 

Megaman hid his head underneath one of his wings sadly.

:If this is anything like last time it's only temporary.:

Little did the group know due to the fact Yugi was still in the gym something was about to happen to Yugi that had happened before to him the same would happen to Lan in quite a while. Megaman struggled to fly as he sensed that something was wrong with his fellow light. Lan stood.

:What's wromg:  
**  
**The tiny creature kept trying to take the air. But his wings wouldn't cooperate.

:Bro:

Megaman managed to slip from his brother and slithered fo his cousin.  
Lan followed his brother.  
The dragon hoped he was wrong as he headed for the gym. &yugi?&  
yugi was unconscious on the floor.  
The small dragon crawled to his fellow light. He gave his brother a _i told ya!_ look.  
+Yami+  
Yami ran to the gym having heard his cousin. He went straight for his brother -yugi?-  
+Yami...I think he's having another stroke.+  
Megaman ran for David's office upon sensing the urgency. He passed Chaud and Melody's room as he raced.  
David was working at his desk.  
Megaman slammed himself against the door as he tried to get in.  
"Owen, would you get that?" David asked.  
"sir, have a look" Owen said after he opened the door and saw a small dragon in a heap.  
"Megaman?" David asked standing asked.  
"y-yugi needs help!" Megaman hissed at the men as he looked up.  
David sent for a doctor.  
Megaman weakly smiled as he began to catch his breath.  
Lan sighed.  
Owen picked the small dragon up. "can't rest for one minute can you?" he asked.

"aw shut up, trickster!" Megaman hissed.  
"What happened?" David asked.  
"i sensed yugi was in trouble, found him not moving in the gym" Megaman rumbled.  
He accidentally allowed a yawn to escape as he spoke.  
"I see." David said.  
"no you don't" Owen said as Megaman tried to fly again.  
"Any ideas on what's wrong?" David asked.  
"My brother said a stroke" Megaman rumbled as he glared up at the disguised fey.  
"Isn't Yugi alittle young for that?" David asked.  
"long story" Megaman rumbled, hoping he hadn't been followed too closely.  
'i knew time trips were trouble' he thought.  
Soon Yugi was tended to and stablized.

Megaman sighed tiredly. He hoped Xanathos hadn't noticed it.  
"You better get some sleep." David said as he turned to see a certain clan leader.  
"you guys ARE WORSE THAN MY BROTHER!" Megaman howled before seeing Goliath.  
"Hi, Goliath." David said.  
"He does have a point you know" Goliath said to Megaman. He looked down at the dragon. 'he's worst than lan when he does that!' the hikari thought.  
Goliath collected the little fighter from Owen, knowing that a certain man was probably looking for this small fellow. Lan had took to learning sign and had learned most of it as did Tyler. Tyler had become worried as Goliath carried Megaman. The Man worried for the health of the family's only known expert fighter.  
Lan was in the gym working out.

"Lan?" Brooklyn called as he entered the gym.  
Lan looked having regain his senses not long ago.

"Hey, Brooklyn." Lan said.  
"you okay?" Brooklyn asked.  
"I just feel so helpless. You see the fact is I'm am the national martial arts champ." Lan said.  
"your brother's also a fighter, right?" Brooklyn asked, remembering the sight of Megaman's scars.  
Lan nodded.

"Yeah, we're both trained in the same art style." Lan said taking off his shirt revieling the double dragon tatoe.  
"it's just i remember the first time i EVER saw his scars. Honestly thought he'd been abused or something since he looks like a kid" Brooklyn admitted.  
"He's my hikari and net navi." Lan said.  
"but like i said Megaman looked way too young to be a fighter, we were shocked when it was revealed of why he was away from home when we first met." Brooklyn said, having heard Lan.  
Lan was hitting a one of those long punching bags. Brooklyn watched him with interest.  
'megaman moved like that.' he thought.  
Lan kicked the bag.  
"oh yeah, you're DEFINITELY his brother" Brooklyn chuckled.  
Lan was currently in a state of mind he often enter with his inventions. Goliath smiled as he came up behind Brooklyn.  
"not again!" came a rumbled groan.  
Lan kept hitting the bag.  
"hate when he does this!" Megaman grumbled from his perch.  
"Does what?" Goliath asked.  
"get into an activity! mostly happens when he's inventing" Megaman said.  
"he won't stop for nothing" he added.  
"Oh?" Goliath asked.  
"if you think I'M bad, HE's WORSE!" Megaman said as his own mark had started glowing.  
Lan was a touch outta breath and kept working out. Megaman let out a shrill whistle as he knew his brother was getting tired. Lan slowly looked at Megaman. Megaman gave dragon's version of grin.  
"Hey, bro." Lan said.  
The dragon grinned at the gargoyles as he tried to climb down.  
Lan walked over and took Megaman.  
"figured he be better off with you after how he was in Xanthos' office" Goliath said.  
"Thanks." Lan said smiling at Goliath.  
Megaman only yawned. His fatigue had returned.  
Lan sat down on a bench.  
The gargoyles left, figuring that the pair needed privacy.  
:I don't know about you but, I haven't heard anything.:

Megaman yawned.  
Lan yawned as well.  
A light enveloped the tired dragon as he resumed his actual form. He was still shaky on his knees.  
Lan smiled tiredly.  
"i never know..." Megaman said as he grinned.  
"I think we both need some sleep." Lan said.  
"Last thing I need is to be nagged at..." Megaman said referring to certain humans and navis.  
Lan laid down on the bench the shared PET on his belt.  
Megaman stucked his MDE into lan's pocket as he returned to the PET.  
Lan fell asleep on the bench.  
Megaman went into sleep-mode.  
It had been a while since he slept this way.  
Though the castle was a bit drafty and the sleeping yami wouldn't have been surprised if somebody came it.

Protoman had slipped away from his partner and wandered into the gym, spotting his brothers. 'about time they got some sleep' he thought.  
Lan was shivering slightly.  
"gonna catch a cold, you nut!" Protoman snickered with a shout.  
He whistled just for the heck of it.  
Lan shifted.

"guys go to bed if you're THAT TIRED!" Protoman shouted.  
Lan groaned already in a deep sleep. Protoman sighed as he lifted his brothers up and carried them to their room. He gently placed Lan on the bed and the PET on the bedside table before closing the door behind him. Kat was already feeling better and literally bumped into Protoman.  
"ooh, sorry kid" Protoman said.  
"Hey, Protoman." Kat smiled.  
"looks like you're feeling better, huh?" Protoman grinned.  
Kat nodded.  
"at least someone knows their limits!" Protoman joked.  
"Just a bit tired. I was heading back to my room but, got lost." Kat said.  
"i meant a pair of guys WE know" Protoman said softly.  
"Do you know the way to my room?" Kat asked.

Luckily both He and Megaman knew where each of the rooms that their family slept in were located. "yeah c'mon" he said.  
Kat followed Protoman yawning everyonce in a while.  
Protoman smiled as they reached the girls' room. "well this is a pretty big place" he said.  
Kat nodded.

"Yeah." Kat said with another yawn.  
"get some sleep" Protoman grinned.  
"Night." Kat said and went to bed.  
Protoman grinned as he headed back to chaud's.  
He was chuckling as he came through the door.  
Chaud smiled at Proto.  
Protoman sat in a chair as he tried to stop.  
he finally calmed down.  
Chaud waited.  
"had to help kat to get her room after i carried my brothers to theirs" Protoman said.  
**  
**"Oh." Chaud said looking at the sleeping women next to him.  
**  
**"Those two were in the gym" Protoman whispered.  
**  
**Chaud smiled.  
**  
**"Asleep on the bench no less!" Protoman grinned.  
**  
**Chaud shook his head. Protoman shrugged before returning to his PET for the night. Chaud fell asleep. Protoman slowly fell asleep with a wide grin on his face.

The next morning, Megaman was already at the station. He was gone before the family was up. He did manage to chat with the clan beforehand. 'cop's job ongoing' He thought as he pulled into the garage.  
Lan woke up next and went to his lab that David had set up for him and started working.  
"he was gone before dawn" Tyler said.  
"Really?" Lan asked.  
"pretty sure i heard him run past our room earlier" Tyler said with a grin.  
Lan smiled at his dad from the plans in front of him.  
**  
**"Now let's see" Tyler mused.

In the meantime, Megaman was already deep in his files. Lan looked at his dad handed him the plans and started working. Tyler looked them over. He hoped that a certain navi would not have any problems. Lan was getting into the invention. Like he often would.  
**  
**'There he goes again' Tyler thought with a smile.

Meanwhile Megaman looked up, having heard a certain pair of detectives coming in.  
**  
**"Oh Mouring, Megaman." Elisa said smiling.

"hey guys" Megaman snickered.

Lan soon was ready to test the invention.

"so, finally finished, huh?" Tyler asked.  
Lan nodded.  
Tyler wondered what his boy was working on.

"Man, can't believe how many cases i've had over the years" Megaman said to himself around that time.  
"finally last one!" he said as he placed the final casefile in it's stack.  
Lan tested the devise it looked like a helmet with lights all over it. Lan put it on and flipped on the power.  
Tyler watched, hoping everything would go as planned.  
Lan seemed to wobble.  
"lan?" Tyler asked in concern.  
The older man moved toward his son.  
Lan started to collasp. A call came into Megaman.  
"hang on bro..." Megaman said as he got up to leave.  
**  
**"I have a case for you on the net...some navi is reeking havoc." The chief said.

"on it cheif" Megaman instantly jacked in.  
**  
**A navi was attack the net.  
**  
**"hey YOU FREEZE!" Megaman yelled.  
**  
**He had his blaster at the ready.

The Blue Bomber's eyes narrowed at the attacker. True he was a rookie within NYPD but he'd been a net-agent most of his life.  
A familer blaster.  
'oh no!' Megaman thought.  
Another navi stood there smirking.  
"elisa, do you copy?" The Blue Bomber radioed.  
He felt out-numbered.  
The other navi was the one who fired the blaster.

"What is it?" Elisa asked.  
"i'm in a tight spot. Can you supply Battle Chips?" Megaman said trying not to take his eyes on the navi in front of him.  
"I can try." Elisa said giving Matt a look saying to get Protoman.

The navi glared at Megaman.  
"please guys! i've a navi in front of me and i think another's behind!" Megaman pleaded with his human friends.

"protoman, do you copy? it's urgent!" Matt radioed.  
"What is it, Matt?" Protoman asked.

"Which battle chip?" Elisa asked.  
"the blaster chips" Megaman said.

"megaman's in a spot. He's got a navi that's making trouble in front and says that another's behind him" Matt said.  
"I'm on it!" Protoman exclaimed jack in.

"Blacter battle chip in download!" Elisa exclaimed.  
"hang on pal, your calvary's coming" Matt said.

'Thanks Maza' Megaman thought as he channeled the weapon chip energy. Using it on his collar.  
"TRY THIS!" He shouted.  
The navi behind fired a familer blast at him.  
Megaman narrowly dodged it. Sensing it's familiarity.  
The coloring of the navi was really diffenerent but, there was no doubt to Megaman who the second navi was.  
"no way... is it you?" Megaman asked at a glance.  
The second navi chuckled darkly.  
Megaman wished his friend would hurry. Time seemed to grow short.  
The 2nd navi aimed his blaster at Megaman but, was knocked back by Protoman.  
"nice timing" Megaman said.  
"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The first navi shouted.

The 2nd navi nodded as the duo disappeared.  
Megaman sighed as he recalled of his brother.  
"Omar, is it me or did that 2nd navi look like..." Protoman started.  
"gotta get back to castle, think lan's been tinkering again..." Megaman glared at his brother.  
Protoman headed back to the castle.  
Megaman followed, hoping he was wrong.  
The two navi's once in the castle headed straight for Lan's lab.  
"please let me be wrong" Megaman whispered as he entered the lab.  
Lan's body was laying in Tyler's arms unmoving.  
"damn it lan..." Megaman said softly as he went toward them.  
Tyler looked at Megaman sadly.  
"you idiot!" Megaman growled softly as his heart felt torn in two.  
"Megaman, I can't wake hime up." Tyler said sadly.  
**  
** Bro... Please wake up! Don't do this to us! 

**  
**Megaman's tatoo began to glow to his mental plea. No reaction from Lan's body.

**MEANWHILE IN CYBER-SPACE IN A FAMILER PLACE**

"It's not like you to hystate." A familer voice said.

"What do you mean? he was outnumbered until he had help the humans" The other answered back.

"I think he means me...it's not like me to hystate in battle." A familer voice said.

"Exactly." A familer net navi said stepping out.

"Megaman doesn't realize this but, we dark-loids have simply moved our headquaters to the net in New York." He said chuckling.

Megaman was shaking. His other half seemed lost to him and he had no idea of the Dark-loids return.

"Yes, sir." Monloman said.

"Seeing as I have my 2nd in command back Megaman shouldn't be a problem." Shademan said.

"He doesn't even realize that we've been in the shadows." He cackled.

"Yes, I noticed sir and it's just a matter of time before they realize it." Monloman said chuckling darkly.

"Of course there's that bothersome Lightman...he's bound to help that nuisance!" Shademan growled in anger.

"I have a good idea about how to deal with him." Monloman said.

"oh?" Asked Shademan.  
**  
**"Yes sir. Just leave Lightman to me." Monloman said.  
**  
**"very well" said Shademan. Of course the Darkloids had no real clue of Their enemy's powers or their extent.  
**  
**The only one who did was Monloman. In the meantime, Megaman's mark was still glowing as if trying to warn him. But he paid no heed. A "D" area appeared around the castle and Monloman appeared at the foot of Yugi's bed. Megaman sensed it. He ran to defend his cousin. Yami was already knocked out and Monloman's hand was raised about to send the unconscious hikari to the shadow realm.  
**  
**"LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET'S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH A HIKARI THAT CAN FIGHT!" Megaman shouted.

There was a flash.

Megaman tried to keep from being blinded.  
He then transformed to his knight-self. He knew Shademan had not witnessed this transformation. He had the Dragon sword in hand. 'Lan, my brother...i'll get you back, i swear my life to it!' He thought.  
When the glow faded Monloman was gone and a certain hikari was laying on the bed motionless.  
"no..." he whispered. Megaman was boiling with rage. The darkliods now had his brother and cousin.  
"Sir...I've turned Lightman." Monloman said.  
"nice work... there's no-" Shademan started. A large cyber-dragon roared outside.  
"Megaman..." Monloman growled.  
Megaman's dragon form had undergone a transformation. He looked like a andriod. His marks glowed. One on his chest and the two family crests on each wings. His eyes glowed to a bright emerald.  
Monloman and Takeo glared at Megaman.  
All Megaman did was let loose a burst of energy in the form of a flame. It was aimed for the crests of his enslaved love-ones.  
Marriorman and Takeo fell to there knees returning to normal.  
"dragon fire healing" Megaman rumbled as his marks glowed.  
:M-M-Mega...:  
"you should've known that i would come to save my family shademan!" Megaman roared at the vampire-navi.  
The dragon looked to his brother and cousin.  
Shademan had already send another navi to target Protoman. Shademan smirked.

Lightman and Marriorman looked confused.  
"you don't know the extent of my powers and never will!" Megaman shouted at the dark-loid as he went to knight-mode and had his sword at Shademan's throat. He knew that his eldest brother was in danger.  
"either call back your lackey or face deletion... your choice freak!" He warned in a icy voice.  
Shademan smirked a moment and disappeared.  
**  
**"Better make sure Proto's okay" Megaman whispered as he was about to resheathe the sword, but it slipped from his hand.  
**  
**Lan slowly looked at him confused. 

Megaman sighed as he bent down to pick up the blade and rescue another of his family.  
Lan and Yugi slowly stood.  
"he won't get Protoman twice" Megaman whispered as he took hold of the sword. It glowed in Lan's presence.  
Lan walked over to Megaman.  
The glow brightened when the elder of the brothers came over.  
Lan was confused by this.

:What the...:  
The glow faded as one sword became two. _dragon of darkness, dragon of light... by the powers of might and of right these blades are to used to protect both realms!_ came an aged voice Lan blinked confused.  
'didn't think it would happen...' Megaman thought as looked at the two swords.  
:What the heck...:  
"just like he told me..." Megaman whispered.  
:Like who told you:  
"t-the guy who trained me in metrocity... He said that the dragons of the Yami and Hikari would be called upon to protect the real world and another from darkness" Megaman said as he picked up the blade that now had sapphire gems at the eyes of the dragonheaded hilt.  
:You don't think...:  
"i never told him of the family or that i was..." Megaman said.  
Lan looked at the other blade.  
"i-it's like he figured it out. All they knew in the PD there that i was on a major case and was missing a family member" Megaman said as he glanced at the other blade.  
Lan picked up the other blade.  
Megaman looked at the new blade, it had ruby in the hilt.  
"just like our colors" He chuckled.  
Lan smiled.  
"hope we can slip past them once we get home" Megaman whispered.  
Lan nodded agreeing.  
"know who i mean?" Megamaman whispered as he placed his blade onto his back.  
Lan put his at his waist.  
"swear the ladies'll be hovering if they figure this out!" Megaman mused.  
"Lightman logging out."  
"Megaman logging out."  
"Marriorman logging out."  
"protoman..." Megaman whispered as he looked to his fellow navi.  
Yugi was awake.  
&cos can ya hear me?&  
Megaman?  
&that's a relief&  
Go save Protoman.

Bro... Let's get fang-face!

Lan sat up and took off the helmet and headed for where he sensed his hikari,

"Protoman... you feeling alright?" Megaman asked his fellow reborn soul when he caught up to him.

Protoman blinked at his brother.

"I'm fine." Protoman said the sound of a fight was bearly audioble through the halls of the castle.

"the darkliods almost took Lan and Yugi! they said you were next!" Megaman yelled as he ran toward the noise.

Protoman followed Megaman. They soon arrived to find Lan was fighting navi though he was out numbered and currently just a human.

"HEY SLIMEBAG OVER HERE!" Megaman taunted as he pulled ot his sword.

There was a blinding flash and the navi attack Lan hitting him three times before the flash had faded. A sphere-like light rushed head-on at the navi. It had been a while since Megaman had used the form to attack. He was angry. Lan tried to leave but tripped over one of the benchs in the gym the flash had been right in his eyes point blank. Those clear brown eyes were cloudy almost white. 

"bro?" Megaman called as he reached him.

"Bro...I can't see." Lan was feeling his way towards the door.

The navi that caused Lan's contition was gone.

"Easy I gotcha!" Megaman said gently as he allowed his brother use him as a guide.

:Is Proto with you:

Lan grabbed Megaman's arm.

"Easy does it pal" Protoman chimed in helping their strickened friend.

:Hope Kat doesn't know.:

Fat chance of that! 

Megaman looked over his shoulder in hope that their parents from both this life and the past one would not come looking. Lan sighed.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER SUNSET CAME AROUND  
**  
Lan was feeling his way down the hall using the wall he had dilberately left Megaman in their room.

"Lan?" Angela as she was walking down the same hall way.

Megaman was looking for his brother since finding that he'd been left behind. 'that nutjob!' he thought.

"Hey, Angela." Lan said with a smile.

"Did Megaman tell the clan?" He asked.

"He did... my father ALMOST got mad at him again" Angela said with a giggle.

"Xanatose arrange for me to see a doctor to see if I'll..." Lan started.

"We heard of the incident... and like I said Your brother almost got in trouble..." Angela said.

"I have an appointment in the mourning. I just can't depend on the others to get around." Lan said.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Angela asked in a-matter-of fact tone.

"Who?" Lan asked as he felt his way down the hall.

"A certain pair of navis to name two" Angela chuckled.

:Megaman...:

"Worried are they?" Lan asked.

where are you?

"can't you blame them." Angela said.

"No not really." Lan said as he bumbed into a large dinning room table.

:Dinning room.:

Megaman joined them shortly after.

Not the first time you were without a sense, you know.

:I know at one point or another I've been without every sense.:

Lan sighed.

:I have an appointment in the mourning.:

"i can vouch on that" Megaman snickered as he felt something or someone latch on to his legs and waist.  
Lan looked towards where he heard his brother.

:Who is that:  
Megaman chuckled as he saw his son, nephew and a certain young boy hanging onto him.  
:Megaman...:  
"you boys are worse than your sisters" The Older navi called down. "are not!" came the youthful retort.

"Hi, boys." Lan said smiling.

Virgil couldn't help going to give his dad a hug. Despite his age young Virgil Hikari loved his father dearly. Alex grinned at his friend. Netto did as well since he was the little boy's net-navi partner and cousin.  
"Hi, Netto." Lan said.  
"you okay uncle lan?" asked the little navi.  
"daddy, kat said you had an accident" Said the boy.  
"I did..." Lan started.

:Think they can handle the news:

In their mind. You need a hug or two!

"Virgil...daddy can't see." Lan said gently as he knelt to his sons level.

"W-We know..." Virgil said in a whisper.

Lan smiled softly at his son and hugged him.

"Love you daddy" Virgil whispered as he seemed to snuggle up to his father along with his cousin.

Megaman and Alex smiled at the sight.

"I love you too." Lan said softly as he hugged his son and nephew tight.

Lan was worried about how his wife was handling the news. Maylu was watching from the doorway. She smiled at sight of the children with her husband and his brother and best friend. She took the news in stride having gone through this before with him. Lan was scared that this time it wouldn't go away.

:Xanatose arrange a doctor appointment for the mouring.:

Oh yeah? 

Megaman frowned a bit sensing his brother's fear.

:I'm scared that this time it'll be permenent.:

Lan broke the embrace with his nephew and son.

"Have you seen your mommy, Virgil?" Lan asked.

And how often have you beaten the odds, hmmm?

"Common room." The boy said.

"She's there with my mom and netto's." Alex piped as he slipped away from Megaman.

Lan smiled as he started to feel his way to the common room.

"Thanks Alex." Lan said as he did this.

Megaman smiled at the boys as he went to help his brother.

_'What does fate have against us? And what will be thrown our way next?'_ Megaman asked himself.

When they got there.

"Maylu!" Lan called for her.

"Hi Lan..." Maylu said.

She had rejoined Fox and Roll after seeing where the boys were. Even Bri and Melody were there. Megaman just shyly shrugged his shoulders at the younger Mrs. Blaze.

"Hi, Maylu." Lan said smiling towards where he heard her.

:How they take the news:

Maylu went over and hugged her husband

"We'll get through this, don't worry." Maylu whispered in his ear.

That answer your question?

"I hope you're right." He whispeared back.

"I have a doctors appointment in the mourning." Lan said.

"Xanathos..." Maylu whispered softly.

Megaman was leaning against the in a known position of thought since his Brother was in the safe hands of one he'd known for years. Lan nodded. Megaman was quietly staying out of the way as he watched the two from time to time. Melody smiled softly at her son. As she walked over to Megaman.

Megaman was pretty deep in thought over his brother's problem. He usually never noticed others at time like this.  
"Omar..." Melody started.  
"wouldn't believe me of the last time i got call with- in earshot" Megaman whispered as he looked her, distracted from his thoughts.  
"What's going on?" Melody asked.  
"trying to figure how i can help him... since i've got the ability..." Megaman whispered.  
"Omar you just have to give it time, have faith and be there for him." Melody said.  
"you remember what i'm known by in this life, right?" Megaman whispered softly.  
"Oh I remember." Melody said smiling at him.  
"i only been called by my former name once by certain others" Megaman whispered and grinned, wondering if his friends from NYPD would be showing up.  
Elisa and Matt walked into the castle not knowing of the insedense that blinded Lan. Matt still haddn't see Elisa and Goliath in a romantic moment. They bumped into Goliath. Elisa smiled this time she didn't care if Matt knew about her and Goliath or not and she kissed Goliath putting her arms around his neck.  
"okay..." Matt said he went looking for a certain navi.  
"Now what's going on?" Elisa asked.

Lan tried to stifle a yawn.  
"we got a bit of problem" Megaman said, hoping Melody wouldn't call him by his past name in front the detectives.  
"Like what?" Elisa asked.  
"Lan's having trouble with his sight" Megaman said softly.  
"What kinda trouble?" Matt asked.

Lan had yet to start his postion with Xanatose's company and all this time has been working at the NYPD as a net agent.  
"it started when a group we had encountered years before in Dentech resurfaced... They caused a D area to cover the place and well..." Megaman started.  
"Go on." Elisa said.  
"he can't see" Megaman said softly.  
"I see." Elisa said as Lan lost the battle with the yawn.  
Megaman glanced over with a grin on his lips.  
Lan yawned again.  
"want some help getting back?" Megaman joked.  
Lan had been trying to get around on his own but, was to tired now to worry about that. Lan nodded half asleep.  
"be back in a bit" Megaman told the two cops as he led his exhausted half back to their chambers.  
'i'm glad she didn't call me by that name after they showed up' he thought while entering the Room that Lan and Maylu shared  
Lan felt his way to the bed and flopped down falling asleep.  
"sleep tight pal" Megaman whispered to his fellow net-agent after he made sure that he was comfortable.  
Elisa hugged Goliath. Goliath only chuckled, having sensed a bond between the navi and the woman that he had been next to a short time ago. Lan rolled over in his sleep. Megaman smirked as he decided to play catch-up with some friends back in Dentech. He emailed a particular three. He had the largest grin at their responses. Especially at Gutsman's repeated requests for a battle.


	18. The Recovery of A Blinded NetOp?

**"The Recovery of A Blinded Net-Op?"  
CHAPTER 18  
**  
Lan rolled over in bed in his sleep. Megaman softly snickered. The others were surprised when they heard that the Hikari clan had moved to NYC. Megaman explained of ties in america and that of friends that were in the Big Apple that he had made. At one point on of them asked if everyone was ok. Megaman replied that they were fine even a certain netbattler who was one of the top known of their birthplace. Lan moved in his sleep. Yugi was worried about his still unconcious brother.

&He's just tired _snicker_&

Huh?

Megaman went to check on Yugi and Yami. Lan woke up. Megaman looked over his shoulder. Lan streatghted.

"Looks like someone's awake." Megaman said cheerfully.

Lan knew Megaman probably left a note when he noticed he was alone. A recording was in wait to be activated from the computer. Lan activated the message.

"Lan, gone to check on Yami and. Be back soon- Mega" The recorded voice said.

Lan yawned and stood he wasn't alone though a certain garbeast was watching him. Bronx panted as he watched the human.

"Bronx, is that you boy?" Lan asked.

Bronx walked over and rubbed himself against the man to show he was there. Lan knelt down and pet Bronx. Bronx knew that there was something different and that he had to stay. Lan sighed.

"Things have changed boy." Lan said in a hushed voice.

Bronx whined softly.

"I can't see boy." Lan said softly.

Bronx nuzzled the human in understanding.

"I just hope it's not permenet." Lan said softly.

Bronx barked in agreement. Lan smiled.

"I take that you agree." Lan said chuckling.

Bronx gave a playful growl. Lan smiled. And started to play with the Garbeast. Mergamaman was chuckling at the sense from his brother. He was in the same room as a newly awoken Yami.

"good ol' bronx" Megaman said softly.

Huh?

"bro's got company" Megaman said with a smile.

Lan played with Bronx for a long while. The gargbeast was enjoying himself, knowing that he probably giving Lan a bit of pleasure despite his problem. Lan was laughing as he played with Bronx.

knew he do it!

:Huh:

bronx, seems to have a talent for cheering up others

:Yeah.:

Lan let out a yawn and fell asleep on the Garbeast in fact Lan was still sleeping on him as the sunrose. Megaman went and took his brother back to bed. He then went on to work. He glanced at the pictures on his desk at times. David had told Tyler what time Lan's appointment was. Protoman had gone to work and he had been the one to tell the cheif and went to the chief's office to tell him.

"hey proto" Megaman said as he looked up.

Protoman nodded as he knocked on the cheif's office door.

"come in" Came a voice from the office.

Protoman walked in.

"Cheif..." Protoman started.

"protoman, megaman what can i do for you?" The chief asked, seeing as the two Navis walked in.

"It's about Lan..." Protoman started.

"Megaman's brother? what about him?" The chief asked.

Megaman nodded for Protomanto go on and tell.

"Sir, there was a fight with a dark-loid in Xanatoses castle and well...Lan's blind now, sir." Protoman said.

"And we aren't sure wither or not it'll go away." He added sadly.

"I see... take the time you need BOTH of you. Go home rookie." The cheif said and the last part to Megaman.

He knew that Protoman was friends with the Hikari and Motou clans. But was unaware of any family ties that the navi had. Protoman nodded and grabbed Megaman hand and pulled him out of the Police station.

"HEY CUT THAT OUT!" Megaman yelled.

Megaman managed get his hand free as he glared. Protoman sighed.

"Let's just get back to Lan." Protoman said.

"didn't need to pull me like that!" Megaman grumbled as he fished a scrap of paper bearing the letters _SF_.

Lan's appointment was at 8:00 AM. He sighed and quickly jammed it back in his pocket, hoping Protoman hadn't seen. Lan rolled over in his sleep. Megaman slipped in and got a Knapsack together and hid it. He wanted to be ready if he was deployed again.

"lan?" He whispered.

Lan's blind brown eyes open.

"looks like i get help ya" Megaman said, trying to sound cheerful. 

Lan smiled softly. Megaman helped his brother up so he could get ready. Lan slowly got dressed but not before nearly triping over Bronx.

"whoops" Megaman whispered as he guided his brother.

Megaman knew that _ShadowLaw_ was active again. It angered him. Lan smiled. Megaman waited until Lan was finished. He knew that he could've refused the recon mission. But a part of him never refused an order given from a higher-up. Lan finished.

'i'll tell him when i come back home... it's a simple recon: get their files, destroy their HQ. all in 48 hours! what could happen?' Megaman thought as he went to Lan.

:I hope it goes well.:

"me too" Megaman said softly.

"Let's go." Lan said.

Megaman nodded as he led his brother to the doctor that Xanathos had suggested. Lan was rather annoyed.

"what?" Megaman asked, hoping he could get his assignment done in two days or less.

:This is just annoying.:

"not your first time..." Megaman got out.

:I know.:

'i should've told asher off!' Megaman mused as his commlink came alive.

Lan and Megaman walked into the doctors office.

"yes? i understand... i'll be ready" Megaman answered his call as they waited for the doctor.

Lan waited inpasently. A snap was heard as Megaman sighed. Lan looked towards his brother.

"i should've refused" Megaman whispered.

Lan smiled as the door opened. Megaman looked up at who had come in. It was a doctor,

"hi there" The navi greeted.

The doctor walked over to Lan and lead him away. Megaman sent a message that he'd be ready for retrieval by midnight to the ones who were picking him up for the mission. They exaimed Lan's eyes. Megaman waited patiently for his brother, truth was that his family was what had driven him to do covert-peace keeping. Lan walked over to Megaman.

"What did they tell you?" Megaman asked as he broke from his thoughts.

:They said it won't come back.:

"don't lose hope, you proved them wrong before" Megaman said as he hugged his brother.

"I hope they're wrong. He suggested that I go to a blind school for a while." Lan said softly.

"oh yeah, which one?" Megaman asked.

"It's away from town...it's only for about 6 months." Lan said softly.

"i see" Megaman said.

'and hopefully i'll be home before you finish' he thought.

"I'll need some help packing." Lan said.

Lan pulled out a bag. Megaman was glad that it wasn't the bag he had packed. He put the items His brother would need into it. He also slipped the audio recording.

"I've got to tell the family." Lan said by this point the sun was near setting.

"right" Megaman said. 'and i've got letters to pin before my flight'

Lan started to feel his way towards the door as the sunset. Megaman helped his brother out to where the gargoyles were.

"Hey, guys." Lan said.

"Hello lan" Goliath said.

Megaman was about to greet them but was knocked over by Bronx and this this time he didn't object. Lan smiled at them.

"I'm going away for a couple months." Lan said.

"why lad?" Hudson asked.

"There this school I need to go to doctor doesn't think I'll get my vesion back." Lan said sadly.

"i see" Said goliath, not knowing that another member would be away as well.

Lan smiled.

"Xanatose has already made arrangements." Lan said.

"would've thought of-" Goliath started as he looked to Megaman who shook his head.

"I'm gonna head out as soon as I tell the rest of the family, Xanatose is letting me use his helicoptor." Lan said.

"wish there had been something we could've done buddy" Broadway said.

"I know Broadway." Lan said.

"will you be able to come back to visit or write to us while you're gone?" Angela asked.

Lan nodded. Angela looked between the human and the navi. She felt that two members would be leaving this night not just one. It was a feeling that she couldn't explain it. Lan nodded.

"why can i shake this feeling?" Angela said softly.

"Angela?" Goliath asked softly.

"father, i think Megaman'll also leave" Angela whispered.

"I see." Goliath said.

Lan started towards the door. Megaman followed to make sure his bag had not be found. Lan was feeling his way trying to find his wife. Myaylu touched her husband. Roll had voiced concerns of whether or not _her_ husband would be home in the morning. shewent to look for the brothers to calm those fears.

"hey lan" She said as she came up to them.

"Hi, guys I'm gonna be going a way for a while." Lan said softly.

"where? for how long?" Maylu asked.

"To a school and it's gonna be for 6 months." Lan said.

"The doctor said my sight won't come back." He said sadly.

"don't say that sweetheart..." Maylu whispered with hope.

"It's a school where they'll teach me how to fuction like this..." Lan said little to no hope in his voice.

"keep hope in your heart, my love" Maylu said softly as a unmarked chopper was nearing the city to gather the operative who now lived there.

It was flying from an off shore naval base.

"Can you tell Kat and the twins?" Lan asked.

"of course" Maylu said.

Maylu saw that it was getting dark. Lan smiled and headed to the room he left his bag. Megaman had retrieved the letters while Lan and Maylu spoke. He had Lan's bag with him.

"here bro and there's a audiotape for you" he said.

Lan took the bag and tape.

"I'll see you later." Lan said.

Megaman heard the sounds of a chopper and recognized it. It was of military-issue on stealth. He used his powers to place the letters that he wrote in Tyler and Chaud's rooms, not knowing of who would find and read them. Lan put the bag over his shoulder and started towards the room where Xanatose was going to have his helicoptor land. Megaman helped him there but promptly disappeared, having his own bag. He made in time for the chopper that was to pick him up come into view. A rope was visable and he quckly grabbed hold. The Blue Bomber instantly whisked away. Xanatoses coptor landed. Protoman ran there with a look of panic on his face. Lan looked.

"Megaman's gone... we can't find him anywhere" The red navi said.

"I've gotta go...I have to go to a school for the blind...doctor said my sight won't come back." Lan said sadly.

"Brother didn't you hear what i just said Omar's gone... He left this note in father's room" Protoman whispered in Lan's ear.

"I heard you...but, he'll be back." Lan said.

"how do you know? They-" Protoman started.

"I just know. He is my other half." Lan said.

"i-i know it's just that they're-" Protoman said softly.

Protoman knew that at the moment their father was trying to console their mother in their room.

"Just trust me." Lan said.

"why do i get the she's not the only woman whose gonna be crying tonight?" Protoman asked himself.

Lan sighed.

"Think you can help me get in the heilcoptor?" Lan asked.

Protoman nodded as he led his younger brother to the helicopter.

"at least we'll know your whereabouts" Protoman said.

"I'll write as soon as I can." Lan said.

"you better!" Protoman teasingly warned.

Lan smiled at his brother.

"Take care of the family until Megaman comes back." Lan said.

"you know i will" Protoman assured.

Lan smiled Lan sat down and the coptor took off. Lan sighed he was worried about how Kat would take this. In the meantime

"can't believe my dad..." Talla told her cousin angrily.

The teen navi had heard her grandmother crying and learned that her father had left for an unknown reason.

"He must have had his reasons." Kat said.

"he's needed here and you know it" Talla muttered.

**2 MONTHS LATER  
**  
Lan arrived and 2 days earlier and a tapping sound was audioble in the halls.

"hey-" Protoman stated when he saw his brother when he heard something.

A military chopper was heard as it neared the city. It was bringing a weary fighter home to his loved ones.

**"Hey, Protoman." Lan said holding one of those canes.  
**  
"do you hear that?" The red navi asked.

Lan nodded. Protoman led Lan outside as he spied the chopper and someone jumping out, using a parachute. Lan sensed who it was and smiled.

"catch you later! next card game's mine!" Came a shout.

The 'chute gently lowered it's cargo into the courtyard.

:Hey, Megaman.:

Protoman had gone over and punched Megaman in the jaw as soon as he was on the ground. Lan shock his head and tapped his cane heading towards Megaman and Protoman.

"YOU _LITTLE_ TWERP! HOW COULD TAKEN OFF LIKE THAT!" Protoman shouted.

"not my fault, had my orders!" Megaman shot back.

Lan smiled.

"i couldn't say anything, altough i wanted to!" Megaman said with a black eye forming.

Lan hugged his other half tightly. Megaman knew he was in for trouble once two certain couples saw that he was home safe and sound. Lan just hugged his brother.

"i'm gonna get it!" Megaman whispered.

:I missed you.:

Megaman kept glancing toward a doorway. He was sure that his entrance caught some attention. Lan sighed. Megaman glanced as he heard running. Those that looks of disbelief were the pair's modern-day father and mother.

"Megaman!" Bri exclaimed and ran and hugged him.

"whoa, mom, easy!" Megaman joked.

"she can't help it, she's been worried about him this whole time" Tyler whispered to Lan.

Lan smiled. Megaman just rolled his good eye, having heard Tyler.

"i heard that, DAD!" He yelled.

Lan snickered.

"no comments from the sidelines!" Megaman yelled to his brother.

Lan sighed. Megaman glanced again, knowing that his homecoming was just warming up.

"How'd Kat handle me leaving?" Lan asked the question that had been going through his mind since he got there.

"She understood... Talla was pretty mad with Megaman" Protoman said as he waited for the blazes.

Lan smiled. Megaman sighed at the comment as he heard another set of running footsteps.

"I just missed you so much guys." Lan admited for the first time.

"we know" Tyler said. Megaman smiled, Knowing Chaud would probably light into him for leaving.  
**  
**Lan hugged his father. Bri smiled at this.  
**  
**'i REALLY should've told him off!' Megaman thought as he watched.  
**  
**He knew that he had caused another couple to worry and miss him in his absence. Melody ran out and smiled. Megaman smiled back but glanced away.  
**  
**"Gene, Omar's home." She said looking inside at Chaud.  
**  
**Chaud came out with a look of relief on his face when he saw his youngest son safe and sound. Megaman looked downward. He never meant to worry either set of his parents this much. A pang of guilt hit as telling him he should've refused the mission, seeing the reactions of his parents.

**2 DAYS AGO**

"he hasn't wrtten or called... Hell i can't even get a fix on him from the MDE!" Protoman shouted, worry was in his voice.

Lan arrived home a little before night fall. A tapping sound was audioble from the hall. Protoman heard the taps and looked out, hoping it was his missing brother...But he was shocked and pleased to see WHO it was nevertheless.

"Proto?" Lan asked.

"Hi Lan..." Protoman said softly.

Lan smiled and hugged his brother.

"can't wait until i get my hands on him!" Protoman whispered as he returned the hug.

Lan smiled.

"The clans about to wake up." Lan said.

"still can't understand how YOU can be so calm... i know of a pair of ladies..." Protoman said as he took Lan outside.

"I know." Lan said.

"i've heard them cry sometimes" Protoman said.

"especially late at night" He added.

Lan smiled softly as the sunset.

"well it's true" Protoman said as stone began to break and crumble away.

"Hi, guys." Lan said.

"hello lan" Goliath greeted as his thoughts were on a certain missing member.

Lan smiled. In the meantime at the secret base of the streetfighters. The youngest member was headed to the main office with report in hand.

'maybe asher will let me go home...' He thought.

"here's my report asher" Megaman said as he walked in.

The man took it.

"hey asher, any chance-?" Megaman started.

"You can go home." Asher said.

"thanks boss... it's just my folks..." Megaman said with a hint of homesickness.

"The coptor will take you home in two days." Asher said.

Megaman nodded gratefully. Lan pet Bronx. Bronx panted affectionately.

"Missed you too boy." Lan said.

"i know who else he's missing" Matt chimed in.

"Hey, Matt." Lan smiled.

"I missed everyone." Lan said.

"I sure wanna give your brother a piece of my mind!" Matt said as he went and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Lan smiled as he placed his hand on Matt's.

"he just up and vanishes... Not even Elisa can find him..." Matt said in anger.

"He's fine." Lan said.

"Lan, i don't get you. Nearly your entirely family's frantic and you're calm like it's nothing." Matt said bewildered.

"I can sense he's fine." Lan said.  
**  
**The whole time this was happening, Megaman was packing his stuff. "Hey kid, how about a round of cards?" Asked Tonka, the sumo wrestler. "no thanks T. I'm going home" Megaman said.

Bluestone sighed.

"Just trust me." Lan said.

"but your parents and that couple..." Matt admitted.

Lan told blue stone and the other about their true connection.

"still he should've told you before leaving" said Broadway.

"He must have had his reasons." Lan said.

"did he leave anything, a note or a recording?" Angela asked.

"He gave me an audio note before I left." Lan said.

"do you still have it, lad?" Asked Hudson.

Lan pulled it out.

"Lan,  
I'm sorry but i've been called out. T-the mission's pretty straight-forward. shouldn't take me a few weeks at most. I know that i haven't said anything. Hope you'll forgive me for leaving. don't worry i'll be home one day... Untill then stick by roll and the kids for me - Megaman" Repeated a known voice with a tinge a regret

Lan sighed.

"i knew it" Angela whispered.

Lan looked away from the others.

"he'll come home once his work's done" Goliath piped.

Meanwhile at a hidden base. Lan nodded. A _young man_ headed to the hanger.

"is it fueled up?" He asked.

The Person who asked was wearing blue army fatigues. He had Emerald-green eyes and had dark hair that fell past his shoulders. He was carrying a helmet that was the same color.

The poliet nodded.

"sorry if i'm pushing..." Megaman said.

He pulled out his wallet and gazed at the photos.

"i'm coming home guys..." He whispered as his words seemed to be carried by the winds.

Lan shook his head breaking from his train of thought ending the flashback.

"bro?" Megaman said softy almost scared.

"Huh?" Lan asked.

"y-you okay?" Megaman asked as if he was nervous around Chaud and Melody.

Lan nodded. Megaman only glanced at his reincarnated parents. Guilt from his leaving was still gnawing at him. Megaman just remaianed quiet. Chaud walked over to his sons. The younger gulped as he watched. Chaud couldn't help but, hug the two.

"should've told that jerk off!" Megaman whispered to himself.

Lan hugged Chaud back. Megaman tried to slip away. Unlike his brother's, his departure was somewhat forced. He still couldn't make eye contact with the man in front of him. Chaud frowned he was worried about his son. Fear and regret could be seen as megaman looked over at him.

"It's alright." Chaud said softly.

"b-but i-i-i" Megaman whispered.

"It's ok." Chaud said.

Megaman looked at his feet.

"Asher's a jerk!" He grumblingly whispered.

A tear slid down his cheek. Chud smiled softly at Megaman. The navi fell to one knee as he cried. He had wanted to refuse the mission, but was it had need of his skills.  
Lan knelt beside his brother and hugged him.

"i-i-i wanted to tell them to hand it someone else but i was told that my skills were in need" Megaman got out.

Lan just held his brother and other half.

"s-s-should've been here..." Megaman said.

:It's ok.:

Figured as much about the kid... hope she forgives me... I didn't that i had a c-choice 

Megaman let out a yawn. The time difference between where he was and now was catching up as he heard more footsteps running. Several small and others larger. Lan smiled as he heart the footsteps.

"i can tell at least seven or so kids and a mess of adults." Megaman whispered nervously.

i saw that three of the widows had candles in them

Lan smiled. Lan took a deep breath he'd been avoiding most of the family since he arrived. Megaman hadn't realized but he had been lifted by his shirt. As a fist came flying into his face

"YOU LITTLE-! YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE PULLING THIS STUNT!" came a shout.

"First proto... now you? Jeez Jera" Came the retort.  
**  
**He managed to get free of his angry yet worried brother in time to see his wife. Lan blinked having hit behind Goliath when he recogized the footsteps. He'd avoid almost every one the only ones he didn't avoid were Proto and Chaud.  
**  
**"Your twin just hit megaman" Goliath whispered.

The Blue Bomber backed up into Goliath as he scrambled to get away from the angry human. No one else knew Lan was home but, Elisa, Matt the clan, Proto, and Chaud. Lan was afraid of their reaction. Lan revieled himself gaining a kiss from his wife and hug from his sister in law.

:I have to leave at the end of the week.

"_Yawn!_ at least you got to be here when i was finally able to come home" Megaman said tiredly.

"I'll be here for about 3 more days then I have to go back." Lan said.

That's plenty of time for us.

Megaman was having trouble staying on his feet. His body hadn't yet adjusted to the difference in the timezones. He was completely exhausted. He was doing his level best to hide it.

:Let's get you in bed.:

Lan grabbed Megaman's arm and started inside using his cane.

Are Yugi and Yami doing okay? 

Megaman was too tired to fight his brother this time, It had been several weeks since he last had the chance for even a nap.

:Yugi is still doing physical therby. He's walking now but, like me he needs a cane...Yami hasn't left his side and is helping him through this.:

Lan sighed. He was exhausted as well he hadn't slept since he got home.

Think they sensed me yet? I probably pissed them off! 

Megaman let out a weak chuckle. He figured that his cousins would want pound the living daylights out of him for what he put the family through. And he would gladly allow it.

"I don't know." Lan said with a yawn.

&C'mon let's catch some Z's!&

Megaman had accidently used his link with Yugi.

/Yami, Omar is home./

:OK.:

-Thought i sensed him! C'mon-

Yami helped his twin to the room of their fellow Light and Dark. Lan had just leaned his cane against the wall. Lan yawned a second time and felt his way towards the bed and stopped when their cousins arrived.

"um, hi guys" Megaman said rather sheepishly.

"Lan, you're back too." Yugi said smiling at Lan.

"he managed to be here when i was dropped off" Megaman said.

"Been here 2 days actually." Lan said.

"And why did you leave!" Atemu demanded of the battle-weary Hikari.

Megaman sighed as he sat on the bed. Lan yawned and joined his brother on the bed.

"Ther's a certain pair of ladies who have been waiting for your return. praying for your safety." Yami growled at Megaman.

+Can't we talk about this later+

Lan yawned again. The younger light looked away from his cousins in shame.

#of course#

Lan looked at his brother.

:Better get in the PET and rest.:

Megaman gave Yugi a look saying: _i'm sorry_ as he went to the PET. Yami still looked to the PET harshly. Lan yawned again and laid down falling asleep intendly over the covers.

-i've got a few choice words for your fellow light.-

Yami went and grabbed a blanket and placed it over Lan.

/I'm just glad they're both home and safe./

-think Samir punched him some-

Yugi nodded.

-well he had caused a bit of grief-

/Know Omar he had no choice./

-what do you mean?-

/He won't have left if he had a choice./

-it's just that i heard Bri and Melody cry when the letters were discovered.-

/He didn't have a choice./

Yami looked at his brother, not wanting to believe that their cousin left against his will. Images were sent by the sleeping Hikari to the Elder, showing of his mission.  
**  
IMAGES of TWO MONTHS AGO  
-------------------------------------------------  
**  
"i'm inside" Megaman whispered into his headset. "alright kid... You know what to do" Came the reply.

He went to the Computer and retrieved all the data from it.

"this will put a halt to their plans" He whispered as the download finished.

He manged to slip from the Main sytem into an ambush. The images showed a _young boy_ in blue military fatigues. He was fighting someone twice his size who wore red clothes and then his own escape. 

"Let's let them rest." Yugi said.

Yami nodded as he glanced one last time at their cousins.

/I have a feeling Lan's not gonna be home for long...so let's not ruin it./

-alright yugi... -

3 days pass quickly and Lan went back to the school Megaman was a sleep and Lan didn't have the heart to wake him so he left a audio note and grabbed his bag and headed out to the helipad. Megaman woke up to find the tape.

"Hey, bro.

Didn't have the heart to wake you...I'm heading back to school.

Cya soon,

Lan."

"well he has four more months" Megaman smirked.

Megaman decided to head for the gym. He removed his upper-suit and began punching at the heavy bag. The spirit form of the young boy that Megaman had been moved at the same time as he threw punches and kicks. Only those who had these anicent ties or shadow powers would've seen this. Chaud smiled seeing the boy. Megaman was too preoccupied to have noticed. He stopped from time to rubbed his newest scar. Chaud shoik his head as he watched.

"man, that bison packs a whallop!" Megaman grumbled, not knowing he had company.

"Megaman..." Chaud started.

Megaman turned with a start.

"how long have you been there?" Megaman asked.

"The whole time." Chaud said.

Megaman groaned as he went to sit down. Chaud sat down.

"So wanna tell me what happened?" Chaud asked.

"latest one happened on the mission which kept from home last two months" Megaman said.

"I'm all ear Omar." Chaud said.

"you're just as bad as she is!" Megaman grumbled at the man.

Chaud smiled.

"it started the night Lan left for that school..." Megaman started, not knowing who found his letters.

"I'm litsening." Chaud said.

"i got called in by the group who enlisted me for my virus-busting and martial arts skills" Megaman said.

Chaud litsened to Omar.

"It was a recon mission: infiltrate their base, collect their plans and demolish the place, halting operations" Megaman continued.

"I see." Chaud said as he litsened.

"only reason i was selected was because the enemy had started to cause problems in cyberspace." Megaman whispered.

Megaman shook a bit as he recounted the events. Chaud rested a hand on Megaman's shoulder. Megaman glanced to him apologetically. 

"know who found the letters that i left?" He asked.

"Protoman found ours." Chaud said.

"oh great... no wonder he pounded me" Megaman mumbled.

He could guess Chaud's reaction to his disappearance. He looked sadly away. He always figured Chaud was angry with him for having left as he did. Chaud hugged his son.

"i-i-i n-never meant..." Megaman tried as he allowed himself to be engulfed in the embrace.

"I know." Chaud said.

"really wanted to decline, but..." The young warrior said.

"I understand." Chaud said softly.

Megaman looked at him confused.

"As long as your safe." Chaud said.

"the guys at the station are really going to nail me once i head in" Megaman said softly.

Chaud smiled.

"i've already been sucker punched by Proto and Jera" He admitted.

"You look like your still tired." Chaud said and then suggested he sleep some more.

Megaman curled into a ball as sleep started creeping in. "n-not really" He mumbled.

"Your half asleep go on back to bed." Chaud said.

"s-still need to have a talk with Talla" Megaman said.

"Talk to her after you get some sleep." Chaud said.

Megaman sighed in defeat as he gathered up his stuff. Chaud watched his soon leave. Megaman made back to the room he shared with Lan and ploped onto the bed. Lan, Megaman and Protoman were checking out a cave on assignment.

"i don't know guys... doesn't look like there's anything here" said Megaman.

"I know but, chief says to check it out." Lan said.

"think he's doing on account of me..." Megaman mumbled.

"he's not, c'mon" Protoman assured.  
**  
**'You're not the streetfighter operative in the family.' Megaman thought.  
**  
**Lan was far a head of them the tunnel became so narrow that Megaman couldn't go dragon. A rumble and dust came from in front of them they had been using walking talkies to maintain contact.

"You okay bro?" Megaman radioed.  
**  
**All he got was static. Megaman headed for where he sensed Lan. He found a wall of rocks from the ceiling. Megaman started clearing the rubble. He couldn't go full dragon. But he could become a small one and started digging.  
**  
**:Mega...:

Scraping and clawing against the earth could be heard.

Hold on Lan, I'm coming!

:M-M-Mega...h-hurts...u-under...:

That prompted the dragon to hasten his efforts. A golden flame shot forth when he made a big enough hole. It was endowed with the light's healing energy.

:M-M-Mega...:

Megaman let out a burst to clear the rubble frm his brother, sensing his location. Lan couched hard. Light of a flame streamed as Megaman pushed all his might to get to Lan. It held the healing properties of Hikari. Lan was breathing heavily. The flame's glow reached the man that the dragon was trying so hard to save.

:Megaman...:

A small form glided in. A puff of flame revealed who it was. Lan smiled softly. The Hikari landed on the man's shoulder. The rocks and earth around them seemed to glow. Megaman added to it with his flame. The stones and earth seemed to be affecting Lan. Megaman wasn't sure what was going on. There was a bright flash and there was a pile of clothes. The dragon sniffed at the clothes curiously. The clothes moved slightly.

"uh-oh" The dragon rumbled.

A long furry tail stuck out of the pile.

"Lan?" The dragon rumblingly asked.

Wimmpering could be heard under the clothes. Megaman gently removed the clothes, unsure what he'd find. When the clothes were moved he found a young puppy.

"oh man..." The dragon whispered.

The puppy laid down whinning.

"shhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you my yami." The dragon rumbled softly.

Protoman was shouting trying to get an answer from either brother.

"Proto, you copy?" Megaman radioed.

"Megaman...are you two ok?" Protoman asked.

Megaman transformed back to his normal self, kneeling to the puppy's level. He held his hand out to allow it to be sniffed.

"we're fine... but..." He started.

The puppy sniffed and licked.

"see, i'm not a bad guy" Megaman whispered.

"But, what?" Protoman asked.

"don't ask me how but lan's turned into a puppy" Megaman replied as he continued to gain the small animal's trust.

The puppy nudged Megaman's hand.

"c'mon that's it" Megaman said softly as he went to gather his brother's clothes and gear placing them with his own.

"don't believe me, come see for yourself" he taunted over the radio.

Protoman sighed and followed the path his brother cleared. The puppy acted like it wanted Megaman to pet it. Megaman began to scratch the puppy behind the ear.

"proto's gonna delete me for this!" he whispered.

The puppy's tail wagged.

"like that, huh?" Megaman chuckled.

Protoman got there.

"have a look" Megaman said, not averting his gaze.

Protoman walked over to see the puppy.

"lan got trapped, cleared the rubble... the rocks around us started glowing..." Megaman started.

Lan put his front paws on Megaman's chest and started licking his face.

"t-that tickles!" Megaman laughed.

Protoman smiled.

"one word and i'll let him climb on you next" Megaman warned.

The puppy was a light cream Cocker Spaniel. Megaman gently picked the puppy up. His fur was dirty from the earth around them. He laid his head down.

"aw, tired?" Megaman cooed.

Protoman smiled and headed out. Megaman carried his charge out as he followed. Megaman had been tossing about on the bed. Talla saw this and started to shake her dad. Megaman shot up, breathing heavily.

"Dad..." She started.

"just a dream, but WE need to talk." Megaman said gently, giving his daughter room to sit down.

Talla sat next to him.

"i know you've been mad at me for leaving, but it wasn't exactly my choice" Megaman started.

"I'm litsening." Talla said.

"you know how i learned Martial Arsts, right?" Megaman asked.

Talla nodded.

"well you see, i was chosen by a group of peace keepers. All know fighting arts... i'm the youngest in the ranks" Megaman said.

"Really?" Talla asked.

"i was called away for a mission that very night that your uncle Lan went to that school" Megaman said, nodding.

Talla hugged her father.

"i never meant to cause the family pain or to worry. Talla believe me" Megaman whisperingly begged as he returned the hug.

"I know." Talla said.

Megaman winced slightly due to his latest testament to being a fighter.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Not long before sunset Xanatose's helicoptor landed on the helipad. Megaman was in the courtyard practicing when he saw it. And as before the spirit child form of his past life was shadowing his moves. A wide grin came when he sensed WHO was the passenger on the helicopter. He teleported for the helipad. Lan opened the coptor door and smiled sensing his brother.

I knew it was you!

:Hey, bro. Miss me:

Whaddya think, you nutcase! 

Megaman wrapped his arm around to hug his brother. Lan smiled hugging him back.

:I missed you too.:

Well I-I've been having to tread lightly around Yami. Yugi's been alright about-

:Hey, you other nephew is gonna wake up soon.:

Megaman rolled his eyes.

I'm still getting swamped by the whole lot! Destiny's getting to know my sensitive spots!

**A MONTH LATER**

Lan was getting dressed that mouring. Megaman getting ready to head to the station. He tended to be leery of a certain redheaded Detective. Lan smiled suddenly.

"lan?" Megaman asked, seeing the sudden smile.

Once cloudy brown eyes look at Megaman but, now they were clear.

"OH MY GOSH!" Megaman nearly shouted, seeing his brother's eyes.

Lan smiled.

"i-i couldn't help it!" Megaman admitted blushing to scarlet red; his Battle Mask appearing.

Lan chuckled. Megaman looked away out of embarrassment. Lan finished getting dressed.

"hope Bluestone leaves me alone today" Megaman grumbled.

Lan smiled.

**A MONTH LATER**

The chief send the trio to check out a cave.

"i've got a bad feeling about this..." Megaman whispered.

Lan was a head of them like the dream and like the dream suddenly a rumble was heard and dust was in the tunnel in front of them and like the dream the tunnel was to small to go full dragon. Megaman went to his micro-size to get to his brother.

'just like that dream' He thought.

:M-M-Mega...:

Megaman dug and scraped his way like he dreamt.

:M-M-Mega...h-hurts...u-under...:

'just as in my dream!' Megaman thought as he blasted his way to lan.

Lan was coughing hard when he was freed. Megaman used a measure of healing to help his brother. Lan looked and smiled.

"hope the rest doesn't come true..." Megaman mumbled softly.

The earth around them started to glow there was a flash and a pile of clothes laid where Lan had been and Megaman knew what happened. He sniffed around the clothes for the puppy that was his brother. A whimper came from under nearth as the clothes moved.

"it's ok, c'mon" Megaman cooed.

A Cocker Spaniel puppy dug them self out and laid down whining.

"shhhh, it's okay" Megaman cooed at the puppy.

Then he remember how quickly he got his trust in his normal mode. He transformed and used his dream's actions. The puppy sniffed and licked.

"at least i knew what to do" Megaman whispered.

The puppy nudged Megaman's hand. Protoman was shouted for his brothers hoping for an answer.

"right on cue" Megaman told the pup.

"Proto, Do you read?" He called on his radio.

"Are you two ok?" Protoman asked.

"well... that depends on how you define OK..." Megaman said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Protoman asked a bit confused.

"you'll see" Megaman said crypticlly.

Protoman sighed and followed the path his brother left.

"i'm gonna be in SO much trouble!" Megaman snickered as he played with the puppy.

Protoman soon arrived. Megaman just glanced over his shoulder.

'better not call me Omar if he yells!' He thought.

"Where's..." Protoman started then heard a soft growl in front of Megaman.

"what on earth!" Protoman asked when he saw the puppy protecting his little brother.

Megaman snickered at the sight. The puppy suddenly did the same thing he did in the dream and put his front paws on Megaman's chest and started licking his face.  
Megaman began laughing as he also recalled.

"Where did..." Protoman started to asked as Megaman picked the puppy up like the dream..

"i think it's lan" The Blue-Bomber said.

And like the dream the puppy laid his head down.

"But, how?" Protoman asked.

"that's the tricky part... i kinda foresaw this" Megaman said.

"You did?" Protoman asked.

"in a dream four months ago" Megaman admitted.

Protoman sighed.

"Let's get out of here before the rest of this cave gives out." Protoman said as he started out.

Megaman nodded and followed with puppy in tow. The puppy was covered in dirt from the cavein. Megaman made a mental note to give his _Little Friend_ a bath once they were safely home.

"We need to get a collor and leach for him soon." Protoman said.

"uh remember what i said earlier?" asked Megaman, knowing his older brother had a point.

"That you dreamt about this 4 months ago. What are you getting at?" Protoman asked.

"it's lan, you nitwit!" Megaman growled.

"While he's a dog he'll still need a collor and leach." Protoman said.  
**  
**Megaman mocked his brother's words to the pup. The puppy cocked his head.  
**  
**'proto, YOU're still nitwit!' Megaman thought.  
**  
**The puppy was half asleep. Megaman gave a soft smile when he looked down. The puppy yawned.  
**  
**"tired? sweet dreams" Megaman whispered.  
**  
**The puppy fell asleep. Megaman carefully carried the puppy in his arms. Soon they arrived in the castle and the puppy woke up. Megaman took the little ball of fluff to his room and to the bathroom. He ran a warm bath to clean his yami up. After the bath the puppy like most puppies shook off the water.  
**  
**"whoa, hold on!" Megaman laughed as he grabbed a towel to dry the puppy off.

Kat came in with her brother and sister.

"Dad? You ok?" Kat asked in the room.

"hi kids!" Megaman called.

Kat walked into the bathroom as in the cave the puppy laid down and whimpered.

"Kat?" Megaman asked as a question had plauged him.

"Dad?" Kat knelt by the puppy and held out her hand to let him sniff it.

"um, how did you take to my leaving a few months ago?" Megaman asked, not looking his nieces and nephew in the eye.

"I figured you didn't have a choice and got after a week or so." Kat said as the puppy licked her hand.

"i know Talla was mad for a while... i felt bad-" Megaman said as he watched the puppy.

Kat pet the puppy and his tail wagged.

'problem is i feel like i'm gonna have to leave again!' Megaman thought sadly as he watched.

"Uncle how did dad get turned into a puppy?" Kat asked.

"we were investigating a cave and there was this glow after i freed him from it caved-in" Megaman said.

Kat sighed.

"I'll be back soon...we can't use his human name..." Kat started as she stood.

"thing is kiddo, i knew this would happen" Megaman said gently.

"You did?" Kat asked looking at him.

"when i came home... i had a dream of the whole thing... didn't think much of it until now" Megaman said, nodding.

"Wow." Kat said.

"it was after Chaud caught me in the gym..." Megaman said with a sheepish smile.

Kat smiled.

"well you know..." Megaman smirked.

"I'm gonna go to the pet shop and we have to come up with a name for dad cause we can't use his human name." Kat said.

"right... your mom's gonna kill me!" Megaman snickered.

Kat smiled.

"wanna tag along?" Megaman asked the kids.

"Sure." Kat said.

"well c'mon" Megaman told the three as he carried his brother out.

Soon they got to the pet shop.

"now let's see" Megaman mused, looking around.

Kat took her dad and walked up to the cash resister.

"Excuse me?" Kat asked.

"yes?" Asked the young man at the register.

"We just got a new puppy and well..." Kat started as she sat the small puppy on the counter.

"ah i see... cute little guy" The clerk said as he gathered the items they sold for first-time pet owners.

The bundle included a leash and collar. Kat smiled and paid for the items.

"Know where we can get his tags?" Kat asked.

"we sell custom tags. But he'll need to see a vet for the one indicating he had his shots" The man told her.

"Alright." Kat said.

"Have you come up with a name uncle?" She whispeared to him.

"he's better at it than me" Megaman whispered.

The communicator on his left wrist began to beep, he sighed at it. 

'it's time' megaman thought.

"We're just having a hard time coming up with a name for the little guy." Kat said.

The 2nd comm unit look like the device Lan had given him But it a red face. He usually kept it hidden.

"yeah first puppy and all" Megaman told the clerk as he jammed his hand in his pocket.

"no problem" The man said.

In the meantime Megaman had slipped away to answer the call.

"yes, nightwolf? i see... who's picking me up and when? i'll be ready. They can get me in the courtyard. Megaman OUT!" He whispered as he glanced to the kids.

He walked back to them, scratching the puppy's ear with a sad, soft smile. The puppy's foot thumped.

'i can't leave them again, can i?' Megaman thought.

The puppy gently put his and teeth around Mega's wrist as if saying not to go.

'aw man... he knows! and i gotta help defend the realm!' Megaman thought when he saw his puppified yami's actions.He felt torn inside...Last time Lan was not able to be there to object to his going into danger. Despite his mouth was around the Blue Bomber's wrist a soft whin could be heard.

'aw c'mon i came home last time' Megaman thought as he looked the puppy in the eye.

The puppy kept his grip and kept whinning.

"there's some folks needing my help" Megaman whispered, not knowing if he was being understood.

The puppies brown eyes had a sad look in them. The puppy kept his grip and whinned.

"aw lan..." Megaman whispered.

"um kat?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kat asked.

"little help" Megaman said pointing to his brother.

"Come on." She gently pryed the puppy's mouth open.

"he latched onto my wrist and he wouldn't lemme go" Megaman sadly chuckled.

Kat picked the little guy up.

"i think he heard my thoughts" Megaman whispered to her.

"Why do you think that?" Kat asked.

"i have to leave tonight to help some people and that was his way of saying for me not to go" Megaman whispered.

"i-i-i don't even know how long i'll be away for and i could be in a considerable amount of danger" He added.

Kat nodded.

"at least you understand, i'll leave letters for the family before i'm picked up" Megaman said.

He was always amazed of the level of understanding within the teenage girl. Kat smiled then noticed her was whimpering in pain. Kat sat him down and opened his mouth and then looked guilty.

"he's teething, right?" Megaman asked.

"I think I broke one of his teeth when I pryed him off." Kat said.

"looks like the vet's our next stop" Megaman grinned softly.

"We'll how about Yahiya?" Kat asked smiling.

"now who told you his ancient name?" Megaman whisperingly asked.

"Melody." Kat said.

"We've decided on a name." She told the young man.

"oh?" Asked the clerk.

"Yes. Yahiya." Kat said.

"well it is different" The man said as he went to make the tag.

"so you're not confused when she calls me by mine, huh?" Megaman whispered to the girl.

Kat shook her head.

"chaud only does it to get my attention" Megaman softly laughed.

When the tag was done she put the collor on the puppy's neck tag and all.

"don't believe me ask Proto" Megaman snickered.

Kat smiled as she picked up the bag with the other things as well as the puppy.

"i'll take him, if he can keep from gripping with his teeth" Megaman offered.

Kat nodded and hand the puppy to her uncle as they headed to the vet. Megaman had a list of what he would need in his head as he went to check in at the front desk.

"excuse me" He said.

"Yes?" The women asked.

"any chance we can see the doctor?" Megaman said as he showed the lady the puppy's mouth.

"Sure." She said letting them in and calling the doctor.

"thanks" Megaman said.

The doctor first tended to the tooth.

"Does he have his shots?" The doctor asked.

"no... we just got him" Megaman said.

The doctor nodded and gave him his shots and took his collor off and added the tag that said he got them and put the collor back on him.

"you could say that he objected to the fact that i'm leaving on business" Megaman said.

The doctor chuckled.

"Puppies can get quite attached." She said.

"this little furball was biting on my wristband as his way of saying that i should stay home" Megaman snickered with a nod.

"It's beuitful purebreed you've got." She said.

"thanks... i thought he was cute!" Megaman snickered.

He made up his mind to assemble his gear once they were home. She smiled.

"That should do it." She said.

"so how much...?" Megaman started as he pulled out his wallet.

She told him.

"here this should cover it" Megaman said as he pulled out several bills.

She nodded and put the money away handing the puppy to Megaman.

"c'mon kiddo" Megaman told Kat he summoned his ride.

Kat nodded and followed Megaman. It didn''t long for them to return home. Megaman only hoped that he could prepare without being noticed. The puppy laid down on a dog bed. Megaman ran about collecting what was on his mental list and placing them in the very knapsack he used before. The puppy fell asleep watching Megaman.

"sorry bro" Megaman whispered as he set on the last task. He wrote letters for his family.

There was five in all. The doctor suggest that before he left on his trip he should leave something with his scent on it with the puppy. Two were for both sets of his parents, one to his brother, another for his uncle and the last for his cousins. He wrote a sixth one for his wife. Megaman fished out a Tee he had recently wore and placed in the bed. He went to placed the letters, seeing that the hour was drawing near. And right at midnight he ran for the courtyard. His ride was a dragon-shaped jet, piloted by one of older fighters. He climbed in and with that he was gone into the dark of the night. Chaud walked into his room and over to the bed. The puppy was walking down the hall and saw a certain Gargoyle trio.

"well who are you, huh?" Asked Brooklyn said.

Yahiya sniffed the trio. Yahiya had his collor on of course.

"looks like Blue-boy found a pet." Broadway chuckled as he saw the name.

Yahiya licked Broadway.

"ya-hi-ya" Broadway said, sounding out the name.

Yahiya's tail wagged.

"wonder where our favorite navi is anyway" Brooklyn mused.

Chaud opened the letter.

"chaud?" Protoman asked, not knowing that his little brother had once more left home to fight.

"Megaman had to leave again." Chaud said softly.

"that little-!" Protoman growled.

Yahiya laid down on the floor whimpering sadly.

"aw, what's wrong?" Broadway cooed.

Kat walked up.

"Uncle had to leave on business again." Kat said hearing Broadway.

"uh-oh... I know a few folks who aren't gonna like that!" Brooklyn muttered.

"The puppy is dad..." She said softly.

Three jaws dropped open. Kat picked up Yahiya. The gargoyles were speechless.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

A 5 month old dog was playing in the coutyard it was before sunset. The roar of a unque aircraft could be heard as it neared the building. The dog looked up and sniffed the air and ran to the castle wall and put his front paws on the wall. The jet hovered over the courtyard as someone jumped out. He wore blue-military styled clothes. It flew off the person who jumped out was where he wanted to be. Yahiya jumped on the man licking him.

"C'MON I TOLD YOU I'D COME HOME! STOP ALREADY!" Came a laughing shout.

Melody laughed from the door way.

"He missed you." Melody laughed out.

"i-i had to-" Megaman started, looking away guiltly.

Yahiya nosed Megaman's hand. Megaman just picked up the puppy, holding him close. The puppy's hair was long like when most thought of Cocker Spaniels.

"looks like i'm not only one who changed" Megaman said softly as he removed his helmet. His hair had grown. He gave Melody a look of apology.

"He's even won some shows where you were gone." Melody said.

"sorry that i-i... I'd understand if you're angry with me." Megaman started a tear slid when he heard that.

Melody hugged Megaman.

"h-he tried to tell me not to go" Megaman choked.

"I'm just glad your safe." Melody said.

Yahiya was bigger the when Megaman left.

"i'm gonna get from-" Megaman started as he heard stone break.

Yahiya ran to where the gargoyles were to greet them. Bronx went straight for Megaman, knocking him down.

"miss me boy?" he got out.

"So decided to come home huh?" Goliath asked.

"don't tell me YOU were worried" Megaman got out.

"Of course we were." Goliath said.

Megaman smiled, knowing he'd be in pain once several people got hold of him.

"i'm gonna get flattened" He joked.

Yugi ran out he didn't need the cane anymore and he ran and hugged his cousin.

"whoa!" Megaman giggled.

We were worried about you.

&i-i-i know... sorry&

A blast of shadow magic came at Megaman. Yami had not forgiven him for leaving either time.

"nice to see you too, Atemu" he gasped out.

Yahiya's tail drouped.

"you're not the one he's mad" Megaman whispered to the puppy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE AGAIN! YOUR OLDEST DAUGHTER CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT!" Yami shouted.

"i HAD NO choice! Others i knew were in danger, i had to go!" Megaman shot back.

Yahiya laid down. A blue shirit fell away, Revealing fresh scars overlapping old. Megaman shook as he looked away from his cousin. A pair of teens and several little kids were peering from doorway. Yahiya whimpered.

"just me guys... come out" Megaman called.

The shouts had hurt the dogs ears.

"ooh sorry pal" Megaman cooed.

Yahiya started licking Megaman again. Megaman looked away from his cousins out of shame.

/YAMI, THAT'S ENOUGH/

-aibou, twice... he's hurt others by his actions-

/HE HAD NO CHOICE! AND YOU MAKE HIM FEEL BAD WHEN HE COMES HOME FROM HELPING OTHERS/

-and how can you tell? One day he do this and NEVER return-

Megaman let out a whistle. Yugi looked at him.

&i was expecting that...BESIDES, proto's gonna pound me worst than your dark!&

Megaman waited for the aforementioned navi and his net-op.

/I wish he would just let it go./

Yugi accidently using both links.

&me or him?&

/I wish my brother would just let it go./

Yugi again accidently using both links.

¬ my fault i'm a fighter&

-still should've backed down-

/You know Megaman never ignores an order./

-could've tried this one time- Megaman shrank and hid behind Yugi.

/He's never been able to disobey an order you know that./

Megaman knew that he would've been found out by the others soon enough.

-still could've tried-

/Yami, please just let it go./

-alright... i'll try-

Chaud suddenly hugged Megaman before any could react to him being there. Megaman couldn't move. He was stunned.

"I'm glad you're safe." Chaud said and took a step back.

Megaman just glanced at his cousins with a better keep quiet guys look.

**THE NEXT DAY  
**  
Megaman awoke to find Yahiya asleep on his stomach after afew minutes Tyler and Bri cam in and Megaman got hot and took off his shirit revieling his body there was new scars that were still healing there.

"What happened?" Tyler asked in shock seeing this.

"you know the two times i've left home? well..." Megaman started.

"Yes." Tyler said.

"both times i've been involved in combat" Megaman said.

"I see." Tyler said.

"thing of that large scar on my back happened when i tangled with a creep who can control pyschokenetic abilities. Most people would have gotten hurt as bad, but i was hit from behind" Megaman said.

Yahiya gently nosed the blue bomber. Megaman chuckled at his furry yami. 

"and this guy tried to get me to stay home" He said.

Bri and Tyler smiled.

"he grabbed on to one of my com-links with his teeth" Megaman said.

"Son who was that guy with the long hair. We arrived about the time Goliath and he were talking." Tyler said.

"wearing blue army fatigues? that was me" Megaman said, going to the style of wear he had when he came home.

"of course you guys might've seen Puck" Megaman admitted.

Owen happened to be walking by...he and Xanatose had been left in the dark about who the puppy really was.

"speaking of, hi Xanathos!" Megaman called.

"Hi, Megaman. Welcome home." David said as he and Owen walked in.

Megaman smirked as he let Yahiya play with his sleeve.

"hope Yami cooled off" He whispered.

Yahiya ran to the one man or rather fey who might be able to bring Lan back.

"hey owen mind if i talk to you in private?" Megaman asked.

"Of course not." Owen said.

Megaman weakly went out into the hall. Owen followed.

"can the magic the fey posess reverse transformations?" Megaman asked.

"It depends." Owen said.

"well you won't guess who that puppy in my room really is" Megaman said.

"Who?" Owen ask.

"let me put it this way- his my OTHER HALF" Megaman said slyly.

The navi waited for the trickster's reaction. Owen blinked in surprise.

"Lan?" Owen asked in shock.

Megaman nodded.

"He isn't a juunish is he?" Owen asked.

"a what?" Megaman asked.

"They turn into animals when touched by member of the other sex. They are actually fey...they are desent from an exiled fey." Owen said.

"all i know is that he changed while he, Proto and i were investigating a cave" Megaman started.

"Has he ever turned into another animal like a zodiac?" Owen asked.

"now that you mention it he did turn into a rabbit when we were reunited in Texas" Megaman said.

"Shouldn't be a problem then." Owen said as he turned into his true form.

The fey floated in front of the Hikari.

"Hey, trickter we got a problem." Megaman said.

"your brother's under the influence of the exiled, hmm?" Puck asked.

"He supposed to be a rabbit and some earth in a cave turned him into a dog four months ago." Megaman said.

"and you decided to globehop again, didn't you?" Puck teased.

"Yeah." Megaman said.

"i hear everything from Owen so i know the distress you caused from these missions" Puck said sternly.

A scrathing sound came from the closed door.

"I know. I shouldn't have left like that...but, I had to." Megaman said glancing at the doorr.

"i'm just saying... Besides i believe your cousin and daughter are STILL upset over it" The fey said as he heard the scratching.

Yahiya started howling as he scratched. The fey opened the door to allow the puppy join them. Yahiya walked out.

"don't like being away from him do you?" Puck told the puppy.

Yahiya sniffed the fey and realized it was Owen and started licking his hand.

"I think he likes you." Megaman said.

"he recognized me" Puck said as he petted the puppy.

Yahiya's tail wagged.

"see what i mean?" The trickster asked.

"Yeah." Megaman said.

"Can you turn him back?" He asked.

Puck took a thinker's pose, even went so far as floated upside down.


	19. The Return Of A Yami

**"The Return Of A Yami"  
CHAPTER 19**

Yahiya cocked his head. Puck chuckled, knowing that he was confusing the small one in front of him. Yahiya started to chase his tail again soon a yalp was heard from the puppy as he caught his tail. Puck chuckled again hearing that. Megaman picked up the puppy. The fey suddenly clapped his hands, there was a blinding flash and Lan was back and as though confirming what Owen had said about him being a fey he was dressed as one.

"lan?" Asked Megaman.

Lan turned to face him.

"you did it puck." Megaman said softly as he looked away.

Puck smiled.

"Did what?" Lan asked.

"he transformed you back" Megaman said, still feeing bad for going off to fight.

Lan looked at Puck.

"you're descended and in part from the fey" Puck said, knowing the reason for Megaman's actions.

"Really?" Lan asked.

Puck nodded. In the meantime, Megaman slipped away, there was a certain teen navi that he needed to set straight if he could get past his cousins.

Lan hadn't noticed but he was floating like Puck often does.

"see?" asked the elder fey.

"Uhh...I'm floating what the..." Lan started in shock.

"trait of the 3rd race" Puck said.

Meanwhile Megaman had made it to his niece's room.

"Kat, are you girls in there?" He called out.

"Uncle?" She called back.

"yep it's me is Talla there?" Megaman asked, poking his head in.

Talla was standing. Lan was in shock.

"3rd race?" Lan asked in shock.

"hey baby" Megaman said gently.

"Humans, Gargoyles and those of magic" Puck said.

"Perhaps I can shed some light." A familer voice spoke.

"uh-oh" Puck whispered.

A familer man appeared. Puck just smiled sheepishly at his father.

"Child it is simple there were some children of mine who didn't follow the rules at all. They were worse then my son here and I had to exile them...they were shape shifter and this power passed on over time the knowledge of how to control it was lost to the distants and it affected them when they were touched or hugged by a member of the other sex that wasn't of the 3rd race...they turned into zodiac of the year they were born." The man explained.

Puck looked toward the direction that certain Hikari had taken.

"But, since you were turned back by the magic of Avolon this time you will be able to control it and turn into anything from now on." The man said.

"You're home." Talla said softly.

"yeah i am honey" Megaman said.

Talla ran to him hugging him for dear life. Megaman closed his eyes as he returned the hug, deepening it.

"I was so worried about you." Talla said softly.

"i know, i know" Megaman said softly as his eyes opened to reveal the tears that were about to fall.

"What am I wearing though?" Lan asked.

"I hope you never have to leave again." Talla said softly.

"wardrobe of the fey and i think your light's made ammends with his child" Puck said.

"i hope so too, girls i really do. BUT if i do, just know that i'll try to find my way back home" Megaman said.

The girls smiled.

"I'm glad." Lan said.

"now there's that rift with your cousin that he has to deal with" Puck said gleefully.

"Atemu has quite a temper." Lan chuckled.

"He was quite furious yesterday" Puck said.

The King of Avolon disappeared as quickly as he came.

"his brother was just grateful to see your little brother was finally home safe and sound" Puck said, knowing that his father had returned home.

Lan snickered surprising himself that he found this all funny.

"what is it?" Puck asked.

"Just surprised I'm finding any of this funny." Lan said.

"Atemu did use him as a target" Puck said.

Lan chuckled.

"the man shouted at him, scolded him. His twin had to disfuse the anger" Puck said.

"That's too funny." Lan said at the moment he looked totally like a fey and floated off.

"as far as both sets of your parents go, they just glad that he came home safely... why is your cousin's reaction funny?" Puck said confused.

"Oh...just something that happened in anicent Egypt." Lan said disappearing arround a cornor.

Puck watched him leave bewildered. He changed back to Owen and followed. Lan popped into the room of his fellow dark.

"Lan?" Yami asked.

"Hi." Lan said.

"and the little- still hasn't shown his face today" Yami grumbled.

Lan was the same shade as Puck and his hair was white. Lan was sitting there in mid-air.

"You know sometimes you're not very observant." Lan mumbled.

"what on earth?" Yami said when he saw.

"First off I'm human again, or rather I'm a fey and second off I was floating." Lan said landing.

"still want to teach that brother of yours a lesson!" Yami growled under his breath.

&hey yugi, wanna come with me to the station?&

Sure.

Megaman went to the garage, revved up his ride and went to the station with his cousin in tow. Lan had a touch of anger in his eyes.

"well he should've said something instead of going WHO KNOWS WHERE!" Yami said, the worry that he'd held for his cousin could be seen.

Truth was Megaman felt like a little kid who would've been seriously punished for what he had done in the last six months or so.

"If you contiue with this behaver you may drive him away." Lan said.

"but he's the one-" Yami said with fear in his voice.

In the meantime, Megaman had made it to the station's garage, Telling Yugi to head for his desk. He'd be there shortly. Yugi went to Megaman's desk. Lan rolled his eyes floating again.

"Humans can be so stumborn." Lan mumbled.

"You know, Elisa, I can't believe He took off again!" Matt grumbled, not knowing that the King of Games was waiting for his cousin, the Blue-Bomber to join him.

"can't blame me for worrying!" Yami griped.

"Humans." Lan rolled his eyes.

"partner, look" Matt said, seeing Yugi.

"Hi, Yugi." Elisa said seeing him.

It was then that a certian wayward navi slipped in. A string of chuckles came at the sight of the two detectives and a duelist.

"Hi, Megaman." Yugi said.

"you two look like deer caught in the headlights!" The navi said at his friends shocked faces.

Yugi smiled at his cousin. Megaman waited for one of his friends to light into him with a slight grin. Elisa smiled at Megaman. Megaman averted his gaze, knowing that two of his brothers had yet to learn that he was home.

:FYI I'm pretty sure Protoman knows you're home.:

Don't remind me...hope he doesn't come in!

Protoman walked in with Chaud as well there was a blinding flash and baby sat in the place of chaud and Yugi silence came through the link with Lan.

"uh-oh... Yami's gonna nail me" Megaman whispered as he tenderly picked up his cousin.

Protoman did the same with Chaud as he glared at his little brother.

Bro, we've got a problem

:Huh? What is it:

Lan was floating in front of Yami.

Um, Yugi and Chaud were transformed into newborns, think it's the same thing that may happened to you... 

Megaman gently cradled his cousin closely to him.

"Yugi and Chaud new borns thats interresting." Lan said.

Suddenly there was a flash there as well and the two Yami's were replaced with babies. The two laid on the bed crying.

"oh-no" Megaman whispered as he looked at Protoman with a _trouble at home_ look.

Protoman nodded and he started towards Chaud's car. Megaman activated the bike's feature to return home without it's rider as he climbed in beside his brother, still holding the baby hikari.

"Can you hold Chaud while I drive?" Protoman asked.

"I was gonna offer anyway." Megaman said as he hummed a tune to the two babies in his arms.

Protoman started the car and headed for him. David had been his office at the time watching the secrity cameas go through the castle and saw the transformation of the two. David stood quickly and headed out of the room and headed down the hall.

"sir i believe Omar and Samir are on their way home... What we have seen may have happened to Yugi as well." Owen said, having accidently used the two navis past names.

David looked at Owen a bit confused. David shook his head still confused by that and ran into the room containing the 2 baby Yamis and picked the up trying to calm them.

"understand now sir?" Owen asked.

The two navis walked in at that point. One held a baby with tri-colored hair and jewel-colored eyes. Megaman hummed the tune he used with Lan while they were in Africa. David looked at the navis holding two babies one with brown hair and eyes the other with tri colored hair and crimson eyes. 

"Just like five years ago" Megaman said softly as he went to his Yami.

Yugi and Yami reached for eachother.

"okay i get it" Megaman chuckled as he went over to David with the little Hikari in tow.

David traded Lan for Yugi so the two would be near eachother.

"You look just like those baby pictures, bro" Megaman cooed to his Yami.

Lan fell asleep in the arms of his hikari.

"man, he looks EXACTLY his pictures in San Anatonio." Megaman said loud enough to be heard by the two men.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" David asked.

"remember the matter that brought here before?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah." David said.

"well before it. Lan disappeared after accidently upsetting yugi. I found out that he'd been transformed like now and ended up there..." Megaman started.

"Really?" David asked in surprise.

"he'd been adopted by a couple who he had met as a little kid" Megaman said softly.

Protoman walked out carrying Chaud and walked into the common room where his sister in laws, Tea and Fox were.

"I see." David said.

"what on earth?" Fox asked.

"It's Chaud he, Yugi, Yami and Lan are..." Protoman started.

"he's cute!" Destiny piped.

She hadn't seen her older 2nd cousins lately.

"Yugi and Yami are with David and so is Lan and Megaman." Protoman said smiling at Destiny.

The little girl looked away sadly. She'd missed her older cousin who had left to fight. Tea hugged her daughter.

"i miss mega" Destiny whispered.

"He's home sweetie." Tea said softly.

"someone talking about me?" Came a known navi's voice in question.

"Hey, bro." Protoman said.

Megaman appeared with his brother in his arms as he smiled at the little girl gently. Tea stood smiling at Megaman.

"hey tea" Megaman said, looking away.

Destiny hugged Megaman.

"good to see you too..." Megaman whispered to her.

"I missed you." Destiny said.

"i-i know" Megaman said gently.

Protoman smiled at his little brothers and the rest of the family.

"bettting you're still wanna get after me for leaving" Megaman said to his brother ruefully.

"Just glad you're safe." Protoman said.

Megaman looked at his brother warily.

"i wouldn't blame you if you were..." He said.

"Let's just say mom and I had a little talk last night." Protoman said.

"huh?" Megaman asked.

"I just figured that the whole family would be REALLY mad at me for the two times i had to leave. i know that i angered Atemu." he added.

"We're not all mad...I was but, mom talked me down." Protoman said.

"i-i- wanted to refuse..." Megaman started.

"I know." Protoman said.

"glad i hadn't seen them" Megaman said softy as he was referring to his Present-day uncle and aunt.

"I wonder how the hikari's will handle this." Protoman said.

"thanks for reminding me" Megaman whispered.

"Best get it over with I have to tell Melody." Protoman said.

"wanna help me in telling the motous? i've hadn't REALLY seen my uncle or aunt since i came home" Megaman stated.

"All right." Protoman said.

"bet Jera still freaked at me" Megaman chuckled as he headed to Tyler and Bri's quarters.

Protoman went with his brother. Megaman stopped at a door and knocked. Bri opened the door.

"hey mom" Megaman said as he held a baby Lan.

"Is that...who I think it is?" Bri asked in shock.

"yeah, don't ask me how" Megaman said.

"Tyler..." Bri started looking at her husband.

"he's not the one, chaud and the twins" Megaman said as tyler walked up, seeing his son.

"and by that, i mean Yami and Yugi" he continued.

Lan's eyes open and he smiled when he saw his parents.

"sleep okay huh?" Megaman cooed as Tyler took Lan from him.

Protoman smiled looking at his sleeping net op.

"i'm gonna go get the twins" Megaman whispered to his older brother.

Protoman nodded. Megaman made his way back to David's office to get his cousins. David smiled at Megaman.

"They're next. And I gotta see my uncle and aunt. not sure if they know I'm home" Megaman said, picking up the pair.

David nodded.

"Good luck then." David said.

"well you know... Then i've gotta pop in on Jera, but i'm scared to..." Megaman admitted.

"I could imagin." David said.

"well he socked me last time" Megaman said.

David smiled.

"Better get it over with, with the motous." David said.

Megaman sighed as he left to rejoin his brother and head to his uncle's. He swallowed hard when he saw his brothers. Protoman went over to Megaman.

"ready?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah." Protoman said.

Megaman headed to where Virgil Motou and his family stayed. "uncle, are you in?" He called.

Virgil opened the door.

"hi" Megaman said gently.

Virgil smiled then noticed the twins.

"i-i'm not sure how it happened" Megaman said.

"Yuri..." Virgil started as he took one of the twin it beinging Yugi.

Yuri was shocked when she saw her sons, but was even more so at her nephew as she took Yami. wanna do Yuri?

"When did..." Yuri started.

"Them or me?" Megaman said, looking away.

"When did you get home?" She asked.

"a-about a month ago" Megaman Admitted.

Yuri smiled and gave her nephew a half hug because of Yami in her arms.

"i didn't mean to cause any grief" Megaman told her as he looked at Yami.

"I know." She said softly.

"maybe i'll be able to earn your forgiveness one day" Megaman said to yami.  
**  
A WEEK LATER**

The babies had been growing pretty quickly and Lan and Yugi managed to get out of their cribs and crawled out to the coutyard not long before sunset. Megaman had followed them for safety sake. He knew Bronx would have a field day. The sound of the stone breaking was heard.

"someone's gonna have a blast" Megaman chuckled.

The babies cocked their heads.

"you'll see" Megaman said as he scooped the pair up.

The clan streached.

"hi guys" Megaman called.

Goliath smiled as he got down.

"can one of you watch them for a bit? There's uh, something I gotta take of." Megaman asked as he still was avoiding Jera.

"Of course." Goliath said as he gently took one of the two.

Megaman handed the other to one of the trio as he left for his brother Jera's quarters. He knocked on the door. Jera answered his door.

"h-hi bro" Megaman said as he was still little nervous from before.

Jera smiled and hugged his brother.

"figured you were-" Megaman said.

"I was now I just glad you're ok." Jera said.

"well a-after last time" Megaman admitted.

Jera smiled at his brother.

"Jera, i didn't have a choice" Megaman said.

"It's alright?" Jera said.

**MUCH LATER THAT DAY**

The trio were attack via a spoke bomb Megaman tried to protect them but was knocked out the man managed to get Lan and Yugi. Adult crimson eyes slowly open. Unforgetly the spell still affect the missing two. Yami rushed over to check on Megaman.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked as Megaman groaned coming to.

"I feel like i got hit with a virus wave" Megaman said as he sat up.

"You'll feel even worse in a second." Yami mumbled knowing Megaman hadn't realized yet that two were missing.

"about our brothers missing... i tried, was outmatched" Megaman said.

"We have to find them. Maybe the clan can help." Yami said as he ran out to find Goliath.

Megaman followed, hoping the clan hadn't gone on patrol yet. Yami search the castle hoping that as well. Megaman found him in the library. Goliath looked at Megaman.

"someone took Yugi and my Brother" Megaman said.

Goliath nodded and went to where he knew the others often hung out. Megaman followed as he tried to get a sense on where his yami was. He hoped His cousin had forgiven him for his past mistakes. The clan soon slipt up and search the entire city and they had to wait to search father till the next time cause it was near sunrise Elisa went to the undergrond to spent a little time with her brother and fill him in.

"So the kid finally home and now his brother and cousin are missing." Talon said. 

Elisa nodded.

"We've search the entire surface of the city and nothing." Elisa said.

"i'll have the guys check the tunnels. um, Elisa how much trouble did he get into?" Talon said before heading to tell the others.

"Not as much as the last time." Elisa said.

"Who was angrier?" Talon asked with a chuckle.

"This time it was Yami." Elisa said.

"i keep thinking it'd be his parents... both sets since he's the younger or youngest child" Talon said as he left to tell Maggie. 

Elisa hoped they find something.

"i'll call if i find something" Talon yelled.

In the meantime, Megaman nearly made a groove in the floor when he was pacing. He couldn't feel anything from Lan. Elisa ran back to the castle.

"Talon's clan is searching the tunnels." Elisa said.

"thanks elisa..." Megaman said, keeping an averted gaze.

The 2nd comm link went off.

"Megaman here" Megaman answered.

"We have a mission we need you to go on." Col. Gulie said.

"but sir... i have a situation here at home" Megaman said.

"Megaman...you have alot of people counting on you here." Gulie said.

"All right... I'll go. But could you come back with me when it's done? When's retrieval?" Megaman relented.

"Just before sunset." Gulie said.

"i'll be ready. Megaman out." Megaman said.

Retrieval soon came. It took a month for Megaman to be completly briefed and then they drop off in africa. He had only been here one time prior with his brother.

"JEAN, SE LÈVENT SVP!" A 6 Year old boy cried.

(JEAN, PLEASE GET UP!)

"I know that voice" Megaman said as he had infiltrated the compound.

"Le marc, course fonctionnent svp juste." Another 6 year old boy pled.

(Marc, run please just run.)

The navi-streetfighter went toward the voices. 

'what are kids doing here?' Megaman thought as he spotted one of them.

One knelt beside the other the kneeling one had spiky tri-colored hair.

"Vous êtes blessé que je ne vous laisserai pas aime ceci." Yugi said.

(You are hurt I will not leave you like this.)

Megaman slowly made his way to the children, seeing that one was hurt. The hurt one had brown hair.

"Courez le marc parti tandis que vous avez toujours la chance." He said.

(Run away Marc while you still have the chance.)

"easy, little fella. I'm not gonna hurt you or your friend. I'm one of good guys, see?" A gentle voice said.

Familer brown eyes look slowly look up an Megaman. Megaman neared the boys, seeing that they resembled his brother and cousin. 

"see, look?" He said softly as he saw to the one who was hurt.

The hurt one slowly and painfully stood...it was obvesious by his stance that his had broken and shouldn't even be standing.

"don't move. I'll get you two out" Megaman as he signaled HQ, knowing this boy needed help as he gathered him up.

Megaman also requested medivac. Fortunately The Blue Bomber turned operative had completed his other mission objectives. He jus needed to get the boys out before they were discovered.

"Jean, vous allez être bien." Yugi said.

(Jean, you're gonna be ok.)

"hope i'll be able to return home after i get you two outta here" Megaman said quietly. just asking

Soon the three were out of there.

"so how long have you boys been there?" Megaman asked as he signaled their ride.

The two boys looked at Megaman confused.

"Qu'a-t-il dit?" Yugi asked.

(What did he say?)

"Je ne sais pas." Lan said.

(I don't know.)

Lan and Yugi look back at Megaman.

"Facile. Je suis l'un des bons types vois?" Megaman said by used of his translator-chip. He showed his badge.

"Je suis Jean et c'est marc." Lan said gesturing towards Yugi.

(I am Jean and this is Marc.)

"Megaman de mon nom" Megaman said.

Lan smiled.

"Ces hommes nous ont tenus captif depuis que nous étions des bébés." Lan said.

(Those men have held us captive since we were babies.)

"Je vois." Megaman said.

Megaman absentmindly fiddied with the device that Lan had given him. Lan and Yugi watched him curiously as there ride landed.

"lls sont ici pour nous porter a la surete." Megaman said as he loaded the boys in.

"Bien, nous vous faisons confiance." Lan said.

(Alright, we trust you.)

"bon" Megaman said.

The boys smiled at him.

"Where did they come from? What were doing in there and who are they?" Gulie asked when they arrived at the base.

"i don't know sir... but" Megaman started.

"But, what?" Gulie asked.

"as far as names go the injured one's Jean and the other's called Marc... They reminded me of my missing family members" Megaman said.

Melody had given all four babies lockets and Marc and Jean both pull out lockets Marc had a picture of Virgil and Yuri Motou holding Yugi and Yami. Jeans had Tyler and Bri was holding Lan.

"do you want to see them, sir?" Megaman asked.

Gulie nodded. Megaman led his CO to where they were keeping the boys. He noticed one of the lockets and gasped.

"can it be?" he whispered.

A look of utter shock plastered on his face. Gulie raised an eyebrow.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Lan asked seeing the shocked look.

(What is it?)

"Est-ce que je peux voir vos garcons de lockets, svp?" Asked Megaman.

Lan nodded and handed it to Megaman. Megaman looked inside. his thoughts were confirmed. These two were his missing brother and cousin.

"Merci" Megaman said, giving it back.

"What's going on Megaman?" Gulie asked.

"you know how my file lists two sets of parents?" Megaman answered.

"Yeah." Gulie said.

"well one of my mothers had given three out of four lockets with pictures of babies with their parents" Megaman said, tearfully.

"I see." Gulie said.

"My brother and cousin were taken the very day that you summoned me" Megaman said.

He pulled out the locket, opened it and showed it to the Colonel. 

"Jean looks like that baby but, that's impossible." Gulie said.

"not really" Megaman said, Revealing his.

"How?" Gulie asked.

"well jean is really my older brother Lan. He along with Marc whose true name's Yugi along with his twin brother were transformed to newborn babies by some unknown force. they were taken in a attack the day you called me." Megaman said with a heavy heart, knowing of a family who were probably going insane with worry.

The doctor walked in to examie the break. Megaman kept out of the way. Unforgently for Lan it was broken in a way that had to set. The 'soldier' kept thinking of thier loved ones and a tear fell. Lan let out a scream when it was set. Yugi flinched. The Blue-Bomber pulled out his wallet that was overflowing with photos. Megaman shuddered when he heard. The doctor soon had the leg in a cast.

"What's the prognosis, doc?" Megaman asked.

"He'll be fine in about 6 weeks he can get the cast off." The doctor said.

Megaman nodded, glancing at his wallet.

"proto's gonna pissed at me" he whispered.

"As soon as I get your report I'll arrange for you three to go home." Gulie said.

"Yes sir, will you join us?" Megaman asked.

"Of course." Gulie said.

Megaman stayed long enough to tell the boys that they would be coming home with him since he showed them his locket from Melody. And he then went to write his report. He was done within a couple of hours. Lan and Yugi fell asleep. Megaman stretched as he got up to hand Guile his report so he could finally take the boys home. Guile took the report and filed it and stood.

"i guessed you could use some R & R" Megaman said with a tired grin.

"Let's go." Guile said grinning slightly.

Megaman went to get the boys as he made his way to the hanger. Lan and Yugi's eyes opened slowly.

"Megaman, ce qui continue?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes.

(Megaman, what's going on?)

"heure d'aller garcons a la maison !" Megaman said.

"Vous moyen vous nous prenez la maison maintenant?" Yugi asked.

(You mean you're taking us home now?)

"tout que j'ai du faire devait ecrire un rapport pour mon officier commandt avant que nous pourrions partir" Megaman said.

"Bien." Yugi said.

(OK.)

Megaman and his young charges met up with his CO within minutes. Guile pulled Megaman out of earshot of the two. 

"what is it? There a problem?" Megaman asked.

"It's about them...the doctor found something..." Guile started.

"what?" Megaman asked.

"He found eventence that they've been beaten and Jean's leg had been broken before not set right and allowed to heal." Guile said.

"someone abused them?" Megaman asked.

Guile nodded.

"well they'll get all the TLC they'll need where we're going" megaman said.

"Good they'll need it." Guile said.

Megaman nodded as he glanced at the kids. Yugi and Lan just waited for the blue bomber to come back. Guile walked over to the two. Megaman smiled as he followed. When they got home the first thing that happened was like older yamis back meet floor by way of youngest light.

"hey yami" Megaman joked.

"Oww..." Yami groaned.

"gotcha this time" Megaman grinned.

The Blue Bomber snickered.

"Ces hommes nous ont forcés à apprendre à combattre." Lan said.

(Those men forced us to learn to fight.)

"Jailliez que l'homme est quelqu'un que je connias qu'il aura probablement des mots avec moi plus tard" Megaman said.

"Le marc, celui n'était pas bon!" Lan called over.

(Marc, that wasn't nice.)

"Aww...mais, Jean..." Yugi started.

(Aww...but, Jean...)

"marc" Megaman said shook his head.

Yugi sighed and walked over to the two.

"il a raison, sans compter que moi doit parler avec lui" Megaman said gently.

"Bien." Lan and Yugi said.

Megaman went over and helped his cousin to his feet.

"you okay?" He asked.

"That hurt...when did Yugi learn that?" Yami mumbled brushing himself off.

"do you REALLY wanna know?" Megaman whispered.

"Of course I do." Yami said.

"they were forced to fight from an early age" Megaman whispered.

Yami frowned slight.

"Forced like how?" Yami asked worried for his other half.

"hadn't gotten that far- they were forced by the men who were the reason for my leaving again" Megaman said softly.

"I wonder how his leg got broken." Yami asked.

"that's how i found them, lan was trying to get yugi to run but he wouldn't" Megaman said.

The sun was gonna set soon...Yami noticed Gulie.

It might be wise to brief him before sunset.

Megaman nodded.

"sir? we need to talk" He said.

"About?" Guile asked.

"ever heard of gargoyles?" Megaman asked, pointing to Goliath.

"Yes, actually we have a Gargoyle Oppertive in London claims he's a vitrin of WW2 and that a Scottish Gargoyle saved his life and brought him to this time. Why do you ask?" Guile asked.

"well... the scottish gargoyles..." Megaman said as he heard stone crack.

Guile look at the gargoyles.

"BRONX NO! D-!" The garbeast leapt and tackled Megaman, licking him vigorously.

Guile smiled and walked over to Goliath and looked him over a moment.

"This gargoyle actually fits Grif's discribsion." Guile said.

"you know Grif?" Asked Goliath.

The navi struggled to get away from the greeting. Knowing it alerted the family within.

"Yes." Guile said.

Megaman managed to get away to rejoin the others.

"And Megaman has found two that I believe you've been looking for." Guile said gesturing towards Yugi and Lan.

"but where?" Asked goliath when he saw the two small boys.

The clan leader was a little displeased that the navi had to fight.

"Africa." Guile said.

Goliath glared at Megaman.

"not my fault!" The Blue-Bomber shouted

"Take it easy on the kid he's the one who resuced the boys." Guile said.

"there are several here who have been worried about him!" Goliath growled.

"The boys would still be missing he hadn't come with." Guile said.  
**  
**"he's got a point" Megaman said sheepishisly as he saw some known candles.  
**  
**He knew their arrival would be greeted family soon enough as he looked to the doorway.  
**  
**"Knew those would be out" Megaman said softly.  
**  
**Megaman glanced at his CO when he heard running. Bri ran out and hugged Megaman. Megaman chuckled. Lan pulled out his locket again and looked at the women his mouth stood agap.  
**  
**"mom, look who i found on my mission" Megaman whispered.

Bri look surprised.

"Lan..." Bri ran to Lan and hugged him.

"ll est bien, cela est maman" Megaman told the boy.

"vraiment ? C'est la maman... I pensée... " Lan started.

(Really? It's mommy...I thought...)

In truth Megaman's own locket held not only a picture with him and the Hikaris but one with the blazes as well, the second whad a holgraphic of his past self.

"Vous tousles duex avez ete pris de nous quand cet endroit a ete attaque.j'ai essaye mon meilluer pour savuer a vous mais ai ete accable" He said.

Megaman's fists shook in anger as he spoke. Bri stood smiling. Megaman looked his shoulder again as he knew Protoman had already been alerted to his arrival. He was ready if the red warrior was angry. Tyler ran out smiling and hugged Megaman.

"dad, look who i brought home" Megaman said softly.

The man went over and hugged the boy as tight as he could when he saw him.

"c'est papa" Megaman said.

When Lan heard this he hugged the man back. Megaman was busy watching this as he felt a fist fly into his jaw, which him skidding to the wall. Yugi cocked his head.

"nice to see you brother" Megaman got out.

Jewel-colored eyes blinked in confusion.

"Je suis celui dans l'ennui, pas vous duex." Megaman told the pair.

Yugi smiled softly. A man wearing red glared at the Blue Bomber when he saw him. The hug was broken and Lan looked at Protoman.

"cest Protoman" Megaman said.

Lan looked up at Protoman.

"Vraiment? Et je le connais comment?" Lan asked.

(Really? And I know him how?)

"il est un ami et une maniere notre frere plus age" Megaman said as he kept eye contact with his elder brother.

"Vraiment?" Lan asked.

(Really?)

Megaman went on to explain the thier connection to his chibified darkness as he waited to hear from Protoman.

"OMAR, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING LIKE THAT WHILE YUGI AND LAN WERE MISSING!" Protoman shouted causing both Lan and Yugi to flinch and start shaking pretty hard.

"um, brother, take a close look at those boys and ask that man there" Megaman said as pointed to the boys and then Guile.

The boys were in the postion that children get in to protect themselves.

"il est bien" Megaman reassured.  
**  
**The two boys were shaking in fear.

"il est fou a moi, pas vous" Megaman said.

(He's mad at me not you.)

Protoman blinked watching this.

"What's wrong with them? Why are they shaking like that?" Protoman asked.

"You scared them when you yelled at me" Megaman said.

"But, why?" Protoman asked a bit confused.

"we believe they were abused" Megaman said softly.

Protoman looked down sadly.

"i was told that they've been forced into combat" Megaman said, knowing that his older brother's shouting would've drawn attention as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Puck had by this point gotten premission from his father to turn the chibis back and already turned Chaud unable to do it do the other two until they were found.  
Megaman went to calm the frightened little ones. Not knowing of this.

"Vous n'etes effraye. il etait fou a MOI pour partir Ce n'est pas vous, comprennent?" He explained gently.

"So you're back, huh?" Came a familer voice of Chaud.

'uh-oh' Megaman as he turned to look.

The man Megaman had long known was standing their leaning against the wall.

"yeah and i brought company" Megaman said sheepishly.

He glanced at his CO. Yugi and Lan slowly stopped shaking. A question was running through Tyler's mind as watched all this.

"Col. Guile, what and how was Megaman recruited?" He asked.

Guile looked at Tyler. Megaman shook his head. He wanted to wait for the rest of the family before that was told as he heard plently of running footsteps that range from adults to kids. David walked out along with Owen.

"hi guys" Megaman said rather calm.

Megaman looked away, partly out of shame for the pain he caused. He knew it was probably confusing the chibi darkness and light. Guile explained how during the matter that caused Megaman travel the globe, He had crossed paths. Like many others, he mistook the navi for a very young boy. It was he witnessed him in combat within the net and the real world that he knew what a valued addition he'd make. Megaman's Battle-Mask had appeared due to his mad-blushing during the explanation. Lan winced his leg was causing him pain. Megaman saw this and helped him sit down. Flashes went through Megaman's head as Lan seemed to become lost in thought. Megaman groaned as he dropped to one knee. 

"not again" Megaman whispered.  
**  
Flash**

Lan was standing there breathing heavily. A hit him in the back of the head.

"PAY ATTENDION!" The man shouted.

Megaman was in spirit form as he witnessed. The man threw Lan into a wall his leg hit something and a loud crack was heard. The man pulled him up and shoved him back into the arena.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" The man shouted.

'THAT MONSTER! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO AN INNOCENT CHILD!' Megaman thought as it continued.  
**  
**Lan's leg shook slightly. The fight contiued. The spirit was pissed off, he vowed to track the human down at his first chance. Soon the fight was over Lan won but, fell to his knees in pain the break had gotten worse. The spirit-navi desperately wanted to ease his brother's pain. Lan shook his head ending the train of thought as well as the flashs.  
**  
**"oh god!" Megaman whispered. He dripping with sweat and was shaking like mad.  
**  
**"Pourquoi est-ce que l'enfer j'ai commencé à penser à cela ? Le coffre-fort I maintenant personne va me frapper. Je suis à la maison maintenant." Lan said.

(Why the hell did I start thinking about that? I safe now no one is going to hit me. I'm home now.)

"III ne savent pas... mais tous les duex vous sont surs ! Croyez-moi" Megaman replied softly, trying to regain himself.

Lan nodded sadly. Megaman knew that he'd be questioned about what happened and what he saw. Lan yawned as did Yugi.. Megaman weakly got up and took the boys to the room he shared with Lan. And with the upmost care put them to bed. He returned to the others heavy-hearted.

"What did you see?" Tyler asked.

"i saw the monster who forced them to battle. He even forced my brother despite his broken leg!" Megaman whispered harshly.

Tyler frowned at that.

"the animal caused it by throwing lan against a wall, it confirms our thoughts, sir" Megaman said to Guile.

Guile nodded.

"Those two are gonna need alot of TLC." Guile said.

"Maybe we should wait on those two." David whispeared to Owen.

"my thoughts exactly" Megaman said as he had planned to along.

Owen nodded.

"I'll list you as on leave." Guile said.

"thank you sir" Megaman said as he gave a battle-weary smile to Bri and Melody. The whole affair had left him exhausted and drained.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Melody and Bri said in unsion.

Megaman winced as he heard that it was the first time both women had EVER told him to do anything at the same time. Tyler gave Megaman a litsen to your mother look.

'does he have to encourage them?' Megaman thought as he grabbed his bag and headed back to his room.

Jera couldn't help snickering when he saw this. Yugi and Lan were fast asleep by the time Megaman got back. The boys had fallen asleep over the covers. Megaman grabbed a blanket and placed over them. He then unrolled a sleeping bag he kept, crawled inside and fell right to sleep.  
**  
THE NEXT MORNING**  
**  
**Megaman woke up. But he sat and watched the pair a while before climbing out. The two boys were sleeping very peacefully. They seemed like they hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages.

'They DEFINITELY need it!' Megaman thought, not wanting to wake them.  
**  
**The chief had already given the two navis all the time they needed. Megaman stayed in the room, keeping watch. The two boys slept for a few hours. Bri had quitely walked in a suggested that they changed their clothes when they did wake up. The clothes they were wearing were way to big. Megaman agreed as he found some that would fit them with Owen's help. Lan stired. Megaman chuckled softly. Lan's brown eyes slowly open.

"Bonjour, pal" Megaman said gently.

Lan smiled.

"Bonjour." Lan said softly.

"Pari que vous vous sentez que un peu miuex aprez vous a dormi" Megaman said as he hoped Lan wouldn't ask why he was using the sleeping bag.  
**  
**Lan nodded.

"Ouais je."

(Yeah I do.)  
**  
**Megaman grinned.

"La quelques qui devraient s'adpter mieux pour les tous les duex vous ce que vous aviez porte" He said.  
**  
**:I'm hungery:: is gonna be in french I don't feel like translating.  
**  
**"Bien mais attendons votre copain pour reveiller avant que nous allions et mangions" Megaman suggested.

(Well let's wait untill you friend wakes up to eat.)

Lan nodded in agreement. Megaman rubbed his jaw for was starting to hurt again.

'Proto forgets that I'm not one to disregard orders' Megaman thought.  
**  
**Jewel-colored eyes slowly open.

"matin" Megaman said in a gentle tone.

"Matin j'ai faim." Yugi said streagthing.

(Morning, I'm hunry.)

Megaman chuckled "nous irons une fois que vous duex changez vos vetements ll y en a ici." He said.

"Bien mais, vous avertir juste nous n'avons pas obtenu beaucoup pour manger de ce type." Lan said.

(Alright but, just to warn you we didn't get much to eat from that guy.)

"j'ai figure cela" Megaman said. 'of course, i haven't forgotten your appetite, my brother' he thought to himself.

Lan was the first to get undressed his was skin and bones. Megaman smiled gently when he saw this. He knew that he needed to speak with Guile alone the first chance he got. Lan was soon dressed.

"voulez de l'aide" Megaman asked his fellow light.

Yugi nodded. Megaman helped his cousin, guessing that he was in bad a shape that his brother.

"Nous avons pour ne pas manger en semaines." Lan said.

(We haven't eat in weeks.)

Yugi was just as skinny as Lan.

"Puits vous ne devrez pas vous inquieter a ce sujet ici" Megaman assured.

"Pouvons-nous manger maintenant ?" The boys asked in unison.

(Can we eat now?)

Megaman grinned as he carried one and led the other to the dining room. A loud growl was heard from the two boys. Megaman just grinned at the others when he heard it.

"Mes maux d'estomac." The two boys said in unison.

(My stomach hurts.)

"II est correct ne s'inquietent pas." Megaman said gently as he helped them to some chairs.

"Was that stomachs I heard." Tyler asked.

"maybe, i'm not telling" Megaman chuckled.

Plates were soon put in front of the boys who started eatting right away. Tyler smiled at this.

"They must be hungry." Tyler said.

"they uh, haven't eaten in some time" Megaman said softly.

Megaman sorely wanted to get his hands on the man who had harmed these two.

"I see." Tyler said.

"dad, they're were nothing but skin and bones!" Megaman whispered.

"We'll have to take it slow then." Tyler said.

Megaman nodded in agreement.

"i only know since i helped them change clothes" He added.

Tyler nodded.

"so did the colonel laugh or question you guys after i left?" Megaman asked.

"Alittle of both." Tyler said.

"good grief! what happened?" Megaman asked.

Tyler told Megaman what happened as the boys finished. Megaman groaned due to embarrassment. Lan looked at his brother confused. Megaman told Lan what he had been told of what happened after he put the pair to bed. Lan smiled.

"Vous vous êtes ennuyé de nous huh ?" Lan asked.

(You missed us huh?)

"moi ou eux?" Megaman asked back.

"Tous les deux." Lan said.

(Both.)

Megaman nodded, hoping that Protoman had calmed down overnight. Lan hugged Megaman. Megaman deepened the hug. Lan was crying slightly.

"il est l'a bien laisse hors de l'a laisse TOUT dehors" Megaman whispered.

"Je ne veux jamais être seperated d'aucun de vous encore." Lan said.

(I don't ever want to be seperated from any of you again.)

"je sais, je sais" Megaman said.

Lan had tears pouring down his face. Megaman just held him, knowing his Yami needed him now. Yugi was stareing at his locket at the picture inside at the other baby not realizing the other was the man he flipped.

"Vous connaissez l'homme que vous avez renverse hier?" Megaman asked, giggling.

"Oui, lequel de lui ?" Yugi asked.

(Yes, what of him?)

"jetez un coup d'oeil plus etroit au duexieme bebe." Megaman said knowing Yami would probably yell at him.

Yugi ran off still weak from the lack of food and was searching for Yami, Megamaman smiled at Tyler before deciding whether or not to follow. The second Yugi spotted Yami he latched on to his waist. Yami smiled altough he was a little cofused. Tyler gave Megaman a look saying to go.

"Ne soyez pas fou à moi. Veuillez ne pas être fou."

(Don't be mad at me. Please don't be mad.)

Yugi pled of Yami tears falling. The phrase was repeated by a certain navi since he knew that his cousin didn't understand. Yugi was hugging Yami not wanting to let go. Yami just smiled, he knew his light hadn't meant it. Yugi was crying praying that Yami wasn't made. The Blue-Bomber smiled at the scene. He told his fellow light that yami wasn't angry. Yugi smiled softly at this tears still flowed. Megaman figured that he'd leave the two alone as he rejoined the others. It took the two boy about 2 weeks to learn english. Megaman was working out in the gym, attempting to release his remaining anger from the mission. He had even removed his helmet and uppersuit.  
Lan was sitting on a bench watching his hikari. Megaman was so engrossed to what he was doing that he didn't realized that he had company.

"You hungry?" Lan asked from his seat.

Megaman sighed as he looked at his yami, hoping he hadn't worried him over the latest of his scars. Lan smiled at him. Megaman just sat beside him with a slight grin.

"I don't know about you but, I am." Lan said.

"Bet Bluestone and Maza are still mad at me for going on that mission" Megaman said as he put his shirt back on.

"Wouldn't know." Lan said.

"wanna come along with me?" Megaman asked, knowing full well that he still was on vacation.

Lan nodded. Megaman carried the boy on his shoulder as he went to the garage where his bike was parked. He went ahead and bought a burger for him on the way. He knew a few folks who would be shocked to see him home and the boy who was with him. Lan ate the burger.

"i'm in for an ear full" Megaman laughed as he pulled into the station.  
**  
MEANWHILE**

Yugi was hidding watching Yami.

"now where did he get to?" Yami asked as he looked for his hikari.

I hope he doesn't leave me.

Yugi was unaware of the mindlink. Megaman stopped as he realized of WHO he had heard. They were just outside the sqaud room. Lan looked at Megaman.

"i'm alright" Megaman said as he popped his head in, looking to the desks which belong to him and his friends.

Elisa and Matt were talking so they didn't notice him come in.

'i'm gonna get it!' Megaman smirked as he watched.

Elisa smiled when she saw him and she stood.

"miss me?" Megaman joked.

Elisa gave him a hug.

"You bet." Elisa said.

Megaman grinned, figuring Bluestone would tear into him. Matt stood and started a long lecture. Elisa took Lan to another room to keep him busy during the lecture.  
Megaman smirked.

"You're forgetting that I'm not the type to disregard orders" he said.

'at least he hasn't taken a swing at me' he thought.

Matt blinked.

"Wait...was that..." Matt started.

"huh?" Megaman said.

"...Lan..." Matt started.

"he and yugi were chibified. They were taken in a attack. I was called on a mission to where they were being held" Megaman said.

"I'm glad they're ok." Matt said unaware of the abuse.

"not exactly" Megaman said.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

"they were both abused... forced to fight, that's why Lan's leg is in a cast" Megaman said.

Matt frowned.

"i'm hoping for a few minutes with the one who did it." Megaman said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You and me both." Matt said.

"i STILL can't believe they did that!" Megaman giggled, recalling the night he came home.

Lan yawned.

"Uh, Megaman I think he's tired." Elisa said.

"i even brought my CO along" Megaman said with a smile as he gently lifted his brother.

"he's back at the castle" he told his friends.

Lan yawned again.

"well i'll see you guys later" Megaman said as he took his brother home to rest.

Lan was already half asleep in his arms. Yugi stepped out from his hidding place latching on to Yami's waist. It didn't take long for the pair to return home. Yami chuckled as he looked down.

"D-D-Don't...l-leave...m-me." Yugi sobbed out.

"i would never..." Yami said gently as he knelt to his aibou's level.

"Promise?" Yugi asked tears flowing.

Yami nodded as he heard a certain hikari walking by. Yugi hugged his yami for dear life. Megaman passed by with Lan in his arms. Yami stood up carrying Yugi and walked to Megaman. Lan was nuzzled into Megaman sleeping.

"aw, what's with the waterworks?" Megaman cooed softly.

"He's scared I'll leave him." Yami said softly.

Megaman nodded in understanding.

"good thing that i'm on leave" he whispered.

Yami smiled.

"don't believe me? ask guile." Megaman teased.

Lan was holding tight to Megaman's shirit. Yami walked with his cousins. Megaman guessed that his superior officer was in the gym. Sure enough the colonel was there using one of the heavy bags. Yami smiled when he noticed his other half had fallen asleep as well. Megaman softly whistled to his fellow streetfighter. Gulie looked.

"hey, finally getting workout huh?" Megaman quietly asked.

Guile nodded.

"sir, any chance that we'll find the creeps?" Megaman asked.

"We'll try that's for damn sure." Guile said.

"well don't be shocked if i want a few minutes..." Megaman said.

Guile smiled.

"well me and one of my friends with NYPD" Megaman admitted.

"Not surprised by that." Guile said.

"well you know..." Megaman whispered.

He gazed down at his sleeping brother.

"Better get those two in bed." Guile said.

Megaman nodded as he led yami out and headed back to his room. He gently laid Lan on the bed and carefully covered him. Yami took Yugi back to theirs. The boys sleep until dinner. Megaman had been trying to figure out to reverse the transformations on his brother and cousin. He didn't know that Oberon had given Puck permission for it. He was deep in thought over it.

Puck turned Chaud back.

/really? i thought he could use his powers if he's training or protecting alex/

His father gave him promission.

/i'm just saying that i was told that he had limits placed. it was when Alex was a baby that it occured./

Megaman remembered the story that he'd been told. Lan rolled over.

He and Xanatose decided to wait on them.

/at least it didn't much for them to trust me/

Yugi had grabbed Yami's hand in his sleep.

/grabbed ya didn't he/

Yeah.

/my brother did that once.../

I don't think they want to be left alone.

/considering their mental age, not shocked by it/

Not to mention what that monster put them through.

/i had just gotten inside the base when i heard lan tell yugi to run/

Let me guess Yugi refused to leave him.

/yup/

That just like my aibou.

/at least you guys are the same age/

normally yes.

/you know what i mean/

yeah I do.

/bet you were shocked that i brought along a friend, huh/

A bit.

/wanna guess how i recognized them/

Just tell me.

/the lockets/

Then thank goodness Melody gave those lockets to them.

/yeah... had to show them my badge before extraction/

Not surprised Guile told us that Lan's leg was broken pretty bad...he said the doctor with have to x-ray it again before the take off the cast.

/i-i-i saw how it occured/

Really?

/memory flashes/

I see.

/happens at times/

I wonder why they decided to wait.

/because of the fact that we suspected abuse/

It probably will be better to treat the emotionaly damage while they are still kids.

/that was my first thought/

We should try and find a child physcologist in town.

/agreed... i know that Guile's gonna do what he can to find the-/

Good I wanna get my hands on that-

/take a number/

Bri walked into Lan's room at 6:00 PM.

"It's dinner time." Bri said.

/dinnertime- better get Yugi/

I don't know about Lan but, Yugi is still asleep.

"Yugi, time for dinner." Yami said gentily shaking Yugi.

Megaman gently carried Lan to the dining room. He had been mindful of his leg. Yugi yawned as he looked at Yami.

"Dinner time." Yami said smiling softly at him.

Yugi gently climbed off the bed.

"Sleep well?" Yami asked.

"uh-huh" Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said as they walked to the dinning room.

Megaman grinned as he passed them with lan on his shoulder. Yami picked Yugi up putting him in a chair. Megaman placed in a chair, but gave Guile a _we need to talk later_ look. The two boys eat they were very slowly gaining weight. Megaman knew from his law-enforcement experience. That this was common. Their weight had Bri, Melody and Yuri worried. Megaman had been closely and wondered if something else had been done to them. David walked in and asked Megaman if they could speak in private. Megaman got up and followed him.  
**  
**"I've made some arrangements for the boys..." David started.  
**  
**"to see a _ahem_ shrink?" Megaman asked, clearing his throat.  
**  
**David nodded.  
**  
**"yami and i were thinking about it earlier" Megaman said.

"He'll need to interveiw the family. Yugi, Lan, You, Yami, Tyler, Bri, Yugi's father and mother and Jera." David said.

"at least there's that two can stay out..." Megaman said.

David smiled.

"you know who" Megaman said.

"Chaud and Melody?" David asked.

Megaman nodded.

"The appointments tommorrow." David said.

"what time?" Megaman asked.

He cleched his fists in anger.

"At 1:00." David said.

"he'll pay for this!" Megaman said dangerously.

The Blue Bomber was referring to the one who'd caused all of this. David smiled he knew Megaman was pissed he could understand why.

"i'm not the only one who wants a piece... Matt, guile and Yami want to get that-" Megaman growled softly.

"I can understand that." David said.

"i keep forgetting that you're a dad" Megaman said.

David smiled at him.

"actually i tried to get out of the assignment when they're first taken... but you know me..." Megaman said, sheepishly.

"Bet you're glad now you couldn't." David said.

"yeah... part of me'll always be for peace-keeping i guess" Megaman said.

A flash of shadow magic flashed engulfing the Blue Bomber. When the flash faded Megaman was in the castle alone in the dinning room. 

"ugh, what happened? was that shadow-magic?" Megaman asked as he came to his senses.

"THIS IS SO ANNOYING IT'S BEEN A YEAR AND STILL NO SIGN OF THEM! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Yami shouted.

"that sounds like yami" Megaman whispered.

He followed to where he heard his cousin but kept hidden.

"I know that but, shouting won't help." Goliath said.

Megaman wasn't sure what was going on, but he was determined to learn the reason for his predicament.

"How can you be so calm! Yugi and Lan are missing and go knows where and what the kidnappers are doing to them!" Yami shouted.

Megaman was shocked was he heard this.

'my brother and cousin have been taken? how and why?' He thought.

"If I turned back to an adult sooner I could've protected them." Yami said.

'wait was this was while i was with the streetfighters?' Megaman thought as he continued to listened, unsure if he should reveal himself.

"Where is Megaman anyway?" Goliath asked.

"Last time I saw him he was heading to the Dinning Room." Yami said with a sigh.

'oh crap!' Megaman thought.

"I hope we find them soon." Yami said sadly.

'maybe i can find them if it's not too late!' Megaman thought as he realized that the unleashed Shadow Magic had hurled him into some point in the future.  
**  
MEANWHILE IN AFRICA IN A FAMILER COMPOUND**

Two teens were sparring. Jean's leg was a bit disfigured because it was broke a never set and healed that way when he was 6. 

"c'mon Jean you can do BETTER than that!" said marc.

Jean attacked Marc. His leg had been giving him problem for the last almost 9 years. Jean attacked Marc.

"That it!" Marc taunted as he dodged his opponent.  
**  
**"Damn it..." Yami cursed.

Jean was breathing heavily; lately his heath was declining. Jean leaned against the wall. Megaman could tell that his brother's health was poor despite the distance. Jean looked at Marc weakly. Marc looked at him confused, knowing that they had to keep going. Jean took a fighting stance again. But, mouthed 2 words to Marc _I'm sick. _Marc nodded, knowing that they were probably being watched by the _master_. Jean attacked again. Marc again dodged as he leapt and unleashed some of his hidden energy. Jean looked as though he'd pass out. Jean charged Marc again. Marc dodge once more. Jean was dreanched in sweat half from the heat and half from working out in the excessive heat. Jean attacked Marc. Marc unleashed another blast. Jean passed out. Marc ran to his friend. it was then that the Blue Bomber realized what was happening. This is what would've happened had he refused the mission. Lan would've be lost to them forever, had Guile not insisted on him going. Jean was alive but, just bearly and fading fast. A tall man wearing traditional army gear had been observing the two teens. He had originally assigned this to one of his unit's youngest members. But he had refused on account of family matters. The bearly conscious boy was breathing heavily. Megaman use to keep an old picture of Lan from when he was 15 and the sick teen looked exactly like that picture. Megaman realized that the injured boy looked as he did at fifteen. He had an old photo on his desk back at the police station amongst others that were of his family and friends. He also had a copy at SF HQ and in his bedroom. In truth it was his spirit that traveled to the boys so now he was bearing to these events of this reality.

"JEAN, PLEASE HANG ON!" Marc pled.  
**  
**Jean was breathing heavily. The man was Guile. he hoped that he was in time as he heard the boy's plea to his friend.

"Lan..." Megaman whispeared watching.

"Jean..." Marc started.  
**  
**The boy stirred. Marc noticed Guile and took a fighting stance between the col. and Jean.  
**  
**"Easy little fella. I'm not here to hurt you" Guile said.  
**  
**"Why should I trust you?" Marc asked.

Physhical scars from the abuse visble on both since they had no shirts on.  
**  
**"i'm here to help get you out" Guile said softly.

The look he had would show that he meant it. Marc relient and stepped aside. Guile went to check Jean over. He was shocked the young boy's appearance. Jean's pluse was very weak and getting weaker. A unknown light shot out of nowhere and right at the boy. a spirit's healing energy and sense of trust came with it. There was a bright flash and Megaman was returned to where he came. David was shaking Megaman worried.  
**  
**"oh man..." Megaman said as he placed his hand to his helmet.  
**  
**David sighed.

"You had me worried for a minute there." David said.  
**  
**"someone's got a twisted sense of humor" Megaman muttered weakly.  
**  
**David looked at him confused.  
**  
**"wouldn't believe me" Megaman said weakly.  
**  
**There were something the doctor had told Guile about the break that only he and David knew so the two were keeping a close eye on Lan's heath.  
**  
**"you're hiding something" Megaman grumbled.  
**  
**"The doctor said that because it was left untreated for so long that it was possible that Lan might devlope an infection or worse." David said.  
**  
**"oh man" Megaman whispered, it was like he saw.  
**  
**"He also has doctors appointment tomorrow morning." David said.  
**  
**"i see, one of your people?" Megaman asked, trying to get his bearings.

Megaman was trying to figure out who had thrust him to that reality. David nodded.  
**  
**'who blasted me there? They're worst at making a point than Yugi!' Megaman thought as he tried to move.  
**  
**Lan and Yugi were eatting their dinner. Megaman had manage to go and sit back with them. He didn't look too well. Lan looked at him.

"You ok?" Lan asked.  
**  
**"hope so" Megaman as he placed his head in his hands.

Megaman was sweating from the episode. Lan and Yugi hadn't really had much sleep over there time with those guys and were still physically recovering meaning they were easily and quickly tired out, he and Megaman were sitting close together and Lan laid his head in Megaman's lap. Megaman smiled gently when he noticed.  
**  
**"The doc said that it'll take a few month for the physical recover and said there was eventence that they haven't slept more then 72 hours total the whole time those men had them." Guile said.  
**  
**"you're just telling me now? no wonder they slept so soundly when we first brought them here!" Megaman told his commader gently.  
**  
**Lan fell asleep like that. Megaman picked him up with extreme gentleness to take him back to their room, trying not to wake him. Guile smiled as he watched this. Megaman glared at his fellow soldier as he left the room. Yugi yawned after he finished his dinner. Yami noticed and took his brother back to their room. Megaman had Lan tucked under the covers by this time. He hummed their grandmother's song as if someone was whispering it in his ear. He remembered being told of the incident of Lan hearing before they brought him home from the mental hospital.


	20. The Emonional & Mental Recovery of a

**"The Emonional and Mental Recovery of a Chibi Light and Dark Begins"**

**CHAPTER 20  
**  
"Can't believe I recalled the lullaby." Megaman whispered.

Lan smiled in his sleep.

"Que Que notura you will understand. Listen with your heart, you will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand. Que que notura you will understand." Megaman sung the verse quietly.

Megaman hoped no one heard him from the hallway. Lan and Yugi slept peacefully until about midnight when they got hungry again. Both the younger light and elder dark decided on a late night fridge raid. They whipped up a few sandwiches. Lan and Yugi smiled at the two and when given their sandwhich started eatting. In truth Megaman had wanted a late-snack. Something of the difference between eating armed-forces faire and home-cooking always triggered this in him. For two boys it was more then understandable that they kept getting hungry. The other two just grinned. They finished eatting.

"Bet that helped, hmm?" Megaman asked gently.

The two nodded. The cyber-light wasn't about to let on of how badly he had needed this leave. The first appointment was at 7:30 AM. Megaman had always been good at keeping appointments. Soon the time came, this wasn't really new to Megaman as he helped get the boys ready. Lan and Yugi were a tad confused.

"What's going on?" Lan asked.

"There's someone we gotta see" Megaman said gently.

"Oh...is it another doctor?" Lan asked.

"Wanna make sure that you're doing alright" Megaman said, reassuringly.

"OK." Lan said.

Megaman wondered about who Xanathos had contacted. Lan smiled. Megaman playfully ruffled the Lan's hair as he made a quick stop at Xanathos' office.

"Her name is Doctor Jilly Gibbions...her uncle is a scienetist." David said.

Megaman growled when he heard that name.

"She seems like a sweet girl." David said.

"Her uncle was one of my collars back in Dentech..." Megaman whispered.

"I see." David said.

"He escaped, Lan ended up tracking him..." Megaman said.

"I see...is he the sciencetist who..." David started.

Megaman nodded.

"I see." David said.

"His father took him to a island in a effort to stop him" Megaman said.

"Guess I'm still a little pissed at the guy." He added.

"I could understand." David said.

Megaman's eyes were a soft shade of emerald as the memories came. This time his own shadow magic sent him subconsciously to where he was right before he found Lan after the first expeariment.

'Oh man, why did I have to remember?' Megaman thought as he looked around.

It was like he was watching helplessly from his body. The familer truck drove by but, unlike the history he remembered Megaman went in the oppisite direction of doctor Gibbions.

'What the hell? I KNOW I followed the truck!' Megaman thought.

It took about 2 weeks flash back time before Megaman could control what he did. And by that time the cirus left town and took a year before it returned.

'This ISN'T what happened! WHO'S DOING THIS TO ME!' Megaman thought as he floated in the Big-Top.

A wood sign hung over a flap reading sideshow. The navi drifted inside...with a feeling of dread. There were cages containig all kinds of freaks. One wooden sign over a cage read the Snagle.

'Odd name...I wonder.' Megaman thought as he knelt to look inside.

The creatue slowly looked at him, it had brown eyes, a beak instead of a mouth, hands like an eagles feet and scales all over his body.

'Oh god! LAN!' Megaman thought, not knowing if he could be seen or not.

"Megaman...where are you..." Lan started bearly audioble.

'I'm here brother' the spirit thought, knowing full well that these images were playing out in his head.

Lan looked up as a familer sound was heard in the big top it was the sound of blasters.

'Sounds like Proto and me.' Megaman thought as he teleported the sounds.

The navis were blasting their way to the sideshow. The 'phantom' watched as two navis fought their way to the captured humans may have been held, not knowing of the genetic splicing. They blasted the last person in their way.  
_  
This way...they're in here!_ came a voice.

Megaman and Protoman ran into the sideshow.

:Megaman:

The memory-self knelt before the cage that the mental-cry had come from. He made quick work of the bars and restraints that were holding the poor soul he knew.

:Bro...:

"Shhh, I gotcha!" The memory said.

This bewildered the spirit quite a bit.

:All the excipts here were humans.:

T-The missing kids?

:We can't just leave them here.:

I wasn't

:Huh:

I wasn't going to forget them!

Lan's eyes had a smile in them.

"Good." Lan said.

You know me BETTER than that! 

Megaman pouted. The _ghost_ chuckled to himself as he continued to watch.

:Let's get the hell outta here.:

Megaman nodded since he and Protoman freed the others. But he wanted to get the one who caused this in sight of his blaster to force them to reverse the process.

:He's doctor Gibbions he works at Scilabs.:

We'll handle him, don't worry 

The spirit clenched his fists in anger due to the name.

:I hope so.:

Lan's eyes looked sad.

Aw, buck up! 

_don't lose hope brother, YOU'll overcome this! _The spirit thought.

The spirit's thoughts were carried on the winds.

:B-But...:

Lan looked away from his brother. Lan's heart was heavy.

:It's just...what if we...:

Don't EVEN think like that!

Lan looked shocked. The alter-reality Megaman looked down at him straight in the eye in a way that said he meant what he said. Lan smiled softly.

_Attaboy! I knew you'd get through to him! _The spirit said.

There was another flash and Megaman was back to his reallity.

"Man, someone has a really sick way of proving their point!" He grumbled.

Megaman could feel himself being shaked. He opened his eyes to see who it was. Lan was looking up at him shaking him with fear in his eyes. Megaman smiled warmly at the boy.

"Y-You o-ok?" Lan asked.

Megaman nodded, knowing that there was somewhere that they had to be. Lan smiled softly. Megaman soon led the small group to the floor that Dr. Gibbons' office was. He knew that he couldn't be mad since it wasn't her fault that her uncle was a _sick_ man. The doctor exaimied both boys and did some tests. Megaman and Yami waited patiently. She gave a prescription to Megaman for Lan and gave them inscrutions on how best to treat the malinutrion. Megaman said that he'd let their parents know soon as they were home and also thanked her for the information and the help. He knew the day's next stop was with the _kiddie shrink_ that Xanathos had enlisted. Lan walked over. 

"What's wrong sport?" Megaman asked gently.

"My leg hurts that's all." Lan said.

"That'll pass" Megaman said as he gently tickled the boy.

Lan laughed. Megaman kept up his attack a little while longer. He'd missed hearing his brother laugh. Lan squimed. Megaman let up, knowing that their mothers had to be filled in of what the doctor told him before he went for his interview. It didn't take long for the foursome to come across the ladies. The meds were for pain.

"He's got a prescription for painkillers" Megaman told Bri and Melody.

Megaman also informed the three of them of the dietary requirements needed to combat the malnutrition the boys had. Not to mention to avoid too big a shock to their systems. Megaman glance at the time. He didn't want to miss the interview, even though he wasn't comfortable around those who worked in the mental-health field. Yugi and Lan's stomachs growled.

"Uh-oh" Megaman whispered playfully.

"I'm hungry." The boys said in unison.

Megaman saw that it was 11 A.M. Which meant that he had a couple of hours before he was to talk to the shrink. He wondered where Guile was. Lan was tugging on Megaman's shirit.

"I know... your tummy's talking, huh?" Megaman teased playfully as he looked down.

Lan nodded. Megaman helped Bri and Yuri with lunch so it fit with the doctor's instructions.

"Either of you see where Col. Guile went?" Megaman asked.

"Last time I check he was in the gym." Bri said.

"Thanks" Megaman said as he went to the gym after letting Lan know where he'd be.

Lan sat down and ate. Megaman went to the gym, guessing that Guile was punching one of the heavy bags again. Which he was.  
Megaman grinned softly as he watched. He always understood what made the man a top Martial Artist.

"Still mad, huh?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" Guile asked.

"Better believe it... is there any within _shadowlaw_ that are _or_ speak french?" Megaman asked.

"Not sure I'll look into it." Guile said.

"Well I was thinking how the kids were speaking it when I found them...you DO know that Vega's out of the picture" Megaman said.

Guile nodded.

"He would've eliminated me but he got dealt the blow instead." Megaman said, not sure if he should mention the _Shadow Realm_.

Lan winced in pain. Megaman sensed his brother's discomfort.

"Good thing she gave him that prescription." Megaman whispered.

"M-M-Mommy..." Lan whimpered in pain.

Megaman ran in, knowing what his brother needed. He had a bottle of pills with him.

"M-M-Mega...m-m-my l-l-leg..." Lan started.

After chatting with guile, Megaman went and had the prescription filled.

"I know sport, this'll help." Megaman said giving him a pill and some water to wash it down.

"I'll be back soon..." Megaman said to Bri as he saw that 1:00 was fast approacing.

Lan looked at Megaman.

"Just someone that I need to talk with, I won't be gone for very long." Megaman said gently.

Megaman playfully ruffled Lan's hair before he got on the elevator. He took it to the floor that the office was on. Lan followed his brother. Megaman chuckled, he knew that Lan couldn't help it, to the chibi, he was the older brother. Yugi and Lan followed Megaman into the waiting room, he knew why they followed after all it was HIM who had gained their trust. Lan smiled at his _older_ brother.

"I'm here to speak with-. Mr. Xanathos called it in." Megaman started when he went to the receptionist.

"She will want to talk to you first then each of the children seperately." She said.

"I understand. It's okay that they tagged along isn't it?" Megaman said.

"She'll probably want to talk to them right afterwards anyway." She said.

Megaman nodded, understandingly.

"Go on in." She said.

Megaman walked in after telling the kids that he'd be back shortly. Soon he was done with his inverview and she asked to see Lan first. Megaman went to stay with Yugi, asking Lan to speak with the lady and reassuring him that he'd be nearby.

"OK." Lan said walking in.

"Alright Lan, you can sit there while we talk" She said gently.

Lan sat down.

"So, how old are you? Can you tell me?" She asked in order to build a rapport with the child.

"6." Lan said.

"Quite the little man, aren't you?" She asked.

Lan looked at his feet.

"I understand your Big Brother saved you. Could tell me about it?" She asked gently with a warm smile.

Lan sighed and told her everything that the kidnapper did to him over the years.

"You're a very brave little boy for going throught that." She said.

Lan started to cry he hated to think about let alone talk about his life with the kidnapper. Half the stuff he'd told her Megaman didn't know about.

"It's alright, time to let go of the pain." She said gently as she allowed the boy to cry.

"I-I-It w-w-was h-h-horrible..." Lan started sobbing.

"I know honey, just let it out" The therapist said.

Lan just let the tears fall. The woman knew that the closest person to this child was the young man that she had just spoken to. Lan sobbed. Megaman sensed that his yami was crying again and hoped the cycle would pass.

"I thought that everyone in the family was..." Lan started.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I thought I was alone...that Yugi was all I had left." Lan sobbed out.

"Bet you're glad that Megaman proved you wrong, huh?" She asked.

Lan nodded still crying.

"And I'll just bet that you were surprised that it was HIM that was sent to that place weren't you?" She asked in an effort to calm the boy down.

Lan nodded sniffing. The woman handed some tissues to Lan. She knew from Megaman that he had been on a mission when the boys were found.

"Do you know why he came there?" She asked.

"His CO sent him there on a mission." Lan said softly.

"He's was pretty brave, huh?" She asked.

Lan nodded slowly. The woman handed Lan some paper and drawing supplies.

"Now Lan, I want you to draw how you felt when you were being held by those men, can you do that?" She asked.

Lan sighed hated thinking about life there. He took the paper and supplies and started drawling. The therapist waited for him to finish before she'd see the others.

"I'm sorry I can't do this...I don't like to think about it." Lan said.

Lan stood and looked out the window in the office the picture was sitting on the table there was sadness in the picture.

"It's alright...I understand, I REALLY do. " The woman reassured as she told him that he could go back to his brother.

Lan nodded and went back to Megaman. Megaman knew that Yami and Yugi were next. He looked over to his fellow light. Lan had this feeling they were being watched.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Megaman asked gently.

"I feel like were being watched." Lan said softly.

"Hmm, I see." Megaman said as he attempted to scan for additional life signs.

True that the ONLY magic he had ever detected was SHADOW MAGIC. A man appeared attack the foursome there was a flash and the chibi light turned back unforgently this also sent one away.

"DAMN, NOT AGAIN!" Megaman swore.

Yugi groaned.

"Yugi?" Asked the younger light.

"My head...what happened." Yugi asked.

"Don't know, there was a flash and YOU were back to normal but Lan's been taken again!" Megaman said.  
  
**A MONTH LATER  
**  
A package arrived for Yugi.

"What's that, aibou?" Asked yami.

"A tournement." Yugi said softly.

"What sort?" Yami asked.

"I only ask since there many different types" he added.

"Duel monster." Yugi said.

"Hopefully Omar won't need to intervene" Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

"He's still on leave..." Yami said in mention.

"I hope you guys can come." Yugi said.

"I'll bet our little cousin and the children would like to see YOU duel!" Yami said.

"I hope everything goes well." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

In the gym Megaman was in sparring match with Guile. The streetfighter had knowledge of the magical abilities that his subordinate and the family had.

It was very limited that is.

Hey, Megaman...

&Hi yugi&

Megaman did a flying leap in order to dodge Guile.

I'm entering a tournement next week.

Megaman was giving his CO the time-out sign. So, he could communicate.

I haven't dueled in a while...

&Know where?&

California...San Franscio.

&Want me to let Guile to know and see if he wants to come?&

Megaman looked at the man as he came over.

Yeah.

&gimme a sec&

"ever been to a Duel Monsters competition, colonel?" Megaman asked.

He knew of only TWO who were skilled in the game.

"no, why?" Guile asked.

"Well, my cousin's just been invited to one in San Francisco." Megaman said.

"May provide a lead to my brother..." He added.

"I see...well let's go." Guile said.

The fact is alot of my cards went missing the same day as Lan.

&He'll come. Think I piqued his interest&

"Plus part of Yugi's deck vanished at the same time as Lan." Megaman said as he went to pack and help inform the others.

Yami doesn't know about my deck.

&You'll have to tell him sooner or later, King of Games.&

Megaman packed the very backpack he'd use when he went off to fight. He added things that he knew Lan would need.

"Yami..." Yugi started slowly pulling out his deck.

"I... had a feeling" Yami said as he shuffled through the cards.

Among the missing cards were the three Egyptian God Cards, Dark Magician Girl and Yugi's orginal Dark Magician so he replaced it with the one he won at Battle City.

"I can't BELIEVE they're gone..." Yami said as far as his brother's favorite and strongest cards.

"I know...they disappeared the same day as Lan." Yugi said.

**A WEEK LATER  
**  
The opening cememonies and first duel was annouced...

"Yugi Motou VS. the myterious mask duelist Mirace." The annoucer said.

Mirace approached Yugi. The two shuffled eachothers decks and then went to their postion.

"I play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress." Yugi called out.

"This should be interesting." Megaman said to Guile as they watched.

"I play a magic card called Three Headed Dragon Knight Ritual it allows me to summon the most powerfull creature in of excest directly to the field a card called The Divine Dragon Champion." Mirace said as a masive monster that looked like a dark magician riding a three headed Slifer appeared, though the man's voice was familer.

"Then I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn." He said.

'He sounds familiar' Yugi thought as he placed his Battle-City Dark Magician on the field in defense mode.

Megaman gasped as a sense of recognition came to him.

"Now I activate my monsters spell abilty and it allows me to summon any monster I want..." Mirace started as a familer monster appeared in attack mode, it was Yugi's orignal Dark Magician.

Yugi glared at his opponent as he placed Book of Secret Arts to the Dark Magicain he was using and sent his dragon into attack mode.

Megaman shook his head as he tried to deny this feeling. Mirace watched. The young 'soldier' was frozen by denial and fear.

"Activate Change of Heart and Brain Control." Mirace said and attacked with all four monsters taking Yugi's lifepoints down to 1.

"STOP THIS! I CAN'T WATCH IT ANYMORE!" Megaman shouted as he ran off.

Yugi activated Sword and Shield. The smoke of the attack was still filling the field and when it lifted Mirace's mask had come off revealing his true identiy. Yugi realized the reason of his cousin's action.

"Despreate ploy 'King of Games' because it's all over." Mirace sneered.

"Does the one who shouted to us before leaving look familiar to you?" Yugi asked as he crossed his arms.

"Why should he?" Mirace asked coldly.

"Search your heart, SEARCH YOUR SOUL!" Yugi said.

Mirace raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't even recognize your own little brother... YOUR LIGHT, do you Lan?" Yugi asked with as he frowned.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." Mirace said.

"Don't you, then can you tell me where you got that?" asked Yugi as he pointed to what looked like a locket around his opponent's neck.

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Mirace shouted.

"But I know you, COUSIN" Yugi said firmly.

"YOU'RE LYING! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" Mirace shouted in anger.

Yugi shook his head.

"THE ONE WHO FLED IS YOUR BROTHER and LIGHT! Once he was called OMAR but is called MEGAMAN in this life." Yugi stated, hoping to jar a memory.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Lan shouted.

Yugi felt at his pocket and pulled out a locket and militaty dog tags. Megaman had slipped in there on purpose before the duel. He tossed them to Mirace.

"Catch!" he said.

Mirace caught.

"Look in THAT locket and read what's on the tags." Yugi suggested.

Mirace raised an eyebrow and looked inside. Inside were the Navi and two couples but one could show the boy the soul had once been centuries before. Mirace started clutching his head their was another duo that was watching the duel.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE!" Mirace shouted still clutching his head.

"Should one of us go after Omar?" Came a question.

"IT is. You have a family." Yugi said, knowing that memories were trying to surface.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M ALL ALONE! MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS DEAD!" Mirace shouted.

"You were lied to!" Yugi said, looking to the couple who were watching.

Mirace fell to his knees in pain, but, the official wouldn't let Yugi or anyone else near him. Yugi threw the offical a glare that meant that the man was a fool and help was needed.

"Not until the duel is over." The man said.

"SIR, ALL DUE RESPECT! I DOUBT HE'S IN ANY SHAPE TO CONTINUE!" Yugi said coldly.

"You both have lifepoints." The man said coolly.

"TAKE A LOOK AT HIM!" Yugi shouted in all-out anger.

"This duel is still on as long as you both have lifepoints." He said.

Guile had heard enough, going over and punched the man sqaure in the jaw.

"You heard him jerk!" Guile said cracking his knuckles.

Mirace was fighting the memories.

"Let them come" Yugi said softly, giving the colonel a look of thanks.

"I-It h-hurts..." Mirace started.

"I know it does..." Megaman's voice came gently.

Then Megaman slipped next to his brother giving his CO a _keep the fool referee back!_ look. Mirace at that point let the memories flow. Megaman sat indian-style as he waited. He prayed for his Yami to remember him. It took a few minutes but, soon 'Mirace' looked at Yugi and Megaman with a look of recognsion in his eyes.

'Please bro...come back to us, to me.' Megaman thought as his eyes filled with tears.

"Go to him" Yugi told his cousin gently, looking at his eyes.

Lan crawled over to Megaman and hugged him.

"Do you remember me?" The hikari asked his yami.

:Yes, Mega I do.:

That did it as Megaman wrapped his arms around his brother and cried into his shoulder. He didn't care if Guile saw. Guile smiled softly. Megaman hoped that his superior wouldn't think less of him for showing emotion in such a way. Lan hugged his brothe tightly. Megaman still that whoever was pulling this had a twisted sense of humor. The duel was declared a drawl. Megaman smiled, guessing they were being watched from the sidelines.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Lan said softly.

"Not your fault." Yugi said he looked at certain items.

Lan broke the hug and went through the deck. Megaman and Yugi knew which cards were being sought. First he handed Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to Yugi. Then retrived the god monsters. Megaman wouldn't had been surprised if their family had sensed any or all of this.

"I'm sorry about your cards." Yugi said.

"Not your fault." said Yugi as he placed the cards back within his deck.

Lan smiled. Megaman slipped away and whispered to his CO.

"Bet my parents are gonna have a fit!" Megaman exclaimed.

"I can't belief I nearly beat you." Lan said smiling at Yugi.

"Well you did have his best cards." Megaman piped as the feeling of being watched remained.

"I only summoned you Dark Magician Girl." Yugi said.

Megaman watched curiously. Lan smiled and stood.

"Now what are you up to?" Megaman asked his cousin.

Lan looked at Yugi as the next duel started.

"Joey Wheeler VS. Apdanrg Uotom." The annoucer said.

Megaman giggled.

'Gramps is gonna slay 'im!' Megaman thought.

Soon the duel ended and Joey won.

"Whoa! Mot too shabby joe!" Megaman called as he looked at Solomon. Megaman hoped the man wouldn't call him by his former name. Gramps chuckled.

"Well done Joesph." Gramps said.

"Danks, noticed who was watching?" Joey asked, pointing to a 'boy' in military wear.

Megaman felt like wearing his fatigues.

"Hello, Megaman." Gramps said.

"Hey gramps." Megaman grinned. 

He wanted to get Joey in a headlock.

"Did you hear that my grandson nearly lost a duel, Joesph?" Gramps asked knowing he was eatting during the duel.

"What!" Joey yelled.

"He was only 1 lifepoint away." Gramps said.

Megaman went and and got Joey in a military-styled hold.

"My brother was the other guy!" Megaman sneered.

"Lan...almost beat Yug!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"I sensed him." Megaman as he released their friend.

"It was declared a drawl." Yugi said walking up.

"No thanks to me..." Megaman mumbled.

"Lan would've won if I hadn't made him remember when I did." Yugi said.

Megaman looked away from them as he went his CO. 

"Any shadowlaw activity lately?" Megaman asked.

Guile shook his head.

"Thought I'd ask..." Megaman said, knowing how the criminal organization had taken to unleashing viruses amongst their other activities.

Lan sighed sitting down again.

"You okay?" Megaman asked.

:I'm fine...just a bit of a head ache.:

Megaman sighed, knowing his brother's history of strokes.

"What's wrong?" Guile asked seeing the look on Megaman's face.

Megaman pulled his CO out of hearing range.

"Just hoping that he doesn't have a stroke." He replied.

"Why would that worry you?" Guile said.

"He's had a few...sir" Megaman replied.

"I see." Guile said.

"Maybe I'm just being silly" Megaman said.

"I could understand." Guile said.

"Thing is that my oldest niece has always known when something happens to him" Megaman said.

"Mirace VS. Joey Wheeler." The annoucer said as Lan put on his mask.

"Uh-oh" Megan said as he tossed his brother some tylenol and a bottle of water.

Lan took the pill with water and ran up to the arena. Megaman snickered as he and guile to watch. Lan and Joey shuffled eachothers decks and got in a dueling postion.

"Let's duel!" They exclaimed in unsion.

"I play alligator sword in attack mode and place this magic card face-down!" Joey shouted.

Lan drew and smirked.

"I play Three Headed Dragon Knight Ritual." Lan shouted.

"Which allows me to summon my The Divine Dragon Champion." Lan exclaimed as the monster appeared.

"reveal magic card" Joey yelled as a Sheild and Sword card was activated.

"It will only work for one turn this is a divine summons and besides the King of Games couldn't beat this card...and I activate Magicial Marrior." Lan said coolly.

Joey growled while Megaman smirked underneath his Battle-Mask.

"It reflects your magic cards affect to you're monster. Now for my 2nd to last move this turn I activate my monsters special abilty and summon a monster I'm sure you'll recognize..." Lan started as a familer white dragon appeared.

"Aw crap!" Joey softly growled.

"And now Blue-Eyes attack his Alligator Sword!" He exclaimed as the monster attacked.

"I believe you are done for Mr. Runner Up at Duelist Kingdom..." Lan said smirked through this wasn't visale under his mask.

"Why you..." Joey growled.

Megaman was close to breaking down in laughter.

:Imagine if he knew.:

"Now I end my turn." Lan said.

"I summon Little Wing Guard!" Joey yelled as he placed a monster.

Doubt Joey's gonna make it past the next turn cause then Lan can attack with his dragon champion.

&I know! We were going over how Joey'd react if he knew who was behind the mask!&

4 cards went from Lan and Joey's graveyards and into Lan's hand.

&Wonder what he summoned&

Joey drew Jinzo.

Knowing that look Jinzo.

"Jinzo won't help you." Lan said coolly.

&Is it any good?&

"And how'd ya figure dat?" Joey asked as he ordered his monster to attack.

Four cards appeared and his monster stopped.

"You have to guess weather the card the dice lands on is a monster magic or trap card if you guess wrong your monster is destroyed." Lan said as the die rolled and landed on a card.

&Uh, little help?&

Joey waited. The die stops.

If Joey guesses wrong the duel is basicaly over cause Lan can attack him with all his monsters.

&Can't help asking...net-battling's more my bag.&

"Trap card." Joey said simply.

"Nope it's your Alligator Sword." Lan said.

Jinzo was destroyed leaving Joey wide open. Joey groaned as his monster was destroyed. Lan's monsters attacked dropping Joey's lifepoints down to 0. Megaman had the worst-grin.

"Aw SHADDUP twerp!" Joey barked.

Lan started laughing.

"How do you like that pal?" Lan asked.

Megaman was rolling with uncontrolled laughter as Joey had a look of shock on his face as he recognized the voice. Lan took off his mask.

"YOU-!" Joey shouted.

Lan smiled sheepishly.

"Well at least you never faced us in another sort of battle..." Megaman piped.

"Huh?" Joey asked a bit confused.

"Net-battles, Wheeler" Megaman scoffed.

/Joey can be so clueless sometime./

&I KNOW! Kat and Talla are the net-duelists in the family...&

-He lost huh?-

/Yep./

The tourny went on and the second to the last duel of the tournment was to be annouced.

"Lan Hikari VS. Yugi Motou" The annoucer said the two look at eachother.

The two shuffled eachothers deck and took there places.

**"I summon my Obnoxsious Celtic Gaurdian in defence mode." Yugi said.**

"Then I play 2 cards face down and end my turn." He said.

"First I activate Three Headed Dragon Knight Ritual." Lan said as the monster appeared.

"Then I play 2 cards face down and activate Divine Control." He said as a hand reached into Yugi's deck taking three cards and the 3 Egyptian God cards appeared on Lan side of the field.

"Then I activate Divine Fusion." He said.

"This is bad." A voice came and time froze leaving only Megaman unfrozen.

Obron appeared before Megaman.

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked the king of the fey.  
**  
**"There are four piece to a very power beast...so powerful it had to be devided by four..." Obron began to exclaimed.  
**  
**"But sir, excuse my being blunt... but how would you know of something that stems from the era of my past life?" Megaman asked  
**  
**"Let's just say you're not the only one. As I was saying each of the Egyptian God Monsters is one 1/4 of the beast." Obron said.  
**  
**"They never said anything like that. ALL i know of the three is that they're the most feared of the creatures..." Megaman said.  
**  
**"The final piece of the beast died 5,000 years ago or so it seemed." Obron said.  
**  
**"And what was this beast called? should i warn them?" Megaman asked.  
**  
**"Respf the Destroyer and unforgently it's to late to warn them...because this beast will awaken as soon as time unfrezes." Obron said sadly as he glanced at Lan.  
**  
**"what do you wish of me then sire?" Megaman asked as he looked to his brother.  
**  
**"You see we made the last part a human and that human has been reborn." Obron said.  
**  
**"w-who?" Megaman asked.  
**  
**"That card that Lan played fuses the duelist and the monsters...your brother is the final piece." Obron said.  
**  
**"y-you do know that HE and I are..." Megaman started as the thought of losing his brother weighed heavily on him.  
**  
**"Yes, we created four conpintes to conteract the Respf...two monster and two human." Obron said.  
**  
**"but I haven't been human for centuries... i know you don't-" Megaman said as questions filled his head.  
**  
**"You and Yugi are two parts and the others are the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon." Obron said.  
**  
**Megaman placed his hand over his eyes.

"just when I think my life can't get ANY MORE COMPLICATED..." He muttered.  
**  
**"Once Respf is defeated the four pieces will defuse." Obron said.  
**  
**Megaman nodded.

"so, we the hikaris have to work together is what you're telling me?" He asked.  
**  
**Obron nodded.  
**  
**"there must be a way i can get in there in time" Megaman whispered.  
**  
**"Unforgently not before it activates." Obron said.  
**  
**"agreed" Megaman said, knowing time was short.  
**  
**"If you can't defeat him Lan will be lost forever." Obron said.  
**  
**"i can't stand losing him again" Megaman said as his crest and the he was given by melody began to glow.  
**  
**"Good luck." Obron said disappearing and time unfroze.  
**  
**Megaman sped right to Yugi's side as his locket caused Yugi's to glow.  
**  
**Megaman...what...  
**  
**&YUGI, WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER OR MY BROTHER WILL BE LOST!&  
**  
**Why?  
**  
**&you I and lan are parts to monsters known to oberon. Lan is the fourth linked to the egyptian god monsters! WE are tied to Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.&  
**  
**Yugi looked confused.

OK, then let's do this.  
**  
**Megaman nodded as two became one as they prepared to face Respf. Respf was a stone like warrior. The two battled and Respf was defeated. One of the two parts hovered over the human as a sphere of light. Lan wobbled slightly.  
**  
**"Lan?" came a ghostly voice.  
**  
**Lan opened his eyes confused. The ball dropped a locket on the ground. Lan picked it up. Inside were pictures of two couples and a _young boy_ in blue but one picture showed how he had once look in a past life.  
**  
**"Megaman..." Lan started.  
**  
**"yeah it's me" Megaman said.  
**  
**Lan smiled softly.

:What happened:  
**  
**"you unwittingly unleashed a creature by help of the Egyptian God Monsters. Yugi and I had to band together to stop you or-..." Megaman said as the form of a small dragon landed on the man's shoulder.  
**  
**Lan rested a hand on Megaman's head.  
**  
**"Obron told me all of this. I didn't think that the fey knew..." Megaman rumbled.  
**  
**"You'd be surprised." Lan said softly.

Lan finished the duel with a win.  
**  
**"That's a first!" Yugi joked.  
**  
**Lan smiled.  
**  
**:I can't believe it.+  
**  
**#what?#  
**  
**+I beat Yugi.+  
**  
**#bound to happen! is mega in dragon?#  
**  
**+Yeah.+  
**  
**#think you'll be questioned?#  
**  
**+Probably.+

Megaman gave a glance to a certian streetfighter. Soon the tornement was over and the victor of the international championship was...Lan Hikari. Megaman had since returned to his normal form and was by Guile. He was looking at an announcement in the local paper.  
**  
**:Megaman:  
**  
**Megaman grinned as showed his brother what had just caught his eye. A Martial Arts competion for StreetFighters. Lan smiled.

Well, just because I'm on leave, doesn't mean that I can't sharpen my skills. does it?

:No, I just can't believe I won this tournment.:


	21. The Death Of A Yami And A Hikari

**CHAPTER 21**

**"Death Of A Yami And A Hikari.**

Lan seemed bothered by something.

"Lan is something wrong?" Megaman asked.

"Dreams." Lan said looking tired.

"Tell me about them." Megaman said.

"I rushed into dad's lab and then something happened and we were dead…it seemed I acted to save dad." Lan said.

"Let's hope that wasn't a vision of the future." Megaman said.

"I think it was 5 years from now if it was." Lan said.

**5 YEARS LATER**

Lan ran into Tyler's lab, seeing the way the room looked like that day.

"It's happening Megaman." Lan said.

"Do it." Megaman said.

Lan ran forward and pushed his dad who was sitting in a rolling office chair his dad was still sitting when an explosion occurred and Lan gasped in shock. Lan collapsed struggling to breath. Lan had a piece of rebar in his chest from the reinforced floor that was in all the labs at Xanatose Enterprises. Tyler stared a moment or two before the scene fully hit Tyler of what had happened.

"Dad, there's nothing you can do." Megaman said.

"Megaman…" Tyler started still holding his son.

"We kind of knew this would happen." Megaman said.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Lan saw it in a dream 5 years ago." Megaman said.

Kat had been homeschooling since they moved to New York. Kat ran off heading for her grandpa's lab.

/Lan's dying./

-Oh no.-

Lan started shaking gasping his eyes started rolling back in his head. Then Lan went limp. Megaman disappeared not long after. A funeral was held for both since Yami explained that a light could not exist without his Yami.

**THE END?**


End file.
